Laberintos
by Keyag
Summary: Candy debe enfrentar las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas, así como los obstáculos que le impiden ser feliz. PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA EN CUALQUIER OTRO MEDIO.
1. Chapter 1

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

" **Sombras en el corazón"**

 **Capitulo I**

Todo era tan diferente a su alrededor, pareciera como si hubiesen pasado siglos, el mundo cambiaba tan rápido, ella misma se preguntaba muchas veces quien era esa mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, ya no era más una niña, pero no solo había cambiado físicamente, su alma había cambiado, el dolor la había hecho madurar, y la inocencia de sus ojos había sido reemplazada por una profunda tristeza que solo los hacían aun mas hermosos e interesantes, de hecho no faltaba quien intentara robar una mirada de esos profundos ojos verdes; muchas veces altaneros y misteriosos, miradas que mezclaban la dulzura con la ironía, la tristeza con la alegría, la inocencia con la madurez, la niña con la mujer.

El llamado en la puerta la devolvió a la realidad la tímida voz de Mary preguntaba si podía entrar, ella contestó que si y la chica entró preguntándole si no se le ofrecía nada y si podía ayudarle, ella contestó fríamente y se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta del tono de voz que había empleado, años atrás ni soñado hubiese sido tan seca e impersonal con nadie, murmuró una disculpa y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a las magnificas escaleras principales de la mansión, se detuvo ante uno de los grandes y hermosos espejos para observar su imagen, se veía simplemente cautivadora, un hermoso vestido de fiesta, largo, de seda color verde olivo, con brillo tornasol que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, un sensual escote al frente que aunque dejaba ver mucho no era vulgar, era más bien elegante y le sentaba a la perfección, los tirantes del vestido caían de sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos, de su cuello colgaba un magnifico y delicado collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, regalo de Albert; era simplemente exquisito, y los aretes y brazalete que le hacían juego también estaban en su lugar, además en su mano izquierda había un regalo más de Albert, un increíble anillo con una hermosa esmeralda de corte ovalado rodeada de diminutos diamantes.

Se vio en el espejo y acomodo su sencillo pero hermoso peinado, rizos que salían de muchos lugares, rizos negros azulados, definitivamente el estilista había hecho un trabajo increíble al cambiar el color de su cabello, al principio lo había lamentado, pero era necesario si quería vivir en paz...que precio tan alto podía tener la paz hacía cuatro años que la buscaba desesperadamente pero aun no la encontraba;

en esa ocasión cuatro años atrás después de un año de soportar a la tía Elroy y a los Leegan había convencido a Albert de que le retirará el apellido Andrey, él accedió con una única condición, que Candice White Andrey desapareciera, y tomará su lugar Elizabeth Lancaster, hija única de un acaudalado duque inglés. El duque y su esposa eran una anciana pareja que solo había tenido una hija, la cual había muerto de una extraña enfermedad días antes de que Albert accediera a retirarle el apellido Andrey a Candy, ellos necesitaban desesperadamente una chica que se hiciera pasar por Elizabeth si no su malvado sobrino heredaría su fortuna y los dejaría en la calle.

David Lancaster había sido como un padre para Albert y secretamente esperaba que un día Albert y su amada hija se enamoraran y contrajeran matrimonio, pero sus sueños se habían visto amargamente truncados con la muerte de Lizzie, aún asi por el bien de su amada esposa debía rehacerse y encontrar a alguien que se hiciera pasar por su hija, le contó a Albert su problema y este comenzó a maquinar una idea en su cabeza, le pidió que le diera unos días para ver que podía hacer y se despidió.

La idea había comenzado a tomar forma en la mente de Albert y se la propuso a Candy, consiguió a la gente necesaria para que ayudaran a la revoltosa y rebelde Candy a convertirse en la refinada y elegante Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster hija de uno de los más poderosos Duques ingleses, la transformación no fue fácil comenzando por el hecho de que Elizabeth poseía un hermosísimo cabello negro azulado, pero gracias a un excelente estilista el dorado de sus rizos fue trocado por el seductor color de la noche.

Seis meses después nada quedaba de la inocente y revoltosa Candy, era como si Elizabeth se hubiese apoderado de su ser, era una dama codiciable en toda la extensión de la palabra y hoy cuatro años después se encontraba en la casa Lancaster con un solo propósito; arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eliza Leegan, quien como siempre había planeado un increíble evento social del cual planeaba ser el centro de atención, ella no conocía a Elizabeth en persona, pero al saber por una de sus muchas "amigas" que Lady Lancaster era la heredera universal de una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa y que además se encontraba en Chicago para hacer negocios con los Andrey decidió que sería útil para ella tenerla como invitada en su fiesta sobre todo porque todo Chicago hablaba de ella aún cuando al parecer nadie en Chicago la había conocido aún.

Los rumores decían que Lady Lancaster era una joven antisocial y sin gracia alguna, así que Eliza jamás pensó en ella como alguien que pudiera robarle la atención durante la fiesta, lo que ella no sabía es que era la misma Elizabeth quién había hecho correr esos rumores con el fin de lograr su objetivo.

Nadie más que Albert y los Lancaster sabía quien era en realidad Lady Elizabeth pero Albert no la había visto desde ese lejano día hacia cuatro años cuando la había puesto en manos de los estilistas y tutores que la transformarían en otra mujer, y esta noche no tenía ni idea de que ella estaría ahí y aun cuando sabía que ella había regresado a América para hacerse cargo de algunos negocios entre los Andrey y los Lancaster, la fecha de las negociaciones no era sino hasta dos días después de la fiesta y el había estado en Boston haciéndose cargo de otros negocios.

Elizabeth se vio una última vez en el espejo y se dijo a sí misma que ya era hora de enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado, haría su entrada triunfal a la casa Leegan al mismo tiempo que Eliza fuera presentada, y sabiendo que con todos los rumores que corrían al escuchar su nombre todo el mundo voltearía a verla en vez de prestarle atención a Eliza.

Subió con la ayuda del chofer al coche sabiendo que iba a tiempo según sus planes, llegó a la mansión de los Leegans y una avalancha de recuerdos asaltó su mente; por un momento se sintió paralizada pero volvió en si cuando escuchó a James llamarla:

\- ¿algún problema milady?-

-No James, todo está bien gracias

\- ¿a qué hora quiere que la recoja milady?

-...no te vayas quédate y yo te mando llamar en cuanto quiera retirarme

-Muy bien milady como usted diga- contestó el veterano chofer de los Lancaster, quien tenía un profundo afecto por Elizabeth porque sabía que debajo de todo ese alarde de altanería se encontraba una sencilla y tierna mujer.

James se encargó de pedirle al mayordomo que se anunciara públicamente la llegada de Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster y ella entró al lugar como si fuera la dueña del mismo.

Parecía una visión del cielo con su vestido perfectamente entallado, que revelaba todas y cada una de las curvas de su impactante cuerpo, un maquillaje discreto pero que definitivamente resaltaba lo mejor de sus facciones; sus sensuales labios con un carmín natural, y un delicado polvo llamado polvo de ángel que hacía que sus párpados brillaran como si un millón de diminutos diamantes hubiesen sido molidos y puestos sobre ellos y por supuesto la cascada de oscuros rizos levantados por encima de su cabeza, cada uno de ellos perfectamente acomodados.

Y llegó justo a tiempo, ya que justo en el momento en que Eliza era anunciada por uno de sus heraldos, el heraldo principal mismo anunció con gran orgullo la presencia de la invitada de honor de Eliza:

-Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster.

Todas las miradas se apartaron de lo alto de la escalera en donde Eliza acababa de aparecer para ver aparecer en la entrada principal del salón la mujer más bella y seductora que ninguno de ellos hubiese visto jamás, y muchos de los jóvenes que esperaban al pie de la escalera pera recibir a Eliza se apartaron de ahí para presentarse con Lady Lancaster.

Una mirada de furia y asombro apareció en el rostro de Eliza ya que su propia entrada triunfal había quedado arruinada, pero lo que ella no sabía es que aun no había visto ni un ápice de lo que Lady Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de humillarla.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Hola a todos y todas los fanáticos de Candy Candy, esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo, la primera vez que descubrí la existencia de las fanficciones me quedé asombrada, y encantada por el hecho de que muchos de Uds. Le dieran un final mas bello y coherente a esta maravillosa serie.**

 **Este es un proyecto que comenzó varios años atrás, y alguna vez lo publiqué en otro grupo, pero no lo terminé, quiero reivindicarme, y tengo 29 capítulos listos, quiero subirlos todos juntos.**

 **Intento escribir algo diferente a lo que ya todos han escrito, y aunque se que es difícil y que siempre habrá posibilidades de que se topen con similitudes a otras historias, trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para brindarles una linda historia de amor que los haga soñar.**

 **Cualquiera de sus comentarios son bienvenidos, sea critica, u lo que sea realmente me encantará tener interacción con cualquiera de uds.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Esmeralda, cielo y zafiro"**

Capitulo II

Albert no podía creer lo que veía, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, lamentaba haber llegado tarde ya que gracias a eso no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era esa dama. Hundido en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al escuchar una profunda voz masculina que le decía:

-Es una belleza ¿no lo crees?

Albert sonrió y contestó-ya lo creo que sí solo desearía saber quien es-

-bueno mi amigo eso te pasa por llegar tarde

\- ¿qué haces aquí?

-pues verás fui invitado por la festejada y aunque no me hacia gracia aceptar una invitación de ella por mi loca cabeza paso la idea de que tal vez "Ella "estaría aquí, se que Eliza la odia, pero Ella es una Andrey

Albert tragó saliva y su mente voló...

 _Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, ese era el adiós, ellos no debían verse más ya que el verse podría descubrir todo._

El observó sus hermosos ojos verdes inundados de dolor y la abrazó asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien aun cuando el mismo no lo creía; pero debía dejarla ir, no tenía porque hacerla pasar por el infierno que Eliza, Neil y la tía abuela la habían estado sometiendo, el colmo había sido una caída "accidental" de las escaleras; tenía que ser un necio si después de eso hubiese considerado dejarla a su lado.

 _Montó todo el espectáculo en donde supuestamente el se enojaba con ella y por lo tanto ella escapaba a Africa donde tomaba trabajo de enfermera en una remota aldea._

 _Durante estos cuatro años de ausencia cartas de ella habían llegado contando lo magnifica que era Africa y para todos aquellos que la amaban eso era un consuelo, pero no para el...el sabia la verdad._

\- ¿sigues ahí? Le preguntó el hombre que se hallaba a su lado mientras le clavaba su profunda mirada azul zafiro.

-si claro es solo que ..

-la estabas recordando ¿no?

-si

-¿y entonces porque no de una vez por todas te deshaces de las amargadas de tu tía y tu sobrina y haces que Ella vuelva?

-eso no es posible milord

-vaya Sir William ya comenzamos con los formalismos- dijo el guapo caballero con un toque de ironía.

-no, lo siento es solo que...

-si lo se pensar en Ella te pone de ese humor, te entiendo solo porque me pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando pienso en que locura puede estar haciendo ella ahora mismo.

-Milord, Sir Andrey, es un placer verles-dijo una seductora, pero molesta voz femenina a su lado.

Ambos hombres cruzaron miradas de fastidio, pero voltearon a verla de la forma mas neutra que pudieron.

-Señorita Leegan- dijeron los dos en forma impersonal

-vaya al parecer sus modales no cambian, pero bueno debo presentarles a mi invitada de honor a petición de mi madre. Por favor acompáñenme-

Los dos suspiraron y se dispusieron a seguir a Eliza sin saber quien era aquella mujer a quien iban a conocer.

Lady Elizabeth había sido el centro de atención de todo el mundo desde su llegada hacia 45 minutos, los hombres jóvenes ansiaban agradarle a tan hermosa dama, los caballeros mayores, comentaban entre sí su belleza, y los rumores sobre su habilidad en los negocios, las jovencitas admiraban y envidiaban a la vez su porte y el exquisito gusto de sus vestidos y joyas, y las damas mayores comentaban lo atrevida que había sido al presentarse sola al evento, sin chaperona ni acompañante de la familia, en fin el revuelo era tal que aun ahora casi sesenta minutos después de su llegada aun era la comidilla de todo el salón.

Durante el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su llegada Elizabeth se había dedicado a saludar amablemente a algunos conocidos europeos que se encontraban en el salón asi como a todo aquel que le era presentado, de hecho, en ese preciso momento Sarah una de sus amigas de Inglaterra le estaba presentando a uno de los herederos de los Andrey...Archibald Cornwell y su lindísima esposa Annie.

-Archie, Anne permítanme presentarles a mi querida amiga Lady Elizabeth Lancaster-

-Un placer conocerla milady- dijo Archie en tono galante mientras tomaba una de sus manos y depositaba un beso en ella. Archie se fijó en el exquisito anillo que engalanaba la delicada mano de Elizabeth y tuvo una sensación de Deja Vu al creer que había visto ese anillo en algún otro lado, y por alguna razón el anillo lo hacía pensar en Albert.

-Encantada de conocerla milady, soy Anne Cornwell dijo dulcemente la joven sin saber porque sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo al ver a los ojos a la impresionante mujer que tenía en frente...esos ojos eran como los de Ella, pero Ella jamás tendría el aplomo ni la altanería que los ojos de esta mujer reflejaban además el tono de su cabello era incluso más oscuro que el suyo propio.

\- Un placer conocerles a ambos- respondió Lady Elizabeth con un refinado acento inglés, el cual disipó temporalmente las dudas de Annie.

\- Pero dígame milady que le trae por aquí-preguntó con curiosidad Archie.

-Señor Cornwell creí que estaba ud. Más al tanto de los negocios de su familia- contestó con una sonrisa un poco burlona la atrevida joven.

-No se porque responde de esa forma a mi pregunta milady, pero si la he ofendido en algún momento...-Lady Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa más cálida que la anterior, pero aún burlona y contestó suavemente.

-Verá estoy aquí porque dentro de dos días debo reunirme con Sir William Andrey, su sobrino el señor Archibald Cornwell y sus abogados para tratar algunos asuntos de inversión en la bolsa de parte de mi padre el duque de Lancaster.-

-¡ Vaya!- respondió el sorprendido Archie, sin poder decir nada más...

-Si Señor Cornwell no es con mis abogados con quien se reunirá solamente sino conmigo-

-Pero milady estoy seguro que sus abogados son de total confianza y no será necesario que Ud. Se moleste en venir...-

-¿Qué es lo que le aterra Sr. Cornwell? ¿Negociar con una mujer?-

\- cierto Archie créeme que Lizzie esta perfectamente capacitada para negociar con uds. Dos- le dijo sonriente y burlona Sarah.

Annie se unió a la broma de las chicas y dejó aun mas sorprendido a Archie al decirle:

-Mi amor Sarah tiene razón este es un mundo diferente, las mujeres podemos votar en algunas partes del mundo y hasta donde se Lady Elizabeth tiene estudios de administración y economía en la Universidad de Cambridge, realmente estoy pensando en seguir su ejemplo y tratar de entrar a Harvard-le dijo dulce pero picaramente Annie.

Elizabeth rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo de una forma franca y sencilla ante la mirada de Archie, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Annie y de Archie.

-No se preocupe Sr. Cornwell no mal influenciaré a su tierna esposa-dijo picaramente Elizabeth.

Vaya Lizzie nunca te había visto reír asi- dijo Sarah sorprendida

-lo ves la aburrida Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster tiene sus secretos-

-tu vestido es hermoso- dijo Annie

-gracias Sra. Cornwell-

-por favor llámame Annie y lo que se te ofrezca estoy a tus ordenes me imagino que has de ser muy independiente y probablemente la charla de modas te aburra pero ven cualquier día tomar té y haré que Archie este presente para que lo puedas embromar-

-Gracias estaré en cantada de hecho quisiera hacer unas compras...imagino que en realidad Paris es mejor par ir de compras, pero no puedo estar en un lugar sin visitar sus boutiques-

-Cierto Lizzie tiene una gran afición por los vestidos, zapatos, y sombreros, pero sobre todo por la joyería-dijo Sarah.

-Vaya no creí que nada de eso le interesara milady-

-Llámame Elizabeth o Lizzie si gustas. Bueno sigo siendo mujer y créeme papá se asusta cada vez que llegan mis cuentas a casa, por eso lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle con los negocios-

-Bueno en ese caso paso por ti para ir de compras mañana ¿que te parece?

-Mmmm que tal si mejor paso yo por ti porque mi casa aun esta siendo arreglada hacia cuatro años que estaba cerrada y bueno estoy viendo que todo se ponga en orden-

-Claro nuestra dirección es...

-Annie, Archie- llamo una voz femenina

Ambos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver quién venía con la mujer, detrás de ella y junto al atractivo y rubio caballero cabeza de los Andrey se encontraba, otro joven no menos atractivo, alto de cabello negro como el ébano, largo para los convencionalismos de la época, pero mucho mas corto que hace algunos años, profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa irónica en su atractivo rostro. Annie pudo detectar la nota de nostalgia y dolor en los ojos de los dos jóvenes, un par irremediablemente guapo, pero cuyos corazones estaban cautivados por Ella.

Archie se preguntó que estaría haciendo Albert con ese patán.

Sarah pensaba en lo interesante que sería conocer más a fondo a cualquiera de esos dos caballeros.

Eliza feliz por tener a esos dos bien parecido caballeros como escolta por primera vez en su vida. vaya gracias a Dios la recogida seguía perdida en África, y bueno ella era libre de conquistar a cualquiera de ellos dos ( si claro, pobre niña rica enferma de la mente, pero bueno dejémosla soñar).

Elizabeth había volteado para saludar al conde de Stowey y a su esposa. Inconsciente de la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas, cuando escuchó a Sarah llamarla y cuando volteó sintió un incontrolable escalofrío cuando sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda se toparon con dos sorprendidas miradas azules, una tan clara como el cielo, amable, y generosa, pero con dolor, la otra oscura como profundas aguas, como un excelente zafiro, rebelde, irónica e igualmente llena de dolor.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Hola chicas, wow, no puedo creer la respuesta tan agradable que tuve de todas Uds. debo decirles que me siento en una nube, y contarles un poquito de esta historia, es un proyecto que he tomado en tres momentos muy diferentes de mi vida, así que seguramente se notará el cambio de escritura o estilo, porque vamos, no es lo mismo tener menos de 25 y pensar que puedes comerte el mundo a mordidas, a estar recién casada, o bien tener mas te treinta y ser madre de dos niñas, la realidad es que Candy es una historia que llevo tatuada en el corazón, y escribir es una pasión que por momentos olvido porque compite mi otra más grande pasión, leer, y debo decir que gracias a ese amor por la lectura y el excelente trabajo de muchas la musa de la inspiración regresó a mi, y quiero terminar esta hsitoria...**

 **Respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas, Terrytana o Albertfan... he sido ambas en diferentes puntos de mi vida, pero al final de cuentas creo que el romance y el drama me ganan mas que todo lo demás, debo confesar que por ahora no quiero decirles si es terryfic o albertfic, porque eso quita un poco del suspenso de la historia, pero pueden estar seguras que se darán cuenta temprano en la historia, ahora habiendo estado enamorada de ambos, para mi los dos son un sueño, así que a los dos los trataré bien, no se preocupen.**

 **Bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, recuerden sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No mates tu corazón"

 **Capitulo III**

El atractivo y joven duque no podía creer lo que veía, esos ojos eran idénticos a los de Ella, es más podría ser ella pero...

Albert estaba asombrado ante la mirada de la bellísima joven que tenía enfrente, vaya por fin sabría quien era... de pronto reparó en las joyas, que ella llevaba eran exquisitas y si su memoria no lo engañaba parecidas a unas que le había regalado a Candy.

Candy no sabía como reaccionar, porque era Candy la que sentía, Elizabeth estaba simplemente parada de manera orgullosa esperando a ser presentada, pero Candy sentía que su corazón desmayaba ante esas miradas azules.

-Elizabeth te presento a mi prima Elisa Leegan- dijo de mala gana Archie

-Un placer conocerle Srita. Leegan y gracias por su invitación-

Elizabeth no tienes nada que agradecer. - comenzaba decir Elisa cuando percibió fuego verde en los ojos de la otra joven y se vio interrumpida.

Señorita Leegan no quisiera parecer grosera pero le agradecería que recordara que soy la heredera del duque de Lancaster y por lo tanto Lady Elizabet Lancaster.- dijo la espigada joven con un tono educado pero altanero y suficiente para humillar a la orgullosa Eliza quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba siendo humillada frente a su familia, e invitados de una forma tan real pero a la vez sutil ya que la que quedaba mal era ella y no la joven heredera aún cuando ciertamente era una grosería dirigirse de esa forma a la anfitriona de la fiesta. Apenas pudo balbucear una disculpa antes de excusarse y apartarse de ahí.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de Elizabeth, su tono de voz y la forma como había tratado a Eliza, Sarah que ya conocía a Lizzie solo atinó a ocultar su sonrisa tras su abanico, Annie estaba azorada que clase de mujer era esta que sabía de economía y administración, tenía un exquisito gusto y sentido de la moda y a la vez era tan altanera que ni aun Elisa pudo responderle. Archie estaba sorprendido y no sabía si despreciar la actitud de la joven o si reír al ver que al fin alguien ajeno a la familia ponía a Eliza en su lugar. Albert sonreía y le dirigió una mirada llena de significado y asombro a la belleza que tenia frente a sí y dijo con su profunda y seductora voz:

-Vaya, vaya Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster si que ha crecido milady, si me lo permite debo decir que se ha convertido en una belleza arrebatadora, y además es increíblemente grosero lo que acaba de hacer y sin embargo en ningún momento dejó de portarse como una dama, milady debo decir que su padre debe estar muy orgulloso de usted, y solo en caso que debido a que no nos hemos visto en algún tiempo no me recuerde soy Sir William Albert Andrey-dijo el apuesto joven mientras se acercaba a ella, tomaba su y la besaba galantemente; su tono de voz había sido totalmente reverente pero con una nota de humor e ironía en ella.

Elizabeth aún no podía controlar todas las emociones que escuchar esa amada voz después de tanto tiempo le provocaba, pero se rehizo y con la entereza de una experimentada dama inglesa contestó con su fino acento:

-tan galante como siempre Sir William y por supuesto que le recuerdo, mi padre aun tiene su corazón puesto en que usted sea su yerno algún día- dijo de manera divertida ella mientras disfrutaba de la mirada asombrada de el ante su acento.

Inconscientemente celoso por el intimo intercambio de su amigo y la joven y sin darse cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo una mujer despertaba sentimientos en el, una mujer que no era Candy se adelantó y dijo con un tono de voz seductora pero cargada de ironía

con que una snob mas de la aristocracia inglesa, bueno lady pecas permítame presentarme, soy nada menos y nada más que Lord Terrence Greum Grandchester hijo del duque de Grandchester y también agradecería que siempre recordará eso- dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba la mano de Elizabeth de manos de Albert y la besaba de un modo burlón. Su corazón se aceleró como cuando estaba con Ella y los recuerdos lo asaltaron, de pronto soltó la mano que sostenía, y sin decir nada más se retiró.

Elizabeth lo miraba asombrada y Sarah le dijo:

-Vaya querida te gana en ironía, altanería y grosería es como si fuesen el uno para el otro.

Elizabeth no respondió y al darse cuenta de esto Albert decidió rescatarla.

-Lizzie querida veo que mi grosero amigo te impacto, pero no te alteres tanto.

Ella volvió en si al escucharlo llamarla querida y solo atinó a sonreír.

un patán como siempre- dijo Archie

amor no digas eso sabes que a Ella no le gustaría que lo llamaras así. -

no probablemente estaría melancólica y callada, sufriendo por el, asi que si se merece que le llame patán. -

Archie- dijo gravemente Albert –recuerda que Lizzie esta presente.

Bueno Lizzie estará de acuerdo conmigo-

Me llamó Lady Pecas- dijo aun con la mirada perdida.

Si bueno siente cierta aversión y afición a ellas- dijo suavemente Annie

No se como Ella se pudo enamorar de el- dijo ácidamente Archie

¿quién es Ella? - preguntó descuidadamente Sarah –la han mencionad varias veces con mucho cariño, pero sin nombre. -

Ninguno de los cuatro supo que contestar, pero antes de que Sarah insistiera comenzó el primer Vals y Archie se llevó a Annie, mientras Albert le pedía a Liz que bailará con el, y Sarah se volteaba a platicar con un joven.

Era indescriptible el sentimiento que la embargaba al sentirse otra vez en brazos de Albert aunque fuera solo para el vals, lo había extrañado mucho durante esos cuatro años en los que no lo había visto, si bien había veces que junto con las cartas enviadas a "su padre" llegaba alguna nota para ella en los últimos dos años estas habían sido muy breves e impersonales como si el quisiera borrarla de su mente, sin embargo estar tan cerca de el, aspirando el inconfundible aroma que tantas veces le había perseguido en sueños.

-Albert- -Candy- cada uno pronuncio el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo y esto los hizo sonreír, el quiso cederle la palabra, pero ella insistió en que el debía hablar primero

\- ¿cómo has estado pequeña? - preguntó el con una profunda mirada y un tono de voz bastante significativo

-bastante bien, aunque si no te has dado cuenta ya no soy una niña- fue la respuesta airada de Elizabeth.

-no tienes que hacerme ver que ya no eres una niña, eso lo se perfectamente, puedo verlo, sentirlo y admirarlo-respondió el calmadamente

esta bien lo siento es solo que hace mucho que nadie me llamaba pequeña, pero dime ¿como has estado tu? -

solo, triste y añorando el día en el que pudiera tener a mi amada niña a mi lado...se que no te agrada ser vista como niña, pero es que asi es como me he sentido estos cuatro años, he extrañado tus ocurrencias, tu sonrisa tu calidez, tus interrupciones a mis juntas para quejarte de la tía abuela o de alguno de los Leegan-

jajaajaja bueno mi querido Albert esa niña se ha ido, si bien soy considerada una rebelde por manejar los negocios de mi padre, en muchos otros sentidos soy toda una dama y por lo tanto hay cosas que ya no hago, y ciertamente ya nadie puede hacerme llorar-

por lo visto no solo has crecido y cambiado físicamente, sino que tu corazón y tu alma también han envejecido-

He aprendido que no puedes ir por la vida permitiendo que todo el mundo te lastime, ahora soy una mujer mucho más segura e mi misma y capaz de enfrentarme no solo a Eliza Leegan sino también a la tía abuela y a todo aquel que quiera hacerme sufrir-

al parecer tendré que andarme con cuidado para no tenerte de enemiga-

asi es Albert he vuelto para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes por que cuando arregle eso seré libre para ser Lady Elizabeth de aquí al día de mi muerte-

no te entiendo-

Candy jamás volverá, ella no existirá mas. -

Pero...-

Vamos tu sabías desde el momento que me propusiste lo de los Lancaster que esto no sería temporal, sino que tendría que ser para siempre-

En realidad, nunca pensé a futuro simplemente quería alejarte, mantenerte a salvo y a la vez ayudar a David y a Linda. -

Pues me decepcionas Albert como hombre de negocios siempre debes ver mas allá-

El vals terminó en ese preciso instante, y los que eran decididamente la pareja mas atractiva del lugar se dirigieron hacía una de las esquinas del salón cuando de pronto una voz les llamó

-Albert- dijo una educada y vieja voz femenina –¿no vas a presentarme a esta linda joven? -

-por supuesto tía es solo que no la había visto. Ella es Lady Elizabeth Lancaster, hija del duque de Lancaster- -Milady ella es mi tía Abuela la Señora Elroy Andrey-

encantada de conocerla señora- fue la educada pero fría respuesta

igualmente milady es un placer conocerla y por supuesto también lo es que mi sobrino al fin tenga a su lado a una mujer de su clase, no como...-

basta tía hace cuatro años que Ella no esta con nosotros podrías parar ya –

pero Albert porque le hablas asi a tu tía estoy segura que ella tiene sus motivos para regañarte-dijo dulcemente, pero con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz-

vaya esta niña es un amor Albert, linda estas invitada a tomar el te cuando gustes-

Gracias, señora Elroy-

Se alejaron de ahí y simplemente se mezclaron con la gente, había mucho de que hablar pero ciertamente no podía hacerlo ahí, en todo momento un par de oscuros ojos azules los observaba, inquieto, y definitivamente hipnotizado por ella Terry se dedicó a esconderse entre las sombras y preguntarse que relación podría tener Albert con ella, siguió observando y recordando hasta que el la acompañó a la entrada, la ayudo a subir a un coche no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla y murmurar unas palabras en su oído.

El gesto había sido mas como el de un hermano mayor, pero a la vez se podía leer mucho entre líneas, ¿quién era ella? Que tenía al inconquistable Albert a sus pies; se preguntaban todos aquellos que habían visto el beso y las palabras murmuradas al oído.

Ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras que Albert le había dicho al oído, fue una frase enigmática para cualquiera, pero no para ella, sabía de lo que hablaba, y le sorprendía que el la conociera tan bien a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado.

-No se que trames, ni que es lo que busques, solo recuerda que tu corazón es la esencia de tu ser, no lo mates- esas habían sido sus palabras, dichas con amor, pero a la vez con un suave tono de regaño.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Besos robados"**

 **Capitulo IV**

El comentario central de todas las paginas de sociales de los diarios mas prestigiados de Chicago hablaban de la fiesta de los Leegan, pero la belleza de Eliza Leegan no era el punto central, tampoco lo era lo excelente que la fiesta había sido, el centro de todo era la aparición de Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster en ella, su exquisito vestido, sus joyas, su belleza, en fin ella misma era la noticia.

La mansión de los Lancaster en Chicago fue inundada esa mañana con un montón de arreglos florales, elaboradas canastas de frutas, dulces, finos pasteles, e invitaciones para todos y cada uno de los eventos sociales de importancia en Chicago, asi mismo invitaciones para el té, para cenas, comidas, e incluso una que otra propuesta matrimonial, es por demás decir que la sociedad de Chicago estaba encantada con su belleza.

Ella estaba complacida con la cantidad de flores y demás cosas que habían llegado, pidió a su secretaria que leyera todas las tarjetas e invitaciones y que asi mismo aceptara las invitaciones para los eventos sociales mas importantes, y programara su agenda completa, también le pidió que mandara tarjetas de agradecimiento a todas y cada una de las personas que habían mandado algo.

-vaya milady eso es mucho trabajo-

lo se Anabelle pero yo no tengo tiempo de hacerlo asi que como mi secretaria te corresponde hacerlo, y también quiero una especie de reporte de todo lo que leas, separa aquellas que sean interesantes para que yo las lea..- Elizabeth continuaba con su lista de instrucciones cuando de pronto se detuvo ante un enorme arreglo de "Dulces Candy", tomo la nota que simplemente decía:

Para la dama con los ojos mas cautivadores de Chicago.

Suplico que perdone mi rudeza.

Atte.

Terrence Grandchester.

Anabelle la observaba, extrañada por la leve sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, y por la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, ya que era muy raro ver a esta belleza conmovida.

-¿todo bien milady?- se atrevió a preguntar un poco insegura, no porque ella fuera malvada, sino porque generalmente le molestaba que se metieran en su vida.

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio y simplemente guardo la tarjeta.

-me parece que la señorita le preguntó algo milady-

ella se sobresaltó y lo volteó a ver, Anabelle se aterró de pensar cual podría ser la reacción de su señora ante el cuestionamiento del joven caballero que estaba en la puerta. Y se asombró mucho ante la respuesta de la joven.

-Anabelle puedes retirarte, y no, no me pasa nada, gracias- dijo glacialmente

Un placer recibirle en casa Señor Andrey pero agradeceré que no se meta en mis asuntos.

El se veía muy apuesto con un impecable traje de tres piezas color azul marino, su cabello como peinado con descuido, su rostro bien afeitado, sus hombros mas anchos que hace cuatro años, más alto, mas hombre, mas guapo si es que eso era posible, sin rastros de la inmadurez de la adolescencia en su rostro. Ella se estremeció, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana y el ya estaba impecablemente arreglado, en cambio su atuendo era una exquisita bata de satín color verde esmeralda, larga con aberturas a los lados que dejaban ver sus piernas al caminar, tirantes delgadísimos y un generoso escote en v, sobre ella descuidadamente puesta una sobre bata del mismo material y color, con puños y cuello de finísimo encaje color crema, pero la traía abierta, su cabello una oscura cascada de brillantes rizos de una multitud de tamaños, sueltos y cayendo descuidadamente por sus hombros, y espalda hasta su cintura. Era una visión bastante tentadora, y una multitud de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo, viéndola con otros ojos, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya, borrar de su cara su sonrisa altanera y seductora y poner en su lugar gemidos de placer...pero que estaba pensando esta mujer era su inocente y pura Candy, Dios ya no era una niña pero era o había sido su hermanita, no debía pensar así. Ella ajustó la bata de arriba, cubriendo en parte su cuerpo y un poco sonrojada le invitó a tomar el desayuno con ella. El aceptó y se dirigieron al invernadero.

-Dígame Señor Andrey a que debo el placer de su visita-

-solo quería ver como habías amanecido-

y según Ud. Como amanecí-

mas bella que nunca-

Ella solo sonrió provocativamente y se concentró en su desayuno. Terminaron su desayuno en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos, ambos abrieron la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo, el le cedió la palabra y ella preguntó sencillamente, tal como lo hubiese hecho años atrás

¿por qué viniste Albert?-

bueno es cierto lo de querer ver como amaneciste, pero también vine porque la tía Elroy quiere ofrecer una fiesta en tu honor, y quiero saber tu opinión al respecto-

vaya sería interesante-

Linda no tienes que aceptar-

Quiero aceptar, ¿cuando quiere hacerla?-

Dentro de un mes, quiere hacerla como la fiesta final de la temporada social, el evento más grande de Chicago y es en tu honor-

Debió haber sido en honor de Ella hace cuatro años-

Sí linda, y esta vez lo será-

No Albert está vez es en honor de Lady Lancaster- dijo ella con un dejo de amargura en la voz

Candy, no hables así, me preocupas-

No me llames Candy, Candy esta muerta-

No, no lo está, está mas viva que nunca-

Ay Albert- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de romper en llanto, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, el la abrazó y la consoló como en los viejos tiempos, beso sus rizos y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con sus labios.

Los pensamientos los embargaban, ella se sentía tan bien en sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, el no podía creer la suavidad de su cara ni el aroma de su cabello, pero había algo que no estaba bien, jamás se habían visto del todo como hombre y mujer, el estaba a punto de besar sus labios cuando una voz sarcástica les interrumpió.

-vaya Sir William ¿se esta Ud. Despidiendo o va llegando?- rió irónicamente y añadió -si no me equivoco milady estar vestida asi y abrazada de un hombre no es propio de una dama-

. ¿qué hace Ud. aquí?

-Terry

-vamos solo vine a saludar a Lady Pecas, Albert pero definitivamente me encontré con algo más interesante, la encontré en brazos del soltero más codiciado de Chicago-

¿quién lo dejó entrar?

¿Porque?¿ Lo vas a despedir?

Eso no es su asunto salga de mi propiedad en este momento-

Ella había olvidado que si bien era excelente con su acento en tonos bajos, el alterarse y levantar la voz hacía que el acento fuera y viniera, y Terry un inglés pudo distinguir esto perfectamente.

-¿quién eres en realidad? Tu no eres Lady Lancaster, los ojos de Liz eran grises y no verdes, ella fue mi amiga de la infancia, al verme se hubiese sentido encantada, además ella no tenía pecas-

Tanto Albert como Candy estaban mudos, ella nunca se había tenido que topar con alguien que realmente hubiera conocido a Elizabeth, pero al parecer Terry la conocía bastante bien, y Albert simplemente buscaba que explicación dar.

Muy bien le ahorrare la invención de una mentira, ella es tu amante, pero necesitabas una cobertura para poder traerla de regreso, y tal vez casarte con ella con la aprobación de tu familia, porque definitivamente es más fácil que acepten la acepten como la hija e un duque que como una Andrey. Los dos son muy buenos actores, tu con ese acento ingles, y la tonta peluca oscura, y el haciéndonos creer a todos que estabas en algún remoto lugar de África-

Terry no es asi como lo estas planteando-

Y entonces ¿como es Albert? He sufrido como un estúpido por ella por seis años, atado a una inválida por amor a Ella, por la promesa que le hice, y ahora después de la muerte de Susana preocupado por ella, buscándola amándola, y tu jugando el papel de amigo preocupado, de su hermano, cuando en realidad eres mas que eso-

¡esta bien ya basta! No te permito que me insultes en mi propia casa, si quieres saber la verdad Terry te la diré, pero debes calmarte- dijo ella aun enojada y sin rastros de acento inglés.

Esta bien espero a escuchar tu explicación-

Primero Albert y yo no somos amantes, sino prometidos, nos vamos a casar, y si en parte lo que has dicho es cierto, jamás me he acostado con el-

Los ojos de Albert se abrían incrédulos acerca de lo que escuchaba.

y en cuanto al asunto de Lady Lancaster pues si soy Lady Lancaster, el duque y la duquesa me adoptaron hace cuatro años cuando ella murió, primero como un arreglo que nos convenía a todos, ya que a la muerte de su heredera, Trevor su sobrino tenía el derecho d heredar en vida y despojarlos, papá acudió a Albert y el viendo que era una pantalla perfecta para nuestro compromiso me mandó lejos el tiempo suficiente para que quienes conocieron a Lady Lancaster la olvidaran y para que yo pudiera tomar su lugar-

ambos jóvenes estaban asombrados con la historia, Albert pro la capacidad de ella de mentir sin un asomo de culpa y Terry porque no podía creer que ella amara a Albert.

-en vista de tu explicación ofrezco una disculpa a los dos y aunque no me convences con la historia por lo pronto haré como si realmente fueras Liz pero créeme llegaré al fondo de esto-

inesperadamente se paró a su lado, la tomo en brazos y le robó un beso, ella cedió un momento ante la pasión antes de apartarse y abofetearlo.

-aun hay fuego entre las cenizas- fue su enigmática respuesta antes de dar media vuelta e irse

Albert no lo podía creer Terry había hecho lo que el había deseado hacer, y aun cuando ella lo había llamado su prometido lo cierto era que jamás la había besado.

-¿por qué dijiste eso?-

-porque me conviene, amor, espero que no te importe-

ella sonrió, se acerco a el y lo beso suavemente en los labios, el aun no se recuperaba de su asombro cuando ella lo volteó a ver desde la puerta del invernadero tan solo para decir

-fue un placer verte mi amor-

Nota:

Que enredo, pero bueno ya veremos que otras cosa puede maquinar mi mentecita, por lo pronto Candy es totalmente atrevida, pero veamos que es lo que esta chica trama

Cuídense y como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos

louisemalcott .mx


	5. Chapter 5

" **Sucesos"**

 **Capítulo V**

Por mas que lo intentaba su corazón parecía no querer calmarse, el problema era que no sabía que la alteraba más, sí el beso que le habían robado o el beso que ella había robado...en fin no se pararía a pensar en ello debía arreglarse e ir a recoger a Annie para poder ir de compras...ya lo había decidido, no llevaría chofer, pasaría por Sarah y después por Annie, se dejarían ver en las mas exclusivas tiendas de Chicago, gastaría de una manera increíble, rompería uno que otro corazón y tal vez si corría con suerte se encontraría a Eliza y haría su día aun mas desagradable de lo que ya debía ser considerando que en lugar de hablar de ella o de su fiesta se hablaba de Lady Lancaster.

Kendra entró y le dijo que el baño estaba listo, ella se dirigió hasta allá, estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando una profunda voz masculina la detuvo:

-¿segura que quieres que yo vea eso?-

-que haces aquí pensé que te había pedido que te fueras...

-si lo hiciste, pero sabes no podía perder la oportunidad de verte una vez mas, y menos si en realidad pretendes tomar un baño-

si pretendo hacerlo pero no contigo aquí asi que tienes exactamente tres segundos para pensar una excusa coherente que puedas darle a mis sirvientes cuando vengan a sacarte...

ok ya la tengo les diré que tu no eres Lady Lancaster-

¿qué quieres de mi?

Te quiero a ti..-

El se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella, su aliento tan cerca del suyo propio, y sus manos tan deseosas de tocarla, de acariciarla, anhelando hacerla suya de una vez por todas y conquistarla de tal forma que no desease estar con Albert sino con el...de hecho estaba a punto de besarla cuando algo en su mirada lo detuvo...ya no era la misma, sus ojos no reflejaban ni miedo, ni dulzura, nada de lo que antes solía estar ahí estaba, en cambio había frialdad, desinterés, ironía, incluso una nota de amargura, el amor se había ido y eso lo asustó.

-¿acaso creíste que te amaría por siempre?-preguntó ella con el tono de voz mas glacial que el jamás había escuchado

el no le contestó simplemente le devolvió la mirada, pero no como lo habría hecho antes, esta vez no había altanería sino una profunda tristeza...solo atinó a decir...-creí que valía la pena morir por ti, pero ahora veo que eres otra, no se preocupe milady nadie sabrá jamás quien es Ud. En realidad, al menos eso le debo al recuerdo de la dulce niña que fue mi amada, con permiso, disculpe Ud. Las molestias-

ella lo observó salir, cerró la puerta, de desvistió, y se metió a la tina...sus pensamientos eran una maraña, asi que no se detuvo a analizarlos, simplemente se concentró en sus planes para ese día.

Eligió el vestido que usaría, y cambió un poco sus planes se llevaría a James con ella, era mas conveniente a sus planes.

Dio un último vistazo al espejo antes de salir, se veía bella y nada reflejaba su inquietud, un bello y fresco vestido color crema a la moda de los veinte, con exquisito encaje, un hermoso sombrero que hacía juego perfectamente, su cabello apenas recogido por un par de peinetas con perlas, y en su cuello un exquisito collar de perlas, un brazalete que hacía juego así como un anillo...tradicionalmente las perlas simbolizaban lágrimas y ella lo sabía; en cierta forma era como llorar...pero ella no tenía tiempo para hacerlo así que simplemente continuó arreglándose hasta quedar perfecta.

Pasó por Sarah y después le indicó a James el camino a casa de los Cornwell, eran las 11:00 tal como lo había acordado con Annie, y a pesar del acuerdo Annie se sorprendió al verla llegar, ya que no recordaba haberle dado la dirección.

-es increíble que hayas venido..sabes justo cuando me arreglaba recordé que nunca te dí la dirección..-

-mmm...¿no lo hiciste?..en realidad no lo recuerdo, pero bueno James mi chofer pudo llegar sin ningún problema, probablemente ya conocía el camino-

Sarah la miró sorprendida ya que esto era una vil mentira, pero no dijo nada, Liz podía ser rara.

Fueron de compras, se dejaron ver por la ciudad, cargaron de paquetes el carro a tal grado que James tuvo que ir a dejarlos a casa de Elizabeth, y después regresar por ellas al salón de té en el que habían decidido descansar.

Era el lugar de moda para tomar el té, y gran parte de la crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago se encontraba ahí todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a las tres damas, pero se sorprendieron más cuando Sir Andrey entró al lugar y fue directo a la mesa de Lady Lancaster, la saludó con familiaridad y tomó asiento.

Los encabezados de la sección de sociales hablaban sobre los rumores que corrían del compromiso entre el soltero mas codiciado de Chicago y la bella heredera de los Lancaster .

En la mansión Cornwell Annie y Archie no daban crédito a lo que leían. Los Leegan, sobre todo Eliza no podía creer su mala suerte. Sarah no sabía que opinar y le aterraba pensar en la reacción de Liz cuando leyera los diarios. En la mansión de los Grandchester el humor del joven amo y señor del lugar era más sombrío que de costumbre. La tía Elroy le reclamaba a Albert por no haberla informado al respecto, pero lo felicitaba por su elección. Y en la mansión de los Lancaster una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminaba la cara de Lady Anna.

Todo marchaba conforme a sus planes, haría que los Andrey pagarán cada una de sus humillaciones sin importar quien podía salir lastimado, y eso incluía a Albert.

Albert reflexionaba sobre el hecho de que no le era para nada desagradable que le consideraran como el prometido de Candy...se ganaría su corazón, la amaría y la convertiría en su esposa, para después revelar su verdadera identidad ante el mundo entero...la amaba y nunca más la dejaría ir de su lado, cuatro años lejos de ella habían sido suficientes.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Lady Elizabeth hiciera su entrada triunfal a la sociedad de Chicago, en el inter de estas dos semanas había negociado exitosamente con los Andrey, y por supuesto que esto al igual que todo lo que ella hacía se había convertido en noticia de primera plana, Chicago estaba deslumbrado con la exótica belleza de esta joven inglesa. además había asistido a importantes eventos sociales, desde desayunos, comidas, hasta elegantes cenas y fiestas, y aunque en la mayoría de ellos su acompañante había sido Albert, había algunas otras en las que sus acompañantes habían sido Archie, Neil, Terry o algún otro joven de las mas estimadas familias de Chicago. Ni la prensa ni la sociedad sabían ya que decir, por un lado la prensa no se atrevía a desmentir el rumor de su compromiso con el joven patriarca de los Andrey por temor a las influencias de la Señora Elroy, y por otro lado estaban ansiosos por poder sacar deducciones acerca de las relaciones de Lady Lancaster con cualquier otro de los que habían sido sus acompañantes, asi que por todos lados se podían leer especulaciones de todo tipo.

En otro tiempo el montón de especulaciones escritas sobre ella la hubiesen puesto a temblar, pero la verdad es que todo servía perfectamente a sus planes, asi que se había dedicado a evadir a la prensa, o a negarse a dar declaración alguna.

En medio de toda la felicidad que podía significar el que sus planes estuviesen saliendo tal como lo había planeado había algunas cosas que empañaban su estado de ánimo, una de ellas era el tan solo pensar en que si se hubiese estado hablando de Candy tal como lo estaban haciendo de Lady Lancaster, lo mas seguro es que la tía Elroy ya la hubiese desheredado por atrevida, pero tratándose de Lady Anna Lancaster todo esto había sido simplemente tomado como signo de su gran popularidad.

-¿en que piensas querida?-

la amable voz de la anciana había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Era raro escuchar hablar a la señora en ese tono y más dirigiéndose a ella.

-en lo linda que es su casa Señora Elroy, sabe estoy a la mitad de una redecoración en la mansión Lancaster y su salón simplemente me ha llenado de ideas- contestó amablemente Elizabeth

bueno querida si te puedo ayudar en algo ya sabes que tan solo tienes que mencionarlo-

-gracias señora ha sido ud. Un amor conmigo, ahora entiendo por que sus nietos la quieren tanto.-

-eres una jovencita muy dulce me encanta la idea de tu compromiso con Albert, aunque aun no entiendo porque no simplemente lo anuncian y asi se evitan todos los rumores, mira que se allegado a escribir que tu y mi nieto Archie tienen algo que ver, y eso es definitivamente muy mal gusto-

(vaya, vaya después de todo la señora tiene sus límites aun con la realeza) bueno señora es solo que no me atrevo a hacer semejante anuncio primero que nada porque Albert en realidad no me ha pedido que sea su esposa, y segundo por que al no estar mis padres en Chicago me parece totalmente inapropiado que yo haga un anuncio de ese tipo. –

-tienes toda la razón Elizabeth...me sorprende que digas que Albert no te ha pedido matrimonio, si bien he de confesarte que no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones siempre que abordo el tema , el habla de ti tal como si fueses a ser su esposa...-

bueno señora Elroy lamento mucho si se ha sentido engañada, pero la verdad es que si me he atrevido a salir con otros hombres es debido a que Albert y yo en realidad no tenemos ningún compromiso, si no de ninguna forma osaría salir con alguién mas-

dime, ¿te gusta Albert?, ¿lo amas?

Claro que me gusta y aunque pueda sonar infantil lo amo, ha sido una especie de amor a primera vista-

Bueno linda no te preocupes yo haré entrar en razón a este sobrino mío, y por favor llámame tía-

Gracias señora..es decir Tía Elroy- Elizabeth sonrió dulcemente

Albert no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella le había dicho a la Tía Elroy que no había ningún compromiso, cuando había sido su idea el decirle a Terry que ellos dos estaban comprometidos, pero además había afirmado que lo amaba, y se había ganado a la tía Elroy.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente y su mente daba vueltas tratando de encontrar la forma de salir del embrollo sobre todo por que estaba seguro que la tía Elroy le pediría una explicación.

-bueno Tía debo irme, tengo una junta con Albert y con Archie, para ultimar detalles de un negocio-

-bueno querida no te preocupes, lo que no entiendo es porque no simplemente dejas los negocios de tu familia en manos de alguien de confianza y tu te dedicas a algo más propio de una dama-

(como siempre con sus ideas del siglo pasado pero bueno)-con todo respeto tía hacer negocios es algo que disfruto, además mi padre está mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que yo personalmente me hago cargo de sus negocios, y más tratándose de un negocio tan importante como lo es una fusión entre algunas de las empresas mas importantes de los Lancaster y de los Andrey-

bueno todo sea por la tranquilidad de tu padre mi niña, por cierto cuando hables con el salúdalo de mi parte-

claro tía, le dará mucho gusto saber que alguien como ud. Se preocupa por mi-

Elizabeth depositó un beso en la ajada mejilla de la anciana y salió del salón. No había dado ni tres pasos fuera del lugar cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y le cubría la boca, estaba apunto de forcejear cuando el aroma de una conocida colonia llegó hasta su nariz, y entonces simplemente se dejó llevar.

Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas: Louisemalcorr .mx

Como siempre un placer escribir para uds. Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

Aromas.

Capitulo VI

El aroma a maderas finas y canela que despedía su colonia era simplemente exquisito, traían a su mente toda una avalancha de recuerdos...sus ojos clavados en los de ella, su profunda y suave voz diciéndole que la amaba, ambos montando a caballo, caminando a la luz de la luna...disfrutando simplemente de la compañía, de él en silencio.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que la habitación a la que la llevaban era un lugar en el cual nunca antes había estado, si bien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de explorar la mansión de Chicago tal como lo había hecho con la de Lakewood, ella creía tener una noción general del lugar y definitivamente el lugar hacia donde la llevaban no era un lugar que ella conociera, por fin llegaron ante una lata puerta de madera bellamente labrada, el la abrió y le indicó que entrará, ella entró y el después de ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Elizabeth quedó sin habla por algunos momentos mientras observaba la riqueza de la habitación a la cual había sido llevada. Era una enorme habitación circular, en cuyo centro se erguía un hermoso jardín rodeado por paredes de cristal, el demás espacio de la habitación era una increíble biblioteca finamente arreglada; ella pudiera haberse quedado callada por e resto del día y simplemente dedicarse a explorar la habitación, pero la profunda voz de él la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Y bien, dime que planeas esta vez-dijo el con una voz desesperantemente calmada y sin rastros de emoción en ella.

-Creo que eso no es algo que deba importarte-respondió ella fría mente y sus ojos brillaban con fuego verde… se odiaba a si misma por el montón de emociones que la mirada y voz de el le traían, pero no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera en su camino así que decidió no pensar en nada.

Si me importa simple y sencillamente porque ya no eres la misma, y no me gustaría verte lastimada-

Créeme nunca mas nadie podrá lastimarme, no te preocupes por eso- dijo ella desafiante y añadió- el que debería preocuparse por no salir lastimado eres tu-

Él rió amargamente y dijo-créeme linda es demasiado tarde para que me preocupe por ello, sabes mi corazón se destrozó desde el día en que permití que el destino nos apartará, pero cuando te vi me prometí a mi mismo que nunca más te permitiría irte de mi lado. -

-vaya olvidas que estoy comprometida-

Si claro, valiente compromiso el tuyo...sabes Candy...- ella lo abofeteó, simplemente porque el escuchar que ese nombre saliera de sus labios le hacía estremecerse.

Como te atreves a llamarme así en esta casa-

El sonrió cansadamente y simplemente prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo-por lo visto tienes miedo...sabes yo me merezco cualquier cosa, me merezco que juegues conmigo, que me destroces el corazón, que me odies y me hagas la vida imposible, pero el no se lo merece, fui yo quien te abandonó, fui yo quien no fue suficientemente hombre como para dejar a un lado el honor y amarte, no el. El te ama y tu simplemente planeas dedicarte a jugar con el.

Tal vez él también se merezca todo eso-

¿Porqué? ¿Por adoptarte, por amarte, cuidar de ti siempre y consolarte? -

No, lo merece por preferir alejarme de él a enfrentar a su familia, por dejarlos humillarme una y otra vez y simplemente esperar que yo hiciera como si nada sucediera-

Él no podía creer todo lo que veía en sus ojos, se acercó a ella y le habló en el tono mas suave y amoroso que ella hubiese jamás escuchado:

-Deja de pelear mi amor, solo dedícate a ser feliz, con quien sea que tu ames, deja de tratar de obtener venganza y simplemente deja que todo se olvide...-sus ojos la miraban suplicantes y por un instante su mirada pareció ablandarse, cuando de pronto se escuchó que la puerta se abría y ella simplemente se dio la vuelta para ver quien era el que había entrado.

-Terry pensé que te habías ido- dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar y después dirigió su atención a Elizabeth.

-Liz, necesitamos hablar.-

-Claro amor, pero creo que ya se nos ha hecho suficientemente tarde y debemos llegar a la junta-

tienes razón, te importa si nos vamos los dos en tu auto? -

no por supuesto que no...Terry un placer verte como siempre-

el placer es mío milady, Albert si no te importa me gustaría curiosear por tu biblioteca-

sabes que esta es tu casa, además aquí nadie podrá molestarte considerando que mas de la mitad de la servidumbre no conoce este lugar-

Gracias-

Albert la sacó del lugar y se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la mansión, allí los esperaba James, el abrió la puerta para que ella pudiese entrar y después subió al auto.

-James llévenos a las oficinas centrales de los Andrey-

-Enseguida milady-

Hicieron el viaje en silencio total, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Ella no podía olvidar las palabras de Terry, ni su tono de voz; el aroma de su loción la había hecho estremecer; y escuchar en sus labios ese nombre que hace ya algunos años que no era el suyo, su mente le decía que no debía pensar mas en ello, seguir adelante es lo mejor que podía hacer y nada debía interponerse en sus planes, pero su corazón se deshacía tan solo de recordar todo...Terry era otro, si bien aun era sombrío, y altanero, de alguna forma algo lo había suavizado, recordó la nota de amor y compasión en su voz, un tono totalmente distinto, aun desbordaba pasión, pero parecía como si su corazón se hubiese roto.

Albert se preguntaba por milésima vez que era lo que ella quería, él la amaba, pero tenía tantas interrogantes; semanas atrás cuando la había encontrado en la mansión de los Leegan había pensado que su mas grande deseo se había hecho realidad, pero ahora al recordar lo que ella le había dicho a la tía abuela no podía más que preguntarse que sucedía en realidad.

-Candy- su profunda voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y por un momento estuvo a punto de responder, como antes lo hubiese hecho, pero en lugar de eso le dirigió una mirada que echaba fuego.

-Perdón, Elizabeth-

-Sabes que odio que me confundas con ella- dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que James la escuchara y así no dar lugar a nada

Albert comprendiendo la situación le dijo: -Lo siento, es solo que aun no puedo creer que ella jamás vaya a volver...pero bueno el punto es que creo que tenemos que hablar-

-Bueno tu dirás-

-No ahora…mira veamos lo de las negociaciones y después hablamos en mi oficina...¿te parece?-

-Esperaba más bien una invitación a cenar o algo así-

-Bueno vayamos a cenar, pero primero hablemos-

-Si me vas a llevar a cenar debo regresar a casa a cambiarme-

-Primero necesito hablar contigo-

Ella hizo un puchero, y con una sonrisa, reflejo del pasado le dijo melosamente -Vamos, Albert sabes que negociar me dará hambre, por favor hablemos durante la cena- Sin poder resistirse a su tono de voz el le contestó –esta bien, terminando de negociar te llevo a tu casa y espero a que te cambies para ir a cenar-

Deliberadamente ella se acercó a él, y con delicadeza le beso suavemente en la mejilla, antes de que él pudiese responder James abrió la puerta del carro, porque ya habían llegado a las oficinas de los Andrey.

El aroma de Candy le había inundado los sentidos, porque aunque fuera por un momento ella había vuelto a ser la tierna niña pecosa que el tanto había amado; si bien la mujer que caminaba hoy a su lado no tenía rastros de niña, y la fragilidad de antaño se había desvanecido, el perfume seguía siendo el mismo, un dulce aroma a rosas, que nunca podría olvidar.

Entraron a la sala de juntas donde ya los esperaban algunos otros socios incluido Archie, tomaron rápidamente su lugar, Albert en la cabecera y Elizabeth a su derecha; muchos de los socios ahí reunidos pertenecían a una nueva generación, eran jóvenes que estaban aprendiendo el manejo de sus inmensas fortunas familiares, si bien había uno que otro hombre mayor que estaba escandalizado por la presencia de una dama en la sala de juntas, y sentada en el lugar mas privilegiado después del de el mismo señor Andrey, los jóvenes veían esto con realismo y admiración, además de expectación ya que ninguno de ellos habían presenciado una negociación con Lady Lancaster, si bien se rumoraba que era simplemente increíble, la mayoría de ellos pensaba en que era una mujer hermosa encaprichada, y que el que realmente hacia las negociaciones era su abogado, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Elizabeth totalmente consciente de las opiniones de los ahí presentes de limito a guardar silencio al principio, sin embargo, en un punto acalorado de la reunión en el que Albert no podía conseguir todos los beneficios que deseaban de los dueños de una de las navieras mas importantes de EUA, ella le interrumpió, y todos voltearon a verla asombrados, mientras negociaba hábilmente con el hijo mayor del Capitán Arlington.

-Señor Arlington, tome Ud. en cuenta que lo que pedimos no es descabellado, pero que si es demasiado para Ud. Con gusto buscaremos otra compañía naviera. - todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración, ya que la realidad era que no había tiempo de conseguir otra naviera, porque el cargamento que deseaban mandar debía salir ese mismo día.

-Milady es simplemente que los argumentos del Señor Andrey no me convencen-

-Bueno díganos que propone-

-Concédame una cena y acepto el trato.-

Ella lo vio fríamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero consciente de la premura del tiempo dijo en un tono glacial-No se por que me ha tomado señor, pero viendo que no hay más remedio le propongo esto acepto cenar con Ud. el jueves si nos rebaja además el 10% del costo, y nos garantiza la entrega, no pagaremos hasta que el cargamento este en su destino en el tiempo señalado, y si no llega en el tiempo señalado su compañía absorberá los gastos..y con respecto a la cena no puedo ir sola pero una muy querida amiga me acompañará.-

Al parecer de aquellos que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa esto era un insulto, ella se estaba atreviendo a pedir demasiado, Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y casi se va de espaldas cuando Benjamín Arlington aceptó el trato. Se firmó todo y una vez que los de la naviera se retiraron todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a la joven, uno de los caballeros de más edad se dirigió a Albert:

-William definitivamente no había forma de que negociaras esto tu mismo tomando en cuenta que era lo que en realidad quería Benjamín, pero por otro lado señorita debo decir que es Ud. muy atrevida y eficaz en esto de los negocios. -

Ella sonrió y Albert aun sin poder creer como se había concluido el negocio dio por terminada la reunión.

Antes de salir del recinto, sus ojos se encontraron, ella sollo sonrió seductoramente y dijo a media voz:

-Bueno señor Andrey me debe Ud. una cena y pienso cobrársela-

Él solo sonrió pero por dentro el tono de su voz le hacía estremecerse. Y al acercarse a ella para ofrecerle el brazo pudo sentir como el aroma de su exquisito perfume lo inundaba. Y ella por su parte tan solo el sentir el aroma de sándalo que el emitía sintió por un momento muchas ganas de volver a ser su niña y simplemente arrojarse en sus brazos...pero eso era algo que Candy haría y Lady Lancaster no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo así...solo tomo el brazo que se le ofrecía y salió de la sala de juntas.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Tres corazones."**

 **Capitulo VII**

Archie, Albert y Elizabeth se dirigían a la salida de las oficinas, en a puerta el carro con chofer de Archie esperaba, y dentro de el Annie y Sarah conversaban animadamente Al verlos salir ambas mujeres bajaron del auto, y los saludaron muy efusivamente.

-Vaya Lizzie no sé que tipo de negocio hiciste hoy, pero puedo decirte que causaste un gran revuelo-

-Si Liz, Sarah tiene razón todos los que salían del edificio pronunciaban tu nombre con admiración.

-Bueno mi amor, eso es porque hizo un excelente trabajo el día de hoy; ¿no lo crees así Albert?

-mande?

-que si no crees que...

-jajajajaja Archie te preguntaba que, si no crees que mi querida amiga hizo un gran trabajo el día de hoy, pero como estabas tan ocupado en observarla ni siquiera escuchaste-

Albert se ruborizó, pero ni siquiera pudo contestar a Sarah o a Archie porque Annie sorpresivamente dijo:

-Elizabeth ¿qué le has dado al inconquistable William Albert Andrey?

Elizabeth solo sonrió seductoramente y poniéndose de puntas besó a Albert en los labios. Fue un beso corto, pero hizo que la sangre de Albert hirviera, e hizo que el corazón de ella se acelerará.

Todos las miraron con sorpresa, pero se sorprendieron aún más cuando dijo:

-Bueno Annie, asi soy yo, simplemente irresistible...¿porque no vamos a celebrar mi éxito?

Sarah un poco acostumbrada a la forma de ser de Elizabeth se había quedado sin habla, ya que la mujer que ella conocía si bien era increíblemente seductora, también era bastante reservada en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto públicas...muchas veces había escuchado decir a la gente que Lady Lancaster era muy coqueta, pero jamás iban mas allá de llamarle coqueta simplemente porque jamás la habían visto comportarse de una forma abiertamente incorrecta, además su encanto natural hacía a la gente olvidar o pasar por alto sus errores y sin embargo desde que habían llegado a América su amiga parecía ser otra, ahora era una mujer en busca de la mirada de cada par de ojos masculinos que hubiera en la habitación a la que entraban, de su usual reserva inglesa había pasado a una forma de ser francamente abierta, coqueta, y seductora...pero sin caer en lo vulgar o incorrecto. Sarah sabía que muchos morían por Elizabeth, y ella parecía cada día mas lejana y fría, pero a la vez había algo vulnerable debajo de toda esa frialdad. Y aun asi a veces podía congelar a cualquiera con una mirada...ser totalmente despectiva o indiferente...había algo nuevo en Elizabeth, Sarah jamás se había sentido menos al lado de nadie, pero al lado de Lady Elizabeth Lancaster se sentía nada..y no porque no fuera bella...( Sarah era una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rojizos y hermosos ojos grises, tenía una estupenda figura, y aunque por fuera podía parecer altanera por dentro era una joven tierna y amable) sino porque Elizabeth irradiaba alguna especie de fuerza cautivadora diferente y nueva.

La voz de Archie sacó a Sarah de sus pensamientos.

-Me parece estupendo vayamos a cenar ...-

-Pero...-

-¿Pero qué Albert, no quieres celebrar lo bien que nos fue en le negocio?- preguntó Elizabeth con un tono de voz demasiado parecido al de Ella, y con un puchero que solo su amada niña podría hacer.

-Claro que quiero celebrar...es solo que me habías prometido una cena para los dos...-

-Albert ya la tendremos en otra ocasión cariño, pero ahora realmente me gustaría cenar con Annie, Sarah y Archie.

-No se vale Liz, tu y Anne tienen pareja y yo no.

-Bueno eso tiene solución querida-dijo Liz melosamente

-Si podemos invitar a alguien-dijo Anne-¿qué tal a Terry?-

-Annie por favor no quiero ver al aristócrata amargado-

-Archie no seas así con él- dijo Liz

-Vamos Liz no me digas que realmente aguantas a ese inglés sin gracia-

-Archie te recuerdo que soy inglesa...y además creo que es buena idea invitar a Terry.

-Bueno amor, ya Liz dijo que si, asi que¿quién le va a hablar?

-Yo le llamo en cuanto llegue a casa-

Albert no había dicho mucho en medio de toda la conversación, la realidad era que no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía, por ratos parecía que su niña volvía, pero por otro lado había algo en cuanto a el comportamiento de ella con Terry que le hacía preguntarse si ella aún lo amaba; y si era así, ¿ que rayos hacia pretendiendo ser su prometida?..¿que tramaba esta hermosa mujer que tenía frente así? En realidad, no le importaba mucho que tramaba mientras el estuviera en sus planes, la verdad era que la amaba mas que nunca, si bien era cierto que él amaba a Candy y no a Elizabeth para el no había mucha diferencia entre ambas, Elizabeth no era otra cosa que una muestra diferente de Candy.

Se despidieron y mientras Albert llevaba a Elizabeth a su casa, Annie y Archie se llevaron a Sarah.

El trayecto a la mansión de los Lancaster transcurrió sin contratiempos, ambos iban en silencio, solo hasta que llegaron a la entrada del lugar Albert rompió el silencio y muy tiernamente le dijo:

-Necesitamos hablar, quiero que vuelvas como Candy, que tomes tu lugar como una Andrey, y retomes tu vida-

-jajajajaja- ella rió con un dejo de cinismo en su voz- ¿qué sucede Albert ahora si tienes los pantalones para enfrentarte a tu familia?

-Candy no es eso...-

no me llames asi... además estas siendo egoísta no estas pensando ni en mamá ni en papá, ¿qué va a ser de ellos si se descubre que Elizabeth está muerta?

Vamos cariño quiero mucho a David y a Linda pero no puedo seguir teniéndote lejos.

Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de mandarme lejos, pero ahora no hay remedio...Candice White Andrey está muerta para siempre, así que no hay vuelta atrás...tendrás que aprender a vivir con Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster...-ella sonrió enigmáticamente, lo besó en la mejilla y se bajó del carro para entrar a la casa, el se dirigió a la mansión Andrey había quedado de pasar por ella a las 8:30, asi que tenía una hora para arreglarse y regresar por ella.

A solas en su enorme habitación ella se dirigió al teléfono:

-Buenas noches, ¿podría comunicarme con el señor Grandchester?

\- ¿De parte de quién?

-Lady Lancaster

-¿Lady pecas?

-¡Terry como te atreves a llamarme así!

-Vamos no te enojes...o bueno déjame decirte que tienes una voz increíblemente seductora cuando te enojas...

-Basta Terry, si no me voy a enojar y ya no te daré el recado que tenía que darte..

-Está bien milady dígame

-Quería invitarte a cenar...

-Vaya ¿y a que debo el honor?, ¿acaso soy el blanco siguiente en tu lista de venganzas?

-A decir verdad, no, aun no acabo con mis primeros objetivos de venganza, pero quisiera que nos acompañes a cenar porque...

\- ¿Que los acompañe?

-Si, a Annie, Archie, Sarah, Albert y a mi.

Déjame adivino me quieres para darle celos a Albert.

Bueno eso no se me había ocurrido, pero no es mala idea, además...

No juegues con fuego cariño, porque te puedes quemar.

No empieces con tus sermones Terry, no te van...

He cambiado Candy, sobre todo desde que te perdí...tenía dos opciones, hacerme más amargado de lo que ya soy o aprender a vivir sin amargarme por no tenerte.

Y por lo visto escogiste la primera porque sigues siendo terrible...

No voy discutir contigo pecosa...pero dime que me gano si voy a cenar contigo...

Bueno la cena no solo es conmigo y digamos que te ganarás la compañía de una bella dama...

¿tu?

Jajajajaja. Ella rió con cinismo-no, la de Lady Sarah Oxenford-

¿Lady Sarah Oxenford? Vamos Candy no me juegues bromas...sabes bien que la nobleza y yo no comulgamos.

Deja de llamarme Candy, ella esta muerta, desterrada en algún oscuro lugar e África...

Di tú lo dices...bueno, esta bien te acompañaré solo espero que Lady Oxenford sea agradable ¿la conozco?

Me imagino que la habrás visto conmigo algunas veces, pero ahora que hago memoria creo que nunca te la he presentado.

¿Quieres que pase por ti?

Claro a las 8:30 estará bien, y ahora te dejo porque debo arreglarme.

Ella se metió a la tina consciente de que tanto Terry como Albert irían a recogerla. El vestido que había elegido para esa noche era espectacular...un vestido color rojo quemado, con aplicaciones de lentejuelas, y falda que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas era espectacular, amaba la moda de estos años, sus joyas, diamantes, una delgada gargantilla de hermosos diamantes, aretes a juego, anillo y un hermoso brazalete...todos regalos de Albert..nunca los había usado, el se los había dado cuatro años atrás el día de su partida, y hasta el día de hoy el solo verlos le hacían llorar, pero esta vez una energía extraña circulaba por sus venas, observó su figura en el espejo, sus rizos negros recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza, cayendo en diferentes niveles, adornados por una cintilla de brillantes y una pluma del color de su vestido, su tez blanca apenas tocada por un poco de rubor y brillo que hacía sus hermosos labios mas seductores aún...era bella, muy bella, y ella lo sabía...también sabía que ambos hombres se volverían locos al verla así..y eso le gustaba.

-Milady-

-Si, Kendra.

-Lord Grandchester la espera.

-¿No allegado Sir Andrey?

\- No milady, aún no

-Cuando llegue me avisas para que baje...

10 minutos después llamaron a su puerta para avisarle que Sir William Andrey había llegado.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron de ver al otro ahí...y sin embargo no pudieron cruzar palabra, ya que en ese momento una espectacular figura vestida ede rojo quemado apareció en lo alto de la escalera...dos pares de ojos azules se fijaron en ella...y ella descendió con paso majestuoso sonriendo seductoramente...

Albert observó las joyas que ella llevaba puestas, consciente de que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de su significado...esas joyas eran parte de la dote de la prometida del hombre de más importancia de los Andrey, eran un regalo de compromiso dadas por la cabeza de la familia Andrey a su prometida...el se las había dado en una especie de acto profético, lo increíble de esas joyas es que cada diamante tenía grabado el símbolo de los Andrey en el. El que las usara era bueno para él por un lado, pero también era un arma de doble filo, porque quien los reconociera daría pro sentado su compromiso, y tomando en cuenta que Terry iría con ellos esa noche podría haber un gran escándalo.

Terry estaba consciente del hecho de que tanto Albert como el estuvieran ahí no era casualidad, ella había querido que los dos fueran a recogerla…pero que mas daba, se veía espectacular…poco quedaba de la linda y dulce Candy, había dejado de ser linda para convertirse en una mujer arrebatadoramente bella...pero no solo era bella sino que también podía ser peligrosa.

-Lord Grandchester, Sir Andrey- dijo ella con un tono de voz engañosamente dulce...

-Milady -contestaron ambos, conscientes de que esa mujer que hoy podían llamar frívola era la misma dulce niña que había cambiado sus vidas...

Ella los observó, eran diferentes...uno con una apariencia altanera, orgullosa, mirada penetrante, pero mucha de la dureza de los años pasado se habían borrado de esa mirada..aun asi ella sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo un rebelde, sus largos cabellos obscuros se veían bien peinados, y lo que antes había sido un rostro de adolescente hoy era un guapo rostro de hombre, con un cuerpo que decía que ya no era más un niño, su tuxedo color negro, con camisa y corbata impecablemente blancas lo hacían ver arrebatador; el otro...que decir de el, era igualmente guapo, pero su mirada era diferente...desde hacía cuatro años que ya no había paz en esa mirada, no había día que no se reprochara haberla dejado ir...sus hermosos ojos se iluminaban con tristeza y esperanza, llevaba su cabello largo para los convencionalismos sociales pero mas corto que su amigo, su tuxedo era azul marino, y una camisa azul cielo y una corbata azul marino le hacían ver increíblemente guapo...por un momento en corazón de ella se conmovió, sabía que el dolor en los ojos de ambos hombres era por causa de ella, por unos segundo quiso volver a ser Candy, la niña que amaba sin reservas, y aventarse a los brazos de uno como su amado y a los del otro como su gran amigo y hermano...decirles todo lo que su corazón había sufrido en estos cuatro años, y escucharles hablar..permitir que sus fuertes brazos le consolaran, dejar que ellos se hicieran cargo...pero..no era posible...Lady Lancaster no podía dar vuelta atrás...

tres corazones palpitaban al unísono...parecía como si hubiesen sido diseñados para estar juntos. Cuatro años de separación habían hecho demasiado daño... ¿.habría acaso algo que pudiese aliviar su dolor?


	8. Chapter 8

" **Verdades"**

 **Capitulo VIII**

-Vaya es todo un honor poder partir en compañía de dos de los solteros más codiciados de la alta sociedad-

-b-bueno milady, es un placer poder acompañar a tan bella dama-

-Y Ud. Señor Andrey no piensa decir nada? -

-Se ve Ud. estupenda milady, solo que quisiera hablar con Ud. antes de partir.

Albert clavó su mirada en la de ella...por una fracción de segundo su mirada pareció suavizarse, pero toda esperanza de tener a Candy con el se desvaneció cuando el frío acento inglés de Lady Lancaster lo volvió a la realidad..

-Albert creo que lo que sea que necesitas decirme puedes decirlo en presencia de Terry, de todas formas el conoce nuestro secreto.

-Candy...

Ella volteó a ver al duque y él supo que no había nada que el pudiera decir para hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que resignadamente vio a Albert.

Albert solo suspiró y le dijo:

-Querida las joyas que llevas son parte de la dote de los Andrey..así que debes considerar como te comportas para evitar un escándalo..

-Para variar te importa mucho el escándalo... ¿por qué no me sorprende?,¿qué pasó con el Albert que vagaba de un lugar a otro, el rebelde...?

-Los convencionalismos sociales y la lejanía de ella lo mataron-

-Ella no se fue por gusto, sino porque el se lo pidió-

Terry pudo ver que Albert no sabía que responder, asi que decidió intervenir.

-Lamento interrumpir su pelea de enamorados, pero debemos llegar a la cena..-

-Lord Grandchester tiene razón es imperdonable que una dama inglesa se retrase, pero no se preocupe Sir Andrey, el día que yo decida dejar caer el telón de esta comedia le regresaré sus joyas, para que alguien como Eliza Leegan pueda lucirlas-

El la miró herido, no sabía cuanto más podría soportar su indiferencia, el sabía que ella lo odiaba, y sabía que su amor por ella era tanto que no iba a hacer nada para evitar salir lastimado.

Terry no podía entender como alguien que antes era tan dulce podía ser ahora fría e indiferente con alguien que la amaba y había hecho tanto por ella como Albert...estaba seguro que aun no había visto nada..y que durante toda la noche mil y un cosas mas pasarían...cosas que podían incluirlo a el...la verdad era que nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, su corazón se había desgarrado desde aquel día en Nueva York cuando decidió renunciar al amor en nombre del honor..tiempo después cuando ella se fue el dolor fue aun peor, porque para entonces el ya había decidido que no cometería el mismo error que su padre. Esa era la verdad el la amaba mas que nunca, pero no la entendía, no sabía que sucedía ni como terminaría todo.

Llegaron al restaurante, era un lugar lujoso, y por supuesto estaba de moda, por lo que toda la elite social se encontraba ahí, al entrar el maitre les dijo que ya los esperaban, mientras los conducía a la mesa, Elizabeth pudo percibir las miradas de cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar sobre ella.

La verdad era que se veía despampanante, y el hecho de entrar acompañada por dos apuestos hombres, del tipo de hombres con los que uno solo sueña, pero que nunca espera verlos en persona, contribuía aún más a llamar la atención de los presentes. Terry y Albert, el sueño de toda mujer, la mayoría de las solteras de Chicago soñaban con robar una mirada o mejor aún una sonrisa de alguno de esos dos hombres...pero corría el rumor de que estaban hechizados por una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, ambos irremediablemente enamorados de la misma mujer, y cuando ella los dejó había llevado consigo sus corazones, algunos decían que ella jamás iba a regresar, y que antes de que su barco se perdiera en la niebla había jurado que los haría pagar por cada lágrima que la habían hecho derramar.

Esos eran los rumores que corrían por Chicago; podían sonar absurdos pero la verdad era que durante los últimos cuatro años no se había visto interés de parte de ninguno de los dos jóvenes por cortejar a alguna de las muchas elegibles jovencitas de la alta sociedad de Chicago o Nueva York. Tanto madres como hijas se habían esforzado más de una vez por lograr que cualquiera de esos dos jóvenes cayeran en sus redes, sin éxito alguno; y ahora había llegado alguien que con una mirada fría y tratos indiferentes parecía haber cautivado el corazón de ambos jóvenes, se les había visto a los tres por todo Chicago, y aunque algunos rumores decían que ella era la prometida de Albert Andrey, había otros que aseguraban que mas bien era la futura duquesa de Grandchester, unos más se atrevían a afirmar que ella era la joven que los había embrujado y que ahora regresaba a cobrar venganza.

Algunas de las damas más viejas ahí presentes no dejaron de notar los hermosos diamantes que la joven portaba, no había muchas que pudiesen recordar la época en que la madre de Albert los había portado, habían pasado más de 30 años desde que alguien fuese vista en público usando las hermosas joyas. Si su memoria no les fallaba, esa era una de las declaraciones más directas que pudiesen obtener de parte de William Andrey, para ellas había pocas dudas, Lady Lancaster sería la próxima señora Andrew, un puesto largamente desocupado ya que la madre de Albert había muerto al nacer él.

Todo el mundo sabía que el baile más importante de la temporada social se llevaría a cabo en la mansión de los Andrey en Lakewood y que sería en honor de Lady Lancaster;, pocos recordaban que cuatro años atrás Lakewood también había sido escogido para ser el escenario de el baile mas grande de la temporada, y que Albert Andrey había ordenado que no se escatimara en los preparativos de este ya que sería en honor de su hija adoptiva Candice White Andrey, sin embargo unos días antes de el baile la Sra. Andrey había regresado de Europa y se había opuesto a que el baile fuera en honor de Candy, hubo una batalla campal, entre ella y Albert y aun cuando Albert ganó la batalla, Elroy Andrey ganó la guerra cuando Eliza empujó a Candy escaleras abajo el mismo día del baile, y así Albert temiendo por su seguridad la envió lejos...ese día el baile había sido en honor de Eliza, y Candy y Albert habían partido para Chicago...después de eso, todo pasó demasiado rápido, la dulce niñita había sido puesta en manos de tutores y estilistas, y después enviada a Europa como hija de los Lancaster, su corazón había sangrado por el dolor de ser apartada de su amado Albert, así como de sus amigos, de la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños, y aun cuando fuera una locura su corazón había sangrado al saber que un océano la separaría de aquel que ella consideraba amor de su vida...Terrence Grandchester.

Ahora todo era diferente ella había entrado del brazo de ambos hombres, ya no como una niña sino como una mujer segura de sí misma; se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya los esperaban, Archie, Annie y Sarah.

-Al fin llegas Elizabeth no puedo creer que hayas sido tan terriblemente impuntual, me extraña de ti-

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-

-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia milord?-

-Bueno milady, porque si no me equivoco Ud. Es Lady Sarah Oxenford-dijo el con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas – es solo que conozco a Lady Lancaster de toda la vida y la puntualidad no es una de las cosas que mas recuerdo de ella-

Elizabeth le dio un suave codazo a Lord Grandchester y le sonrió a Sarah y a los demás, saludó cordialmente. Y se sentó en la silla que Albert le ofrecía.

-Yo iba a presentarlos, pero ya veo que Terry me ganó, así que Sarah el es el antipático y grosero duque de Grandchester, Terry, ella es mi mejor amiga Lady Sarah Oxenford-

-Un placer conocerla milady, y no haga caso de los adjetivos que tan amablemente me otorgó Lady pecas-

Una vez más la sonrisa encantadora de Terry afloró.

Annie y Archie lo observaban sin poder creerlo, porque si bien Terry atraía a muchas mujeres, era su físico y título lo que las atraía, no su cordialidad y calidez, de hecho hacía mucho que Terry no era cálido, esa sonrisa no se había asomado a su rostro desde que ella lo dejó en Nueva York, a Annie le agradó verla, porque sabía que Candy se alegraría de saber que el ya no lloraba, ni era un amargado, sino que era el mismo Terry que ella había conocido en los mejores momento s de su vida; pero a Archie le molestó muchísimo ver su actitud coqueta y así se lo hizo saber.

-Grandchester compórtate, si ella te viera se sentiría muy mal al verte de coqueto.

Terry rió, y viendo a Elizabeth directamente a los ojos le respondió a Archie.

-Ya basta Cornwell bájala de su pedestal, no es ninguna santa, además suficiente he llorado por ella...suficiente hemos llorado todos, la hemos hecho una santa, y sin embargo no es nada más que una mujer...muy bella, si, nos volvió locos a todos, sí, fue una buena amiga, alegre, cariñosa...pero se fue, nos abandonó, y el tiempo ha pasado, ya es hora de seguir adelante, además ella ya no es la misma, ha cambiado, y no merece una sola de nuestras lágrimas, todos detuvimos nuestras vidas, Albert, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con una mujer y lo disfrutaste?, no me contestes, yo lo sé nunca desde que ella llegó a tu vida no viste a nadie más, y no te importó que ella estuviera enamorada de otro, la dejaste ir y esperas que cuando regrese sea la misma, pero eso no va a suceder-

Terry no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Elizabeth, esperaba ver una reacción en sus ojos, pero la única reacción que había era hielo, hielo esmeralda, no había nada, ni una sola lágrima, solo indiferencia, todos podían percibir el duelo de miradas, y sin embargo nadie más que Albert entendía.

\- ¿Qué me dices de ti Archie? Tu y Annie querían esperar a que ella volviese para casarse, gracias a Dios Albert los convenció de que no esperaran, porque si no de lo contrario hubiesen tenido que esperar el resto de sus vidas, porque dudo mucho que ella regrese algún día...-

-¡Ya basta ¡-

\- ¿Milady?

-Dije ya basta, Terry, no sé quien es ella, pero me parece totalmente descortés de tu parte hablar así de alguien que no está presente, además tu no sabes los motivos que la obligaron a alejarse de ustedes, y lo que menos debes hacer es juzgarla o ponerla en mal frente a sus amigos, y menos estando Sarah y yo presentes, podríamos adoptar una mala imagen de ella por lo que estás diciendo y no es correcto-

Terry iba a responderle, pero el fuego en la mirada de Albert lo detuvo, el quería acabar con la farsa, pero los ojos de Albert le recordaron que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, asi que guardó silenció y bebió de su copa sin quitar la mirada de la de ella, haciéndole saber con la sola mirada que aun no había terminado.

-Saben he escuchado varias veces hablar de ella, y sin embargo aun no sé quien es, ni su nombre, pero por lo que puedo ver es alguien muy querida por todos ustedes- dijo como con descuido Sarah, pero la verdad es que su comentario dejaba ver una nota de curiosidad.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento no es de mi incumbencia-

-No te preocupes Sarah, verás...su nombre era..es Candy..legalmente es..era mi hija, sin embargo solo es siete años menor que yo, hace cuatro años tuvimos una diferencia y ella renunció al apellido y protección de los Andrey, asi como a su fortuna, y se fue, al parecer está en África, escribe de vez en cuando, pero todos los aquí presentes esperamos que algún día regrese-

\- ¿Ella fue tu prometida Terry? -

-Nunca formalmente, éramos muy jóvenes, y cuando iba a proponerle matrimonio adquirí una deuda de honor con una mujer... ella me hizo prometer que pagaría mi deuda, y me dejó-

\- ¿H cuánto tiempo fue eso?

-seis años...ella tenía 16 años.

-era una niña...

-si una dulce niña, a quien se le rompió el corazón por tener que renunciar al que ella creía el amor de su vida- el tono de Elizabeth era lejano, tantos recuerdos la alejaban de su fría compostura.

Albert salió al rescate al ver la mirada de Sarah.

-Eres increíble Elizabeth, lo captaste muy bien, y describiste justo lo que pasó-

Una triste sonrisa afloró en sus labios y solo lo miró a los ojos deseando nunca haberse apartado de su lado, él puso su mano sobre la suya en un gesto cariñoso, y ella le dedicó una mirada muy especial.

Sarah rompió la magia del momento dejando caer una bomba.

-Por la pasión con la que discuten sobre ella casi podría asegurar que los tres están enamorados de Candy-

La mirada de Annie se ensombreció un poco y los tres hombres se miraron unos a otros. Archie suspiró, y habló:

Bueno tienes razón en cierta forma, ella fue digamos mi amor ideal, un sueño, no solo para mi, sino para Grandchester, así como para mi hermano mayor Stear quien murió en la guerra, para mi primo Anthony quién se mató al caer de un caballo cuando ella tenía 12 años y el 14...todos nos enamoramos de ella, en diferentes tiempo y formas, pero ninguno logró conocerla como Albert, el era su príncipe de la colina, su amigo, su hermano, su confidente, y estoy seguro que su verdadero amor, porque cada vez que la vida le daba un golpe era a sus brazos a donde corría para encontrar consuelo...yo lo entendí...y me casé con una mujer real, una que me ama y a quien amo, una que nunca ha sido un sueño, sino la realidad de mi vida.-

Annie le sonrió a su esposo y una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos. Hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir celos por Candy.

Terry sabía que lo que Archie había dicho era cierto, si bien el había sido su Romeo y ella su Julieta, el amor de Romeo y Julieta era trágico y fugaz; en cambio Albert había sido su puerto seguro, siempre había regresado a el, se enamoró de el desde la primera vez que lo vio en la Colina de Pony; Anthony había tenido la suerte de parecerse a el, y por eso ella se había enamorado, porque había creído que el era su príncipe de la colina, de no haber sido así, hubiese corrido con la misma suerte que Archie y Stear.

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que Sarah los agarró desprevenidos cuando preguntó.

\- ¿Tu la amaste Albert?

Albert contestó sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensar, sabiendo que Elizabeth y Candy eran la misma persona, y sin recordar que solo el y Terry lo sabían habló con el corazón en la mano y viendo a Elizabeth directamente a los ojos.

-Sí con todo mi corazón, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella, y lo que mas deseo es verla regresar a tomar su lugar como heredera de los Andrey y si ella lo desea como mi esposa, mi amada, nunca más dejaré que alguien le haga daño, quiero cuidarla, protegerla, pedirle perdón por haberla lastimado, y hacer que todos aquellos que alguna vez la lastimaron y la alejaron de mi, respondan por sus acciones y por todo el daño que le hicieron. -

Sarah no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella creía que Elizabeth estaba enamorada de él, y todo este tiempo había pensado que el le correspondía, y ahora no sabía como iba a reaccionar, la vio ponerse pálida, y pudo percibir lágrimas en sus ojos...Lady Lancaster nunca lloraba y eso alarmó a Sarah, estaba a punto de salir en defensa de su amiga, cuando Elizabeth misma le ganó la palabra.

\- ¿estás seguro de lo que dices Albert?-

Terry se alegraba, pero a la vez se le rompía el corazón al escuchar su tono de voz, si bien aun había acento inglés en el, no era Lady Lancaster la que hablaba, sino Candy.

-Sí, estoy seguro-

-Tú fuiste quien la mandó lejos, no fue Eliza, ni la tía abuela, ni Neal, ni la sociedad de Chicago, fuiste tu- el tono de ella era calmado, pero dejaba ver una nota de dolor y reproche.

-Fue por su bien-

\- ¡No, fue por cobardía!, preferiste mandarla lejos de ti, en vez de enfrentar a tu tía y a la sociedad. -

El tono de Elizabeth era apenas contenido, consciente del lugar donde se encontraban y de que todos los ojos de Chicago estaban puestos sobre ellos; desde que habían entrado todos los presentes habían comenzado a cuchichear los diferentes rumores e historias que corrían, todo el mundo hacía suposiciones, y sin duda creían que el Gran Baile en Lakewood sería para anunciar su compromiso. Los presentes en la mesa agradecían que les hubiesen reservado una mesa lo suficientemente alejada de las demás como para que nadie escuchara lo que conversaban.

-Fue por protegerte- fue la respuesta suave pero firme de Albert.

Sarah estaba indignada, porque Albert no era lo suficientemente caballeroso como para no confundir a Elizabeth con Candy, sus ojos despedían fuego, Terry observó su mirada y en seguida se dio cuenta de que era lo que había hecho reaccionar a la bella dama inglesa así, Albert había olvidado todo y dejó de jugar, simplemente le habló directo a Candy, pasando por alto a los demás ahí presentes. El podía sentir la mirada interrogante de Annie y Archie sobre el...ambos tenían un destello de duda en sus ojos.

Elizabeth estaba pálida consciente del error cometido por Albert, y Albert simplemente la retaba con la mirada a dejar caer el telón de la comedia y quitarse la mascara. Esa mirada la hacía sentirse como una niñita que se había portado mal.

Ella lo había movido como su títere a lo largo de esas últimas semanas, pero al fin había determinación en los ojos de el, la determinación característica de Sir William Albert Andrey, el hombre que no se dejaba mangonear por nadie, el hombre a quien el amor había cegado, y el temor por que ella saliera lastimada lo había hecho alejarla. Esa era la verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

Richard

Capitulo IX

-Lo hiciste otra vez...me confundiste con ella, puedo aguantar casi todo, menos eso..sé que eres un hombre de honor, y que no importando nada más te casarías conmigo, no me importaba que no la hubieses olvidado, estaba segura que con el tiempo me amarías solo a mi, y ella sería solo un recuerdo, pero me temo que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, me doy cuenta que no puedo casarme con un hombre solo para ser la sombra de otra- el tono de Elizabeth era asombrosamente calmado, casi frío, es como si en realidad no sintiera nada de lo que decía.

Nadie dijo nada.

Sarah creía que por dentro estaría destrozada y por ello admiraba su compostura, y su admiración creció cuando ella se volvió con una sonrisa hacia el mesero que le preguntaba si podía llenar su copa de champaña.

Terry estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas al ver lo bien que había ella salvado la situación y lo buena actriz que era, en realidad apenas podía contenerse, quería ponerse de pie y aplaudir por su magnífica actuación, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo asi que se limitó a pedir que rellenaran su copa y que trajeran un pastel de fresas para el postre. Sabiendo que era el favorito de ella y creyendo que se lo merecía.

Archie y Annie estaban convencidos de la actuación y casi todo asomo de duda sobre la identidad de Lady Lancaster desapareció. Sin embargo Annie había percibido algo en su voz que le era bastante familiar.

Albert seguía con su mirada clavada en ella, poniendo en una balanza cada una de las palabras dichas por Elizabeth, y pensando cuidadosamente como salir del hoyo al que el mismo se había metido, ya que si ella rompía su compromiso con el, no podría pasar todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella...aunque pensándolo bien ese compromiso nunca había existido...el la amaba, y podía asegurar que ella también lo amaba, la incertidumbre era la que lo había hecho dejarse mangonear e ir de un lado a otro con el son que ella tocaba, pero ahora con la certeza de que ella lo amaba podía cambiar su actitud, volver a ser el mismo, y dejar de preocuparse...vio la risa en los ojos de Terry confirmándole que ya tenía la partida asegurada, acababa de hacer Jaque al corazón de Candy, solo era cuestión de tiempo y estrategia para poder decir Jaque Mate. Asi que con la estrategia medio visualizada contestó a las palabras de Elizabeth interrumpiendo la conversación trivial que se llevaba en la mesa.

-Siento mucho que tomes esa decisión Elizabeth, pero tienes razón, no debemos seguir con nuestro compromiso, asi que te agradecería que no volvieses a usar esas joyas y que tan pronto como puedas me las regreses- el se divirtió con el fuego verde de su mirada. Definitivamente ella no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

-Por supuesto que podemos seguir siendo socios comerciales, incluso amigos si asi lo deseas, aunque si es demasiado para ti entenderé que hagas que tus abogados se encarguen de todo lo relacionado con las empresas-

Albert se estaba divirtiendo al ver como Elizabeth se iba ruborizando por el enojo, la observó tratar de recobrar su compostura, pero justo cuando creyó haber ganado la partida ella respondió.

-Por mis negocios no te preocupes Albert seguiré manejándolos yo misma, y bueno en cuanto a amistad, nos sigue uniendo la amistad que existe entre nuestras familias; claro que espero que me acompañes cuando le de la noticia a tu tía sobre la ruptura de nuestro compromiso, o bueno más bien la aclaración de porque nunca llegamos a concretar nada, ya que ella ya esta al tanto de que aun había algunas cosas que no estaban claras...y espero que seas tu quien le diga que amas a Candy-

El tono de Elizabeth era malicioso sabía que, aunque Albert no tenía temor de enfrentarse a su tía prefería evitarlo, porque terriblemente tedioso discutir con una señora igual de tenaz que el.

Terry apenas podía contener la risa.

Sarah estaba cada vez mas maravillada por la compostura de Elizabeth y por la rudeza de Sir William de tratar todo eso en público.

Annie y Archie no sabían que pensar...les maravillaba lo bien que se conocían el uno al otro, definitivamente estaban sosteniendo un duelo verbal sin igual. Archie pensaba que tal vez lo mejor para Albert era olvidar a Candy y rehacer su vida con la hermosísima Elizabeth Lancaster, después de todo no había ninguna garantía de que Candy fuese a regresar, y aun si regresaba probablemente Terry tenía razón sería otra persona. Annie sonreía en silencio la mirada de ella, se lo decía todo, no se iba a dejar vencer, nadie jugaría con ella, mucho menos Albert Andrey. La mirada de Albert reflejaba seguridad como si hubiese ganado ya, pero Annie sabía por la mirada de Elizabeth que él aun estaba muy lejos de ganar.

Albert estaba consciente de que sería desagradable hablar con la tía Elroy, y mas teniendo en cuenta que el baile en Lakewood sería ese fin de semana, estaban a martes, el jueves Candy debía salir a cenar con el hijo de capitán Arlington, y el viernes debían partir a Lakewood; su tía había partido justo después de tomar el té con Elizabeth.

-Estoy de acuerdo, yo hablaré con ella, pero no se si deseas esperar a que pase el baile porque mi tía ya no está en Chicago-

Ella sonrió y le dijo: - Está bien Albert hablamos con ella después del baile, solo espero que no anuncie nada durante este, porque entonces habrá un gran escándalo para los Andrey...mis padres llegan mañana y a partir de entonces papá se puede hacer cargo de todo, asi que...ya está todo convenido-

Terry captó que ella había tomado una determinación, pero no tenía idea de que era lo que tramaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con todo? - el tono de Albert era un poco inseguro.

-Todo, en cuanto llegue papá ya no tengo porque ir a la oficina, el se hará cargo de todo-su voz hasta ese momento calmada tembló un poco, y sus ojos se humedecieron...era Candy la que lloraba al saber que estas últimas semanas habían sido tiempo prestado para estar con los suyos, pero que en cuanto David y Linda Lancaster llegarán el tiempo prestado se acabaría.

Sarah notó que Elizabeth necesitaba que la rescataran así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Elizabeth querida, mi madre me habló y me dio una muy buena noticia. -

-¿Que es Sarah?- preguntó Elizabeth sin la menor idea de que era lo que tenía que decir Sarah , y esperando que fuera algo de lo cual aferrarse.

-Richard viene con tus padres-anunció Sarah triunfalmente.

El anuncio de Sarah era algo mejor que solo algo a lo cual aferrarse, Richard venía, su realidad volvía, porque para ella los Andrey y Terry eran solo un sueño..un muy mal sueño en algunas ocasiones...ella había tratado por todos los medios de olvidarlos y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía se dedico a tramar como hacer que pagaran cada una de sus lágrimas; se obligó a ser insensible, y resistir las ganas de volver a ser Candy, se hizo a la idea de que Ella estaba muerta y solo existía Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster; asi era como había sobrevivido los últimos años, y así era como sobreviviría el resto de su vida.

Sonrió con alivio y con genuino deleite respondió:

¿En serio? Será magnifico verlo después de tanto tiempo, ya lo extraño-

Todos alrededor de la mesa observaron el brillo en los ojos de Elizabeth, y ni Terry ni Albert podían dejar de preguntarse quien era Richard...gracias al cielo por la curiosidad femenina...Annie fue la que ayudó a medio sacarlos de la duda.

-Perdón Sarah, pero ¿quien es Richard? -

-Oh lo siento es solo que sabía que a Liz le daría gusto saberlo, y olvidé aclarar; Richard es mi hermano mayor, y Elizabeth y el son muy buenos amigos, de hecho mi familia y yo tenemos la esperanza de que algún día Liz se decida a formar parte de nosotros y convertirse en le futura Duquesa de Oxenford, ya que mi hermano la ama locamente, pero aquí la señorita no ha decidido darle el sí-

Las mujeres disfrutaron la reacción de los hombres, Annie que conocía bien a los tres pudo ver duda en los ojos de ellos, y incluso pudo darse cuenta de que la seguridad de Albert Andrey se tambaleaba, Terry se puso sombrío y Archie deseó que Albert se dejara de tonterías y decidiera luchar por Elizabeth. Elizabeth percibió lo mismo que Annie y solo sonrió al decir:

Sarah haz cometido un error imperdonable, una dama nunca descubre los afectos de un caballero ante un grupo que no lo conoce, y menos si la dama que es objeto de esos afectos está presente-

Vamos Elizabeth no es ningún descubrimiento, además Richard y tu siempre se han llevado de maravilla, de hecho, gracias a el somos amigas-

¿Te importaría contarnos la historia Sarah? - una vez más la curiosidad femenina salvaba a los caballeros.

Sarah se detuvo por un momento observando a Elizabeth, y no muy segura de si su amiga quería que contara esa historia. dudosa respondió:

Bueno tal vez no sea lo más apropiado después de todo, tomando en cuenta lo grosero e insensible que ha sido Sir Andrey está noche con Liz-

El tono de Sarah era apenas contenido, y Terry se dio cuenta de cuanto quería esta joven a el primer reproche verbal que le hacía a Albert, y aunque Terry sabía que era un reproche injusto, la verdad era que ella no conocía toda la historia así que tenía toda la razón para estar enojada, sus hermosos ojos grises centelleaban, y su piel normalmente pálida tenía un tono rosado, que la hacía verse simplemente exquisita.

-Está bien Sarah, cuenta la historia- dijo Elizabeth suavemente.

-Está bien, Richard y Elizabeth se conocieron hace cuatro años cuando ella iba de regreso a Inglaterra con sus padres...la versión de Richard es que el iba caminando por cubierta cuando se topó con una encantadora dama a quien sonrió amablemente, pero ella ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlo y siguió su camino, el pudo ver que sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban tristes, así que observó como se dirigía a una de las barandas en la cubierta y se dedicaba a observar el mar, el se acercó lentamente por detrás y suavemente le dijo:

\- Tenga cuidado milady que el mar embruja, nos llama, y si le sostenemos la mirada por mucho tiempo nos atrapa-

Elizabeth recordaba perfectamente sus palabras y su mente voló a ese día mientras Sarah continuaba la narración. Tal y como Richard la había contado miles de veces, era una buena historia, pero no era la verdad, al igual que mucho de lo que existía en su vida era una mentira.

 _Ella se había sobresaltado al escucharlo hablar, y volteó para ver quien era, se dio cuenta que la encantadora voz que tan quedamente le había hablado pertenecía a un apuesto joven, probablemente de unos 22 años, alto, con una hermosa piel color crema, y un impresionante cabello rojo encendido, para nada chillante sino hermoso, algo largo, suelto y lacio, su mirada era profunda y amable, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul turquesa; vestía un impecable traje informal color arena, y una sonrisa cautivadora iluminaba su rostro._

 _-Me pregunto quién se puede atrever a hacer llorar a una dama tan bella como usted._

 _El observaba su hermoso rostros, los rayos del sol bañaban su hermoso cabello negro, arrancando destellos azules de él, y sus ojos verdes inundados de dolor estaban llenos de lágrimas, de inmediato notó que no era el primer día que esa hermosa joven lloraba; por su ropa y porte supo que era hija de alguna acaudalada familia, y apenas se preguntaba si era americana cuando su acento inglés lo sorprendió._

 _Me temo señor que eso es una pregunta indiscreta..._

 _Perdóneme milady, es solo que no soporto ver a una dama llorar, y menos cuando puedo asegurar que no es la primera vez que llora en estos días..tal vez si me presento...mi nombre es Richard Oxenford y estoy para servirle...lo que sea que pueda hacer para evitar que sus hermosos ojos derramen una sola lágrima más._

 _Ella volvió a ver el mar y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente..incluso hizo desaparecer todo rastro de dolor de su rostro..el aun no comprendía, y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar una voz familiar lo saludó por detrás._

 _-Richard es un placer encontrarte-_

 _-Milord, Lady Lancaster-_

 _-Buenos días Richard es un placer encontrarte- dijo con su reefinado acento Lady Lancaster_

 _-Veo que ya haz conocido a nuestra hija-_

 _La joven se había vuelto hacia la pareja con una radiante sonrisa.._

 _-bueno no propiamente padre, el caballero se presentó, y estaba yo apunto de hacer lo mismo cuando llegaron ustedes..-_

 _-entonces permíteme, Richard ella es nuestra única hija Lady Anna Elizabeth Lancaster, hija el joven es el hijo mayor del duque de Oxenford._

 _-un placer conocerle formalmente señorita..- iba a añadir algo más, pero la mirada de ella lo detuvo._

 _Elizabeth, una vez más dejaste tu parasol en el camarote, no debes exponerte así al sol-_

 _Lo siento madre, no volverá a suceder-_

 _Eso dijiste la última vez, además ¿dónde esta la señora Moninger?-_

 _Le di el día libre madre-_

 _Pero no puedes asearte por todo el barco sin compañía-_

 _David Lancaster pudo percibir la revolución en la mirada de la joven, no era lo mismo ser una Andrey que ser la hija de un duque, y sabía que Candy hacía lo mejor por adaptarse, le guiñó el ojo a la joven y le habló a Linda._

 _-vamos querida eso de tener una dama de compañía por todos lados es un poco anticuado, y en cuanto al parasol, es bueno que Elizabeth disfrute un poco de los rayos del sol._

 _-pero David ninguna hija mía puede andar sola por todos lados-_

 _-si me lo permite milady, me dirigía a buscar a mi hermana Sarah para ir a desayunar, si Lady Elizabeth acepta puede acompañarnos, y así no tiene que ser acompañada por una aburrida señora mayor, pero no estará sola-_

 _-me parece la solución perfecta, ¿no lo crees Linda?-_

 _-si, si Elizabeth así lo quiere-_

 _Candy observó las tres miradas sobre ella, lo que más quería era estar sola, pero sabía que Linda Lancaster sería inflexible, y definitivamente prefería la compañía de los jóvenes, así que sonrió y dijo:_

 _-por mi está bien si no cree usted que a mi presencia puede molestar a su hermana milord.-_

 _-No, para nada, a decir verdad me haría usted un favor, porque querrá hablar de modas y todo eso y la verdad si bien aguanto un rato, no me es posible prestarle mi atención por mucho tiempo-_

 _-eentonces está convenido, estaré con Lord Oxenford y su hermana.-_

 _me parece perfecto hija diviértete.-_

 _Richard le había presentado a Sarah y ambas chicas habían simpatizado al instante, después de ese día los tres se habían vuelto inseparables, eran un grupo que llamaba la atención, dos hermosas chicas y un guapo joven divirtiéndose, sin embargo Richard no descansó hasta averiguar porque lloraba Elizabeth ese día...sin saberlo porque ella sintió que podía confiar en el y una tarde mientras esperaban a que Sarah estuviera lista Elizabeth le confió su secreto a Richard, el entendió su dolor, y le prometió apoyarla siempre._

Sarah había acabado la narración y la conversación había pasado por temas variados, pero Elizabeth no había dicho nada, estaba pensando en Richard, sabía que el comprendía a la perfección que era lo que ella estaba pasando, y que por eso venía con sus padres.

Una vez mas Richard Oxenford venía al rescate, tal y como lo había hecho durante los últimos cuatro años, cada vez que ella lo había necesitado el había estado allí para prestarle su hombro para llorar, para ayudarla a escapar de la prisión que ser Elizabeth Lancaster podía significar.


	10. Chapter 10

" **Yo la amo, pero ella te ama a ti"**

 **Capitulo X**

Elizabeth despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, producto tanto del desvelo como de todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, pero además esa mañana tenía un dolor interno, un dolor en el alma; las cosas no habían salido tal como lo había planeado, ella había esperado pasar una noche estupenda en compañía de Albert y de Terry, ser el centro de atención de sus miradas, y sentirse amada por ellos...era algo diferente lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos, pero ambos eran muy importantes...¡No!, no podía seguir sintiéndose de esa forma, pronto tendría que regresar a la realidad, un sueño no era suficiente, además ellos amaban a Candy, y Candy ya no existía, ella era Elizabeth, y su forma de ver la vida y de hacer las cosas era muy distinta...así que debía seguir adelante.

Con una nueva determinación se puso en pie, y comenzó a arreglarse, en una hora aproximadamente Albert iría a recogerla para llevarla a la estación a recibir a sus padres y a Richard. La verdad es que esperaba el momento en que pudiera verlo y abrazarlo...su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y de pronto se ruborizó por lo que estaba pensando...la verdad es que le encantaría llegar y correr hacia él tan pronto lo viera, abrazarlo...y besarlo. Comenzó a analizarse a sí misma, una cosa era usar a Terry para poner celoso a Albert, o usar a Albert para poner celoso a Terry, pero otra muy distinta era usar a Richard...no podía hacerlo, pero había algo más.. no era posible..

En medio de toda la revolución de su mente se observó en el espejo, había escogido un hermoso vestido de gasa y encaje color arena, Kendra ya iba a comenzar a recoger su cabello cuando Elizabeth la detuvo y le dijo:

-Espera Kendra-

-Si Milady-

-No lo recojas todo-

-Entonces Milady que le parece si lo recojo solo del frente, hago un par de rodetes, los sujeto por detrás y dejo que sus rizos queden sueltos, incluso puedo dejar algunos rizos sueltos en su rostro-

-Me parece perfecto..-

-A su padre y al joven Richard les gusta mucho cuando trae ud. El cabello suelto.-

-Si, lo sé...¿ya están las habitaciones listas?-

-Sí Milady, lo que no sé es si la del joven Richard será necesaria, ¿no se va a quedar en la mansión de los Oxenford?-

Una sombra oscureció el rostro de Elizabeth ante ese pensamiento, pero Kendra tenía razón los Oxenford tenían una casa en Chicago, y Sarah se estaba quedando ahí, asi que lo más lógico era que Richard se quedara ahí.

-Listo milady, ha quedado hermosa, ¿qué sombrero va a usar?-

Elizabeth se observó en el espejo, su vestido color arena con algunos detalles en crema combinaría perfectamente con un sombrero que Richard le había regalado, así que ese fue el que le pidió a Kendra, se lo puso y observó el resultado...se veía muy bella, tomó sus guantes, y le pidió a Kendra que le pusiera una delicada gargantilla de perlas, también regalo de Richard, estaba dispuesta a bajar cuando una mucama llegó a anunciarle que un joven la esperaba abajo.

El observó a la joven mujer que venía descendiendo por las escaleras se veía simplemente cautivadora. Miles de memorias se agolparon en su mente, tan solo respirar el mismo aire que ella era hipnótico. Por años había estado seguro que esa joven era la dueña de su corazón, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para tenerla a su lado. Terrece Grandchester no era más un chiquillo era un exitoso actor, un hombre equilibrado, muy rico y poderoso, su fortuna personal podía compararse a la de William Andrey, no a la de la familia Andrey, pero si a la fortuna personal de William, era el competidor perfecto, tal vez el único hombre que en verdad podía ganarle a William Andrey. Ambos eran increíblemente apuestos, educados, exitosos. Pero no por primera vez en los últimos años Terry se preguntaba si aún habría competencia o si el juego ya estaba ganado, al final del día no importaba lo que ninguno de ellos dos hiciera, solo importaba lo que ella decidiera.

Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos, podía leer su admiración pero también su incertidumbre, su mirada se lo decía todo, Terry Grandchester era tan suyo como lo había sido tanto tiempo atrás, pero había algo más, sería que ella que creía conocer todos los secretos de ese apuesto Romeo había dejado pasar algo por alto. Lo cierto es que su mirada una vez más la hacía sentir escalofríos, la electricidad corría por su cuerpo, algo hipnótico la atraía a los ojos del color de las profundidades del mar, pero dónde años antes había habido tempestades, ahora había una impasible calma.

Ella no parecía sorprendida de verlo, simplemente lo condujo a la sala, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí le dijo que no tenían mucho tiempo, Terry no se sorprendió, parecía que por más que quisiera nunca había tiempo para estar sola con él, ¿sería que Elizabeth conocía su propia debilidad y se negaba a ceder? Él se acercó peligrosamente a ella. – Si hoy no tienes tiempo lo dejaré para otra ocasión, pero tu y yo necesitamos hablar. - El besó suavemente su mejilla y salió. Se despidió justo a tiempo, ya que a los pocos minutos de haberse marchado llegó Albert.

Elizabeth aún daba vueltas a la misma pregunta en su cabeza, ¿Qué quería Terry? Pero debía admitir que esa no era la verdadera pregunta, la verdadera pregunta debía ser, ¿Qué quería Candy? o mejor aún, ¿a quién amaba verdaderamente? El temor, la soledad, el coraje y la amargura habían hecho estragos en su mente, uno solo puede encerrar cierto número de esqueletos en el closet antes de que estos comiencen a sentirse incómodos dentro de él y comiencen a pugnar por salir.

-Te ves hermosa.-su voz era cálida y llena de admiración, tal vez nunca dejaría de maravillarse de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Gracias Albert, es hora de irnos el tren debe estar por llegar.- ¿Como podía responder con un tono tan frío? ¿Es que acaso estaba muerta por dentro?

Viajaban completamente en silencio, faltaba poco para llegar y Albert decidió romper el silencio, iban solos, sin chofer.

-Dime que pretendes Candy, si se supone que todo es una farsa ¿porque te enojas?, ¿porque te vuelves fría?, ¿por qué?-

-¿qué esperabas que hiciera? No podía sentarme a escucharte hablar sobre otra mujer asi nada mas y no hacer nada ¿o si?-

-Amor, esa otra eres tu-

Candy flotaba fuera de sí, observando una vez más suceso tras suceso, ajena a todo, tan lejos y tan cerca una vez más, ¿Por qué le daba tanta rabia la atención que le prestaban a esa mujer? ¿qué acaso esa mujer y ella no eran la misma?

-No, me llames amor, tu no sabes lo que he peleado por ser fuerte, por ser la mujer que tienes frente a ti, y no te das cuenta que a pesar de mi misma y de todo lo que he pagado, aún me siento frágil cuando me haces recordar, ¿acaso crees que no pienso que fui una estúpida al dejarme convencer?

Mientras observaba la escena como ajena a ella misma, igual que todas las otras, Candy se preguntó no por primera vez, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros, tan idéntica a ella, pero a la vez tan diferente? De pronto la imagen cambiaba. Albert veía seriamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él y le contestaba.

-Bueno no voy a volver a discutir algo que no tengo porque discutir, pero dime ¿que significa Richard para ti?

-Richard...es mi fuente de consuelo, mi fortaleza, el único que me ha visto llorar en cuatro años, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano...Richard es todo.

-¿Lo amas?-

La mandíbula del guapo hombre se apretó, temía la respuesta, pero había una parte de él que sabía que era su orgullo el que lo hacía enojar, su amor propio, saber que ella, la mujer que había jurado serle fiel y compartirlo todo con él podía amar a alguien más.

Candy observaba atenta las expresiones de ambos, de alguna manera también podía escuchar los pensamientos que cruzaban sus mentes…

Elizabeth se preguntó con rabia ¿cómo se atrevía el a pedir explicaciones? ¿Qué acaso pretendía que ella olvidara qué estaba a su lado sólo porque era la copia fiel de la mujer qué el en realidad amaba? guardó silencio, como sopesando lo que estaba a punto de decir, y apenas iba a hablar cuando llegaron a la estación, Albert no había insistido en su pregunta, decidió esperar a ver como se trataban Elizabeth y Richard. Sin embargo el hecho de que ella no contestara le decía mucho y nada a la vez.

Elizabeth miraba ansiosamente a todos y cada uno de los pasajeros que descendían del tren proveniente de Nueva York, y de pronto los vio...como una niña que abre un regalo y encuentra la muñeca que quería, así se iluminó su rostro, y olvidando lo que los presentes podrían decir salió corriendo rumbo a los Duques de Lancaster.

Albert la observó con celos dentro de sí, recordando los tiempos en lo que el recibía ese mismo tipo de bienvenida siempre que regresaba de un viaje de negocios...ahora alguien mas recibía esa atención. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, mientras observaba a Elizabeth lanzarse a lo brazos del hombre que había disfrutado de ella durante los últimos cuatro años.

-Papá..por fin llegaste.-

-hola dulzura ¿cómo estas?, dime ¿te ha cuidado bien Albert?

-te diré..tengo una lista de quejas, pero podemos discutirlas en privado- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa mientras el duque la abrazaba y ella lo besaba con cariño en la mejilla.

-Bueno Elizabeth y ¿no me vas a dar beso a mi también?

-claro que si mamá...¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-excelente. Mi niña...-

-pensé…

-Pensaste que Richard venía con nosotros, no es así lindura- dijo Lady Lancaster con una enorme sonrisa.

Elizabeth se sonrojó, pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz conocida gritó:

-¡!Lizzie!

Ella volteó para encontrarse con su mirada turquesa y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos, el la recibió, y la sostuvo cerca de sí por unos minutos...cuando al fin se soltaron el clavo su mirada turquesa sobre lo hermosos ojos verdes de Elizabeth...y solo preguntó una cosa.

\- ¿Cómo has estado preciosa? -

Ella entendiendo a que se refería solo sonrió, con una sonrisa mas de resignación y cansancio que de otra cosa, el comprendió y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Albert sentía que la sangre le hervía y sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo observar.

-Pero Elizabeth Lancaster, ¿acaso no piensas presentar a Richard y a Albert? ¿dónde están tus modales? - El tono de Linda era más divertido pro la reacción de la joven que de reproche, peor había visto la mirada de Albert, y quería evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento.

-Lo siento madre tienes razón...-

-Albert, él es Lord Richard Oxenford, hermano de Sarah, y heredero del duque de Oxenford.-

-Richard, te presento a Sir William Albert Andrey, Cabeza de los Andrey.

Richard miró profundamente a Albert, y Albert miró profundamente a Richard, la mirada de ambos parecía decir "Así que tu eres Albert/Richard". Ambos sabían que tenían una cosa en común, algo, que no probablemente les impediría ser amigos, sus miradas eran retadoras, y una terrible verdad los unía...no era necesario decir palabras…

"Yo la amo...pero ella te ama a ti."

La oscuridad envolvió a Candy, si tan sólo pudiese dejar de flotar… si pudiese volver…


	11. Chapter 11

" **No hay más tiempo"**

 **Capitulo XI**

Richard había decidido quedarse en casa de los Lancaster aun cuando Sarah se estaba quedando en la mansión de los Oxenford, alegando que como había que hacer negocios muy temprano en la mañana lo mejor era quedarse en casa de los Lancaster para que Elizabeth los pusiera al día a el y al duque.

El miércoles se la habían pasado todo el día en la biblioteca con los abogados. Albert había estado presente, y Richard había observado a Elizabeth tratando de descifrar como se sentía, y si algo había cambiado dentro de ella, y lo que vio lo sorprendió; su mirada era impenetrable, su compostura impecable. Eso lo preocupó, porque desde el primer día en que la conoció había sido capaz de leer en su mirada que era lo que ella sentía, pero hoy todo era diferente, hoy era la joven heredera de una de las fortunas más importantes de Londres, una excelente mujer de negocios, fría y despiadada.

Richard nunca había dudado de la capacidad de Elizabeth para manejar los negocios, pero se encontraba francamente sorprendido, porque su habilidad era tal que dejaba a Albert, al duque y a el mismo como inexpertos. Debían terminar todo ese día, porque el viernes partirían rumbo a Lakewood. Habían pasado gran parte de la mañana encerrados, ya pesar de que era pesado Elizabeth se veía fresca, hermosa. Richard había dejado de prestar atención a lo que se decía, solo tenía ojos para ella, y ella discutía acaloradamente con Albert y sus abogados sobre los términos de un contrato comercial. Estaba tan llena de vida..

El duque guardaba silencio y también la observaba..había llegado amar a esa joven mas que a su propia hija, Candy era ocurrente, una brisa fresca en la mansión, bella, inteligente y definitivamente cariñosa, tenían una relación muy especial, y el verla hacer negocios con Albert sin dejarle muchas opciones a el le divertía. Como padre quería que ella encontrara la felicidad, y su corazón se encontraba dividido por un lado sabía perfectamente cuanto la amaba Albert, y todo lo que ella había sufrido durante los primeros meses de su separación; pero si ellos dos se enamoraban el corría el riesgo de perderla, porque Albert no se casaría con Lady Lancaster, sino con Candy Andrey. Por otro lado estaba Richard, un excelente joven con quien Elizabeth se había identificado desde la primera vez que se habían visto...Richard era su cómplice en las travesuras y muchas veces la salvaba de los regaños de Linda por hacer algo inapropiado para una dama; Richard era el joven que todos los días le enviaba un ramo de rosas blancas con una tarjeta que solo decía:" Buenos días preciosa". Era el joven que la acompañaba a todos y cada uno de lo eventos sociales, con quien salía a montar, era el mismo joven que cada cumpleaños(el cumpleaños de Candy, no de Elizabeth) durante los últimos cuatro años había cantado al pie de su ventana a media noche, el mismo que la llenaba de detalles, y que aunque conocía la verdad estaba enamorado de la mujer del presente no de la niña del pasado. En eso vagaban los pensamientos de Lord Lancaster cuando Lady Linda los interrumpió.

-Bueno señores es muy comprensible que Uds. quieran estar encerrados todo el día aquí, pero mi niña tiene que medirse el vestido para la fiesta del sábado, asi que mas les valdría ir terminando con sus negocios, porque además ella necesita comer. Lizzie estas muy delgada, Albert no se que has estado haciéndole a mi niña en estos días pero no me la has cuidado muy bueno es que Richard vino con nosotros.

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio.

\- ¿acaso ninguno piensa contestarme?

-Milady mil disculpas, pero aquí el problema es que su hija es una testaruda, y por más que intenté llevarla a comer, no se dejó, se dedicó a salir de compras y a trabajar.

Ahora resulta que es mi culpa. Mamá ¿a quién le vas a creer?

Linda solo sonrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Richard no se lo permitió, se puso en pie y camino directo a donde Elizabeth se encontraba, se inclinó y le habló al oído. Diciéndole:

-vamos amor démosle gusto a tu madre y vayamos a comer y después a la modista.

Ella sonrió.

-espera un momento Richard estamos apunto de terminar, solo me falta una cláusula que discutir con Sir Andrey-

no discutamos mas, me rindo, señores redáctenla tal y como la señorita pidió-

Todos rieron ante el tono de voz y la mirada de Albert y se pusieron en pie para dirigirse al comedor. Normalmente Albert le hubiese ofrecido su brazo a Elizabeth, pero Richard se le adelantó...justo cuando pensó que no podía sentirse más celoso Richard le dijo algo a Liz que provocó que ella sonriera y lo abrazara.

David captando la mirada de Albert lo tomó de un brazo y le pidió que se quedara en la biblioteca un momento ya que tenía que hablar algo con el.

Una vez que todos los abogados habían salido David miró a Albert a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Aun la amas?

Mas que nunca, estos dos meses han sido el cielo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.. David yo se que la quieres, pero yo ya no puedo vivir sin ella, la necesito conmigo, quiero que vuelva...

Pero Linda y yo amamos como a nuestra hija. Además si ella vuelve a ser una Andrey Linda y yo lo perderemos todo, y que me dices de ella, ¿como le va a hacer para enfrentar a tu tía ya Eliza?, ¿que si la dañan?

Nadie la dañará y menos si se convierte en mi esposa, en cuanto al asunto de que tu sobrino te pueda quitar todo ya se como hacerle, la adoptas legalmente, y la conviertes en tu heredera, solo que no como Elizabeth Lancaster, sino como Candy.

Dime… ¿ella te ama?

Albert suspiró.

-Hay veces que podría jurar que si, y otras en las que simplemente creo que me odia...se supone que estábamos comprometidos...porque no lo se ella se lo dijo a mi tía y bueno el baile del sábado es en su honor, pero no se que es lo que trama.-

-Ay, mi niña es capaz de muchas cosas, yo que tu me andaría con cuidado.

-Si lo sé.

-Bueno vayamos a comer…solo te prometo algo, si ella decide volver a ser una Andrey, volver a ser Candy no lo voy a retener, pero si quiere seguir siento Elizabeth tampoco la voy a obligar a hacer lo contrario.

Cuando Albert y David salieron Elizabeth y Richard ya no se encontraban, Linda les dijo que no habían comido en casa, sino que el la había invitado a comer y después la llevaría a la modista.

Albert no dijo nada...simplemente guardó silencio...tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal...sin poder evitarlo, Candy se escapaba de su vida una vez más.

Los días habían pasado volando, había asistido a la cena de negocios con el hijo del capitán Arlington acompañada de Richard y de Sarah, y aunque Benjamín Arlington se había decepcionado un poco por no haber podido tenerla para el solo durante la velada, la verdad es que los cuatro se habían divertido mucho.

El viernes temprano habían salido rumbo a Lakewood, ella se había ido con Richard. Habían platicado mucho, el comprendía la decisión que ella había tomado y la apoyaría hasta el final.

 _ **Candy sentía una opresión en el pecho, se veía conversar con Terry, hablar con el corazón en la mano, honesta y abiertamente…pero aún así dolía, los años a su lado no podían haber sido en balde, ella había sacrificado tanto por el…y ahora parecía que había alguien más en su camino, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?**_

Terry y Sarah viajaban con ellos, al parecer se llevaban muy bien. Pararon un momento en el campo y mientras nadie los podía escuchar Elizabeth le dijo a Terry.

-Me parece milord que Ud. le presta mucha atención a mi amiga.

Bueno milady la verdad me agrada mucho y creo que yo le agrado a ella, y ya que la mujer que fue el amor de mi vida no será para mi creo que no me haría mal ir ampliando mis horizontes.

¿En serio te has dado por vencido?

¿Te casarías conmigo?

No Terry, hace algunos años que hubiera matado por escuchar esa pregunta, pero hoy no, te quiero mucho, pero no podría casarme contigo, nos haríamos pedazos con lo temperamentales que ambos somos, además no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya has sufrido... me temo que ciertamente nuestro amor fue como el de Romeo y Julieta, apasionado, y capaz de matarnos, pero se ha acabado.

Lo se pecosa, lo se, pero si me dieras el sí no me harías sufrir.

No puedo Terry, porque si te diera el si sufrirías mas...

¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Terry hay tanto que tu no sabes...

Terry viendo la tristeza en su mirada decidió no ahondar más...al menos no por ahora, pero sabía que si alguien podía decirle que era lo que sucedía ese era Richard...y el lo iba a obligar.

¿amigos?

Si, amigos

¿Que hay de Albert?

Albert es mi pasado...no puedo volver a ser Candy.

Pero el te ama... ¿acaso tu no lo amas?

Aunque lo amara con todas mis fuerzas Terry, Candy ya está muerta...y el ama a Candy no a Elizabeth. Además me temo que no me encuentro en condiciones de amar...ni a Albert, ni a Richard ni a nadie...

Terry la observó, no comprendía totalmente que era lo que sucedía, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, desde el día en que supo que era ella, tenía la sensación de que había más que una venganza en su mente. Algo ensombrecía su mirada, era como si una cosa más grande que ella la obligara a actuar así, debatiéndose entre vengarse o entregarse al amor…algo le impedía amar..algo muy grave..

Poco después de concluida su conversación habían continuado el camino rumbo a Lakewood. Llegando ahí la Sra. Elroy les había dado una grata bienvenida e irónicamente condujo a Elizabeth a la que antes había sido la habitación de Candy...todo era igual pero diferente, un precioso mobiliario, pero ni rastros de que alguna vez ella la hubiese habitado.

En toda la mansión no había un solo retrato de los muchos que Albert había mandado a hacer sobre ella, era como si nunca hubiese existido.

El reloj corría, el tiempo se acababa, ya era hora, hora de dejar caer las máscaras, de matar a la niña para siempre y convertirse en la mujer, segura de si misma y con un propósito, su venganza concluiría al día siguiente...y entonces desaparecería...esperaba que el dolor que su venganza traería los hiciera olvidarla...y así no sufrirían más.


	12. Chapter 12

" **Enigma"**

Capitulo XII

Hace dos meses exactamente que había llegado y...

Todo era tan diferente a su alrededor, pareciera como si hubiesen pasado siglos, el mundo cambiaba tan rápido, ella misma se preguntaba muchas veces quien era esa mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, ya no era más una niña, pero no solo había cambiado físicamente, su alma había cambiado, el dolor la había hecho madurar, y la inocencia de sus ojos había sido reemplazada por una profunda tristeza que solo los hacían aun mas hermosos e interesantes, de hecho no faltaba quien intentara robar una mirada de esos profundos ojos verdes; muchas veces altaneros y misteriosos, miradas que mezclaban la dulzura con la ironía, la tristeza con la alegría, la inocencia con la madurez, la niña con la mujer.

Elizabeth se miró por última vez al espejo, ataviada en un hermoso vestido del color del oro viejo, con corsé ceñido, sin tirantes, capas y capas de finísima seda cubrían sus piernas llegando al piso desparramándose sobre él.

Hoy era su fiesta de compromiso, la señora Elroy se lo había anunciado

Su cabello no era negro, sino rubio, como antes. Se veía hermosa, única, seductora y una mirada de triunfo daba luz a sus ojos. Nadie la escoltaría escaleras abajo, sola haría su entrada triunfal, todo estaba listo, los únicos que lo sabían eran los duques de Lancaster y Richard.

Su blanco cuello lucía una hermosa y delicada gargantilla de oro con un diamante en forma de rosa y corazón, tallado en una sola pieza, con el escudo de los Andrey grabado en el interior, la joya por si misma hablaba, todos sabían que significaba. Y por si fuera poco llevaba el anillo de sello de lo Andrey en su mano.

 _Enfrente de todos el se la había dado, justo antes de salir de la mansión de Lakewood rumbo a Chicago, su voz grave y profunda había dicho:_

 _-Ella es la heredera universal de los Andrey, y el día que decida tomar su lugar lucirá esto en su cuello, y entonces todos Uds. verán quien es realmente Candice White Andrey._

Sus palabras habían sido una especie de profecía, y hoy todos se darían cuenta.

Hoy todos sabrían quien era en realidad Lady Lancaster...pero eso no cambiaría nada después de la fiesta se iría, Richard le ayudaría...simplemente desaparecería...porque...el tiempo...se acababa.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, era Richard.

\- ¿Estás lista preciosa?

-Si, estoy lista...

´-. Todos te esperan, quieres bajar tomada de mi brazo?

no, esto debo hacerlo sola.

Cuando los invitados se dieron cuenta de la silueta que se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras guardaron silencio, pero conforme iba bajando murmullos llenaban la sala... ¿quién era esa mujer?, ¿dónde estaba Lady Lanacaster?

-Candy! ¿Que haces tu aquí? Fue la pregunta que la señora Elroy hizo.

 _ **Candy veía la escena, y recordaba como Elroy Andrey le había exigido que dejara ser feliz a Albert,**_

 _ **-Tú ya decidiste, ¿Porqué simplemente no lo dejas ser feliz?-**_

 _ **¿Cómo responder a la pregunta directa de la tía abuela? ¿cómo reconocer que tal vez se había equivocado? Que su vida junto a Terry tal vez no era lo que deseaba. No podía atreverse a arruinar el momento de Albert y Elizabeth, después de todo Elroy Andrey tenía razón, ella ya se había decidido. Una vez más la oscuridad la cubrió y solo pudo seguir ahí, flotando, viendo su historia, la de Elizabeth y la de Albert pasar frente a sus ojos.**_

Ella solo sonrió, una sonrisa increíble, triunfal, satisfecha...Albert no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí estaba ella nuevamente, definitivamente era Candy...bueno al menos en aspecto, porque su sonrisa no era dulce...y sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza infinita. ¿qué te pasa pequeña? ¿porqué estas así? Si tan solo me permitieras acercarme a ti como antes...Terry estaba alerta, Sarah a su lado no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo... ¿dónde estaba Elizabeth? Los ojos de Annie brillaban, al darse cuenta de todo, sabía que Candy había estado entre ellos durante los últimos meses, Archie simplemente sonreía, sin embargo su corazón le decía que este no era un final feliz, faltaba mucho, para que llegara el final...Eliza simplemente no podía creer que la recogida estuviera de regreso, pero aún no entendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Richard sabía lo que Candy estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el sabía lo que significaba la tristeza en su mirada, la incertidumbre, el dolor...si tan solo el pudiera hacer algo por borrar ese dolor de su corazón, si las cosas fueran diferentes...si solo no quedara tan poco tiempo. Entre la gente un par de ojos grises la observaban...sabía que la farsa pronto acabaría, y entonces la vida comenzaría a sonreírle a el, y se derrumbaría para Albert Andrey.

-Damas y Caballeros, les suplico que me pongan atención durante un momento- era la voz de David Lancaster.

Todas las miradas volvieron a el, al pie de la escalera, mientras le extendía su mano a Candy.

-Mi esposa y yo nos complacemos en presentar a Uds. a nuestra hija adoptiva..Candice Lancaster, como ya lo sabrán ella era la heredera de los Andrey: Candice White Andrey, sin embargo el destino la puso en nuestro camino, y la joven que conocieron como Elizabeth Lancaster no era otra, sino ella, tuvo que jugar ese papel en lo que se consumaba el papeleo de su adopción...y por otro lado también nos da mucho gusto anunciar a ustedes la próxima boda de Lady Candice Lancaster con Sir William Albert Andrey..

 _ **¿Candice Lancaster? ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca?**_

Los flashes de los reporteros no dejaban de brillar, mil preguntas eran lanzadas, Eliza y la señora Elroy no podían creer lo que sucedía, toda la sociedad estaba en shock, Albert se adelantó hacía Candy, la tomó del brazo y la llevo al centro del salón para comenzar el baile, ella no dejaba de sonreír, pero ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna.

-Te amo-

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron intercambiar a solas, de ahí en adelante tuvieron que hacer frente a mil y un cuestionamientos. La fecha de la boda fue fijada para el próximo fin de semana ya que tanto la tía Elroy como Albert tenían todo listo.

Una profunda voz masculina interrumpió el torrente de pensamientos de Candy:

\- ¿me permite esta pieza milady?

Sus ojos se encontraron, los de el brillaron con malicia, y los de ella brincaron asustados. En sus labios había una sonrisa irónica, y una mirada de advertencia.

-por supuesto milord es un placer volver a verle- Candy trataba de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Ella se dejó conducir a la pista controlando su repulsión y el temor que esos ojos grises le provocaban.

-no has hecho las cosas tal como lo planeamos querida mía.

-bueno no ha sido sencillo, lo que sucedió hoy no me lo esperaba.

-y entonces porque no diste el golpe necesario durante el anuncio de tu compromiso.

-no lo sé...

-aun lo amas...te lo advertí debías volver para vengarte, no para recordar un viejo amor... y sin embargo preferiste serme infiel.

-no es cierto, aun cumpliré mi palabra...solo que como te darás cuenta ahora tenemos un pequeño inconveniente...-Candy trataba de ganar tiempo, de encontrar la forma de huir de su destino y sin embargo no parecía que fuese a ser fácil.

-si ahora eres hija de los Lancaster, lo cual significa que la fortuna de los Andrey está fuera de tu alcance por ahora...

\- ¿qué quieres decir?

-te casarás con él, y entonces serás dueña no solo de la fortuna Lancaster, sino de la fortuna de los Andrey.

-no seré dueña de nada...

-bueno de David y de Linda puedo encargarme, y te cederé el placer de encargarte de Albert Andrey.

-ese no era el trato, tu no debías tocarlos...a ninguno de ellos- Candy comenzaba a alterarse.

-baja la voz y sonríe querida porque la gente se puede dar cuenta y sería una desgracia que Albert Andrey muriera en su fiesta de compromiso ¿no crees?

Un par de ojos azules no quitaban su mirada de Candy y su pareja de baile, el la conocía demasiado bien, y podía percibir su temor y tensión a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios... ¿quién era el? Y ¿porqué Candy bailaba con el si le causaba tanto temor? Terry se encontró con la mirada de otro hombre al final del salón que también observaba a Candy y a su pareja de baile...Richard Oxenford debía saber quien era ese tipo con quien bailaba Candy...Richard Oxenford sabía demasiadas cosas de eso estaba seguro...el tenía la respuesta de porque del comportamiento de Candy en los últimos meses.

Richard se dio cuenta que Terry observaba a Candy, y también dedujo pro su mirada que el sabía que algo sucedía, tal vez pudiera convertirse en su aliado para ayudar a Candy..si es que el tiempo no se le acababa antes de que el y Terry pudieran hacer algo.

-te casaras con el.

-ese no era el plan.

-tampoco lo era que te enamoraras de el otra vez...tu debes amarme a mi, y estoy dispuesto a prestarte a un moribundo aunque sea por unos días...te casas y te rehúsas a irte de luna de miel hasta que no recibas tu dote de los Lancaster y tu parte de la fortuna Andrey, entonces pondrás punto final de una manera discreta..y trágica...

-no, no puedo hacerle daño..

-bueno querida mía se lo haces tu o se lo hago yo...y ni se te ocurra que puedes advertirle, porque antes de que puedas hablar estarás muerta.

-no puedes matarme, no te sirvo muerta...

-tienes razón, pero déjame te advierto, que o tomas la riqueza de los Lancaster, y de los Andrey, y me la entregas, te vuelves mi esposa, o algo muy lamentable podría sucederle a l hogar de pony, a los niños y a tus queridas madres... imagina los titulares: "dos ancianas, y varios niños muertos en el incendio de un orfanatorio" ¿te gusta?

-no te atrevas.

-te recuerdo que nos observan cariño...asi que sonríe.

Candy se limitó a sonreír, pero sus ojos revelaban su turbación….de pronto se encontró con una mirada azul, y bajó los ojos, sabía que el podía leer sus ojos, y eso pondría en peligro todo lo que ella amaba.

 **Notas:**

 **Chicas, quisiera responder sus comentarios, pero no me aparecen en otro lugar que no sea mi mail. Estoy feliz, espero me tengan un poco de paciencia si hay partes confusas, recuerden que es una historia que he escrito en tres partes, y la verdad no fue una historia planeada de principio a fin, digamos que a través de los años la misma historia me ha sorprendido contándose sola, pero hay parte que sentía que no conectaban y estoy tratando de hacerlas conectar.**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, y espero me perdonen los aparentes cabos sueltos, les prometo que trataré de no dejar ninguno.**


	13. Chapter 13

" **Al borde del precipicio."**

 **Capitulo XIII**

-¿Me permites unas palabras Oxenford?-

La fría voz sacó a Richard de sus pensamientos.

-¿En que puedo servirte?- respondió tratando de parecer indiferente

-Dime que está pasando, y quien es el tipo con el que bailaba Candy

-No se a que te refieres con que está pasando, pero si puedo decirte quien es el tipo con el que bailaba Candy; el es Lord Rodney de Helt, es un duque...creí que siendo el heredero de los Grandchester lo conocías...-

Richard trató de darle una respuesta evasiva, pero Terry era un hombre que cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía sin importar el precio, y en esta ocasión se había propuesto descubrir que era lo que sucedía. Asi que con una voz aun mas fria, e incluso un poco amenazante respondió:

-No soy muy afecto a socializar, pero no has terminado de contestar mi pregunta..¿qué sucede entre el y Candy?

-...no entiendo a que te refieres..

-por supuesto que entiendes...¿por qué Candy le tiene tanto miedo?

La pregunta sorprendió a Richard, pero aun no muy convencido de que debia responder, decidió probar la paciencia de Terry un poco mas.

-¿Como sabes que Candy le tiene miedo?

Definitivamente la paciencia del joven duque se encontraba en el límite, pero se contuvo y respondió.

-La conozco, y se que tu sabes algo...

Richard pudo sentir la profundidad de los sentimientos de Terry, y decidió que podía confiar en el.

-No podemos hablar aquí...hablemos en otra parte.

-de acuerdo sígueme..

Candy observó a Richard y a Terry juntos, sabía que Terry se había dado cuenta de algo, solo que esperaba que Richard no le dijera nada por el bien de todos.

-¿Amor no piensas presentarme?

La cálida voz de Albert la sorprendió por un momento a Candy, pero conciente de que no podía dejar ver sus sentimientos guardó la compostura, y haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza respondió:

-Claro Albert, lo siento..el es Lord Rodney de Helt...lo conocí en Inglaterra y somos buenos amigos.-

-milord es un placer-

Ante el atento saludo de Albert Lord Rodney respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, y una voz profunda y cargada de ironía, pero a la vez lo suficientemente disfrazada como para que Albert no sospechara nada.

-los mismo digo Sir Andrey, y permítame felicitarlo se lleva una joya invaluable..

-gracias mi lord, espero que se quedará para la boda.

-no me la perdería por nada del mundo.

-entonces está convenido, ahora si me permite, debo llevarme a mi prometida, ya que mi tía abuela quiere hablar con ella.

-no se preocupe Sir Andrey, Candy, linda fue un placer verte de nuevo.

Mientras el hombre le besaba la mano Candy tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo de ahí, e incluso ofrecer una respuesta amable.

-Lo mismo digo milord, con su permiso.

Richard seguía a Terry por pasillos y pasadizos, se sentía perdido, pero parecía que Terry sabía que buscaba; se detuvo ante una gran puerta de ébano, y la abrió, dándole el paso, para que Richard entrara en la magnífica biblioteca de los Andrey en Lakewood.

-llegamos, aquí podemos hablar sin ningún problema.

-¿que quieres saber?

-porque del comportamiento de Candy, en un principio la venganza sonaba lógica, pero ahora, creo que hay algo más, sobre todo porque sé que ella lo ama..

-bueno tienes razón ella lo ama..que mas quieres saber.

-Oxenford no tengo tiempo para jueguitos, ella lo ama, pero no está feliz por el compromiso, y le teme a este Lord Rodney de Helt, pero bailaba con el y se esforzaba por sonreír..como si el pudiera hacerle daño...y si es asi no puedo permitirlo, pero tampoco puedo protegerla si no sé que sucede...y apostaría mi titulo y mi fortuna a que tu sabes que sucede, asi que dímelo antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Richard vio largamente a Terry, y supo que podía confiar en el...asi que se dispuso a hablar, y contarle todo desde el principio.

Candy entró al salón en donde la esperaba la tía Elroy, una vez dentro se dispuso a enfrentarla.

La voz cargada de enojo de la Tía Elroy no se hizo esperar:

-díganme que he hecho para merecer semejante burla de parte de ustedes dos. No me vean así, se que tu sabias todo esto William y sinceramente no comprendo...

Antes de que pudiera continuar Albert la interrumpió:

-¿que no comprende tía que ame a Candy?, ¿que quiera hacerla mi esposa?

-siempre he sabido que amas a esta chiquilla, francamente nunca entendí, pero llegar al grado de usar a los Lancaster para que te ayudaran eso no lo comprendo.

-no usé a los Lancaster, al contrario los ayudé.

La tía abuela ignoró a Albert y volviéndose a Candy comenzó a reprocharle el engaño:

-y tu como te atreviste a hacerte pasar por Elizabeth Lancaster, tu que ni siquiera le llegas a los talones.

Si bien Candy aun no sabía como enfrentar a Sir Rodney, si hallo fuerzas para impedir que la tía Elroy la humillara una vez, mas y con asombrosa dignidad contestó:

-pues al parecer soy igual o mejor que ella, porque ud. nunca se dio cuenta.

La anciana no cabía en su asombro, jamás pensó que Candy fuera a ser capaz de contestarle, y aunque respondió en el mismo tono, lo cierto era que en el interior se sentía sorprendida e incluso complacida por el cambio de Candy, y por la forma de enfrentarla.

-como te atreves a ser tan altanera...William no le permitas que me hable en ese tono.

-Tía ya basta de teatritos, Candy será mi esposa, asi que creo que la que debe cuidar su tono de voz es ud.

La señora Elroy sonrió para si misma y le contestó, en un último intento de hacer dudar a Albert, pero sus palabras provinieron más del orgullo y la costumbre, que de lo que realmente sentía y pensaba:

-con que así van a ser las cosas..está bien William solo espero que esta chiquilla en realidad te ame, no vaya a ser que estés tan ciego que recibas una puñalada por la espalda

La señora Elroy vio a Candy a los ojos, y ella le sostuvo la mirada, la realidad era que quería pedirle ayuda, pero no podía se encontraba atrapada, y ahora tenía que arreglárselas sola.

-¡es un desgraciado como se atreve!

Terry golpeó fuertemente la mesa, sus ojos inflamados con ira, después de haber escuchado lo que Richard tenía que decir su mente estaba hecha un torbellino, y requirió de todo su auto control no salir en ese momento y partirle la cara a Lord Rodney de Helt.

-bueno, ahora que los sabes todo, quieres decirme ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Preguntó Richard con calma tratando de hacer que Terry pensara correctamente.

-¿que tal partirle la cara a ese bastardo?

Richard sonrió y contestó:

-pues bien, aunque no me faltan ganas de hacerlo, me temo que eso no nos da una solución si consideramos que en realidad tendríamos que matarlo, porque el partirle la cara solo lo enfurecería más.

-eso lo sé perfectamente, y me temo que no nos queda de otra que recurrir a las autoridades, pero para ello necesitamos pruebas...-Terry clavó su mirada en Richard, esperando que el supiera de algo a lo que pudiesen recurrir como un aprueba.

Richard expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta:

-necesitaríamos una declaración firmada de Candy..pero es muy arriesgado...-

-debe haber una forma...y debe ser rápida, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo- de pronto la cara de Terry se iluminó-...ya lo tengo...Richard..me haré amigo de el desgraciado de Lord de Helt, pretenderé que odio a Candy y a Albert, y que haría cualquier cosa por hundirlos..-

-bueno..en realidad no es una mala idea, pero debo recordarte que lo que menos tenemos es tiempo..y por si no lo sabes construir una amistad, y ganarte la confianza de alguien implica precisamente tiempo.

-tienes razón, no pretenderé amistad...más bien pretenderé la búsqueda de una sociedad, una sociedad que me permita arruinarle la vida a Candy y a Albert...

El tono de voz empleado por Terry hizo que Richard sintiera escalofríos...y el brillo en sus ojos junto con sus sonrisa lo perturbó.

-ahora se porque prefieres el teatro a la corte inglesa, eres mas convincente dramáticamente que como duque.

-jajajajajaja- la fría risa de Terry resonó en la biblioteca, mientras se dirigía a la salida; Richard no sabía a donde se dirigía..pero podría apostar que en busca de Lord de Helt.

 _Candy miraba los jardines de rosas desde el balcón, ensimismada en sus pensamiento, sentía que no podía más, se hallaba el borde de un precipicio, y cualquier paso en falso la haría caer...y en la caída podía llevarse con ella a la persona que más amaba en la vida._


	14. Chapter 14

" **Decisiones."**

 **XIV**

En el salón todos comentaban lo sucedido, eran demasiados acontecimientos para una noche; la heredera de los Andrey había reaparecido, y ahora era una refinada y despampanante dama, hija adoptiva de los Lancaster, prometida de Albert Andrey.

Elisa no cabía en sí misma de lo furiosa que se encontraba, la mujer que había arruinado su fiesta dos meses atrás no había sido otra que la recogida, y ahora no solo sería la esposa de Albert, sino que era heredera de los Lancaster...

Neal guardaba silencio, y disfrutaba, porque sabía que aún cuando Candy había logrado mucho en los meses que había vivido en Chicago, su tiempo se agotaba, la vida se le escapaba de las manos, al menos la vida como ella la había conocido...una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar la conversación entre su tío y Lord Lancaster que él había escuchado años atrás...

Estaba indignado quien se creía Albert Andrey para mandar a Candy lejos de él, además no solo la mandaba lejos, sino que la hacía legalmente heredera universal de toda la fortuna Andrey, los Cornwell, los Leegan, Mc Millan y demás parientes de los Andrey tenían su propia riqueza, abundante, pero tesoro de mendigos comparadas con la riqueza de los Andrey, y debido a que Albert no estaba casado si algo le ocurría a Albert normalmente la fortuna se repartiría equitativamente entre todos los parientes de los Andrey, pero ahora todo sería de Candy...

 _Personalmente no le importaba mucho ya que había forjado un plan en su mente para apoderarse no solo de la fortuna de los Andrey, sino de la de los Lancaster, y conocía al hombre perfecto para ayudarle, de hecho nunca nadie sospecharía de el, ya que Lord de Helt._

 _Haría todo el trabajo, y después el lo sacaría del escenario y se quedaría con todo...la fortuna Andrey, el título de los Lancaster asi como toda su riqueza, y por supuesto...Candy, habría un precio que pagar, tendría que permitir que Rodney de Helt la hiciera suya al menos por un tiempo y cuando se cansara de ella Neal llegaría consolador y al rescate para ofrecerle paz en medio del infierno que viviría con el duque Inglés. Bueno ese había sido el trato inicial, pero ahora Neal tenía otra idea en su mente, se desharía de Lord de Helt tan pronto como el se deshiciera de Albert, y ciertamente se quedaría con Candy al menos que ella quisiera ver muertos a todos y cada uno de los que amaba, desde los huérfanos hasta los Oxenford. El actorcillo, los odiosos de los Cornwell.. todos.._

 _Su hermana lo mataría si supiera todo lo que el tramaba, pero aun no se lo diría, nadie lo sabía, Candy nunca había sospechado que era el, y no Lord de Helt quien quería lastimar a los Andrey._

Terry localizó al hombre que buscaba y se le acercó.

-Lord de Helt.

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester y me interesa mucho proponerle un negocio.

-Lo siento señor Grandchester pero no acostumbro negociar en las fiestas y menos en la fiesta de compromiso de mi querida amiga Candy, y el apreciable señor Andrey.

-Créame milord esto le interesará...podría serle de mucha ayuda en sus planes relacionados con los Andrey- dijo Terry dando una mirada significativa al arrogante duque inglés.

-Ha conseguido mi atención señor Grandchester, ¿sabe de algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

-Claro sígame.

Richard reflexionaba, ¿realmente valía la pena exponer la vida de Candy por salvar a William Albert Andry? La verdad era que no había mucho que hacer, se encontraban en un callejón sin salida.

Richard, Albert, Terry, los tres la amaban, cada uno en su forma y ella en cierta forma amaba a los tres, y hubiese luchado por estar con ellos, ahora debía luchar por que ninguno de ellos sufriera mas de lo necesario, no encontraba la puerta, en un principio la idea de la venganza la había obsesionado, había creído en Rodney, pero en algún punto recuperó sus sentidos y quiso negarse a dañar a Albert, pero entonces era demasiado tarde, Rodney de Helt sabía demasiado acerca de ella, lo que le dolía, y definitivamente con que podía lastimarla, pero lo que Lord de Helt no sabía era que el gusto de poseerla no le iba a durar mucho, a decir verdad no iba a tener el gusto, porque primero muerta a dañar a Albert o a los Lancaster.

Albert no podía quitar de su pecho el sentimiento de opresión, debía estar más que feliz, se iba a casar con la mujer que más amaba, y sin embargo, algo no andaba muy bien, es más nada estaba del todo bien, durante el tiempo que había compartido con Candy como Lady Lancaster no había podido realmente acercarse a ella, ni conquistarla, y ahora la estaba orillando a una boda rápida sin siquiera darle oportunidad de pensar, definitivamente algo andaba mal, había sido su títere durante todo este tiempo, pero no solo era eso, sus ojos le decían que había mucho que el no sabía, después de un rato de reflexionar llego a una decisión, hablaría con Candy, esto no podía continuar, definitivamente no habría boda el próximo fin de semana.

-Candy-

La profunda y reconfortante voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, ya había tomado una decisión, una que dolía, pero por lo pronto podía seguir soñando, y como un sueño volteo a ver al hombre de su vida, o mas bien al hombre por el que daría la vida, y dulcemente contestó:

-Mande amor-

El la miró sorprendido, la que lo miraba era Candy, su Candy, su princesa amada, por un momento dudó, pero aún así el también había tomado una decisión, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara y dijo:

-Ven conmigo-

El la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo, ella lo siguió confiada, y ninguno de los dos se percató de los cuatro pares de ojos masculinos que los observaban.

Neal sonrió amargamente y dijo enigmáticamente al aire con una voz que helaba las venas:

-Disfrútala mientras puedas, porque tus días están contados.-

Richard se preguntó que era lo que Albert quería hablar con ella, por su mirada era importante, pero había cosas que era mejor hacer como ya se habían planeado, porque simplemente no había tiempo para desperdiciar. El también había tomado una decisión, no iba a ser más el hermano mayor de Candy, lucharía por ella como hombre, aun cuando sabía que la partida la tenía prácticamente perdida, pero no permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañara.

Rodney de Helt veía a la adorable pareja alejarse mientras pensaba en lo oportuno que había sido conocer al duque de Grandchester, después de todo nadie podía lastimarlos más que alguien tan cercano a ellos. Había dicho que lo pensaría, pero la verdad es que la decisión ya estaba tomada no importaba lo que Neil Leegan tuviera que decir Terrence Grandchester sería su socio en esto.

Terry daba gracias al cielo por los dotes histriónicos heredados de su madre, sabía bastante más de lo que creyó que podría saber después de una pequeña plática con Lord de Helt, claro la botella de Wisky había sido muy útil, pero había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, y mientras observaba a Albert y a Candy alejarse una decisión muy parecida a la de Richard rondaba la mente de Terry, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara, esa sería su última ofrenda al amor que le había tenido y entonces sería libre de amar nuevamente, tal vez a alguien como Lady Sarah Oxenford, solo el padre tiempo lo sabía.

Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas estaban una vez más inundados en lágrimas, y una mezcla de sentimientos la invadían, confusión, dolor, alivio, desesperación, paz, todo junto, por un lado le dolían demasiado sus palabras, y por el otro, al menos tenía el consuelo de que el no sufriría tanto cuando ella se fuera, al menos eso era un consuelo.

Albert la observó, sabía que había sido duro y frío, pero quería más de lo que iba a tener con ella si se casaban en las condiciones actuales, así que debía preparar el terreno antes de lanzarse a las turbulentas aguas del matrimonio.

El silencio en medio de ellos se había vuelto pesado, parecía que había pasado una eternidad mientras se perdían el uno en la mirada del otro.

Los acordes del último vals sonaron en el gran salón Candy flotaba en los brazos de Albert, de pronto alguien los interrumpió y ahora ella se encontraba en brazos de Terry, se sentía flotar y daba gracias al cielo por poder bailar u tiempo con él, sentirlo cerca, por última vez, después vino Richard, ella evitó verle a los ojos ya que el había aprendido a leerla tan bien que ella tuvo miedo de que descubriera su decisión, pero Richard estaba ensimismado en los diferentes pensamientos e ideas que rondaban su mente así que no percibió nada. Archie la reclamaba, y mientras bailaba con ella le dijo:

-Me da gusto que estés de regreso, aunque aún tienes muchas buenas acciones que hacer para lograr el perdón de Annie y el mío.

Candy solo sonrió, y le dijo.

-Espero que algún día me perdonen y me entiendan, pero hazme un favor, dile a Annie que es especial para mi...los quiero mucho a ambos...

Solo alcanzó a decir esto, porque Albert ya la reclamaba, y terminó de bailar con él el último acorde del vals.

Despidieron a los invitados y una vez que todos aquellos que se quedarían en la mansión Andrey se dirigían a sus habitaciones Albert le dijo suavemente al oído:

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme al portal de rosas?

Ella lo vio dulcemente y le dijo:

-Vamos Albert, demos un último paseo hasta el portal de rosas.

\- ¿qué acaso piensas castigarme por lo que te dije esta noche?

-No mi amado.

-y entonces ¿porque un último paseo?

Ella guardó silencio por un momento pensando en que responder, porque la verdad es que no podía explicarle la decisión que había tomado.

\- ¿Candy?

-No es nada Albert, es solo que por esta noche no puedo dar que un paseo más hasta el portal de rosas, porque después me iré a dormir.

\- ¿estas cansada? Podemos dejarlo para mañana...

-No mi amor no sabemos lo que nos deparará el mañana.

Albert no dijo nada ante su respuesta, pero sintió más fuerte que nunca la opresión en su pecho, en eso ella tomo su mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de el, y así comenzaron a caminar rumbo al portal de rosas.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"

XV

-Albert, visitemos los tres portales.

-Creí que estabas cansada.

-No lo estoy, vamos.

-Esta bien, comencemos por el portal de piedra entonces.

 _Stear...tu portal, roca sólida, así era tu voluntad, férrea, esa voluntad te hizo crear cada uno de tus inventos sin importar que no funcionaran, te hizo amar a Patty...pero también te llevó a la muerte, decidiste ir al frente y nada ni nadie hubiese podido disuadirte...Stear, préstame tu voluntad por un momento, solo el necesario, para seguir adelante con la decisión que he tomado...Te veré pronto, mi muy amado amigo._

-Candy, estas llorando...

-No es nada, solo pensaba en Stear, lo extraño...

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar el paseo para otro día..

-No, ya te lo dije, no sabemos lo que nos deparará el mañana, y prefiero reclamarle al presente todo lo que pueda a esperar en la incertidumbre de si el mañana me lo dará.

-Estas muy profunda esta noche..

-Creí que nada de mi podía sorprenderte ya más.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme-

-El portal de Agua...

 _Archie...Agua revoltosa, saltarina, suave, pero una corriente fuerte, apasionada...Asi eres, me amaste, y tu pasión te llevó a enemistarte con Terry, y a afrontar la vida sin temores...esta noche necesitaré un poco de tu pasión amigo mío, que me ciegue, y me lleve mas allá de toda lógica, más allá de mi vida, a mi muerte. Consuela a Anne con esa misma pasión cuando yo ya no esté._

Albert la observaba, era imposible descifrar que era lo que pasaba por esa linda cabecita, la amaba y deseaba casarse con ella el siguiente fin de semana, pero sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, asi que había decidido decirle que no se casarían, hasta que ella volviese a ser ella misma, no quería traer a la niña de vuelta, pero quería que fuera Candy...

-Vamos cariño se hace tarde, y aún debemos ir al portal de rosas..

-Albert..

-Mande...

-Gracias..

-¿Por qué preciosa?

-Por amarme durante todos estos años.

-Mi niña...perdóname, por no enfrentar, por mandarte lejos, por apartarte de mi...

-Está bien amor, ya no te atormentes más, solo quería que supieras que no tengo como agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Candy..

-Mira hemos llegado..el portal de rosas...

 _Anthony, que dulce eras, habías sufrido tanto con la pérdida de tu madre, éramos un par de niños, y hoy que sé lo que es amar, sé que lo nuestro no fue amor...pero Anthony...acompáñame, y dame confianza, asi como lo hiciste en las fiestas de los Andry, cuando yo no era más que una pequeña asustada...No me reproches nada cuando me veas...créeme no hay nada mas que pueda hacer..._

-Candy...vayamos a la casa, hace frío, y te ves cansada...

El comenzó a tirar de su mano, y a caminar en dirección a la casa...pero ella no se movió su mirada estaba fija a lo lejos, en la mansión...el regresó, se paró frente a ella, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos...

-Amor..

Candy no lo dejó continuar, sus rostros estaban deliciosamente cerca, así que ella apenas se paró de puntas, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besó, primero lentamente, el no podía creer que ella lo besara así, lo había besado varias veces, pero nunca asi, ella parecía entregarle el alma con cada beso, nada existía a su alrededor, las barreras habían caído, solo la luna y las rosas eran sus testigos.

-Albert te amo...

-Candy...

El aliento les faltaba, y el comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus brazos desnudos hasta llegar a sus hombros y recorrer el escote de su espalda atrayéndola suavemente, definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro..

-Mi amor, no deberías besarme así, me tientas.

-No quiero tentarte, quiero ser tuya..

-Candy, yo...no podemos...debemos esperar, te amo demasiado como para no esperar hasta obtener la bendición de Dios...

-Albert...

El se esforzó por deshacer el abrazo, ella se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera a ir si el dejaba de abrazarla...el puso sus manos en sus hombros, y aunque sentía que una parte de él era arrancada, puso distancia entre ellos..

-Mi vida...será mejor que vayamos a la mansión..

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo preciosa...

Caminaron abrazados hasta la mansión, en la puerta de su cuarto, el se inclino para besarla, y ella lo dejó.

-Albert, quédate conmigo.

-No puedo, tus padres están aquí...

-Albert...no durmamos...

-Amor..

-Vayamos a la terraza y contemplemos las estrellas.

-Esta bien amor..

Se sentaron ella se recargó en su hombro, y aunque luchó porque sus ojos no se cerraran, llegó un momento en el que no pudo más.

Albert la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, Kendra la esperaba...

-Señor, ¿quiere que los deje solos?

-No Kendra...ella se ha quedado dormida, por favor..al menos quiétale el vestido debe ser incomodo respirar con algo tan entallado.

-Esta bien señor..

-Buenas noches.

Candy despertó cuando Kendra comenzaba a moverla para desvestirla...su aroma aún estaba en ella, y el sabor de su boca aun invadía la suya.

-Kendra...no me desvistas, yo lo hago, no te preocupes, ve a dormir...

-Está bien señorita, buenas noches.

Ella se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir, primero, una declaración, con ello encerrarían a de Helt, después cinco cartas, para sus madres, los duques de Lancaster, Terry, Richard y la última para...Albert.

Amado mío:

Sé que mientras lees probablemente me odias por cobarde, pero cariño, mis días estan contados, y mientras yo viva soy un peligro para ti, y para todos los que amo, nunca he sido tan feliz como cuando pasaba momentos contigo. Espero que un día puedas perdonarme, te amo, como no amé a nadie, y esta noche me besaste como nadie lo había hecho.

Amor, no trates de ser feliz...sé feliz, ama, y se amado, cuida de mis madres, asi como de mamá y papá.

Mi príncipe de la colina solo a tu lado pude ser feliz...me duele tener que irme...mi carta a las autoridades te explicarán, mucho, pero si deseas saber algo más, Richard te lo dirá.

Ahora debo decir adiós porque los rayos del alba comienzan a entrar por mi ventana y si no lo hago hoy no lo haré nunca..

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Con todo mi amor.

Candy.

Ella cambió sus ropas, se puso una bella bata de satín blanco, se dirigió a el tocador y buscó en los cajones, encontró lo que buscaba, vertió un poco de vino rosado en una copa de cristal cortado, y vació el pequeño frasquito en ella. Y brindó.

Por tu vida mi amado...hasta que nos volvamos a ver...

Tomó la copa de un solo trago y se recostó en un pequeño diván con su vista puesta en el portal de rosas, la copa cayó de sus manos haciéndose pedazos en el frío piso de mármol, y sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se movieron...

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver amado mío...


	16. Chapter 16

"Frío Mármol."

Capitulo XVI

El sonido del cristal al chocar y hacerse pedazos contra el frío mármol resonó en el silencio de la noche, los rayos del sol comenzaban a colorear el cielo, justo en el momento en que la copa caía Albert se levantó sobresaltado, había una opresión en su pecho, un sentimiento de urgencia, que lo apremiaba a buscar a Candy, su mente le decía que esperara, que solo la despertaría, pero en su corazón la urgencia se negaba a callar. Se puso de pie, vestido solo en pantalones de seda negra buscó su bata, la tomo y mientras salía al corredor, se la puso encima, casi choca con una de las mucamas, quien no pudo evitar admirar la belleza del cuerpo del joven señor de los Andrey, el apenas se disculpó y se dirigió aprisa a la habitación de ella.

La mucama, era una de las aliadas de Eliza, y al darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía Albert se encaminó a la habitación de ella, para informarle lo que sucedía. Eliza sonrió maliciosamente, por fin, después de todo Candy no era ninguna inocente, y si la Tia Elroy, y los Lancaster se enteraban de ello, habría un escándalo, un escándalo muy conveniente para ella, rápidamente se puso en pie, y se dirigió a la habitación de la Tìa.

El calor abandonaba su cuerpo, parecía como si flotara, el aire se acababa, y aunque a lo lejos podía escuchar su voz, le era imposible responder, las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, lágrimas de dolor, de desesperación, de fatalidad, podía sentir la angustia en su voz, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, sabia que era lo mejor, así no dañaría a nadie, no habría mas amenazas, no mas problemas y todos los seres que amaba estarían a salvo.

Albert llamó a la puerta…no obtuvo respuesta, y decidió llamar mas fuerte, el dolor en su pecho era apremiante, la angustia consumía su ser, así que sin pensarlo mas embistió la puerta, algo no muy inteligente, ya que las puertas de Lakewood eran grandes y pesadas, hechas de las más finas y sólidas maderas, así que su embestida solo consiguió lastimar su hombro y hacer un ruido descomunal, ya que el impulso lo lanzó hacia atrás, sobre una colección de finos jarrones de porcelana china, en ese momento la tía Elroy aparecía por el corredor seguida de Eliza, y la puerta contigua a la de Candy dejó ver la silueta de Sarah, quien había sido despertada por el ruido.

-Por todos los cielos Albert ¿!que haces?!-

-Tìa no se que haces despierta a esta hora, pero ya que estas aquí llama al ama de llaves, debo ver a Candy.

-Albert estas ebrio, Eliza me dijo que te dirigías a su habitación, yo pensé que ella te había engatusado, y llego a darme cuenta que querías entrar a la fuerza, y encima de todo destruyes una valiosa y apreciada colección de porcelana de la dinastía Ming.

Albert no respondió, y simplemente llamó a gritos a las Sra. Hawk, algo realmente inútil en una casa del tamaño de Lakewood.

Sarah se encontraba consternada, a este punto los gritos de Albert habían despertado a los Lancaster, así como a los Cornwell, a Richard y a Terry, quienes tenían habitaciones próximas.

-¡Albert!, deja de gritar, que sucede?- la voz calmada de David Lancaster se dejó escuchar.

-Debo verla, algo anda mal, pero su puerta esta trancada, y el ama de llaves no se aparece por ningún lado.

Terry comprendía la angustia de Albert, era como si la fatalidad se cerniera sobre ellos.

-Tal vez puedas entrar por mi balcón, si lo que te preocupa es que le haya sucedido algo a Candy- La voz de Sarah temblaba.

El caos reinaba, la angustia se contagiaba entre ellos, solo Richard parecía mantenerse cuerdo, el ama de llaves por fin apareció, solo para recordarle al señor Andrey que el único que tenia llaves de esa habitación era el, llaves que por supuesto el no podía recordar donde habían quedado. Se dirigió hasta la terraza de Sarah seguido por todos, y llamó a gritos.

-¡Candy!

-Ya basta Albert despertarás a todos los invitados, y solo porque la chiquilla esta emberrinchada contigo, o peor aun decidió fugarse con alguien más.

-Tía deja de decir tonterías, después de todo esta es mi casa, y gritare cuanto quiera, ahora pasaré al balcón de Candy.

-Sin ofensas Albert, pero ¿cuando fue la última vez que trepaste por un balcón? Deja que yo lo haga, pasaré sin problema alguno, y abriré la puerta por dentro.

-Creo que Terry tiene razón, Albert, después de todo me consta su habilidad haciendo de trapecista desde el colegio- instó Archie, mientras Terry subía al barandal del balcón y con un salto formidable producto de sus actuaciones teatrales alcanzó el balcón de Candy.

Al alcanzar el suelo Terry observó la hermosa figura que descansaba sobre el diván, parecía dormida, pero al rozar su mano pudo sentir el frío que traspasaba la piel, y observó la palidez de su rostro, toda ella era hermosa, como una perfecta estatua, pero carente de vida, de calor, tan fría y dura como el frío mármol. Escuchó los golpes desesperados y los gritos de Albert para que abriese la puerta, se dirigió a ella, y en su apuro cortó sus pies descalzos con los vidrios de la copa hecha añicos, al sentir la punzada de dolor, su mente se aclaró y en un instante comprendió la triste y dura verdad de lo acontecido.

Abrió la puerta y un angustiado Albert se precipitó dentro, seguido de cerca por David Lancaster y Archie. Terry se hizo a un lado mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el grito de dolor de Albert, no se hizo esperar, y aun en contra de su voluntad volteó a ver a su amigo.

Albert la había tomado en sus brazos, y frenético, así como encolerizado gritaba órdenes para que llamasen a un doctor de inmediato.

David Lancaster consolaba enmudecido a Linda quien no dejaba de repetir…

-Mi pobre niña, simplemente no pudo resistir más.

Eliza no podía evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro, después de todo la huérfana había hecho lo único sensato en toda su vida.

Archie apenas alcanzó a recibir a Anne en sus brazos, antes de que se golpeara con el borde de una mesa al desmayarse.

La tía Elroy no podía dejar de pensar en el escándalo que se asomaba en el horizonte, ay ala vez no podía comprender como una niña tan fuerte y llena de vida como Candy se había visto orillada a cometer semejante atrocidad.

Sarah lloraba desconsoladamente, pero había serenidad en sus lágrimas, era como si ahora estuviese segura que nada ni nadie haría sufrir más a su amiga.

Richard solo contemplaba la escena, el fue quien llamó al doctor, y quien obligó a Albert a dejar el cuerpo inerte de ella sobre la cama, el que tomo las cartas de la mesa y se las dio a cada uno de ellos, quien informó a la policía, y testificó en contra de Lord de Helt quien a su vez delató a Neil Leagan. Y durante todo ese tiempo no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

Terry lo observaba en silencio, algo le decía que Richard sabia mas que todos ellos, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos para descansar no podía dejar de sentir el roce helado de su mano, y de ver la pálida tez de ella…simplemente no era posible, no era posible que ella no estuviera mas entre ellos…No podía aceptar que ella reposaría dentro de poco en un frío mausoleo de mármol….y todo porque ninguno de ellos había sido lo suficientemente hombre para deshacerse de Neal Leagan, o de Eliza, Eran unos estúpidos, unos estúpidos que decían amarla, pero que incapaces de defenderla, al final ella los había defendido a todos.

Candy se veía serena, vestida de blanco…Rosas reposaban en sus manos, a su lado Albert…desde una de las bancas de enfrente las mujeres lloraban, David Lancaster se mantenía mudo al lado de su esposa, y una multitud se encontraba congregada en la capilla de Lakewood. La iglesia estaba inundada de flores, las campanas doblaban, y Archie parado en una esquina tocaba la canción de los Andrey, la gaita resonaba solemnemente, haciendo eco en las viejas paredes de piedra, y el frío suelo de mármol.

 _ **Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta, el dolor que la aprisionaba era terrible, no entendía lo que pasaba, y mientras flotaba en el aire, decidió dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Notas:**

 **Chicas hermosas, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, perdón, no pude resistirme a escribir fin…no es el final no se preocupen, digamos que este es el final de la primera parte de la historia, aquí fue dónde me detuve hace algunos años, porque me negaba a continuar la historia con una versión trillada de Romeo y Julieta, era demasiado predecible… pero no se preocupen la musa me encontró algunos años después y dio solución a mis problemas, mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios, aun no entiendo bien la plataforma y eso complica que les responda personalmente, pero mil gracias por leerme, y a las que me odian un poquito porque piensan que es demasiado drama, o que estoy destruyendo a Terry y a Albert, les prometo mejores horizontes para estos dos guapos habitantes de nuestras fantasías, para muchas nuestros primeros amores.**

Un beso.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII

"Tormento y Alivio"

Candy se veía serena, vestida de blanco…Rosas reposaban en sus manos, a su lado Albert…desde una de las bancas de enfrente las mujeres lloraban, David Lancaster se mantenía mudo al lado de su esposa, y una multitud se encontraba congregada en la capilla de Lakewood. La iglesia estaba inundada de flores, las campanas doblaban, y Archie parado en una esquina tocaba la canción de los Andrey..la gaita resonaba solemnemente, haciendo eco en las viejas paredes de piedra, y el frío suelo de mármol.

Ella podía contemplar la escena, no entendía que pasaba, todo era confuso, y de pronto la imagen desapareció y una densa bruma la rodeó, todo era oscuridad.

Albert sin poder consolarse no dejaba de llamarla: - Candy, mi amor, abre los ojos, regresa a mi. -

La tía Elroy no dejaba de observar al joven, lo había hecho desde el segundo en el que entró a la habitación, el chofer la había llevado al lugar, y después de lo ocurrido con Candy, tenía muchas preguntas, dudas que la acechaban, y sabía que la vida de ninguno sería la misma de nuevo, con solo ver a Albert.

Se puso al lado de el y le dijo:

-Debes dejarla, eres un Andrey, y debes ser fuerte. -

\- ¡Dejarla! ¡Nunca! ella lo es todo…Ud. No entiende, nunca ha entendido, pero la verdad es que desde el segundo en que la vi, la amé, y ahora esta ahí, tendida, sin moverse, si Ud. Hubiese hecho las cosas distintas ahora ella no estaría así- la voz de Albert fue fría, y sus ojos aún mas…

\- ¿Me culpas a mi? Las decisiones de esta chiquilla no son mi responsabilidad-

-Tía, hay muchas cosas que Ud. Podría haber hecho diferente, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ellas, tenga por seguro, que lo discutiremos todo a su debido tiempo- el temple de acero en la voz de Albert no pasó desapercibido a la anciana, y discretamente se retiró, pidiendo al chofer que la llevara a casa, tal vez George se haría cargo.

La mirada de Albert se posó en su hermosa y amada niña, inerte, pálida, ella que siempre había sido vivaz, alegre, inquieta, ahora yacía en el lecho silenciosa e inmóvil.

Tomó su mano y la llamó, -Candy, Candy-

Candy! La voz la perseguía, y aunque ella quería responder, la neblina era muy densa, no estaba segura de que había pasado, pero percibía amor en esa voz, y también mucho dolor, demasiado dolor, pero a su alrededor todo era oscuridad.

George se acercó lentamente, y posó su mano en el hombro de Albert. - Debes descansar-

\- ¿Descansar?-

William, se que estás molesto, dolido, preocupado, pero eres la cabeza de los Andrey y hay mucho por hacer.

No me hables del deber en estos momentos, mi único deber es ella.

Albert besó su frente y la abrazó -mi niña, despierta- le dijo suavemente

El murmullo de su voz era cada vez mas cercano, y de alguna forma la bruma alrededor de ella se disipaba, pudo ver su espalda, su hombros anchos y varoniles, lo único que anhelaba era correr a el, y refugiarse en sus brazos, llorar hasta que no hubiera mas lágrimas y el dolor fuera lavado…

-Candy- su dulce voz no dejaba de llamarla, y entonces vio una luz, lentamente abrió los ojos para descubrir a Albert a su lado, un Albert con ojeras, cansado, desgastado y con una mirada de preocupación, y sin embargo sus ojos se iluminaron, al contemplar las profundidades de los ojos verdes de ella.

-Pequeña-

George los observaba, pareciera que el mundo se había disipado y solamente existían ellos dos.

-Albert…-

-Shh, no hables, estas muy débil-


	18. Chapter 18

"Confusión."

Capitulo XVIII

Candy yacía en el lecho del pequeño apartamento, aún había muchas dudas, dolor, y confusión en su mente, Albert se negaba a responder sus preguntas, solo le decía: "Después pequeña, ahora debes recuperarte"-Su dulce voz calmaba todos sus temores, sin embargo, intuía que Albert escondía algo.

Las imágenes la acechaban, podía verse hermosamente vestida, descendiendo de una escalera, era ella, pero su cabello no era dorado, sino negro como el ala de un cuervo, se veía junto a una mujer pelirroja, de compras, así como junto a un apuesto hombre pelirrojo también, estaba segura de que ellos dos eran familia, sin embargo no recordaba mas, pero no todos era recuerdos hermosos, también había muchos recuerdos dolorosos, había una imagen, ella en una escalera, alguien la abrazaba por detrás, era un hombre, su olor a canela y maderas estaba grabado en su mente, el joven lloraba, y ella también, sin embargo no sabía porque, solo podía sentir como el alma se le desgarraba en mil pedazos, ¿quién era el? Y porque lloraban, casi podía escuchar su profunda voz varonil, una voz rica, que hacía correr corrientes de electricidad por su cuerpo, pero no tenía un nombre para esa voz.

Había otras imágenes que la perturbaban, ella junto a una pareja mayor, se oía si misma llamarles mamá y papá, los veía sonreír, y se sentía amada, pero ella no tenía padres, era una huérfana, adoptada por los Andrey, también podía verse siendo presentada ante gente rica e importante como Lady Elizabeth Lancaster, ¿Quién era Elizabeth Lancaster? Se veía rodar por las escaleras, empujada por Eliza, veía el rostro de preocupación de Albert…Albert, quizá las imágenes más perturbadoras de todas eran en las que el aparecía, lo veía vestido de traje, imponente, en la mansión de los Andrey, junto a George, ¿pero que tenía Albert que ver con George, y que hacía vestido de traje, y en la mansión de los Andrey? Albert era un vagabundo, padecía de amnesia…

Aun con todo, la mas dulce, confusa e inquietante imagen era ella, besándolo, no era una imagen, había varias, en algunas aparecía con el cabello negro, en otras era rubia, y estaban en el portal de rosas de Lakewood, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido, el iba vestido de frac, se veía tan guapo, ella sentía una mezcla de dolor, y alegría, se detenían en una banca, y entonces podía sentir sus labios rozando los de ella, cálidos, reconfortantes, apasionados, sus manos estrechando su fina cintura, el calor de sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en un abrazo, había desesperación en sus bocas, como si el tiempo se agotara para ellos….

\- ¿En que piensas?- la sensual voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿sensual? ¿Desde cuándo consideraba la voz de Albert sensual? Candy se puso roja, al recordar en que pensaba, y apenas alcanzó a balbucear…

-No lo recuerdo- dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Debió ser interesante ya que te has puesto completamente roja- dijo el estallando en risa, una risa cálida como lluvia de verano.

-Albert… hay muchas imágenes en mi cabeza... ¿qué pasó? ¿tu lo sabes?

-Pequeña…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, me dirás que hablaremos en cuanto este mejor, y sin embargo llevamos dos semanas así, no se que me pasó, no se de que enfermé, veo personas en mi cabeza, personas que generan sentimientos, y sin embargo no se quienes son...y te veo a ti, con George… ¿Qué haces con George? ¿Cómo es que el te conoce? y tu y yo…- se interrumpió a si misma, no podía decirle lo de los besos

\- ¿Tu y yo?-interrogó el lleno de curiosidad clavando su mirada en ella…sus profundos ojos azules la miraban lleno de anhelo…

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar.-respondió ella con voz temblorosa –no puedo seguir en cama, debo trabajar, no puedo dejar que tu pagues todo, trabajes, y encima me cuides, puedo ver las ojeras en tu rostro- la voz de ella se quebró.. ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba.

-Candy, estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, todo va a estar bien- el se sentó al borde de la cama, y la tomó en sus brazos, ella se aferró a el, su aroma era reconfortante, recordaba su aroma, pero el no era el hombre que la abrazaba en esa escalera…

Candy se calmó poco a poco, y comenzó a ser conciente de que se encontraba en camisón, ambos sentados en su cama, ella aferrada a el, había sido tan desesperado su abrazo que el prácticamente había tenido que recostarse, y ella a su lado con el rostro enterrado en su pecho podía sentir sus fuertes músculos, los dedos de el enredándose en su cabello, una de sus manos viajaba por su espalda, hasta su cintura, recorriéndola suavemente, mientras una descarga eléctrica la hacía estremecerse…

Albert, no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado de que ella estuviera así, en sus brazos, poder reconfortarla, sentir la suavidad de su piel, perderse en su aroma...descansar, con la seguridad que nadie podría arrancarla de sus brazos nunca mas…no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a matar si era necesario con tal de hacerla feliz.

-No has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas- dijo ella levantando de pronto su rostro, para encontrarse con un Albert dormido, la sombra de barba, marcaba su rostro varonil, era guapo…pero se veía cansado, muy cansado, oscuros círculos debajo de los ojos la hacía consciente de lo poco que el había descansado en los últimos días…si tenían que hablar, pero por ahora se sentía tan bien estar así atrapada en sus brazos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón..no parecía incómodo, sin embargo estaba semi sentado, por primera vez observó su atuendo, jeans, y un suave suéter negro.. estaba descalzo…ella deslizo su mano desde su pecho hasta su abdomen...y suavemente pronunció su nombre.

-Albert-

-Mmm- respodió el apenas conciente.

-Albert acomódate bien, así no podrás descansar-

El se movió, no estaba para nada conciente, solo sentía que por primera vez en semanas estaba en paz, ella estaba a su lado, segura, y su cálida y suave piel lo reconfortaban, mientras su suave aroma a rosas inundaba sus sentidos, de alguna forma se acostó en la cama, era una cama individual, así que no había mucho espacio, de alguna forma sin soltarla logro recostarse, y a Candy no le quedó mas remedio que acomodarse muy junto a el (pobrecita vdd?) su torso descansaba prácticamente sobre su pecho, su pelvis recargada en la cadera de el, su espalda pegada a la pared..se sentía tan bien estar así, juntos, compartiendo ese pequeño espacio, el sueño la invadió, cerró los ojos, y ambos durmieron profundamente, sus corazones latiendo al compás el uno del otro, mientras afuera se cernía la tormenta.


	19. Chapter 19

El inicio de una tormenta.

Capitulo XIX

El fuego crepitaba apaciblemente en la biblioteca de los Andrey, acomodados en diferentes lugares, los mas allegados a la familia Andrey discutían la situación de Candy.

Archie y Annie compartían un sofá, la tía abuela se encontraba sentada en su imponente sillón, y George había tomado una silla frente al escritorio, Albert estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, se veía un poco más descansado, y eso tranquilizó a George y a la tía abuela, sin embargo, si el supiera lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en ir a verlos.

-Albert, Candy ya está bien, puedes traerla a la mansión o dejarla en el departamento, o bien mandarla de viaje para que termine su recuperación- dijo la tía abuela con una ligera nota de fastidio.

\- ¿Tía?- alcanzó a decir el apuesto joven apenas arqueando la ceja. y en su voz había una definitiva advertencia.

-Bueno William, físicamente esta cada día mejor, no veo la necesidad de que sigan en ese departamentucho, al menos deben venir a la mansión. - la voz de Elroy esta vez era conciliadora, sabía que si de algo no se podía discutir con su sobrino era de Candy.

-Ud. Lo ha dicho, físicamente, pero su salud mental aún es muy precaria- la voz de Albert fue paciente, desgastada.

\- ¿Qué dijo el doctor? - se atrevió a peguntar George.

-Candy está en un lugar feliz…-Albert tenía problemas para explicar, así que no le importó mucho ser interrumpido.

\- ¿Cómo en un lugar feliz? - la voz de Archie se dejó escuchar preocupada.

-Bueno…- el titubeo fue evidente, pero, ¿como explicarles?, ¿que decirles? Ninguno de ellos habían estado a su lado durante las últimas tres semanas, nadie conocía su dolor, ni tenía idea de lo que el sufría cada vez que ella lo interrogaba, y el no podía ofrecerle respuestas… ¡maldita sea! ¿Porque ella? Al fin se decidió a contestar, rogando al cielo que le diera intuición sobre que decir y que no decir.

-Ella no sabe que es real y que no lo es, hay toda una maraña en su cabeza, tiene mil recuerdos, algunos reales, algunos productos de sus temores y anhelos, y otros no sabemos de dónde salieron, para ella soy un vagabundo, amnésico, su paciente, pero tiene imágenes mentales en las que me ve con Ud., o con George, y salgo vestido de traje, y ella intuye que tengo alguna conexión con la familia, solo no sabe cual…- verse interrumpido por George, aunque fuese solo para ser interrogado fue un respiro.

Albert, eso no parece demasiado problemático, simplemente se le explica todo y ya. -aventuró George.

-George, eso no es todo, ella no recuerda quién es Terry…-

Y que mas da que no recuerde al inglés, suficiente la hizo sufrir ya, después de todo es lógico que, si su trastorno es un mecanismo de defensa, pues sería un muy mal mecanismo si ella pudiera recordarlo a él. - la voz de Archie era dura, no había compasión por el, solo enojo, demasiado enojo.

Archie el problema es que ella recuerda ciertas cosas, imágenes, algunas pudieran ser verdad y otras no-

¿pero como sabemos que es verdad y que no? - interrogó tímidamente Annie atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez.

Annie, hay cosas que no pudieron suceder, así que esas las descartamos, automáticamente, pero hay otras que bien pudieran ser ciertas..ella esta confundida, y el doctor piensa que tal vez lo mejor sea no mover demasiado las aguas, por eso la saqué de la mansión… ella pensaba…cuando despertó… ok esto no es fácil, pero necesitan saberlo…al despertar aquí en la mansión, ella pensó que era como cuando fue a ver a Terry la primera vez a Nueva York, pensó que aún había un departamento y un Albert enfermo al quien regresar..-

Pero Albert, eso sucedió hace años- la voz de la tía Elroy esta vez demostraba miedo

Lo sé tía, el doctor dijo que ella detuvo el tiempo, es mas no solo lo detuvo, lo regresó…le extraña, porque esa fue una época deprimente para Candy al haberse visto abandonada por Terry…ahora, no solo regresó el tiempo, sino que añadió cosas extras a lo que vivió, memorias que podrían llenar estos años que han pasado desde entonces, pero que no son reales.-

William, ella esta enferma mentalmente, tal vez si la enviáramos a una clínica.- la tía Elroy ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar su comentario al ver los ojos de Albert chispear como fuego azul.

Ella, no se irá a ninguna clínica, si tengo que abandonar todo para que sea feliz eso haré, si tengo que dejar los negocios, vivir en el departamento y trabajar en el zoológico de nuevo, entonces eso sucederá, lo que sea por ella. -

¿Por qué Albert? ella te dejó, lo prefirió a él. – la suave voz femenina con un dejo de amargura salió detrás de un mueble giratorio, en un rincón de la biblioteca. Él no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

¿Elizabeth, que haces aquí? - preguntó el directamente, mientras la hermosa mujer se ponía en pie, su hermoso cabello negro azulado perfectamente acomodado, sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de ella, por eso se había enamorado, pero…

Soy parte de la familia…soy tu esposa, y tengo derecho a saber donde ha estado mi esposo las últimas tres semanas… con quien ni siquiera era necesario preguntar, sabía que estabas con ELLA.

 **NOTA: jajajaja ok ahora si los sorpendí.. lo sé yo misma estoy sorprendida, Albert tiene esposa, y al parecer Candy tuvo algo que ver con Terry…si quieren lincharme haganlo, asi me ahorran el tener que imaginar como es que esto tiene sentido con todo lo anterior…jajajaja ok no..prometo que tendrá sentido.. disfrutenlo y ya saben que espero con ansias sus reviews. Besos..**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XX

A la sombra de ELLA

Albert sostuvo la mirada de Elizabeth, sin decir nada, solo recordando… La primera vez que la vio pensó que la vida le daba un regalo, era ELLA, ya no estaría mas tiempo solo, ya no sufriría mas por falta de su presencia, podía dejar de ser un gitano errante, establecerse, tener una esposa.

Elizabeth también recordaba, ella misma había huido de su propia tragedia amorosa, y la necesidad de amor de ambos los había juntado, hoy en día se reprochaba a sí misma haber sido tan estúpida como para creer que William Andrey podría en verdad amarla.

\- ¿Bueno no vas a contestar mi pregunta? - en la voz de Elizabeth no había mas suavidad, solo enojo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaban en él, Albert se preguntaba como podían ser idénticas esas dos mujeres. Pero tan sólo por sus miradas hubiese podido reconocerlas, esperaba jamás ver en los ojos de Candy el odio que veía ese día en los ojos de Elizabeth Lancaster.

-Elizabeth, no creo que este sea el momento para discutir nada- le dijo el con calma, esa calma que la volvía loca, al parecer se había casado con un cascaron vacío, hacía mucho que la pasión de su voz se había extinguido cuando hablaba con ella.

-Srita Lancaster..-la voz de George con su característico acento ingles se vio interrumpida.

-Sra. Andrey George, tu mismo firmaste como testigo, no veo porque me llamas por mi nombre de soltera, después de todo me he ganado a pulso ser la señora Andrey, mira que vivir a la sombra de Ella nunca ha sido fácil, pero justo cuando creí que por fin habría estabilidad, que no tenía mas de que preocuparme, ella decide volver, o más bien, se la entregan en bandeja de plata a mi amante esposo y como el gran hombre que es, responsable de la familia por supuesto, se encarga de ver por su bienestar, ni siquiera le importa saber si fue mujer de otro, no porqué ese otro se aburrió de ella.-la nota de sarcasmo no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Archie nunca había dejado de preguntarse como es que ella y Candy podían parecerse tanto, y a la vez crear tan diferentes reacciones, de no ser por el cabello negro de Elizabeth, ella y Candy podían pasar como hermanas gemelas, aun recordaba el día en que Albert había anunciado que se casaba… un año transcurrió desde que ella lo dejó, y se fue con Terry, ese último año en la vida de Albert había sido un infierno, la amaba, Archie nunca lo dudo, y francamente pensaba que de todos los que alguna vez se habían enamorado de Candy, es decir Anthony, Stear, Terry, el mismo, nadie la había amado como Albert, el la había amado conciente de quien era el, y había vagado por el mundo, como un gitano detrás de ella, todo con tal de asegurarse que ella estaría bien, lo había hecho cuando Candy era apenas una niña, rondando Lakewood, luego en Inglaterra, también había vivido con ella mucho mas tiempo de lo que su recuperación de amnesia realmente requería, amándola en silencio, consolando su desgarrado corazón, protegiéndola de todo y de todos, la salvó de la boda con Neal, le reveló que el era no solo El Abuelo William, sino también el príncipe de la Colina de Pony, y por un tiempo pareció que todo estaría bien, que la pequeña pecosa sería feliz, y que el confiable, amable y enamorado patriarca de los Andrey había encontrado al amor de su vida, pero no fue así…bueno Albert había encontrado al amor de su vida, solo que ella lo dejó…

Archie volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de la tía abuela que lo llamaba.

-Archie, ¿porqué no acompañas a Elizabeth a su habitación? -

\- ¿Me está corriendo Madame Elroy?-

-Claro que no querida, pero no vale la pena que alteremos a William mas de lo que ya está, así que Archie puede escoltarte a tu habitación, estoy segura de que una vez que terminemos de discutir este asunto FAMILIAR, el subirá a verte-

El tono de Elroy no dejaba lugar a dudas, debía obedecer, no podía creerlo, ella pensaba que su mas grande aliada para retener a Albert era Madame Elroy, y sin embargo, por alguna razón ella parecía no estar de su lado esta vez.

-No necesito ser escoltada, y no, no subiré a mi habitación, saldré de compras, después de todo, dudo mucho que Albert tenga interés en visitar nuestra alcoba, nunca lo tuvo..-una sonrisa mezcla de sarcasmo y amargura apareció en su rostro, estos cuatro años de casada no habían sido fáciles, vivir a la sombra de Candice White Andrey no era lo que se imaginaba el día que se casó, ella pensó que sería muy feliz, que podría borrar del rostro de Albert el sufrimiento, sacar a Candy de su corazón…cuan equivocada había estado, el la llevaba tatuada en el alma.

-Como gustes Elizabeth, cuando regreses yo misma platicare contigo sobre la decisión que tomamos…si William decide que Candy vuelva a la mansión, tal vez tu y yo podríamos planear un viaje por Europa para distraernos-

-Vaya! Madame Elroy nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que le pondría alfombra roja a ELLA para regresar a la mansión. ¿sugiere que les dejemos el camino libre? ¿Qué hará conmigo en Europa, desaparecerme? ¡Claro! Hay que concederle al Señor William Albert Andrey lo que el desee, si es una esposa que sea una replica de ELLA, entonces una replica será, y el día en que la replica no funcione más, porque el señor Andrey decidió que quería el original, aun cuando el original ya fue de otro hombre, entonces hay que desechar a la replica…-

\- ¡Basta! ¡No te permito que me hables así! -

La ira apenas contenida en la voz de Elroy fue interrumpida cuando Albert fría, pausada y calmadamente dijo:

\- ¿No te ibas ya de compras Lizzie?-

-Claro querido, espero que tu hija adoptiva se recupere pronto, nos veremos en otra ocasión, mi amor. - se acercó a el, y lo besó en los labios, de sobra sabía que era más cálido besar a una estatua, pero también sabía que por la fuerza de la costumbre el respondería al beso, después de todo cuatro años de vivir en una comedia no se olvidan fácilmente.

Salió de la habitación dejando su esencia de jazmines como un fantasma tras de ella.

¡Maldita la hora en que creí que casarme era una buena idea! - Albert golpeó con el puño el escritorio, Elizabeth podía sacarlo de sus casillas, pero nunca lo demostraba frente a ella, de sobra sabía que la calma era mas enloquecedora que sus arranques de ira.

Albert tu no podías saber como resultarían las cosas - comentó suavemente Annie.

Debí imaginarlo, ninguna mujer puede ser feliz interpretando el papel de otra, y ningún hombre es feliz con una copia cuando conoce el original, me temo que debo irme, es hora que Albert salga del trabajo. -

Señor William, tal vez sería conveniente si no traer a la señorita a la mansión de Chicago, llevarla a Lakewood…-

¿Te preocupan los rumores George? –

Hasta ahora ha podido evitar a la prensa, sin embargo, no será así siempre, y si alguien descubre que la señorita Candy está en Chicago habrá revuelo, primero por ser ella quien es, y segundo porque Ud. vive con ella. -

Elroy observó como su sobrino estaba a punto de ceder, y con un tono afectuoso le dijo:

William, sin importar el escándalo, hay que pensar en su seguridad, no creo que Elizabeth quiera quedarse de brazos cruzados, además los reporteros también pueden ser peligrosos, y las fanáticas del señor Grandchester aún mas, imagina que a Candy se le ocurre salir sola y alguien la aborda con preguntas que no podrá responder y esto le causa una crisis mientras tu no estés cerca, podría ser desastroso, habla con el doctor, pregúntale si es conveniente informarle que tu eres el Abuelo William, y tal como la primera vez mudarse ambos a Lakewood. –

¿Y si no es conveniente tía? –

Yo hablaré con ella, le diré que la necesito en Lakewood, y que tu eres bienvenido por ser su amigo, o bien Archie y Annie podrían convencerla de que quieren que pasen vacaciones con ellos. no se lo que sea, pero debemos sacarla de Chicago y no permitir que nadie más se entere.-

Lo de las vacaciones me parece una idea excelente tía. no hemos mencionado nada, pero creo que Annie y yo tenemos la razón perfecta para que ella nos acompañe. amor. - dijo suavemente viendo a Annie, reflejando todo el amor y ternura que sentía por ella en su mirada.

Díselos tu – pidió ruborizada Annie, pero sin lograr esconder la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

El heredero o heredera de los Cornwell viene en camino-

¡Felicidades sobrino! -

Annie, Archie, vere a mi bisnieto..eso es..una gran felicidad-

Señor y señora Cornwell mis más sinceras felicitaciones... solo hay algo que olvidan con respecto a la señorita Candy, si ella en verdad piensa que acaba de llegar de Nueva York después del primer incidente con el señor Grandchester, entonces ¿como explicaremos que sin estar casados tendrán un hijo? -

La pregunta aún flotaba en el aire cuando se escucho a la mucama tocar la puerta.

Señor Andrey, el doctor Stephens lo busca -

Gracias Margot, hazlo pasar por favor –

Bueno dejemos de crear teorías y planeemos un plan de acción en base a lo que el doctor nos diga-

El médico de cabecera de los Andrey entro, era un caballero mayor, que había sido no solo el médico de la familia, sino el confidente y amigo, el era un joven doctor cuando nació Pauna y un hombre de familia cuando William vino al mundo, había asistido años después a Pauna, en el nacimiento de Anthony, y había estado a su lado el día de su muerte, también estuvo en Lakewood el día de la casa del zorro cuando Anthony murió, y el fue quien sedó a Candy, porque estaba en estado de shock, también la había atendido el día que regresó de Nueva York, enferma de fiebre, conocía a la perfección la vida de la hermosa joven, y sabía que su estado actual era simplemente que ella no había podido resistir más dolor, y prefirió volver a una época en la que se sentía segura, sin embargo los años no pasaban en balde, y la familia que ella conocía ya no era la misma, así que las cosas podrían no ser fáciles.

William, señora Elroy, Archie, señora Cornwell, George, buenas tardes, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero pasé a ver a la señorita Andrey antes de venir acá. -

No se preocupe doctor, ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar? -

Gracias señora Elroy, un whisky estaría bien-

¿William, Archie? –

Whisky esta bien tía –

Yo me encargo de las bebidas madame Elroy –

Gracias George, y encarga té para Annie y para mi. -

Y bien ¿como la encontraste? –

Físicamente esta cada día mejor, la fiebre ha cedido, y si logramos que coma como debe, en poco tiempo estará de pie nuevamente… mentalmente, creo que puede resistir ciertas noticias, a decir verdad es bueno que se le informen poco a poco como han cambiado las cosas, el matrimonio de los señores Cornwell, el hecho de quien eres, dejemos de fuera al señor Grandchester por ahora..y en cuanto a la señora Andrey, pues.. todo depende de tus planes William, pero si debo advertirte que si bien está vez pareciera que podrá salir adelante, Candy es una mujer muy sensible, y no es la primera vez que su integridad mental se ve comprometida por una situación difícil. –

¿Hay algo que se le escape doctor?

William no es ningún secreto que la amas, y sabes verlos estas semanas me hace dudar de que ella haya amado al señor Grandchester, ahora si le dices de tu matrimonio querrá conocer a Elizabeth, y pues en cuanto la vea y te vea sabrá que no eres feliz, además de que hay memorias en las que ella es Elizabeth… -

¿a qué se refiere doctor? -

Bueno Archie, obviamente Candy sabe que William se casó, ella estuvo ahí, pero dentro de sus memorias Elizabeth no existe, ella es Elizabeth. No te lo ha dicho William, porque eso la confunde mucho.-

¿Verse con cabello negro la confunde? –

No, verse a tu lado, no como amiga o hermana, sino como mujer, como tu esposa. –

El comentario tomó a Albert completamente por sorpresa.

¿Cree que la razón por la que ella regresó en su mente a esa época es porque Albert estaba a su lado? –

Así es señora Cornwell –

Es bastante lógico, William siempre la cuidó –

Si, pero no podemos mantenerla en esa época, debe avanzar poco a poco. –

Pensábamos llevarla a Lakewood –

No se si Lakewood sería conveniente por la carga emocional que tiene, tanto positiva como negativamente, en esa casa fue feliz a tu lado, pero también perdió a Anthony, y está la sepultura de Alistair, y ahí fue donde conoció a Elizabeth –

¿Entonces que sugiere doctor? –

Algún lugar un poco mas neutral, que le sea familiar, pero con buenos recuerdos… -

¿el hogar?

No, los niños harán muchas preguntas –

¿Porque no el pabellón de caza William? –

Tienes razón George –

¿El pabellón de caza? –

Verás tía, el pabellón de caza es uno de los primeros lugares en lo que Candy me conoció cuando niña, siempre fue un lugar especial para nosotros, ahí huíamos cuando había visitas organizadas por Ud. En Lakewood. -

Con que ahí se metían cuando yo me desvivía por presentarles a los mejores partidos de América. bueno no me extraña debí preocuparme más por que ustedes se acercaran, en vez de casarlos con alguien más al final de cuentas henos aquí de nuevo, estas viviendo con ella, ella esta destrozada, y tu nunca has tenido mejor humor que cuando ella esta cerca, me rindo, si el destino se empeña en reunirlos, yo no me empeñaré en separarlos - el comentario sorprendió a todos, sobre todo porque había no un todo de resignación sino de casi alegría en la voz de la anciana señora -entonces ¿como se lo diremos?-

Bueno, creo que si están todos presentes será bueno, tal vez mostrarle fotos de la boda de los señores Cornwell, en cuanto al lugar, el departamento sería adecuado, pero… llamarían demasiado la atención, carros de los Andrey y toda la comitiva que suele acompañar a la señora Elroy, la mansión esta descartada debido a Elizabeth, así que tal vez lo mejor sería mi consultorio, si les parece. –

Excelente idea, ahora debo volver con ella, ¿cuando nos vemos? –

Mañana a las 12 –

Albert se despidió de todos, y pidió a George que lo llevara.

¿cómo estas William?

No se George, veo a Candy y soy feliz, pero también temo el día que ella recuerde todo, también me preocupa Elizabeth, la verdad es que nunca debí casarme con ella, solo la he hecho infeliz…-

Sabes que la anulación de tu matrimonio solo requiere de tu firma –

Lo sé, cuando ella la pidió no creí que lo firmaría algún día, pero ya es tiempo, hablaré con Elizabeth primero, pero no hoy, ahora debo ir con Candy. –

Desde la ventana una hermosa mujer los observó marcharse, estaba cansada, ella, Elizabeth Lancaster había perdido, y en algún lugar en su interior lo supo el día de su boda, cuando al besarla frente al altar, le dijo "te amo Candy" ni siquiera habían tenido noche de bodas, ella aceptó la comedia con la esperanza de conquistarlo, pero ahora, sabía que el corazón de Albert tenía dueña.

 _Candy, ella había conocido a Candy años atrás, cuando aún vivía en Lakewood con Albert, le impresionó su parecido, pero Albert nunca vio ese parecido hasta después de que Candy se fue a Nueva York, un día se dio cuenta que bien podrían ser hermanas, y en su desesperación le había pedido que se casara con el. Ella había aceptado a pesar de saber que sus propias heridas no habían cicatrizado por completo, pero para ser honestas quién podría haberse resistido al encanto de William Andrey. En cierta forma Elizabeth entendía a Candy, ella también había escogido al hombre incorrecto, se había dejado envolver por el encanto de William Andrey, tanto como Candy se había dejado envolver por la sensualidad de Terrence Grandchester.-_

 _El día de su boda ella estaba radiante, sabía que Albert no la amaba, pero creía que Candy era un capricho pasajero, así que no le molestó, además Albert era un perfecto caballero, guapo, amable, cálido, el sueño de toda mujer. Pero su sueño se volvió pesadilla cuando intentó conquistarlo, sus intentos por seducirlo transformaron al cálido caballero en un témpano de hielo, y a ella en una hermosa joven con un dejo de amargura._

 _Los últimos meses se habían vuelto si no amigos al menos aliados, compañeros, Albert creía que la boda de Candy estaba cerca, y ese era el punto de quiebre definitivo, mientras Candy no dijera que sí había aún esperanza. Pero la esperanza de Elizabeth se había derrumbado, ahora que ella estaba de regreso no había lugar en la vida de Albert para nadie mas, sus últimas dudas se habían disipado al verlo en la biblioteca, tenía mas de tres semanas sin verlo, él había partido a buscar a Candy cuando Terry lo llamó, lo vio el día de su regreso con Candy a la mansión, él la llevaba en brazos, ella estaba inconsciente y deliraba, Albert la había llevado a su vieja habitación, Elizabeth sabía muy bien porque ella nunca podía entrar al ala este de la mansión de Chicago, y también sabía porque en cuatro años nunca habían puesto un pie en Lakewood, ambos eran un santuario dedicado a Candy. Ese día el rostro de Albert se había visto profundamente preocupado, pero hoy, era otro, la chispa en sus ojos se había reavivado, hoy era el Albert del que se había enamorado, años atrás cuando Candy aún estaba a su lado._

Elizabeth derramó lo que ella decidió serían sus últimas lágrimas por William Albert Andrey, no viviría mas a la sombra de Candy, ahora brillaría con luz propia.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Chicas hermosas, parte del misterio se ha acabado, ya se habrán dado cuenta hacia dónde va la historia al menos en lo que respecta a los galanes, lo único que puedo prometerles es que no haré del otro galán un villano, no le daré un final triste. Como lo dije alguna vez antes, mi corazón es de cada uno de los galanes cuando leo una historia relacionada con ellos, estoy perdidamente enamorada del amor. Quiero acabar esta historia y tomar el reto de escribir otra para el otro galán, sé que muchas son apasionadas Terryfans y Albertfans, pero ante todo les pido que me den la oportunidad de entregarles una buena historia. Cada una de las historias aquí publicadas tienen su mérito, muchas me han hecho soñar, ya estoy en el punto en que muchas se han vuelto una sola en mi cabeza, pero cada vez que leo puedo disfrutar del amor, recordar mi niñez, y soñar una vez más, gracias por sus reviews, un beso a todas.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

¿Abuelo William?

Albert llegó al pequeño departamento, suspiró, si tan solo pudiese quedarse ahí para siempre, a él también le gustaría poder regresar el tiempo, vivir en el oasis de tranquilidad que era estar a su lado, sin embargo respiro hondo y espero un momento antes de entrar, debía deshacerse de la carga que las empresas Andrey ponían sobre el, así como de la tensión del encuentro con Elizabeth, había tantas cosas que pensar y asimilar. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el parque antes de entrar a verla.

Candy se encontraba en su pequeña alcoba, aun estaba débil, y confundida, las sesiones con el doctor la dejaban extenuada, recordar todo y nada, solo imágenes, maraña tras maraña, como una madeja de estambre imposible de desenredar, las imágenes del joven con cabellos oscuros le traían un sabor agridulce, y, sin embargo, no atinaba a comprender porque, los recuerdos en los que aparecía Albert eran un remanso de paz.

Solo había un recuerdo que, en vez de llenarla de la usual paz y felicidad brindada por verse con Albert, lo único que traía era confusión, y dolor, estaban en la capilla de Lakewood, todo estaba hermosamente decorado, tulipanes de todos colores llenaban el lugar, eran hermosos, pero no había ni una sola rosa…

- _No quiero Rosas- había sido la orden terminante de Albert después de que Elizabeth le rogó decorar con rosas…_

 _\- ¿Pero porque mi amor? Las dulce Candy son hermosas, y me encantaría llenar la iglesia y la casa con las flores que tu sobrino creó…_

 _No me gustan las rosas- fue su seco comentario._

 _Pero Albert, viviremos en Lakewood, ese lugar está lleno de rosas._

 _Elizabeth, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que viviríamos en Lakewood?-_

 _Pues como es el lugar donde vivías con…_

 _Viviremos en Chicago, y no habrá una sola rosa en nuestra boda, mucho menos las Dulce Candy, escoge cualquier otra flor._

 _Elizabeth se dio cuenta que era una batalla que no podría ganar, así que cedió._

 _-Esta bien amor como tu digas – dijo haciendo un puchero._

 _El sonrió ese gesto era tan parecido al de su amada niña, se concentró en sus ojos, y sin ver nada mas la acerco hacía el para besarla… su sabor no era el mismo._

 _-Perdón Liz, no debí, escoge las flores, debo regresar a la oficina, nos veremos después. -_

 _Ella lo observó ponerse los lentes oscuros, era un hombre muy guapo, con un hermoso traje gris Oxford con finas rayas blancas, camisa y corbata de seda inmaculadamente blancas también, con un simple y elegante gesto se despidió, y ella lo vio abordar el lujoso auto de los Andrey, mientras una vez mas recaía sobre ella la tarea de elegir algo para la boda._

 _La marcha nupcial sonaba imponente en el antiguo órgano de Lakewood ella estaba vestida de novia y avanzaba por el pasillo, caminada rumbo a Albert, un Albert elegante, y apuesto en el impecable frac negro, pero ¿que pasaba con el rostro de Albert? Era el día de su boda, pero no se veía feliz, su mirada no estaba en ella sino en las primeras filas, ella siguió su mirada, siempre la seguía y ahí se detenía lo único que podía ver era una cabellera rubia, entonces estaba frente al altar, se llevaba a acabo la ceremonia, pero ella no estaba feliz, ella no estaba en el lugar de la novia ella observaba desde algún lugar cerca, el la besaba, y ella podía verse con el vestido blanco, muy bella, su cabello negro recogido de una forma elegante…su cabello negro…ella no tenía el cabello negro… pero era su rostro, era a ella a quien Alberto besaba ¿o no?_

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de el.

-Candy- su cálida voz varonil la inundo, haciéndola flotar, era tan grato escucharlo…

\- ¿Porque estas a oscuras? ¿te sientes bien? -

Esa voz la hacía flaquear, y miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, titubeo.

-ehhh, mmm, estee..-

-Jajajaja, ¿que pasa Candy te comieron la lengua los ratones? - como siempre él se reía de ella…ella sonrió.

-No, lo que pasa es que no tengo una razón para estar a oscuras, supongo que se me pasó el tiempo y olvidé prender la luz-

-Esta bien pequeña, ¿como te has sentido el día de hoy? -

-Bien, pero ya te extrañaba, tardaste mucho en llegar-

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero mira te traje algo que te encantará…-

\- ¿Qué es?-

-Pastel de fresas-

-Gracias Albert-

Esa maldita falta de apetito, no importaba con que la tentara era difícil lograr que comiera.

-Vamos Candy siempre has sido una golosa, y hoy que me detuve con Madame Dubois, me dijo cuanto te extrañaba por su pastelería, y que precisamente tenía tu postre favorito, ¿Qué le diré la próxima vez que vaya? -

-Madame Dubois. Albert, esa pastelería es muy cara…Archie me compraba postres ahí. Antes de ir a Nueva York. No debiste gastar tanto en un pastel de fresas. -

-Candy, no te preocupes, y si un pastel de fresas te pone triste entonces nunca más te comprare uno. - le dijo el haciendo una mueca de dolor, que el sabía perfectamente bien funcionaría para que ella comiera al menos una rebanada.

-No Albert, perdón, es solo que me preocupa que me consientes demasiado, gastas mucho, y yo no estoy trabajando y.-

Albert paró su letanía con una fresa en su boca.

-mmm ok esta bien esta muy rico, y tal vez deba comerme una rebanada-

-Oh, pero si es un pastel muy caro… tal vez deba ir a regresarlo. -

No puedes ya le quitaste una fresa-

Jajajaja eres la misma golosa de siempre, anda come una rebanada, preparare un poco de café. -

No, yo lo haré debes estar cansado-

Y arriesgarme a que no te quede bueno, o bien que me mantengas en vela con la cantidad de café que le pusiste, no, olvídalo. -

Albert!¡

Ya pequeña, no te alteres, mira ya esta listo, ¿quieres tomarlo ahí o en la mesa de la cocina? -

Tomémoslo aquí, ven siéntate conmigo, te he extrañado mucho-

Esas palabras aceleraban el corazón de Albert, si ella supiera que cada minuto transcurrido lejos de ella era un completo martirio, que no había junta en la que no sintiera un pequeño y discreto codazo de Archie o bien un aclarar de garganta de George que lo volviesen a la realidad, porque alguna palabra lo había mandado a un sin fin de recuerdos y sueños, habiendo así perdido una buena parte de la junta.

El llevó las tazas de café, y se sentó a su lado en el viejo sillón, era un sillón bastante cómodo, gigantesco y acojinado, aunque un poco gastado y en un segundo los aromas del café con el aroma a rosas de ella se mezclaron, haciéndolo sentir reconfortado, en casa.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio y entonces ella se recargó en el, primero en su hombro, después se puso en pie, fue por un libro y se lo tendió a Albert.

Vamos Albert sigue leyendo para mi-

Esta bien pequeña, veo que no solo soy tu chef, sino tu damo de compañía-

Jajaja, no es eso, sabes que si te molesta no tienes que hacerlo-

El había estirado sus piernas en el sofá y estaba recargado en uno de los brazos, hizo ademán de moverse, puso una de sus piernas abajo del sillón y ella lo detuvo, se acercó y se acomodó entre el hueco que dejaban sus piernas, su espalda recargada en su pecho, ambas piernas sobre el sillón, la electricidad entre ambos cuerpos corría, era bastante cómodo estar así pero a la vez, era enloquecedor. Albert se esforzó por concentrarse y comenzar a leer, Candy se preguntó porque no habían hecho esto antes, se sentía tan bien.

Leyó hasta que ella se quedó dormida, y entonces por un largo rato meditó como llevarla a la cama, después el sueño lo venció y decidió dormirse ahí, se acomodó un poco mejor, a la vez que Candy se movía quedaba con su pecho contra el de el, en otras circunstancias, dormir hubiese sido imposible, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que cedió y se durmió respirando su tenue aroma a rosas.

Ambos soñaron que estaban el uno en los brazos del otro, y sonrieron.

Los rayos de la mañana se filtraron a través de la ventana, cayendo directamente sobre la cara de Albert, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para descubrir que unas hermosas cascadas de rizos dorados se extendían por su pecho, y rozaban sus brazos, con cuidado acaricio su cabello, eran tan suaves como el los recordaba.

\- ¿Porque Candy, porque tuviste que regresar con EL? ¿Acaso no éramos felices? -

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar aquella noche en Lakewood cuando ella aceptó irse con Terry _. Hacía un año que vivían juntos en Lakewood, el la amaba, y pensó que ella también podía llegar a marlo, cuando ella se fue había sido el año mas horrendo de su vida, el no la había buscado, porque quería respetar sus decisiones, y luego ella volvió para su boda, Terry la acompañó, parecían felices, ella lo abrazó y le deseo lo mejor, sin embargo, el no tuvo lo mejor, lo mejor era ella, y ahora estaba aquí entre sus brazos, hoy le dirían muchas cosas..sin embargo dejó que su mente vagara un poco más, habían sido cinco años de infierno…primero ella lo había dejado…se encontraban en la biblioteca de Lakewood donde el le confesara que era el abuelo William, ella le había pedido hablar con el, y le dijo:_

 _-Albert, debo decirte que…- su voz tembló, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y sin embargo debía decírselo su vida dependía de ello._

 _\- ¿Qué es pequeña? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- la animó el amablemente._

 _-Albert, me iré a Nueva York con Terry. -_

 _Albert sintió como su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al escucharla. Debió haberse quedado callado, correr a Terry de sus vidas, pero ella era su debilidad, y ella no era feliz, así que la escuchó._

 _-Si. - ella titubeo, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, debía hacerlo bien –el me ha pedido que me case con el, y es lo que haré claro que primero debemos velar por Susana, hacerla feliz en sus últimos días._

 _No era posible lo que escuchaba, tan solo la noche anterior ella lo había visto como si se hubiese vuelto loco cuando escucho lo que Terry quería._

– _Pero Candy, ¿estás segura? Anoche no parecías convencida._

 _-Lo sé Albert, pero tienes razón, mientras lo ame no puedo ser feliz a tu lado, y sobre todo, tú no puedes ser feliz. Debes ser feliz, encontrar una mujer que te merezca y te ame, y hacer tu vida._

 _-Al menos deben formalizar el compromiso. -_

 _-No Albert, me voy mañana con él y con Susana a Nueva York, si quieres quitarme el apellido de los Andrey lo entenderé. —_

 _-Tu siempre serás una Andrey, y si esta es tu decisión sabes que te apoyaré, solo quisiera poder entender porque tanta prisa. -_

 _-Lo extraño demasiado, ya no puedo soportar estar sin el… -_

 _-Esta bien Candy, si esa es tu decisión sabes que la apoyo y la respeto-_

 _Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, las lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de ambos, el pensó que pasaría toda su vida junto a ella, y ahora, se iba, se iba con el, Terry había ganado la partida. Ella sentía que su corazón se quedaba con el, pero debía ir, no podía pasarse una vida preguntándose que hubiera sido si ella le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Terry._

Albert regresó al presente cuando se sintió observado. Bajo su mirada y se encontró con esos cautivantes ojos verdes, que lo observaban detenidamente aun semi-recostada en su pecho.

\- ¿En qué pensabas Albert?-

-Solo recordaba- dijo el mientras la apretaba un poco, y depositaba un beso en su frente.

\- ¡recordabas! ¿Eso quiere decir que sabes quién eres?

-Recordaba que el doctor dijo que nos esperaba a las 12 en su oficina. -

-Ah, por un momento pensé que… ¿tenemos que verlo a las 12? ¡Pero Albert! Son las diez, ¿no iras a trabajar? -

-Calma pequeña, calma, no, no iré a trabajar porque debemos ver al doctor Stephens en su oficina. -

-Pero ¡¿y tu trabajo?

-Candy tu eres antes que mi trabajo, pero si te tranquiliza te diré que hablé con mi jefe, todo esta resuelto-

\- Esta bien, si tu lo dices, debemos arreglarnos, para llegar a tiempo, yo preparo el desayuno…- Albert la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Candy, Candy, tranquila deja te digo mi plan y luego sueltas la letanía-

\- ¿letanía? -

-Vamos linda escúchame, quiero que te arregles y luego iremos a desayunar, de ahí iremos al doctor, ¿Qué te parece? -

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos? ¡pero si llevo semanas aquí encerrada, y hoy decides que desayunemos fuera! ¿hablas en serio?

-Claro que hablo en serio, anda dormilona que no podía pararme porque estabas encima de mí. -

Candy se ruborizó ante el comentario y cayó en cuenta que tan cerca estaban el uno del otro, se puso en pie, y pudo distinguir en el aroma de su cabello el aroma de él, a decir verdad, toda ella olía a el, era tan reconfortante sentirlo parte de ella, como si fuesen uno, se pregunto si ella también había dejado su perfume en Albert.

Albert la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Candy, si no te das prisa jamás llegaremos a tiempo.

Candy se miró al espejo, había escogido un hermoso vestido color acqua, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo comprado, pero tampoco recordaba haber comprado ninguno de los otros vestidos en su closet, el vestido era largo, con una falda de hermoso vuelo, descubrió accesorios que hacían juego a la perfección, y se los puso, sus rizos llegaban casi hasta la cintura, se hizo un chongo informal, y también encontró maquillaje, no dejaba de asombrarse con cada nuevo descubrimiento del guardarropa, mas aun le asombraba su habilidad para arreglarse, nunca creyó que la tuviera, y sin embargo no vio en el closet ningún uniforme de enfermera.

\- ¿Candy, ya estas listas?

-si Albert, ya voy.

El levantó la vista al escuchar sus pasos, y quedó asombrado, sin querer ella había escogido el último vestido que el le regaló, junto con los accesorios, el brazalete, los aretes y anillos de aguamarina que habían pertenecido a Pauna, se veía tal como el había imaginado que se vería, pero nunca la había visto con ese vestido, ya que ella se fue a Nueva York antes de estrenarlo, cuando Candy partió para Nueva York dejando la mayoría de sus cosas en Lakewood, el había cerrado su habitación dejándola intacta hasta tres semanas atrás cuando el regresó con ella, y mando que trasladaran todas sus cosas al departamento que el también se había encargado de mantener intacto.. y ahora ella había escogido precisamente ese vestido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿No me veo bien?

\- No Candy, no te ves bien, te ves fantástica.

-Gracias, tu también, ¿de donde sacaste el traje?

Albert se veía fresco, elegante, y atractivo, vestía un traje de lino crudo, con camisa blanca sin corbata, su cabello como siempre con ese look de descuido, como si apenas hubiese pasado los dedos por el, finos zapatos color miel italianos.

-Bueno, te contestaré muchas preguntas el día de hoy Candy, pero por lo pronto debemos ir a desayunar. -

Le sonrió con una de esas maravillosas sonrisas cálidas que hacían a Candy olvidar cualquier interrogante, caminaron rumbo al auto, el le abrió la puerta, ella subió, era el mismo auto con el que el la había sorprendido años atrás al pasar por ella al hospital, y después llevarla de picnic compartiendo un sándwich.

Manejó a uno de los mejores y mas privados restaurantes de la ciudad, el valet lo reconoció de inmediato, y se acercó a abrirle la puerta.

-Buenos días señor. - se detuvo ante la mirada de Albert, y no pronunció su apellido.

-Buenos días Malcolm-

Albert ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto, y entraron, el maître ya los esperaba.

-Señor y señora Andrey-

Albert no pudo detenerlo y el francés no solo dijo su apellido, sino que continuo.

-Señora Andrey, se ve ud. Maravillosa, ciertamente el rubio le sienta a la perfección, tenía mucho de no verlos por aquí juntos, pero pasen. ¿la mesa de siempre señor Andrey? -

Albert reunió todo su aplomo y contesto.

-si Gustave, la mesa de siempre, y.-

-Si señor, no se preocupe, nadie sabrá que están aquí-

Candy no había pronunciado palabra en todo este intercambio, pero obviamente millones de preguntas la bombardeaban, ¿Señor y señora Andrey?

-Albert… ¿Cómo? -

\- ¿Cómo supieron que eres una Andrey, y porque nos trataron como si fuéramos clientes?

-Si. además ¿señor y señora?

Bueno linda es su trabajo conocer a la gente importante de Chicago y los Andrey son no solo gente importante, sino de los mas importantes, así que saben que eres una Andrey, y solo asumieron que éramos marido y mujer, supongo que en eso algo tendrá que ver la Sra. Elroy..-

Tal vez tengas razón. ¿cómo supiste su nombre?

Ok esa no sería fácil de contestar…

-se lo pregunté al valet. -

La conversación fue interrumpida por el maître, ordenaron café, bisquets, mantequilla un poco de fruta, jugo, en fin, un delicioso desayuno completo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Albert pagó la cuenta, y se dirigieron al consultorio, llegaron un poco tarde, así que el resto de los Andrey ya estaban adentro.

-Señor y señorita Andrey, el doctor los espera-

-Gracias Nancy.

 _Otra vez señor y señorita Andrey, al menos esta vez no me llamaron señora…_ los pensamientos de Candy fueron interrumpidos, entró al consultorio….

-William, que bueno que llegaron. -la formal voz de Madame Elroy los sorprendió…

\- ¿William? - Las imágenes bombardearon a Candy, Señor y señora Andrey? William?, podía verse en la biblioteca de Lakewood, el sillón del escritorio estaba de espaldas, había alguien sentado

-Abuelo William?- La vista de Candy se oscureció, y Albert apenas alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso.

 **Nota:**

 **Yagui, no puedo contestarte directamente porque la página no me lo permite, pero te prometo que si no has hallado sentido poco a poco las cosas se irán esclareciendo, aunque creo que el capítulo 19 debe darte pistas.**

 **Te prometo que no estoy loca, solo que la cronología no es tan directa.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Recuerdos

-Candy, Candy, despierta- las voces llegaban a lo lejos, la cabeza le dolía, por fin abrió los ojos, vio el rostro preocupado de Albert, y al Doctor Stephens muy cerca. La tía Elroy, Annie y Archie se mantenían en el fondo, todos preocupados, y expectantes.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Recuerdas algo? - Era la voz del doctor Stephens…

Ella guardó silencio por un momento…

 _Albert es el abuelo William, y vivimos en Lakewood, yo ya no trabajo de enfermera. Annie y Archie están casados…_ todos esos pensamientos venían a Candy, pero no hallaba como ponerlo en palabras, sonaba bastante coherente, y luego recordaba que habían estado viviendo en el departamento las últimas semanas, y se preguntaba como habían llegado a ese punto, ¿que de las imágenes de ella y Albert casándose?

¿Candy? - la cálida voz de Albert con un enorme matiz de preocupación la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. –Cariño, por favor háblanos-

 _¿Cariño? ¿entonces estaban casados? Albert, mi amor, estamos juntos, ¿somos felices?_

-¡Candy! Reacciona- fue mas una súplica que una exclamación de parte de Albert

\- Recuerdo algunas cosas-

\- ¿Qué recuerda señorita Andrey?

ya no soy enfermera…. Annie y Archie están casados…Albert y yo vivimos en Lakewood con la Tia Elroy, y el es el abuelo William…-

¿Algo mas Candy?

No, las imágenes son confusas, ¿porque nos citó a todos doctor?

Queremos trasladarte a Lakewood..

¿Porque...?

Candy, mi amor, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, todas las iremos resolviendo. Pero confía en nosotros..- Los hermosos ojos de Albert la miraron con amor, ella podía perderse en esa mirada, y seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

Candy, es bueno saber que estas un poco mejor. -La voz de la señora Elroy sonó casi afectuosa.

¿iremos a Lakewood?

No, al pabellón de caza amor… es más tranquilo, y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te recuperes totalmente…-

 **Nueva York**

Un hombre atractivo de largos cabellos oscuros, y penetrante mirada de zafiro miraba por la ventana de su mansión, ¿cómo estaría ella? ¿estaría mejor? Candy… Una mujer se acercó por detrás y abrazo su cintura.

\- ¿Piensas en ella amor?

-Si Sarah, se que ella ha sufrido mucho, y quiero que sea feliz…

\- ¿No has tenido noticias de Albert?

\- No, no hoy, el último informe decía que ella sigue sin recordarme…fue un gran error pedirle que viniera a Nueva York…-

La hermosa joven pelirroja no supo que contestar por un momento, ella conocía perfectamente la historia de Candy y Terry, y alguna vez había pensado que eran el uno para el otro. aun recordaba cuando conoció a Candy, ella y Terry viajaban con rumbo al viejo mundo, Sarah, y Richard iban de regreso a su hogar, Richard fue quien la encontró primero…

 _Ella se había sobresaltado al escucharlo hablar, y volteó para ver quien era, se dio cuenta que la encantadora voz que tan quedamente le había hablado pertenecía a un apuesto joven, probablemente de unos 22 años, alto, con una hermosa piel color crema, y un impresionante cabello rojo encendido, para nada chillante sino hermoso, algo largo, suelto y lacio, su mirada era profunda y amable, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul turquesa; vestía un impecable traje informal color arena, y una sonrisa cautivadora iluminaba su rostro._

 _-Me pregunto quién se puede atrever a hacer llorar a una dama tan bella como usted._

 _El observaba su hermoso rostro, los rayos del sol bañaban su hermoso cabello rubio, arrancando destellos dorados de él, y sus ojos verdes inundados de dolor estaban llenos de lágrimas, de inmediato notó que no era el primer día que esa hermosa joven lloraba; por su ropa y porte supo que era hija de alguna acaudalada familia._

 _Me temo señor que eso es una pregunta indiscreta..._

 _Perdóneme milady, es solo que no soporto ver a una dama llorar, y menos cuando puedo asegurar que no es la primera vez que llora en estos días. Tal vez si me presento...mi nombre es Richard Oxenford y estoy para servirle...lo que sea que pueda hacer para evitar que sus hermosos ojos derramen una sola lágrima más._

 _Ella volvió a ver el mar y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente. incluso hizo desaparecer todo rastro de dolor de su rostro. Él aun no comprendía, y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar una voz familiar lo saludó por detrás._

 _\- ¿Candy? ¿qué haces acá amor?_

 _-Terry, solo…_

 _-La señorita me comentaba lo hermoso que es el mar- interrumpió Richard, rescatándola._

 _-Gracias por mantener acompañada a mi prometida. Señor..._

 _-Richard Oxenford..-_

 _Oxenford… ese nombre traía memorias. -¿Algo que ver con Lord y Lady Oxenford?-_

 _-Su hijo-_

 _-Terrence Grandchester..-_

 _\- ¿Hijo de los duques?.-_

 _-Asi es- Terry como siempre fue seco en su respuesta, cualquier otro se hubiese intimidado ante su mirada, pero a Richard no le importó, si la bella joven lloraba era por algo, además, sus ojos le habían recordado a alguien…_

 _\- ¡Richard! Hasta que por fin te encuentro- Una dulce voz femenina interrumpió el desafío de miradas._

 _-Sarah, ven, ella es Candy, y el es su prometido, Terrence-_

 _Terry vio a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sí, nunca pensó que la volvería a encontrar, era como un sueño…_

 _-Candy, Terrence, ella es mi hermana, Sarah Oxenford-_

 _-Encantada- Candy sonrió._

 _Sarah le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la palabra prometida daba vueltas en su cabeza…así que ya me has olvidado…Terry._

 _-Sarah, un placer encontrarte. -_

 _-Terry...- Ella no sabía que decir, la sensual voz del joven la había dejado sin aliento_

 _\- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- peguntaron Candy y Richard al mismo tiempo._

 _-Si...-_

 _Terry se dio cuenta que Sarah no sabía que responder, y respondió en su lugar._

 _-Si, Sarah asistía al San Pablo antes de que tu llegaras a estudiar ahí. -_

 _\- ¿Tú también fuiste al San Pablo? -_

 _-Si, ahí fue donde Terry y yo nos conocimos…-_

 _-No es cierto amor, nos conocimos antes, en el Mauritania, ¿recuerdas?-Terry sabía perfectamente el efecto que sus palabras causarían en Sarah._

 _Año nuevo en el Mauritania, era la última vez que se habían visto, ella lo había acompañado a buscar a su madre, por supuesto que en cuanto regresaran a Inglaterra sus padres la mandarían a Suiza, no querían que tuviera nada que ver con un rebelde como Grandchester, además ella los había avergonzado, al ir con el a América, en el barco esa noche se encontraba el hombre de confianza de su padre, la había encontrado y le informó acerca de los planes para ella, además le había advertido que su padre no tendría reparo en destruir el nombre de los Grandchester o a Terry si era necesario, su única hija no se casaría con el hijo bastardo de un duque y una actriz americana, si el lo sabía, lo que era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los Grandchester estaba en poder de su padre, y aunque Lord Oxenford era un buen hombre ella esta vez había ido demasiado lejos..debía dejarlo, o el sufriría mucho..lo que ella no había pensado es que Terry había sufrido mucho más con si abandono, no solo su madre lo había mandado lejos, sino que Sarah, la mujer que había sido su compañera, amiga, amante, la única que lo entendía lo había abandonado, la noche que Candy lo vió en el Mauritania el no solo lloraba por su madre, sino por Sarah._

 _Richard en un instante comprendió. Él era Terrence Grandchester, el hombre que su hermana consideraba el amor de su vida…la razón por la cual ella había sido enviada a Suiza años atrás… y por la mirada de ella, aun estaba enamorada…_

 _\- ¿Porque no comemos juntos? - invitó alegre Candy._

 _Richard dudó por un momento, pero Sarah se recuperó y contestó por ambos._

 _-Nos encantaría, hay tan poca gente joven a bordo en esta época del año, además, me encantaría escuchar como es que uds. Se conocieron. -_

 _Habían comido, cenado y desayunado juntos a partir de ese día, cada noche al llegar a su camarote Sarah se deshacía en lágrimas, pero cada mañana estaba lista para desayunar con ellos, no podía evitar que Candy le cayera bien, y al pasar los días las jóvenes comenzaban a hacerse amigas, Terry al principio distante volvía a ser el mismo y aunque el y Candy se mostraban distantes en algunas ocasiones, nadie dudaba que fuesen una feliz pareja…solo Richard no podía dejar de recordar el dolor en los ojos de la joven el día en que la conoció._

\- ¿Sarah? ¿En que piensas mi amor? —

-Recordaba… Terry, tal vez tu y yo nunca debimos. -

-Sarah, había lazos mas fuertes que nos unían a ti y a mi, además después de encontrarte, no esperabas que te dejase ir ¿o sí? -

-Terry… ¿porque no te casaste con ella en cuanto se vino a Nueva York? ¿Porque esperaste? Casi cinco años son demasiado tiempo.

-Bueno debes recordar que los primeros tres años Susana estaba con vida, y Candy se dedicó a cuidarla, aunque con su salud tan frágil era un caso perdido, y luego justo cuando nos dirigíamos a Inglaterra, para planear la boda te encontré…-

-Pero tú la amabas. -

-Sarah, no te atormentes, si la amé, pero los tres años de cuidar de Susana fueron desgastantes, vivimos juntos, pero nos volvimos amigos, hermanos, aliados, la quiero, la admiro…-

\- ¿No te arrepentirás de haberla dejado? -

-Me sentí terrible cuando enfermó, me odié cuando descubrió nuestro secreto. y sé que, si Albert lo supiera todo, perdería su amistad para siempre, yo falté a mi promesa, el día que la traje conmigo el me buscó, y me dijo…

 _-Cuídala, Terry tu y yo somos amigos, como amigo estoy feliz por ti, como hombre te odio, y si la haces sufrir ten por seguro que olvidaré que somos amigos-_

 _\- ¿La amas? -_

 _-Lo suficiente para dejarla ir, para morir por ella, para vivir por ella, y siempre estaré a su lado, ella es la fortuna de los Andrey, la mas valiosa inversión, la mas hermosa joya, la mujer que debió ser la esposa de la cabeza de los Andrey…pero el perdió frente a su amigo. -_

 _-Lo siento Albert. -_

 _-No, no lo sientes, porque tu la tienes a tu lado, y no estoy de acuerdo con que ella haga de enfermera de Susana, ni con que viva bajo tu techo, pero respeto sus decisiones, y mas te vale hacerla feliz. Y si, es una advertencia..-_

-Albert debe entender…-

-Albert pasó los últimos 5 años de su vida lejos de ella, se casó con una mujer que es su copia exacta, y no dudo en venir por ella, en lo que a el respecta Candy fue mi mujer, mi amante y compañera estos 5 años, pero aún así é

l no hizo preguntas, tomo el primer tren y la llevó consigo. -

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

-que por ahora no pediría explicaciones, que me mantendría informado, pero que el día que ella le contase todo, entonces el y yo tendríamos que hablar. -

\- ¿Por qué lo llamaste a él? -

-Porque el ya curo sus heridas una vez, no dudo que lo hará de nuevo, además el la ama, y bueno yo no merezco el amor de Candy, he sido un patán…

-Amor…-

-Es cierto Sarah. No me arrepiento de que estemos juntos, solo me arrepiento de no haber sido honesto con ella, y que ella tuviese que enterarse de la forma en que lo hizo, lamento también que tu hayas tenido que vivir en las sombras todo este tiempo… -

\- ¿crees que ella me perdonará?

-Sé que lo hará. Ella tiene un gran corazón, y aunque los últimos meses la vida a mi lado fue un infierno…-

-Ya no pensemos mas amor mío…-

Sarah no pudo terminar la frase porque Terry la besó, sus almas se fundieron en una sola, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Candy respiró profundo el delicioso aire campestre, lo extrañaba tanto, los amados bosques, los animales. Los fuertes brazos de Albert alrededor de ella la hacían sentir segura mientras montaban a caballo, y ella sonrió.

\- ¿En qué piensas Candy? -

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando?

-Sonreíste…-

-Es solo de felicidad Albert, extrañaba tanto esto. ¿hace cuánto que no venimos por aquí? -

-Casi cuatro años. -

\- ¡cuatro años! ¿Por qué Albert? -

-Porque este lugar sin ti no es nada. - contestó Albert sin pensar.

\- ¿Sin mí? ¿Dónde he estado todo este tiempo? -

Albert guardó silencio, las dos semanas que habían pasado en el pabellón de caza habían sido maravillosas, y ahora debía sopesar entre decirle una mentira o una verdad a medias…o bien toda la verdad-

\- ¿Albert? ¿tu sabes que es lo que no recuerdo? -

-No todo Candy, solo se algunas cosas, lo que mis investigadores descubrieron, puedo contestar a tu pregunta de donde estuviste estos cuatro años. Pero no hagas mas preguntas por hoy..¿trato?-

\- ¿me limitas? - preguntó ella coquetamente y de buen humor.

-Si, te limito. ¿tiene Ud. algún problema en ello señorita Andrey?-

-Ninguno señor Andrey…pero entonces Ud. Hará la cena.

-Jajajajaja ¿que no siempre me toca hacerla? -

-Bueno..si…jajajaja..-

-Esta bien pequeña, trato hecho, yo hago la cena. -

\- ¿Dónde estuve? -

-Bueno la mayoría de estos casi 5 años en Nueva York… aunque también pasaste una temporada en Londres y en Escocia. -

-Nueva York, Londres y Escocia. Albert, ¿Cuántos años tengo?-

\- ¿Cómo? -

No se cuantos años tengo pensé que tenía los 17 que tenía cuando vivíamos en el departamento, pero estos días he estado reflexionando, y con todo lo que ha pasado eso no es posible…-

-Jajajaja, no, no es posible, tienes 23 años Candy. -

\- ¿23? Pero dices que hace cuatro que no venimos a Lakewood…-

-viviste conmigo hasta los 18 en Lakewood, después te fuiste a Nueva York, y regresaste el año siguiente cuando tenías 19, solo para un evento familiar..-

\- ¿desde entonces no regreso? -

-No, y desde entonces Lakewood está cerrado. -

\- ¿No nos vimos en todo este tiempo?-

-Nos encontramos en algunos eventos sociales… Candy me prometiste que no harías más preguntas. -

-Lo sé Albert, pero es difícil cuando años de tu vida se han perdido, y solo recuerdas cosas aisladas. -

-Si Candy, pero si no recuerdas es porque no estás lista para recordar mi amor. ¿no eres feliz? -

-Si, si lo soy, mucho muy feliz, tanto que lamento haber perdido estos 5 años lejos de ti..-

-Candy...-

El clavo sus ojos color cielo en las profundidades esmeralda de los de ella, su aliento cerca... ella se preguntó si el la besaría…dejo de preguntarse, puso sus delicadas manos en sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia si, lo beso lenta y dulcemente, el la abrazo por la cintura, su cabeza daba vueltas, Candy lo estaba besando, por primera vez, ella lo estaba besando..

-Te amo. -

-Candy. -

\- ¿qué pasa Albert?

-También te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto ni por cuanto tiempo, pero... no recuerdas mucho pequeña…-

-No importa. ¿crees que no se que gran parte de lo que no recuerdo es un hombre? -

\- ¿Candy? -

-Albert, no soy tonta, se que, si me fui por tanto tiempo, y solo nos vimos en eventos familiares fue por un hombre, creo que es el hombre de cabellos oscuros en mi recuerdo de la escalera. -

-Sí, es el. -

\- ¿lo amé? -

-Si Candy…-

-Tal vez no lo suficiente…-

\- ¿Porque dices eso? -

-El me dejó ... y tú me acogiste de vuelta…no, no me mires así, sigo sin recordar la mayor parte, se que hay una parte de mi que sabe toda la verdad, y también se que en toda esa verdad hay una mas grande, Te amo.. no es agradecimiento, ni soledad, si nunca antes lo vi es porque estaba ciega…pero Albert tu eres el príncipe de la príncipe… y...-

\- ¿Y? -preguntó Albert conmovido

-Te amo. -

-Candy, también te amo. Pero si recuerdas y…-

-Si recuerdo, amor, recuerdo lo que es importante, recuerdo que solo a tu lado he sido feliz, que solo a tu lado me siento segura, y fui una estúpida por no volver antes…-

Candy y Albert se encontraban abrazados frente a la cabaña, una mujer se había acercado sin hacer ruido…si definitivamente eran el uno para el otro, y ella lo sabía, pero aun había un dejo de amargura, y aunque venía a despedirse…

-Vaya! que linda escena, en verdad conmovedora. -no pudo evitar que un poco de veneno se dejara ver en el tono de su voz

Candy dirigió su mirada a la hermosa mujer parada en el porche de la cabaña, iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, la recorrió con la mirada. y…era ella...

-Candy, se que no me recuerdas. -

-Elizabeth, te lo advierto…- el tono de Albert fue apenas contenido.

-No tienes que advertirme, lo sé-

-Elizabeth. tu eres Elizabeth Lancaster. La esposa de Albert.-

De pronto una marea de recuerdos vino a su mente, la boda, Elizabeth con sus padres, los pocos eventos sociales en los que se habían topado, Albert, su Albert estaba casado. pero claro que estúpida, ella lo había dejado, y ahora quería reclamarlo de vuelta, cuando tenía una esposa. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Elizabeth reconoció la mirada de dolor en ella, y sintió la furia de la de Albert.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

Volver a casa.

Elizabeth comprendía el dolor de Candy…

-Candy, ya no soy su esposa, precisamente venía a despedirme. -la voz de Elizabeth fue calmada.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó la vocecita trémula de Candy.

Albert cambió su mirada de furia por una de agradecimiento.

-Albert, ¿nos puedes dejar solas? Te prometo que…-

-Lo se Liz, esta bien, porque no entran a la cabaña, yo llevaré el caballo al establo. -

Ambas mujeres entraron a la cabaña, Elizabeth nunca había estado ahí, el pabellón de caza era el refugio de Albert y Candy.

-Toma asiento Elizabeth. -

-Gracias Candy-

\- ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? -

-No te molestes, no me quedaré mucho tiempo. -

-Dijiste que...-

-Que ya no soy su esposa y que vengo a despedirme, nuestro matrimonio fue anulado Candy, el siempre te amo a ti, no te mentiré te he odiado estos años, pero el nunca me engañó, el me dijo que su corazón era tuyo...y si debo ser completamente honesta, mi corazón también era de otro hombre..-

-¿De quién?..¿porque?-

-Richard Oxenford. ¿porque me casé con Albert entonces?... por orgullosa, quería enseñarle a Richard que podía vivir sin el, y bueno Albert cautivó mi imaginación...-

-Richard Oxenford… el nombre me es familiar-

-Lo conoces, pero no te esfuerces por recordar ni como ni porque, no vale la pena..-

\- ¿Lo has visto? -

-No, pero lo buscaré, espero que no sea tarde. Candy, quería hablar contigo porque debes tener cuidado, habrá gente que querrá dañarlos, personas a las que no les conviene que William Albert Andrey sea feliz, ni tampoco que se case contigo, es gente poderosa, que puede hacerles mucho daño, se que William esta en parte conciente de ello, y que cuidará de ti, pero no podía dejar de advertírtelo. Siempre confía en Albert, habla con el, y si alguien te incomoda no lo trates. -

-Elizabeth…como. -

\- ¿cómo lo sé? Seré honesta, en medio de mi amargura consideré aliarme con ellos, no lo hice gracias a Dios, hay amenazas fuertes contra la vida de mis padres, contra la mía propia, Candy he fantaseado con muchas cosas, pensado incluso en quitarme la vida, pero, no puedo…debo luchar, debo ser fuerte, y tu también, se que has sufrido, pero el amor debe ser mas fuerte.-

-Albert puede darte protección. -

-Lo sé Candy, pero debo sacar a Albert y a los Andrey de mi vida, escuché que Richard esta en Inglaterra..y allá iremos, amo a mis padres..tu conoces mi historia, tal vez no la recuerdes..pero fui adoptada por los Lancaster al morir su hija, ellos son todo para mi..no fue fácil al principio, cuando vinimos a América, yo quise ayudar a papá, y así fue como conocí a los Andrey, me involucré en los negocios, en fin eso ya pasó..mis padres quieren mucho a Albert a pesar de todo, y se que cuando las aguas vuelvan a su cauce probablemente seremos amigas..mientras tanto, necesitaba que estuvieses informada.-

-Elizabeth… cuando estaba inconsciente soñé muchas cosas... en mis sueños yo era tu. -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

-Hay cosas que soñé que se que son mezcla de mis recuerdos con los tuyos...-

-Candy, eso no es posible, mira tal vez recordaste mi historia de alguna forma. -

-Dicen que los gemelos están conectados...-

-Candy, ninguna de las dos conocemos a nuestros padres, tuvimos la fortuna de ser adoptadas por familias generosas y amorosas, si nos une algún lazo de sangre, no importa ahora, porque tu eres una Andrey, yo soy una Lancaster, seremos amigas...-

-Tienes razón...sabes yo sabía que estabas en algún lugar, pero me negué a recordarlo, tal vez así me pasa con todo-

-No lo sé Candy, pero toma tu tiempo, habrá cosas dolorosas, pero tal vez fue la forma de la vida de reunirlos a Albert y a ti, así que ve todo como una bendición-

-Lo haré Elizabeth, y lo siento...-

Elizabeth no dejo que ella continuara.

-Deja de sentirlo Candy, gran parte de lo que has sufrido es porque has decidido ser mas que noble, a veces rayas en lo tonta, toma lo que es tuyo, ten dignidad, eres una Andrey, olvida que fuiste adoptada y rechazada por los Leegan, si no nunca serás feliz por completo, no te sentirás a gusto en el mundo de los poderosos en el que se mueve Albert, lo tienes todo para ser la Señora Andrey, la sucesora de Madame Elroy, la matrona de los Andrey, una excelente dama de sociedad, mejor que todas las que tienen el linaje para serlo, porque conoces la bondad, pero no debes permitir que nadie te haga menos o te pisotee.. se que no es fácil, no lo fue para mi, pero mamá me enseñó, me dijo: _"No importa quien eras antes, ahora eres Elizabeth Lancaster, nuestra hija y heredera, y eso nadie te lo podrá quitar nunca a menos que tu se los permitas."_ y lo mismo te digo, eres Candice White Andrey, la heredera de la fortuna Andrey, la futura esposa de William Albert Andrey, y no importa nada mas, condúcete con dignidad, te van a juzgar, y dirán cosas de ti, pero todo lo sabe Albert, todo Candy..y el te ama, asi que no importa donde estuviste estos años, el es feliz con tenerte de vuelta.-

-Gracias Elizabeth..-

-De nada Candy, debo irme, cuídate, y recuerda lo que te he dicho…-

Elizabeth besó a Candy en la mejilla, se dirigió a la puerta y ahí se volvió.

-Candy, hazlo feliz, y se feliz, es un buen hombre.-

-Te lo prometo..tu también procura ser feliz, eres una buena mujer, y Richard es excelente, lo se..-

Elizabeth sonrió y salió para encontrarse con Albert.

-Liz..-

-No tienes que decir nada Albert.-

-Si debo, escucha, necesito que me perdones por no hacerte feliz, no debí casarme contigo sin amarte, ni mantenerte a mi lado todos estos años..-

-Esta bien Albert, te perdono, y perdóname tu a mi por el infierno que te hice pasar algunas veces… ¿sabes que Candy piensa que tenemos lazos de sangre?-

-No sería extraño, ¿quieres que lo averigüe? -

-No, te diré lo que le dije a ella, soy una Lancaster, y ella es una Andrey, algún día seremos amigos, pero quien fuimos antes no importa. Me voy a Europa, se feliz, y cuídala.-

-Lo haré, mis abogados se podrán de acuerdo contigo para..-

-No Albert, no quiero nada de los Andrey..-

-Estas segura te corresponde una buena fortuna.-

-Estoy segura, tengo la fortuna de los Lancaster, no necesito la de los Andrey.-

-Esta bien Liz, será como tu digas, cuídate, y se feliz.-

Albert la observó subir al auto que la esperaba, y alejarse. Debía ver a Candy, era un hombre libre, podría proponerle matrimonio, y sin embargo ella aun no recordaba todo.. _Terry, en verdad deberías pagar caro la canallada que cometiste, pero tu estupidez la devolvió a mis brazos… ya veremos que sucede._

Candy estaba sentada en el mueble contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que Elizabeth le había dicho.

Albert la contempló, ella no lo había escuchado entrar, se veía hermosa, su peinado estaba medio deshecho gracias a la cabalgata, tenía tierra en sus blancos pantalones de montar, pero se veía cautivadora con el elegante traje de montar, la chaqueta roja ajustada, y la camisa de cuello alto negra, las largas botas ceñían sus pantorrillas, estaba sentada al descuido, recargada en el respaldo, hundida en el sofá, ambas piernas cruzadas, contemplaba el fuego como si este tuviese las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes. El se movió y la madera crujió bajo sus pies llamando la atención de ella, lo observó se veía apuesto, varonil, también traía traje de montar, pero su saco era color canela, con botas a juego, el cabello despeinado, y esa dulce mirada que sin palabras le decía cuanto la amaba.

-Albert..-

-Si mi amor- Respondió el completamente atontado ante ella y su tono de voz.

-Te toca hacer la cena cariño… jajajaja-

-Candy eres tremenda, pero tienes razón, que tal si mejor cenamos en Lakewood.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque amándote como te amo, eres una tentación enorme, pero no serás mía hasta el día en que nos casemos..así que creo que debemos ir a Lakewood..-

-Jajajajaja, me encanta tu sinceridad, esta bien, nos vamos a Lakewood…mm debo arreglarme..-

-Te arreglas allá.-

-¿Pero y mi ropa?-

-Tengo una sorpresa que te encantará, además mañana alguien se encargará de llevarnos todo.-

-Bueno entonces vámonos..-

El corto camino a Lakewood lo manejaron en silencio tomados de la mano.

En Lakewood.

-Madame Elroy-

-¿Si Sofía?-

-El señor William, y la señorita Candy están aquí.-

-¡Cielos! ¿Se encuentra bien Candy?-

-Si tía Candy esta bien, pero decidimos mudarnos aca..-

-¡William! Pero... ¿y que hay de su estabilidad emocional?-

-¿Es preocupación por Candy lo que escucho en tu voz?- preguntó Albert suspicaz, que siempre había sospechado que hacía mucho que en el fondo la anciana adoraba a Candy, y que se había enojado cuando ella se fue con Terry.

-Bueno William no se de que te sorprendes, ella es una Andrey..-

-Tía, admítelo, en realidad la adoras..-

-¿Dónde esta ella?-

-Se quedó un momento en el portal,puedes confesarlo sin que te escuche..-

-Basta William como se te ocurre dejarla sola, anda vamos al jardín debo darle la bienvenida.-

Albert sonrió, si, en efecto la anciana la adoraba.

-¡Candy! Pero que haces niña!?-

-Tía, lo siento, quise cortar rosas..y ..bueno me ensucié un poco mas de lo que ya estaba por montar..-

-Ay Candy,¿ no tienes remedio verdad?- el tono de la tía fue mas resignado que enojado, y añadió – William llévala a su recamara, y tu también ve a la tuya, deben asearse para la cena, Annie y Archie nos acompañaran, y ellos son puntuales..-

-No te preocupes tía seremos puntuales- prometió Candy dulcemente.

-No cabe duda que son el uno para el otro... ya se que bajaran tarde, pero ambos sonreirán y harán que el corazón de piedra de esta anciana se derrita, pero bueno ya que se puede hacer con uds.-

Candy vio a la anciana a los ojos, y lo que descubrió en ellos derritió su corazón..

-Tía, te prometo que seré el orgullo de los Andrey, no nos escaparemos ya..y..-

-No te subirás a los árboles, ni cortaras rosas por ti misma, Candy, eso es imposible, solo prométeme que harás feliz a William no necesito nada mas.-

-Te lo prometo tía-

Albert no lo podía creer por fin la Tía Elroy había claudicado, y como el resto de la familia aceptaba a Candy.

-Bueno, vayan, William después de la cena debemos hablar-

-Claro que si tía-

Candy y Albert entraron a la casa y la anciana los siguió con la mirada, ahora entendía que eran el uno para el otro, y pobre de aquel que quisiese separarlos, ella sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, y estaba enojada, enojada con Terry por tratar a Candy como la había tratado, con William por no haber ido por ella antes y con Candy por no haberse dado cuenta de que amaba a William antes de someterlos a todos a un calvario de cinco años, en el cual William había sufrido mucho, y no dudaba que Candy también. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance porque esos dos se casaran pronto.

-Albert, no puedo ver nada..-

-Lo se, generalmente ese el propósito cuando le vendan a uno los ojos..-

-La tía se enojará si llegamos tarde..-

-Esta bien, puedes quitarte la venda..-

-Albert, es mi habitación..-

Candy no lo podía creer todo estaba tal cual como ella lo había dejado, seguía habiendo flores en los jarrones..pero había cinco enormes roperos, bellamente tallados, todos copias exactas del original.

-Todo esta tal cual lo dejaste, claro que lo limpian y cambian las rosas, pero solo Dorothy tiene autorización para hacerlo, y bueno en los roperos hay algunas cosas..-

Candy abría las puertas de los roperos…

-Algunas cosas, Albert aquí hay muchísimos vestidos, muchos mas de los que nunca tuve..-

-No pude evitarlo, siempre encontraba algo que sabía te sentaría a la perfección, y lo compraba, así fue como se fueron llenando los roperos..-

-Albert, todo es hermoso, pero..es mucho..-

-No lo es, bueno escoge un vestido para la cena..y..-

-Albert, escógelo tu, dime cual anhelabas verme puesto..-

-Todos mi amor, pero hay uno que se que será perfecto.-

Sin dudar se dirigió a un ropero específico y sacó un bello vestido verde esmeralda, era de satín, muy sencillo, con escote cuadrado, tirantes gruesos bordados con finas chaquiras del mismo tono, la cintura era alta, justo abajo del busto, también remarcada con el bordado.

-Es hermoso..-

-Espera- Albert sacó una caja de zapatos, eran unas delicadas sandalias de tacon del mismo tono que el vestido...pero las sorpresas aun no terminaban, se dirigió a la cajonera y extrajo un estuche de joyas, dentro había un delicado juego de aretes con brazalete y anillo, todo bellas esmeraldas engarzadas en oro antiguo.

-Albert, todo esta precioso…-

-No tanto como tu amor mío, te pediré algo...quiero mostrarte como soñé que iba cada cosa, ¿me lo permitirás?-

-¿Escogerás mi ropa?-

-No, escógela tu, y yo te muestro los accesorios que compre pensando en ella..-

-Albert, eres único…-

-Lo se cariño, ahora debes arreglarte.-

El la besó, le costaba trabajo separarse de ella, y sin embargo la soltó, y salió.

Candy se vio al espejo, se veía hermosa, todo le sentaba perfectamente, su cabello recogido en un discreto rodete para que las joyas lucieran, aun no podía creer la cantidad de cosas que Albert había comprado, pero aun mas le sorprendía lo bien que la conocía, todo le quedaba a la perfección y era de su estilo.

Albert llamó suavemente a la puerta, ya era tarde, y la tía los retaría, pero que importaba, el era feliz al tener a Candy a su lado, no importaba ahora que el mundo se cayera.

La mucama abrió la puerta, lo dejó entrar y se retiró, el observó a Candy de arriba abajo, se veía cautivadora, ella le sonrió y para el eso fue suficiente, la atrajo hacia el y comenzó a besarla, podría estar así por siempre, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, y las de ella se enredaron en su cabello…un leve carraspeo los interrumpió..

-Tio, ¿me perdí la boda?-

-jajajajaja…no aun no..-

-Archie..-

-Candy no te sonrojes, si supieras lo que Annie y yo hacíamos hace un rato…-

-¡Archie!-

-Jajajajajaja creo que te escucharon sobrino-

-Bueno que hacen aquí? Ya es tarde.

-Si, pero para evitar que los regañaran por llegar tarde decidimos esperarlos…

-jajajaja tan bien nos conocen…jajajaja…-

-Bueno bajemos que le prometí a la tía que llegaríamos a tiempo…-

Madame Elroy observó a las dos parejas descender por las escaleras, no cabía duda que eran felices, y además se veían muy bien juntos, hacía mucho que nos los veía a los cuatro juntos, y recordó los tiempos en que ambas parejas asistían a bailes, su anciano corazón le decía que las cosas estaban bien por ahora, pero que aun había un camino por recorrer.

 **En algún lugar entre Chicago y Nueva York.**

En un tren camino a New York una joven mujer de ojos verdes observaba los paisajes pasar por la ventana, estaba sumida en sus reflexiones, pronto llegaría a la estación, y de ahí una vez mas rumbo a Europa, recordó su primer viaje a Europa en barco…

 _Habían sido días largos, todo era tan distinto, ya no estaba mas en un orfanatorio, ahora era la hija de los duques de Lancaster, y aunque ellos eran amorosos, no podía evitar sentirse perdida y aterrada ante el mundo desconocido que la esperaba al otro lado del océano, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte… y un joven de rojos cabellos se acercó en silencio. Ella se había sobresaltado al escucharlo hablar, y volteó para ver quien era, se dio cuenta que la encantadora voz que tan quedamente le había hablado pertenecía a un apuesto joven, probablemente unos 4 año smayor que ella, alto, con una hermosa piel color crema, y un impresionante cabello rojo encendido, para nada chillante sino hermoso, algo largo, suelto y lacio, su mirada era profunda y amable, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul turquesa; vestía un impecable traje informal color arena, y una sonrisa cautivadora iluminaba su rostro._

 _-Me pregunto quién se puede atrever a hacer llorar a una dama tan bella como usted._

 _Esa aseveración sonó ridícula a sus oídos, ella no era una dama, apenas era una chiquilla tratando de comportarse como era debido, pero a la vez fue tan encantador.._

 _El observaba su hermoso rostro, los rayos del sol bañaban su hermoso cabello negro, arrancando destellos azules de él, y sus ojos verdes inundados de dolor estaban llenos de lágrimas, de inmediato notó que no era el primer día que esa hermosa chiquilla lloraba; por su ropa y porte supo que era hija de alguna acaudalada familia, y apenas se preguntaba si era americana cuando su acento inglés lo sorprendió._

 _Me temo señor que eso es una pregunta indiscreta...- dijo ella tratando de seguirle el juego. El sonrió y replicó:_

 _Perdóneme milady, es solo que no soporto ver a una dama llorar, y menos cuando puedo asegurar que no es la primera vez que llora en estos días..tal vez si me presento...mi nombre es Richard Oxenford y estoy para servirle...lo que sea que pueda hacer para evitar que sus hermosos ojos derramen una sola lágrima más._

 _Ella volvió a ver el mar y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente..incluso hizo desaparecer todo rastro de dolor de su rostro..el aun no comprendía, y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar una voz familiar lo saludó por detrás._

 _-Richard es un placer encontrarte-_

 _-Milord, Lady Lancaster-_

 _-Buenos días Richard es un placer encontrarte- dijo con su refinado acento Lady Lancaster_

 _-Veo que ya haz conocido a nuestra hija-_

 _La joven se había vuelto hacia la pareja con una radiante sonrisa...En ese momento Richard quedó prendado de ella, y se volvieron inseparables, poco a poco el conoció su historia, y supo que era la mujer con la que se casaría._

En Londres, el apuesto joven de cabellos rojizos observaba la lluvia golpear su ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos recordaba dos encuentros… El primero su encuentro con Elizabeth, cuando el la conoció ella acababa de ser adoptada por los Lancaster, era una linda adolescente, pero le estaba costando adaptarse, sus hermosos ojos verdes lo habían cautivado, y después se habían vuelto inseparables, hasta hacía algunos años cuando por un mal entendido ella se había enojado, y el en su orgullo se negó a buscarla.

El segundo…cuando la vio sintió una sensación de deja vu, y por un momento el cabello de la joven pareció brillar con destellos azules debajo del sol, ahora el sabía que su cabello era rubio, no negro, pero siempre que trataba recordar ambos recuerdos se mezclaban como uno, e invariablemente la mujer de sus recuerdos tenía el cabello negro… Elizabeth… Candy… el sabía que no eran la misma, pero en su mente se fundían en una.

Richard estaba muy molesto con Terry y con Sarah, por como habían manejado las cosas, el no tenía nada en contra del amor que se tenían, y había sido testigo del dolor de su hermana, pero también sabía que Candy lo había dejado todo por Terry, su familia y amigos, había ido a vivir a su casa solo para cuidar de Susana, y durante ese tiempo había sido solo su amiga, presenció la boda de Albert estoicamente, sabiendo que si hubiese estado a su lado el nunca lo habría hecho…Candy amaba a Albert, Richard lo descubrió al poco tiempo de conocerla, cuando en una recepción en Londres se encontraron, en ese momento el se preguntó que hacía con Terry, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aunque amaba a Albert ella no estaba del todo conciente de ello, solo sufría por su ausencia, y creía genuinamente amar a Terry, pero Terry no era Albert..

Una mujer como Candy, que había sufrido tanto en la vida y para quien los últimos tres años habían sido una lucha constante y desgastante por salvar un barco que se hundía llamado Susana, no necesitaba un hombre temperamental como Terry, su genio de los mil demonios, y su silencio podían ser enloquecedores, cierto, era encantador, guapo, atrayente, tenia mil y un cosas que robaron el corazón de Candy, pero había otras dos mil que la habían hecho sufrir aun mas, como cuando llegaba borracho a la casa siendo que Susana estaba enferma, y entonces se enfrascaban en una pelea agridulce en la que Candy trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y el solo se enojaba, en alguna ocasión le había reclamado por no haber permitido que Susana se suicidara, e incluso la había tomado fuertemente del brazo hasta hacerle daño, cierto Terrence Grandchester era encantador, pero si bebía podía ser terrible, y Candy había conocido eso… aun así había permanecido a su lado, al morir Susana ella se sentía desorientada, el había sido muy dulce con ella, romántico, la había conquistado, y sin embargo sin razón aparente ella lloraba en el barco..es como si algo le hiciese falta, una parte de su corazón estaba hecho pedazos… sin darse cuenta extrañaba el amor constante y firme de Albert, ese muro sólido de protección que era su apoyo, sus brazos siempre abiertos para ella, su pecho listo para consolarla, su mirada que la envolvía en una burbuja donde nadie ni nada podía molestarlos…Albert era su felicidad, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

Richard recordaba la mirada de dolor de Candy el día que ellos entraron a la mansión de Terry, y ella encontró a Sarah en brazos de el, habían sido descuidados, y se habían dormido frente a la chimenea de la sala después de hacer el amor…

 _Richard y Candy entraron a la casa, ella gritó con su característica alegría..._

 _-Terry! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde te has metido?-_

 _-Candy de seguro esta dormido después de la función de anoche-_

 _-Tal vez tengas razón, pero es raro que ninguno de los sirvientes me haya contestado tampoco...en fin, tal vez les di el día libre y lo olvidé. -_

 _-Jajajaja como siempre eres una despistada. -_

 _\- No te burles, llevemos el pastel a la sala, y pues ya que no hay servidumbre preparare café. -_

 _Abrieron la puerta, la enorme sala estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, ella se acercó al sofá, se quedó petrificada, enormes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y el vio como en cámara lenta como el pastel se deslizaba de sus manos, se estrellaba en el piso, y ella permanecía ahí, de pie, sin decir nada. Terry y Sarah reaccionaron, el se acercó a ella, trato de hablar, decir algo...ella dio la media vuelta, y en silencio fue a su habitación, tres días después, aun no salía de ahí, ni daba respuesta alguna cuando llamaban a la puerta..._

 _-Sigue sin responder! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tiene que abrirme...!-_

 _-Bueno y que esperabas Grandchester?, es tu prometida y te encuentra con otra mujer en brazos. -_

 _-Esa otra mujer es tu hermana. -_

 _-Me importa poco quien sea, conozco a Candy, y ella no se merece esto...-_

 _\- ¿has podido entrar a verla? -_

 _-No. Esta encerrada y no contesta, creo que debemos entrar aunque sea para ver si esta bien. -_

 _Cuando entraron con la llave maestra, ambos se quedaron mudos, ella estaba sentada mirando hacia fuera, la ventana abierta, vestida de novia, y su mirada ausente, y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas constantemente, trataron de hacerla reaccionar, pero no pudieron, llamaron al médico, y este les dijo que estaba en shock, y que no tenía voluntad de vivir, pasaron unos días más y la fiebre comenzó, a pesar de los sedantes ella no paraba de llorar, y no salía ni una palabra de su boca, Terry estuvo a su lado día y noche maldiciéndose a si mismo una y otra vez por haberla lastimado de esa forma, se cuestionó mil cosas, pero una y otra vez volvía a la misma respuesta, su corazón era de Sarah, quería a Candy ,como hombre quería protegerla, y ciertamente su belleza lo había tentado, pero cuando encontró a Sarah fue como volver al hogar, ella era la única capaz de apaciguar todas sus manías, de completarlo, de llenarlo..le dolía la cabeza, y no sabía que hacer, había pensado en llamar a Albert, pero en cierta forma temía la reacción de el.. en ese momento Candy se movió, y gimió un nombre._

 _-Albert-_

 _Después guardó silencio, y las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo, Terry se armó de valor y llamó a Albert…_

 _\- ¿Albert? -_

 _-Terry, ¿cómo están? ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? -Trató de sonar calmado, pero la verdad era que su corazón estaba oprimido, no podía dejar de pensar en ella a cada rato escuchaba su voz llamándolo, como si llorara, pero se decía a si mismo que era solo su imaginación, el día había sido insoportable, y en el momento en el que Terry llamó, el estaba a punto de hacerlo._

 _-Albert, necesito que vengas a Nueva York de inmediato._

 _\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Candy?_

 _-Ella…Ella no esta bien y te llama...-_

 _-Salgo de inmediato, cuando llegué allá me contaras que pasó._

 _No era una pregunta fue una orden. En cuanto Albert se encontró con Terry en la estación, supo que Terry tenía mucho que ver con lo que fuera que le sucedía a Candy, pero no hizo preguntas, por ahora solo importaba una cosa, verla._

 _Cuando la vio en el lecho, pálida, demacrada, sedada y llorando fue demasiado para el, se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y con cuidado acarició levemente su cara, ella abrió los ojos, lo vio por largo tiempo, y antes de caer en la inconciencia murmuró._

 _-Llévame a casa. -_

 _-Claro que si pequeña, hoy mismo nos vamos a casa...-_

 _Besó su frente, y salió a encontrarse con George que lo esperaba afuera de la habitación, le dio instrucciones específicas, debía contratar un doctor y una enfermera para el viaje, conseguir que adaptaran un vagón del ferrocarril para que el viaje fuera lo mas cómodo posible, y pedir una ambulancia para que la trasladara a la estación. George dijo que todo estaría listo y se marchó, Albert dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la habitación y se encontró con Terry._

 _-Albert...-_

 _-No digas nada por ahora Terrence, yo me haré cargo, en su momento hablaremos, pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar con ella...-_

 _-Debo hablar contigo porque los paparazzis ya tienen una versión de los hechos. -_

 _-Lo sé, pero ahora no importa, la llevaré conmigo de vuelta a Chicago, te pido que te mantengas alejado, me encargaré de informarte de cómo se recupera, y cuando ella este bien, entonces hablaremos. -_

 _\- Es una amenaza...?_

 _-Es una afirmación, la advertencia o amenaza si prefieres llamarla así, la hice años atrás cuando la trajiste a vivir contigo, ahora si me disculpas…-_

 _ **Londres.**_

Richard volvió a la realidad, cuando el mayordomo anunció que había un telegrama para el, vio el remitente y rasgó el sobre, solo decía:

 _Ella regresa a Londres._

 _W.A.A._

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, y se dispuso a planear su estrategia.

Nota: chicas hermosas, este es el último capitulo de esta noche, debo decirle que tengo 31, y no quiero dejarlas en suspenso, por lo que me estoy apurando a escribir para terminar la historia. Gracias por su tiempo y reviews. Que descansen.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Rumores y verdades de prensa.

 **Londres.**

Elizabeth regresaba a Londres, poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas caían en su lugar, Richard la estaría esperando, y esta vez haría lo que hace tantos años debió hacer, pedir perdón, así como pedirle que fuera su esposa, ahora debía planear todo cuidadosamente.

 **Nueva York**.

Los paparazzis asediaban a la pareja, sin embargo aun mantenían silencio, solo recolectaban fotos, para publicarlas en el momento apropiado, y hasta ahora el dinero que tanto Eleanor Baker, El duque, y los Oxenford habían pagado por el silencio de la prensa, era efectivo, pero siempre había quienes podían ofrecer más, y lo ofrecerían, pero aún no era tiempo.

 **Chicago.**

Los periódicos habían guardado silencio durante los dos meses que Candy llevaba en Chicago, pero Albert sabía, que solo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta, además mientras Candy estuvo enferma había sido fácil mantenerla alejada de los eventos sociales, pero comenzaba a sentirse encerrada, y pronto debían idear la mejor forma de reintegrarla a la sociedad, porque los rumores no tardarían en comenzar.

Así cada quien por su lado tenía cosas en que pensar, por su parte Richard ya tenía todo planeado, y el día tan ansiado llegó, el se dirigió al puerto de Southampton, a la orilla del muelle esperó pacientemente, en el barco Elizabeth se observó por última vez en el espejo antes de descender, se veía hermosa, un vestido color verde esmeralda, con un sombrero a juego, los Lancaster habían tenido que retrasar su viaje por negocios, pero ella había insistido en que deseaba salir de América, así que viajó sola, sabía que era demasiado pedir encontrarse con Richard, cuando ni siquiera había avisado que venía, pero no podía dejar de arreglarse y sentirse nerviosa, su mente voló al pasado, mucho antes de ir a América, antes de enamorarse de Albert, o de creer enamorarse de Albert, ella había amado a un solo hombre, Richard Oxenford, y sin embargo por orgullosos se había visto separados…

 _Elizabeth entró en la sala de música de la mansión Oxenford, era prácticamente la futura duquesa, así que cuando pidió no ser anunciada sus deseos fueron obedecidos, ella abrió la puerta en silencio, esperando sorprender a Richard, y en efecto lo sorprendió, el besaba a una mujer, una pelirroja..ahora ella sabía que clase de mujer era, porque la pelirroja en cuestión era nada mas y nada menos que Eliza Leegan, pero en aquel momento lo único que había podido sentir era dolor, salió corriendo y sin permitirle a Richard explicarle, se sentía traicionada, y claro Eliza se había encargado de empeorar las cosas._

 _Después de muchas súplicas y ruegos, un día Richard se cansó, y solo le dijo, deberías confiar en mi, al menos escucharme, pero un día volverás, porque me necesitas, ella había mal interpretado sus palabras, y decidió demostrarle a Oxenford que podía vivir perfectamente sin el..pero no pudo, ya hora estaba de regreso dispuesta a rogar si era necesario.._

Terry y Sarah salieron de la mansión, caminaron en silencio tomados de la mano, hasta el momento aunque los paparazzis los acechaban respetaban su espacio de alguna forma, y sabían que el dinero que estaban pagando sus padres era una capa de protección a su alrededor, sin embargo ese día al llegar al teatro había una verdadera horda de reporteros todos hacían preguntas, y en medio de sus gritos escuchó claramente una pregunta que lo dejó helado.

-¿Es cierto que Miss Andrey estuvo a punto de suicidarse cuando descubrió su romance?

Esa pregunta era definitivamente un golpe bajo, Sarah se preguntó que impacto tendría en la sensible alma de artista de Terry. Solo Sarah sabía cuanto se había debatido entre el honor y el amor una vez más. Terry Grandchester se había encontrado en la misma encrucijada otra vez, él había llevado a Candy a vivir con él, creyendo sinceramente que ella era la mujer de su vida, y la había amado, pero en algún momento el amor apasionado qué lo consumía se había convertido en admiración, ternura, amistad. Cuando vio a Sarah la primera vez, los recuerdos lo habían asaltado, aun así, primero había luchado contra todo, él había prometido a Candy hacerla feliz, ya no era un adolescente a quien las hormonas controlaban, pero había caído en la tentación, habían pensado que podían cerrar su ciclo, despedirse bien esta vez, y ese qué ellos pensaron sería su último beso desencadeno todo el amor y la pasión que sus corazones de adolescentes aún guardaban. Sarah y Terry habían sido unos estúpidos, eso era cierto. Se arrepentían, de haber lastimado a Candy. Pero Terry le había dicho que no cometería el mismo error dos veces, ya una vez se había quedado al lado de una mujer por honor, pero no lo volvería a hacer.

-Señores, no se de que hablan, ni porque el alboroto. - Entonces una reportera puso en sus manos un ejemplar de cada una de las revistas mas famosas de Estados Unidos, los títulos eran simplemente escandalosos.

"Miss Andrey no fue suficiente para Grandchester"

"Traicionada por su propia amiga"

"Trágicos 4 años"

" Grandchester cambia a una Andrey por una Oxenford, mientras su mejor amigo, William Andrey sustituye a su esposa por una mujer idéntica a ella.."

Terry no sabía que decir, por supuesto que tan solo ver los títulos le revolvían el estomago, todo giraba a su alrededor cuando escuchó una pregunta dirigida a Sarah:

-¿Qué se siente traicionar la confianza de su amiga?

Sarah no estaba acostumbrada a los reflectores, y Terry sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada, hasta leer cada una de esas revistas, porque si no podrían proporcionarles información útil, así que la tomó de la mano y entró en el teatro.

En Chicago la tormenta se había desatado, ese día era la fiesta en honor a Candy, y justo ese día todas las publicaciones que hablaban de su romance con Terry, de la traición sufrida y de muchas cosas mas que rayaban en solo en especulaciones o bien rumores mal intencionados habían salido a la venta, Albert sabía que eso implicaba que no sería una fiesta agradablemente tranquila, sino todo lo contrario, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás y solamente se prometió no dejarla sola ni por un momento.

Candy se dirigía a la biblioteca, sabía que algo pasaba, aunque no sabía que era exactamente, sin embargo la servidumbre se encontraba en febril agitación, cuchicheaban, y guardaban silencio en cuanto ella se acercaba, pero Candy no les prestó atención, esa noche era su fiesta, y ella y Albert eran felices, siguió con su andar alegre hasta la biblioteca y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- la voz de Albert se percibía tensa.

-Amor, ¿llegué en mal momento?-

-Candy, tu nunca puedes llegar en mal momento..es solo que..-

-¿Qué pasa Albert?

-Pues pasa que hay cosas de las cuales debes enterarte, mi amor no quisiera que fuera de esta forma, pero es lo mejor para ti saberlo ahora antes de la fiesta.-

-¿Albert?-

-Mi amor, la prensa publicó cosas que en parte son verdad, algunas no lo son, y otras son solo especulaciones.-

-Albert, deja de darle vueltas y dime que pasa, no soy tan frágil como parezco..-

-Cariño, se que eres fuerte, y estaré a tu lado, pero, bueno en fin, mira aquí esta cada revista de la farándula, y de sociedad que existe en el país, y de todas eres la protagonista, tu me dices por donde quieres que empecemos, necesitas saberlo todo, leerlo todo, no se cuanto es cierto, y cuanto no, pero tal vez tu iras recordando, y después formaremos una estrategia para la fiesta de hoy en la noche.-

-Albert hablas como si tuviese que prepararme para la guerra.-

-Así es amor, nadie puede ser más cruel que la sociedad en la que nos movemos, pero no te preocupes, todos tendrán que callarse cuando les informemos que eres la futura señora Andrey.-

Candy se acercó y se sentó en sus piernas, el la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Albert, si tu estas a mi lado nada importa.-

-Candy, vas a leer muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que no importa nada, porque yo te amo.-

-¿te importa si me quedo aquí, y leemos juntos?-

-jajaja ¿tu crees que me importa que te quedes en mis piernas?-

-mas te vale que no-

Se fundieron en un beso y poco después comenzaron a leer, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy, era terrible leer su historia como si se tratase la de una extraña, pero mas terrible era imaginar el dolor que le había causado a Albert todo lo sucedido, la peor de todas era una crónica completa desde el momento en que Albert se reveló como el Abuelo William, hasta su divorcio…

 _7 años han pasado desde que William Albert Andrey revelara su identidad, está noche se cumple un aniversario más desde esa gran fiesta que se diera en Lakewood para dar la bienvenida al patriarca de una de las familias mas poderosas de Estados Unidos y de Escocia, nadie puede olvidar lo magníficamente engalanada que estaba la antigua mansión familiar, escenario de grandes festejos así como de grandes tragedias, y que sin embargo ha pasado de generación en generación manteniendo su señorial encanto._

 _Aquella noche vimos descender de la escalera a alguien muy distinto de quién nosotros esperábamos, en vez de un venerable anciano, apareció un apuesto joven, a quien no por nada le ha tocado encabezar por siete años las listas de hombres mas codiciados del mundo, aun cuando estuvo casado. El día de su presentación tenía a su lado, la mujer que en ese momento deslumbró a la sociedad con su belleza, la mujer que muchos estaban seguros se convertiría en la Señora Andrey._

 _Gran sorpresa fue para todos saber que la señorita no era otra que Candice White Andrey, hija adoptiva de William, durante un año esta apuesta pareja de jóvenes engalanó las fiestas más selectas de la alta sociedad no solo de Chicago, sino de Nueva York, Londres, Edimburgo, era hipnótico verlos juntos, él con su porte de dios griego y ella con el aire virginal de una madona europea, hermosa e intocable._

 _Pero al final de ese año cuando lo que se esperaba era un anuncio de compromiso y pronto matrimonio, todo el mundo quedó conmovido al enterarse de que la hija adoptiva de una de las mas renombradas familias americanas dejaba la mansión Andrey para ir a vivir sin estar casada con un guapo y famoso, actor de Broadway, Terry Grandchester, quien a su vez es hijo de otra poderosa familia inglesa, el hijo ilegítimo del duque de Grandchester y de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker._

 _Aun pesar que él estaba comprometido para casarse con la actriz Susana Marlowe. Durante tres años Terry Grandchester y Candice White Andrey jugaron el papel de amigos y protectores de Susana, se les veía a los tres juntos en las raras ocasiones en que salían, ya que la Srita. Marlowe estaba muy enferma, en esas salidas siempre mantenían su distancia y giraban en torno a Susana, se decía que aun sin necesidad de trabajar Canice W. Andrey cuidaba de Susana Marlowe por la amistad que le tenía, y porque ella había salvado la vida de Terry. Muchos creen que en realidad Terry Grandchester había tenido la desfachatez de llevar consigo a vivir a su antigua novia, CandyWhite Andrey, por conveniencia propia y ante esto la madre de Susana Marlon protestó enfáticamente, pero a nadie le importó, y durante los próximos años, Candy y Terrence vivieron bajo el mismo techo escandalizando a la clase alta de América. Sin embargo el poder de los Grandchester y de los Andrey, así como la fama del mismo Terry los protegió durante todo ese tiempo._

 _Al año siguiente del escándalo William anunció su boda con otra joven de la nobleza inglesa Lady Elizabeth Lancaster, quien ciertamente es una hermosa mujer, pero el apresurado matrimonio, y el parecido de la joven con Candy dio lugar a muchos rumores._

 _La boda en Lakewood fue espectacular, aunque muchos se preguntaron porque no hubo ninguna de las tradicionales rosas creadas por Anthony Brown Andrey ni en la ceremonia, ni aun en los jardines. Algunas fuentes confidenciales aseguraron que el mismo William Andrey ordenó que se cortaran todas y que fuesen distribuidas en las tumbas de Anthony Brown y de su madre Pauna Andrey, así como en la de Alistair Cornwell, sin embargo fuentes confidenciales aseguran que algunas de las más bellas se guardaron para decorar la habitación de Candice White Andrey, quien después de un año de ausencia regresaba a la mansión de Lakewood._

 _Durante los últimos 4 años se pudo ver a la atractiva pareja engalanar los salones y fiestas, siempre cordiales, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo la prensa jamás pudo obtener ni una sola foto de ellos compartiendo ni siquiera un beso, y fuera de los eventos oficiales tampoco se les veía juntos. La falta de un heredero de los Andrey y los Lancaster también hizo que muchas veces fuese cuestionada la veracidad de su matrimonio._

 _Otra situación poco usual fue que la mansión de Lakewood permaneció prácticamente cerrada durante los últimos años, y que después del día de su boda el matrimonio no volvió a pones un pie en esa propiedad. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que esa mansión fue donde William Andrey y Candice White vivieron juntos durante un año?_

 _Hace un mes se anunció la anulación del matrimonio Andrey- Lancaster y se rumora que el regreso de Candy fue la mucho se ha dicho de su relación con Grandchester, y a pesar de que la prensa se dio gusto tomando fotos de los dos juntos desde la muerte de Susana Marlowe, y de que los rumores de la tan esperada boda corrían, fuentes cercanas a la pareja han hablado del infierno que la joven sufrió al lado del actor, quien tiene debilidad por la bebida, y a quien abandono hace algunos meses por haberlo encontrado con su mejor amiga en brazos._

 _Un intento de suicidio, un aborto espontáneo, e incluso un intento de homicidio han sido las especulaciones durante el tiempo que Candy lleva en Chicago, y lo que se creía era el secreto mejor guardado de los Andrey es hoy un secreto a voces._

 _Los datos que nuestra redacción pudo confirmar es que hace tres meses William Andrey se dirigió a Nueva York, y volvió con Candy, durante un mes vivieron en un pequeño departamento, mientras la legítima esposa de William, Elizabeth Lancaster permanecía en la mansión de los Andrey en Chicago, posteriormente se trasladaron a un pabellón de caza cercano a la propiedad de Lakewood, y hace un mes residen con la matrona de la familia, en la antigua mansión._

 _Esta noche se festeja no solo el aniversario de William Albert Andrey como cabeza de la familia, sino también se especula que se anunciará la boda de William y Candice; muchos sostienen que durante estos años ellos fueron amantes, y que la relación de ella con Terrence fue solo una fachada, para evitar que el matrimonio de el se disolviera, otros aseguran que ella se cansó de Grandchester y montó todo un teatrito para ser recibida de nuevo en la familia Andrey, las fuentes mas cercanas a los Andrey se negaron a cooperar en su mayoría, solamente Eliza Leegan, pariente de la familia, y quien conoce a Candy desde antes que fuese adoptada hizo la siguiente declaración:_

" _Estoy preocupada por mi familia, mi tío sufrió mucho cuando ella se fue, pero a ella no el importó, era mas atractivo ir a revolcarse con Terry, quien era mi novio en ese tiempo, se lo perdoné, pero ahora resulta que lo abandona y regresa a los brazos de mi tío, engaña a todos con su dulce apariencia exterior, pero seguramente pronto sabremos que esta embarazada, y mi tío le dará su nombre al pequeño bastardo, solo porque ella no pudo mantener a su lado a Terry."_

 _Si alguien cercano a la familia puede hablar de esta forma, seguramente no hay mucho mas que preguntarse, sin embargo, veremos como se van desarrollando los hechos._

-Albert…-

-Candy, ¿que recuerdas amor?-

-Recuerdo a Terry, sabes creí que mi corazón se rompió ese día…-

-Candy el estará aquí esta noche, y si aun lo amas debes luchar por el..-

-Albert, el ya hizo su elección…y yo…- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, los recuerdos le causaban mucho dolor.

-Candy, si tu lo quieres a tu lado, ahí lo tendrás, el tendrá que casarse contigo, yo me encargaré de ello-

-Amor…no quiero a nadie mas que a ti a mi lado, lloro, porque me doy cuenta que perdí cinco años de mi vida a su lado, y que además te hice sufrir, que fui su mujer, y ahora no tengo nada que darte…Albert no te merezco.-

-Cariño, no llores, si fuiste su mujer eso quedó atrás, yo también me casé, y en verdad no me importa nada mas que tenerte a mi lado…-

-Albert, te amo, pero no soy la mas adecuada para ser la señora Andrey, no con todo este escándalo, la tía Elroy debe estar muy molesta…-

-Claro que lo estoy!-

-¡tía!-

-Déjame terminar William..estoy molesta contigo por dejar que esta niña este llorando a mares cuando esta noche sus ojos estarán hinchados como los de un sapo, estoy molesta con la prensa por toda esta basura que han publicado, con Eliza Leegan por su declaración, y con quien sea que se le ocurrió invitar a Terrence Grandchester y a Sarah Oxenford a la fiesta de esta noche… como es posible que después de que se comportaron de una forma tan vil se les reciba esta noche en Lakewood?-

-Tía, lo mejor es ser civilizados, hay cosas que no se podrán desmentir, además, Grandchester tiene cuentas que rendir…-

El tono de acero en la voz de Albert no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos mujeres en la habitación…

-¿Albert?-

-¿Candy?-

-¿ A que te refieres con que tiene cuentas que rendir?-

-Candy, el te puso al borde de la muerte, ha enlodado tu nombre, y sobre todo rompió su promesa, el me juró que te haría feliz…tiene cuentas que rendir..-

-¿Qué mas da Albert?, además en mis recuerdos mi vida a su lado nunca fue un infierno, creo que éramos amigos, y gracias a sus errores estamos juntos, si el hubiese cumplido con su promesa, entonces tal vez yo estaría con el…solo prométeme que no harás nada precipitado…-

Albert sopeso sus palabras, le hervía la sangre tan solo de pensar que Candy pudo haber sufrido maltrato en las manos de Terry, pero Candy tenía razón, Terry se había equivocado y era grosero cuando se veía acorralado, pero había amado a Candy, y había sido lo suficientemente hombre como para llamarlo y pedirle que fuera por ella cuando ella se puso mal. Terry no era un patán, sólo era un hombre enamorado qué permitió que la pasión le ganara a la cordura.

-Te prometo que no me precipitaré.-

Ella lo besó, y el le correspondió, Elroy abandonó la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en uno de los más elegantes bares de la ciudad un par de hombres y una mujer esperan la llegada de alguien.

-¿estas seguro que vendrá?-

-claro que si, viene por su paga y sus próximas instrucciones, seguro vendra.-

-Mas vale que así sea- los ojos de la mujer brillaron con malicia, y aún con su tono seductor no pasó desapercibida la nota amenazante.

 **Nota:**

 **Chicas….siento toda su pasión en cada uno de los comentarios, también siento mucho por algunas lindas chicas que se han sentido traicionadas o mal por lo que he escrito, mi fin solo ha sido crear una historia que espero disfruten, y agradezco a las que siguen la historia, esperando humildemente que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirla, aunque a veces parezca disparatada.**

 **Yagui o Jane, amo las historias de Tuttypineapple… pero a veces he pensado que su Albert raya un poco en lo controlador. Mi Albert es un hombre maduro, que sabe que no puede ir por la vida agarrándose a golpes, un hombre sensato que ha esperado pacientemente por la mujer que él ama, y que la pondrá primero a ella, en este punto d ela historia una paliza para Grandchester no sacará a Candy de su estado…**

 **Creánme cuando les digo que cada uno de sus comentarios son increíblemente valiosos, cada capítulo que público lo he leído muchas veces, tratando de complacer sus peticiones, entender sus perspectivas y he hecho algunos cambios a mi historia…espero les agrade.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

" **Declaraciones"**

Un hombre vestido con gabardina gris entró en el bar, la pelirroja lo observó detenidamente, no era un hombre feo, al contrario, era guapo, joven, pero un simple reportero, no era el tipo de hombres con el que ella acostumbraba salir, sin embargo este podía ser su juguete, un hombre distinto a la colección de hombres mayores que tenía en su haber, pero debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Sonrió seductoramente, y clavo su mirada en el joven, el por su parte sabía perfectamente quien era ella, y que tipo de mujer era, siguiendo el juego correspondió a su sonrisa, y saludo cortésmente, le invitaron a tomar asiento, y un sobre fue deslizado por encima de la mesa, el lo tomó, lo guardó en el bolsillo, y preguntó:

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?-

-Hundirla en el lodo, hasta que no le quede de otra que desaparecer de este mundo, o bien hasta que se sienta tan despreciable que acepte ser la amante de mi hermano..

-¡Elisa!

-Vamos Neal, eso es lo que esperas, que ella se sienta tan sucia que ya nada le importe, y yo quiero que mi tío quede tan asqueado que la repudie.

El joven observó como los bellos rasgos de la mujer se distorsionaron con odio, se preguntó cuanto habría sufrido o que tanto había hecho la otra mujer como para que la odiara de esa forma. Sin embargo no dijo nada, solo escucho sus siguientes instrucciones y recibió el dinero, esa noche el estaría en la recepción de los Andrey , podría conocer en persona a la mujer que tanto daño había causado a la hermosa Eliza Leegan.

 **Southampton**.

El la buscaba, observaba a cada mujer que descendía del navío aunque habían pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que la vio aun tenía grabado en su memoria su rostro, sus bellos ojos lo perseguían, y esperaba ansioso contemplarla una vez mas; por fin en lo alto de la baranda se dibujo una figura familiar, el la observó, en verdad se veía hermosa, serena, y en su mirada había un brillo de determinación, ella no lo esperaba, pero sintió una mirada sobre ella, e instintivamente volteó hacia donde el se encontraba, esmeralda y turquesa se fundieron en uno solo, Elizabeth se dirigió hacia el embelesada, se preguntaba si acaso era un espejismo, pero no, ahí estaba Richard, y le sonreía.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Digamos que es importante saber en todo momento cuales son los pasos de la futura duquesa de Oxenford.

-Richard…-las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero no pudo decir nada, porque el la tomo en sus brazos y la beso.

Los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, tenían como costumbre asistir al puerto cada vez que un trasatlántico lujoso llegaba, y de inmediato reconocieron a la recién divorciada Elizabeth Lancaster, y a su ex prometido Richard Oxenford, definitivamente habría mucho que decir en las notas del día siguiente, mas tomando en cuenta el boom que ya era la historia desde el enfoque americano, ahora Inglaterra tenía sus propios protagonistas.

-Lady Lancaster, Lord Oxenford, ¿están juntos de nuevo?

Richard de bastante buen humor se decidió a contestar.

-¿No es bastante obvio señores?

-Milord, ¿es usted la razón por la que Lady Lancaster de divorció?-

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia…

-Milady, que opina de la fiesta que darán los Andrey esta noche, ¿es para anunciar el compromiso de su ex esposo con Miss Andrey?

Elizabeth suspiró, en verdad odiaba a los reporteros, durante sus años de matrimonio con Albert la habían asediado y criticado a mas no poder, también sabía que cualquier palabra dicha podía ser distorsionada hasta crear una declaración escandalosa... así que se armó de paciencia y contesto con firmeza.

-No se si la razón de la fiesta sea anunciar el compromiso de Candy y de William, sin embargo estoy segura que si es en honor de ella…

Una astuta reportera preguntó con malicia:

-¿Qué se siente ser reemplazada por su doble americana?

Los ojos de Elizabeth relampaguearon, sin embargo se contuvo y dignamente contesto.

-Candy no es mi reemplazó, yo pedí la anulación de ese matrimonio, y yo decidí regresar a Inglaterra, mi separación de William fue totalmente amistosa, y les deseo lo mejor, ahora si nos disculpan no contestaré mas preguntas.

Elizabeth y Richard tomados de la mano comenzaron a avanzar en medio de una lluvia de preguntas.

¿Cuándo se casan? ¿fueron amantes mientras Lady Lancaster estuvo casada? ¿Qué proporción de la fortuna de los Andrey pasó a sus manos? ¿las joyas familiares tuvieron que ser devueltas? ¿Es cierto que ud. y Miss Andrey son hermanas?

Ambos jóvenes ignoraron las preguntas y se dirigieron al auto con chofer que les esperaba, en su cabeza Elizabeth contestaba cada una de las preguntas sin embargo no emitió ni una sola palabra…

Espero que pronto…amantes mientras estuve casada jajajaja ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?...no me quede con un solo centavo de los Andrey…las joyas familiares..esas nunca fueron mías, todas eran de Candy, Albert me regaló joyas, pero todas las compró, nunca fueron las que por derecho me correspondían como su esposa, la gran mayoría de ellas ya las había regalado antes de conocernos y las que estaban estrictamente reservadas para su esposa, como el antiquísimo anillo de compromisos, la tiara nupcial, el medallón de los Andrey y demás, jamás fueron para ella…Candy y yo hermanas…es muy posible, si mi cabello fuese rubio seríamos idénticas, sin embargo mi cabellos jamás serán rubios de nuevo…vagamente recordaba la época cuando fue adoptada y su madre se encargó de que sus rubios rizos fueran teñidos de negro…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Richard apretó fuerte su mano y le dijo:

-Amor mío quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes…-

-Richard ¿estas seguro?-

-Si, no me importa el escándalo…no puedo seguir separado de ti… Elizabeth, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?-preguntó sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su saco una hermosa cajita de terciopelo negro, y al abrirla descubrió para ella el hermoso anillo ancestral de los Oxenford, famoso por su exquisito diamante azulado.

-Richard… es el anillo de tu madre…-

-Ella sabe cuanto te amo, y quiere vernos felices…-

-Claro que si amor…acepto casarme contigo…-

-¿hoy mismo?

-¿Cómo crees? Debemos hablar con mis padres, y preparar todo, y…- ella tuvo que callar, ya que un beso ahogo sus palabras..

-ya me encargue de todo…lo veras..-

Elizabeth no estaba segura de lo que esas palabras significaban, sin embargo no lo pudo cuestionar porque el solo se había separado el tiempo suficiente para decirle eso, y ahora una vez más la llevaba a otro mundo con sus besos.

 **Nueva York.**

-Debiste llamar a Albert para avisar que no iríamos…-

-Lo sé, sin embargo no lo hice..-

-¿porqué Terry? ¿a que le temes? ¿acaso crees que él te hará daño?

-No Sarah, sé que está muy molesto, pero también está muy feliz, la mujer de su vida regresó a su lado, en realidad lo que mas temo es encontrarme con ella y no encontrar en sus ojos nada mas que el frío de su desprecio, ella no se merecía lo qué le hice.

-Terry… ambos encontraremos eso… sin embargo…ya pasará… ¿te duele haberla perdido como amiga? -

-Mas de lo que te imaginas Sarah, cuando te perdí ella fue quien me mantuvo a flote, la que me impulso a realizar mis sueños, me ayudo a reconciliarme con mi madre…después vino y se hizo cargo de Susana, me aguantó tanto, y me amó…lo dejó todo por mi…-

-Terry, lo hecho, hecho está, y un día tendremos que enfrentar lo sucedido, por ahora con todos los chismes de la prensa tal vez tengas razón y lo mejor es no haber ido a Chicago..No entiendo como se atrevieron a publicar todo eso, después de que tanto mamá como mi padre les han estado pagando, y no dudo que la gente de Albert también…y tus padres…-

-Alguién pagó mas, así es esto, y te aseguro que no pagó mas solo porque sí.-

-¿Crees que quieren hacernos daño?-

-No se si a ti y a mi directamente, o a Candy…habrá que esperar un poco para descubrirlo…por lo pronto debemos tener cuidado, por favor no salgas sin un guardaespaldas.-

-Terry estás exagerando, los reporteros querrán destruir nuestra imagen, pero no dañarnos físicamente…-

-No son los reporteros quien me preocupan, sino quienquiera que es capaz de pagar mas de lo que tres familias muy poderosas ya estaban pagando por el silencio de la prensa..-

Sarah se acercó y abrazó a Terry, el tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y clavó su mirada en la de ella. Era tan fácil perderse en las profundidades de sus hermosos ojos grises, la amaba, con la locura del adolescente que había sido, y con la calma del hombre que había encontrado lo que buscaba, las tormentas no se levantarían más en las aguas profundas de los ojos de Terry Grandchester, porque había llegado a puerto…

-Te amo-

Ella sonrió.

\- Yo también te amo.-

-Cásate conmigo-

\- ¿es una propuesta o una orden señor Grandchester?-

-jajajaja….eres única… es una orden y una propuesta…-

-jajajaja nunca cambiaras eres un arrogante.-

\- Bueno…pues si, pero eso siempre lo has sabido, ahora contéstame.-

-¿no que había sido una orden?- Sarah sonrió, amaba a ese hombre, no solo por lo apuesto, sensual y encantador que era, ni tampoco por su seductora voz, o la enloquecedora forma en que besaba, ni siquiera por lo buen amante que era, ella amaba de el todo, su sarcasmo, sus arranques, sus celos, su pasión, todo aquello que el mundo consideraba defectos en el no importaba, porque ella conocía al verdadero Terry.

-Esta bien quieres una propuesta..- dijo ese en tono dramático, que derretía a las mujeres cuando interpretaba a Romeo, o a Hamlet, en un segundo puso una rodilla en el suelo, y con una caravana teatral tomó su mano. El corazón de Sarah se detuvo por un momento.

-Milady, no puedo vivir sin Ud. sé que la hermosa calma de sus ojos grises calma mis tempestades, y que sin Ud. a mi lado estoy perdido, eres el faro que me guía a aguas tranquilas, mi puerto seguro ¿me concederías el honor de prolongar y completar mi existencia, de hacerme el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra aceptando ser mi esposa?-

Sarah lo miró sorprendida, hacía años que había esperado escuchar esas palabras, y aún ahora no había pensado que sucediera tan pronto. Al hacer la pregunta Terry sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo, y abriéndola le ofreció un hermoso anillo de compromiso, Sarah pudo reconocer el exquisito e invaluable zafiro de la familia Grandchester, que tradicionalmente se ofrecía a la prometida del heredero del ducado, y que sin embargo no había aparecido en mano de nadie por una generación, ya que la actual ex esposa del duque jamás lo había portado.

-Terry…claro que acepto… es…-

-Si, es el zafiro Grandchester…mi madre me lo dio..-

-¿tu madre? Pero ella nunca fue la duquesa…-

-No, nunca lo fue, sin embargo si fue la mujer que mi padre amó, y a ella se lo regaló, ahora entiendes un poco mas de porque la ex duquesa me odia, no solo soy el hijo de la mujer que amó mi padre, sino el hijo de la dueña del corazón del duque, y a quien la joya mas valiosa de toda la colección le fue reglada.-

-Mi amor…seré tu esposa…-

Terry sonrió y tomando su mano izquierda colocó en ella el hermoso anillo, y la besó.

Un flash iluminó de pronto el camerino, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese reaccionar, el hombre de la cámara desapareció llevándose consigo una foto que valdría miles de dólares. Ya podía imaginar el encabezado…vendería esa foto al mejor postor.

Terry apretó la mandíbula conteniendo su enojo reprimió su deseo de correr tras el hombre, Sarah decidió distraerlo y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta se acercó a el y comenzó besarlo de tal manera que en segundos el no podía pensar en otra cosa que en las cálidas curvas del cuerpo femenino que sus manos recorrían así como en el dulce sabor de su boca.

 **Lakewood.**

La antigua mansión señorial se encontraba elegantemente decorada, por todo el jardín se habían distribuido velas y lámparas chinas blancas, creando una atmósfera mágica y romántica, a un lado del jardín de rosas sobre el césped se habían distribuido

grandes carpas blancas, en esta ocasión la fiesta no se llevaría a cabo dentro de la mansión, sino que a petición de Candy el escenario sería el jardín.

Las notas de los violines flotaban en el aire, los invitados comentaban sobre el agradable ambiente, había expectación en el aire, la prensa esperaba discretamente, los rumores corrían, todos estaban enterados de las últimas noticias, y esperaban con ansias la aparición de Candy y de Albert, la mayoría apostaba que ella era solamente su amante, y que nunca sería la señora Andrey después de haberse ido con Terrence Grandchester. Aun así nadie diría nada hasta saber cuál era la postura de William Andrey, eran muy pocos los que podían darse el lujo de enemistarse con él, y los que si podían no les importaba lo que William Andrey hiciera de su vida mientras sus negocios con él los siguieran haciendo ricos a ellos.

Había pasado algún tiempo y todos esperaban impacientes de pronto en lo alto de la escalera que conducía al jardín apareció la tan esperada pareja, ella se veía hermosa, única, seductora y una mirada confiada iluminaba sus ojos, sabía que mientras Albert estuviese a su lado nada malo podía pasarle.

Albert observó a la concurrencia, en la cara de cada uno pudo leer su postura, y sabía que la mayoría de ellos no se esperaba lo que el estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo no solo deseaba hacerlo, también cría que probablemente era la única forma de protegerla de quien quiera que estaba empeñado en destruir la reputación de Candice White Andrey.

El la tomó de ambas manos y quedó frente a ella, la observó por un momento su blanco cuello lucía una hermosa y delicada gargantilla de oro con un diamante en forma de rosa y corazón, tallado en una sola pieza, con el escudo de los Andrey grabado en el interior, la joya por si misma hablaba, todos sabían que significaba, pero aún así dudaron, de pronto ante la mirada sorprendida de todos Albert puso una rodilla en el suelo, y sacó de su saco un hermoso anillo, una gran esmeralda rodeada de diamantes en una exquisita montura antigua, el anillo de compromiso de los Andrey, el que todos habían esperado ver en la mano de Elizabeth Lancaster. Albert se había negado a dárselo, le había comprado un hermosos anillo de diamantes de Cartier. Ahora era el momento, tenía frente a él a la mujer de su vida, y le dijo:

-Candy, amor mío aquí delante de todos quiero pedirte que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa.

El murmullo que se levantó entre los invitados fue bastante obvio, ahora sabían cual era la postura que debían tomar, así como la posición que ella tenía en la sociedad.

-Si Albert…

El se levantó, la tomó en sus brazos y beso suavemente sus labios, después se volvió hacia las escaleras, y tomándola de la mano descendieron para mezclarse con los invitados.

Una mirada penetrante la seguía, debía reconocer que era una mujer hermosa, sin embargo después de ver la reacción de Eliza Leegan estaba decidido a destruirla.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **Pasado y Presente**

William Albert Andrey era admirado en la sociedad, su habilidad en los negocios, riqueza y forma diferente de ser lo separaban de los demás caballeros presentes, por no hablar de su físico, a pesar del torbellino emocional y de escándalos que su familia había pasado los últimos años él había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la estabilidad de sus negocios y triplicar su fortuna, y eso era algo que los miembros del consejo Andrey no podían pasar por alto.

 **Mas de cinco año atrás.**

 _El día que Cadice White Andrey dejó Chicago para irse a vivir con Grandchester y su novia el Consejo Andrey tembló, pensaron que William perdería la razón, que las acciones se irían en picada y que la fortuna familiar se vería disminuida, era un secreto a voces que William Albert Andrey estaba enamorado de su hija adoptiva, la Sra. Elroy Andrey ya había tomado los pasos necesarios para tomarla ella bajo su tutela y así darle la oportunidad a su sobrino de ser feliz. Y sin embargo ese día su mundo se cimbró._

 _Era primero de enero, la noche anterior los Andrey habían celebrado su tradicional fiesta de fin de año, todo había sido espectacular, y Elroy estaba segura que William le diría ese día que cuando él y Candy se perdieron de la fiesta por fin habían formalizado su relación…que equivocada había estado._

 _Elroy entró a la biblioteca después de tocar suavemente a la puerta y no obtener respuesta, lo vió de pie viendo la nieve caer a través de la ventana, guapo, fuerte, con el inconfundible porte de los Andrey y sin embargo no había euforia, ni felicidad, Elroy pudo percibir el humor sombrío y un cierto aire de derrota. ¿Sería que esa niña tonta se había hecho la interesante y le habría dicho que tenía que pensarlo?_

 _\- ¿William? -_

 _\- ¿Tía? –_

 _\- Esperaba verte como loco, eufórico, apurándome para que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible… -_

 _\- No habrá boda. –_

 _\- ¿Esa chiquilla insolente se ha atrevido a decirte que lo pensará? –_

 _\- No tía, no se lo pedí…-_

 _\- Pero William, tú la amas… ya está todo planeado…yo tomaré la custodia, la enseñaré a ser la futura señora Andrey, nos enfrentaremos al consejo si es necesario… esta familia ha sufrido demasiado ya por causa del honor mal entendido, no me importa el qué dirán…-_

 _\- Menos mal que no te importe el qué dirán tía- dijo Albert con un dejo de tristeza, - toma asiento tía, necesitamos hablar-_

 _Elroy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, maldijo el momento en que le pareció buena idea invitar al hijo del duque de Grandchester y a su prometida._

 _\- ¡Debes ir por ella, no sabe lo que hace William, el daño aún no está hecho, podremos decir que se fue de vacaciones, tráela de vuelta a la mansión, no puedes permitir que se convierta en su amante!_

 _\- No será su amante tía, el me lo juró, su relación con Susana seguirá porque ella está muy enferma, Candy lo ayudará a cuidar de ella, y así pueden estar juntos, conocerse más, pero él no se acercará a ella hasta que todo haya terminado. -_

 _\- ¿Y tú le creíste?, ¿acaso naciste ayer?- el rostro de Elroy mostraba toda su incredulidad._

 _\- Tía le creo a ella, debiste ver su mirada cuando el entró en la habitación…_

 _ **Fiesta de año nuevo en Lakewood.**_

 _Candy estaba hermosa, como de costumbre acompañaba Albert, ese año juntos había sido un sueño y, sin embargo, aunque descubrió que él era el príncipe de la colina había recuerdos que aún la perseguían, recordaba el último adiós en la escalera, Terry abrazando su cintura, sus lágrimas calientes empapando su cuello y mezclándose con las de ella. Cada vez que lo habían encontrado a lo largo de ese año en las diferentes reuniones sociales Candy no había dejado de notar que el aroma de su perfume la hacía perder la razón, su mirada rebelde la volvía loca, el roce de sus labios al besar su mano le producía escalofríos, pero él era de otra._

 _Albert observó su mirada perdida y de pronto no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer, él la amaba, y quería pedirle que fuera su esposa, en el bolsillo de su saco estaba la caja de cuero antiguo que contenía el anillo de compromiso de los Andrey, pero sabía que su corazón aún sufría por él, y que topárselo a lo largo de este año no había sido coincidencia Terrence Grandchester no estaba listo para dejarla ir, y la envolvía. Sin embargo, él le daría una opción, la opción de ser su esposa, de pertenecer, nadie más podría lastimarla, ni humillarla y él estaba preparado para hacerla feliz. Pero al ver como su rostro se iluminaba cuando el entró al salón empujando la silla de ruedas su seguridad se derrumbó…_

 _-Candy-_

 _La profunda voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _Si, Albert. –_

 _\- Ven, tenemos que hablar. -_

 _Elroy Andrey los observó desaparecer en el jardín con una leve sonrisa._

 _Aún lo amas…-_

 _\- Albert, no sé…_

 _Hermosa, no es una pregunta, es una afirmación._

 _No sé qué hacer, muero por estar a su lado, me vuelve loca, y no puedo…-_

 _-Vete con el-_

 _\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y Susana?, ¿El honor de los Andrey?, ¿la tía abuela?_

 _\- Al diablo con el honor, Susana tiene los días contados, de la tía abuela me encargo yo…-_

 _\- Albert, él no me lo ha pedido. -_

 _\- A ti no, pero a mi si, nos vimos esta tarde, el quería que yo aprobara lo que quería proponerte, quiere que vivas con ellos, que le hagas compañía a Susana, y cuando ella no esté se casará contigo. -_

 _Albert, pero yo…_

 _No serás su amante, el juró respetarte, solo te quiere a su lado, los médicos le dan tres meses de vida a Susana…_

 _Ella no sabía que pensar, era una locura, pero si al menos podía compartir el mismo espacio geográfico que el… su casa, quitarle la carga de Susana y estar con él, por otro lado, Albert se quedaría solo._

 _¿Y tú? –_

 _\- Candy, no serás feliz a mi lado mientras lo ames, si un día te das cuenta de que no es lo que tu pensabas puedes regresar._

 _Pero los tres meses de vida se convirtieron en tres años, Y Candy llegó a querer a Susana como a una hermana, sin darse cuenta el amor por Terry de los primeros meses no era el mismo, cuando Susana por fin murió en vez de casarse de inmediato acordaron un compromiso largo para honrar la memoria de Susana, y porque durante esos cinco años una pequeña parte de ella sufría cada vez que tenía que verlo al lado de Elizabeth, sin embargo, mientras el fuera feliz no importaba._

 _Candy sabía desde hace mucho que quería volver a su lado y sin embargo no iba a destruir un matrimonio por sus caprichos, ella había escogido su destino y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias, el día que lo descubrió en brazos de Sarah todo se vino abajo, estaba sola, había echado a perder su reputación, había perdido al amor de su vida, y ahora el hombre que ella pensaba era su futuro había encontrado el amor, ese día Candy se rompió en mil pedazos no porque amara a Terry sino porque el peso de sus errores caía en su totalidad sobre ella._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ahora una vez más Lakewood se encontraba exquisitamente engalanado, Albert se encargó de llevar a Candy ante cada una de las cabezas de las importantes familias reunidas en el jardín, sabía de sobra que muchos no estaban de acuerdo, que la juzgaban, pero también sabía que mientras ella estuviera a su lado no se atreverían a decir nada, al menos no de frente.

Los cinco miembros del consejo Andrey se lo tomaron con calma, William Albert Andrew ya no era un muchacho, tenía 30 años, los últimos 5 años había demostrado que sin importar en donde se encontrara emocionalmente, tenía una habilidad nata para los negocios, el qué dirán de la sociedad era lo de menos, ellos y sus familias cerrarían filas detrás de la pareja cual falange de guerra romana, y pobre de aquel que quisiera hacerles daño.

El consejo Andrey aceptaba a Candy como futura esposa del patriarca, sabían que la chica había sufrido mucho, sabían su historia, confiaban en que Elroy haría lo que les había prometido una vez, prepararla para tomar su lugar, el pseudo matrimonio de William había sido un desastre, y hora era importante pensar en el futuro heredero de los Andrey, y para eso Candy era perfecta, además ellos sabían algo que nadie más sabía aún, Candy nunca había sido mujer de Grandchester. ¡ _oh si! el consejo se había encargado de pagar mucho a la servidumbre de Terry para que los mantuvieran informados en ese aspecto._

Bradley Milton no les quitaba la vista de encima, tenía un arsenal de cuentos aún más sucios que los que se habían publicado ese día, estaba seguro que haría tambalear la casi inexistente reputación de Candy con cada sórdido detalle que Eliza le había dado, William Andrey tendría que repudiarla, si eso no fucionaba la fragilidad mental de la chica jugaba a su favor, sabía que si presionaba las teclas correctas podía desencadenar una crisis de la que nunca saldría, y si William Andrey no la repudiaba, al menos tendría que encerrarla en Lakewood con una dama de compañía para atenderla mientras Cany vagaba por el mundo de fantasía que la había protegido hasta hacía unos días.

La fiesta en Lakewood había sido todo un éxito, las páginas de sociales hablaban de ello, y por ese día no mencionaron nada más que halagos.

Al otro lado del Atlántico Elizabeth leía los diarios, no podía negar que Candys e veía hermosa en todas las fotos, esperaba que la chica le hubiese escuchado y que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que venía, las fuentes de Richard y Elizabeth les habían informado lo que estaba por suceder, pero aún no sabían quién era el responsable, y no podían actuar.

 **Londres**

Richard entró en la habitación, y la observó pensativa con el periódico en sus piernas.

¿qué piensas?

Ella sonrió al maravilloso hombre que tenía a su lado.

En Candy, espero que pueda ser feliz, debe encontrar su fortaleza, no puede siempre depender de las circunstancias.

Eso es cierto Elizabeth, pero tu sabes que su vida no ha sido fácil.

Esas son excusas Richard, se lo dije antes de venirme, si quiere ser feliz, debe creerse que es una Andrey, y debe recordar que uno de los hombres más poderosos la ama, si ella no se afirma en su identidad y se apoya en el amor de William jamás logrará ser feliz.-

¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Porque hay algo que me dejó pensando… ella me dijo que mientras estuvo delirando vio cosas que ella interpretó como mis recuerdos y sentimientos.

No podemos ignorar que son prácticamente idénticas, si no fuera por tu cabello oscuro.

Por eso mismo Richard, puede que tenga razón y la misma sangre corra por nuestras venas, y ella al ser más sensible se conectó a mis emociones… no lo sé, igual y es una fantasía, yo nunca he sentido nada extraño.

Pero tu aprendiste a ser fuerte, abrazaste la identidad de Elizabeth Lancaster y no te dejas vencer. ¿Quieres que investiguemos sobre Candy y tú?

No Richard, veremos cómo se dan las cosas.

Richard depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su esposa y le tendió la mano para que lo acompañara, debían ir a las oficinas a cerrar algunos tratos, y teniendo por mujer una experta en los negocios debía aprovecharse de ello, para así pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

 **Chicago.**

Todo comenzó un día después de la fiesta, Albert no podía creer que existieran tantas fotos de Candy, la guerra mediática llevaba un mes, una historia más sórdida que la otra salía a la luz cada día, las acciones de los Andrey comenzaban a bajar un poco, pero eso no lo preocupaba.

Lo que lo hacía hervir en ira era la reacción de ella ante cada nueva noticia, tristemente como no recordaba mucho, sus verdaderos recuerdos se fundían con las historias y en verdad pensaba que era la peor de las personas. Tan solo la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en sus brazos llorando.

¿Cómo pude hacer todo eso Albert?

Candy, no creemos que hayas hecho nada de eso, creemos que son mentiras.

Pero, ¿y si es verdad? ¿Viste la cara de Susana en la foto de hoy? Ella lloraba mientras Terry y yo bailábamos como si nada en esa fiesta…

Candy, nunca sabremos porque lloraba Susana, puedo decirte que creo que al final ella no lo amaba, te quería a ti, tal vez lloraba de felicidad al verlos juntos.

Albert, ¿has sabido de Terry?

Esa era la pregunta que él había temido escuchar por un tiempo.

Si, ¿por qué?

Él debe saber la verdad de al menos algunas de estas cosas, quiero hablar con él.

Candy, hay algo que debes saber, Sarah…

Sarah y él están juntos.

Sí, pero no solo eso, ella está embarazada…

¿Cómo lo sabes? No puede tener más de unos dos meses…quizá tres…

Tiene cerca de seis meses…

Candy sintió un balde de agua fría, no amaba a Terry, pero odiaba haber sido tan ciega, como para no haberse dado cuenta tanto tiempo atrás que él no la amaba.

Bueno Albert, habrá que felicitarlos.

Candy… estás enojada.

Sí Albert, pero no porque esté embarazada, sino porque fui una estúpida, hemos perdido tanto tiempo por mi culpa, y al parecer me dediqué a hacer puras estupideces esos cinco años... Fui la mujer de un hombre que no dudó en cambiarme por otra.

Albert sentía de todo cada vez que ella mencionaba haber sido su mujer, no sabía que ella no recordaba, sino que lo asumía, y por otro lado la deseaba tanto, pero se había prometido no tocarla mientras no estuviera todo aclarado y pudiesen formar sus vidas.

Candy, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Lo hago venir, vamos a Nueva York? ¿Lo secuestro y lo mando en una caja al fin del mundo?-Debajo de la broma Candy pudo percibir el tono de acero en la voz de Albert, el estaba definitivamente más que enojado.

¡Albert!

Ganas no me faltan, aún no he cumplido mi amenaza, el juró respetarte y hacerte feliz.

No importa, todo lo que no cumplió me regresó a tus brazos.

Tienes razón… si quieres hablar con él para tener paz mental tal vez lo mejor será viajar de incógnito a Nueva York, creo que será más fácil perdernos en la gran ciudad.

La tía abuela veía a Albert como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

¿Qué la llevaras a dónde? Bueno tu eres masoquista… la tienes en tus brazos, deja de dudarlo y cásate con ella, hazla tu mujer y borra de su memoria al patán ese.

Albert no podía creer lo que su tía le decía.

Tía…

Vamos Albert, ambos somos adultos, durante los últimos 5 años traté de ser paciente, más bien fui muy paciente, pero no me estoy haciendo más joven y quiero cargar al futuro heredero de los Andrey antes de morir. Candy no está embarazada que era algo de lo que teníamos que asegurarnos antes de que pudieras casarte con ella, han pasado tres meses, y estamos seguros de que no habrá consecuencias en ese sentido de su estadía con Granchester.

¿Y que de las demás consecuencias? Ella se atormenta con cada nueva historia, mentalmente sigue frágil.

Elroy Andrey dio un profundo suspiro. – William, esa chiquilla es fuerte, cualquier otro ya hubiese perdido la razón con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. El investigador pronto nos dirá quién está pagando por las historias, y créeme que ni yo ni el consejo descansaremos hasta que esa persona esté tras las rejas.

Sí tía, pero aun así, si hablar con Terry le dará paz mental, debo llevarla con él.

¿Y si Grandchester ya se cansó del juguete actual y quiere a Candy de nuevo?

Ella me ama.

Ella esta inestable.

Tía…

William, escúchame bien, te amo, eres mi sobrino, y estoy de tu lado, pero por más brillante que seas en los negocios con Candy no eres brillante… ya la dejaste ir una vez, que tal si otra vez se te mete en la cabeza que Grandchester la hará feliz.

Tía no soy tan estúpido.

William, debo decirte algo, el consejo siempre la mantuvo vigilada, y están casi seguros de que ella nunca fue mujer de Terry.

¡Tía!

William, era necesario, deja que el consejo se lo diga.

Sería una vergüenza para ella saber que sus pasos eran vigilados.

A estas alturas del partido eso ya no importa, cada nueva noticia e historia es más descabellada.

Tía no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te comunico que Candy y yo iremos a Nueva York a ver a Terry para que ella pueda cerrar sus heridas y seguir adelante.

Está bien William, pero ten cuidado, quien sea que está pagando por las historias debe querer algo más que desprestigiar a Candy.

William se quedó pensando en lo que su tía había dicho, tenía razón había algo más detrás de cada historia, era como si un loco obsesionado con arruinar a Candy se estuviese divirtiendo.

 **En un Hotel de Chicago.**

Bradley, debes ayudarme.

Eliza, mi amor, olvídalo, no importa lo que hagamos tu tío no la va a repudiar.

El consejo…

El consejo Andrey come de la mano de William Albert Andrey, no harán nada en su contra…

Entonces si ni mi tío ni el consejo se desharán de ella, tal vez…

¿Eliza, que estás tramando?

El enfoque ha sido incorrecto, es ella la que tiene que repudiar a William Albert Andrey. Una sonrisa siniestra iluminó su rostro.

Bradley estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, pero no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo mientras trataba de imaginar que haría ahora Eliza Leegan con tal de destruir a Candice White Andrey.

Sentado en un café, Neil Leegan sonreía para sí mismo, si bien todo lo que se estaba publicando parecía no rendir frutos, Neil sabía que toda cosecha toma su tiempo, y estaba seguro de que Candy la estaba pasando muy mal, y eso, lo hacía feliz. No importaba lo que hubiese que pagar, seguiría dándole dinero a Eliza, pero debía mantenerse en las sombras, sabía que William Andrey no descansaría hasta encontrar al culpable, así que era muy conveniente que Eliza quisiera estar al frente de la operación.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 Enfrentando la verdad.**

En uno de los vagones de lujo del tren que viajaba a Nueva York una joven pareja iba sentada, sumidos en silencio viendo por la ventana, sentados frente a frente.

Albert pensaba en todo lo que su tía le había dicho.

Candy pensaba con qué cara vería a Albert ti resultaba que todo lo que la prensa decía era cierto.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?- Él la había visto estremecerse.

\- Albert, ¿qué pasará si todo lo que dicen es cierto?

\- Nos casaremos, nos iremos un tiempo a algún lugar perdido y pacífico del mundo hasta que se olviden de todo esto.-

\- Albert, yo no puedo formar una familia sabiendo que las historias pueden volver a salir a la luz, ¿cómo vería a nuestra hija adolescente a los ojos y le diría que debe esperar, y ser buena y paciente? -

-¿Tenemos una hija adolescente? Contestó el tratando de hacerla sonreír.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, el heredero de los Andrey debe ser intachable, tener un pasado que ocultarle a mis hijos los podría en desventaja en la sociedad. -

\- ¡Ahora tenemos más de un hijo, genial!

\- Albert, sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Candy si lo que te preocupa es la herencia de los Andrey, renunciaré a ser el patriarca, y dejaremos que el hijo de Archie sea el futuro heredero. -

Candy lo vio seriamente a los ojos.

No crees que …

Candy, creo en que te amo, creo en que no me importa el futuro mientras sea a tu lado, tú debes de creer que yo nunca te abandonaré, y que sin importar lo que diga el mundo quiero estar contigo.

Albert, ¿Y si ella volviese?

Candy, no importa quien haya estado en mi pasado, te conté esa historia porque tú me preguntaste si ame a alguien antes de ti, pero puedes estar segura que no amaré a nadie más después de ti.

Los dos volvieron a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué haría William Andrey si tuviese frente a él a Sophia?

 _Albert tenía 20 cuando se enamoró de ella, la conoció vagando por Europa, ella fue su primer mujer, la amó, en ese tiempo Candy era una niña, aún estaba en el hogar de Pony esperando que sus heridas por la muerte de Anthony sanaran. Durante tres años fueron pareja, pero a los 23 ella desapareció de su vida sin dejar rastro. Albert viajaba con ella en el tren italiano donde sufrió el accidente, y por más que la buscó desde que recuperó la memoria parecía que Sophia se había esfumado._

En otro vagón una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos grises trataba de no moverse para no despertar a la pequeña que dormía recargada en su regazo. Se parecía tanto a él, era rubia, de ojos azules. La niña era un milagro, por meses estuvo entre la vida y la muerte después de la explosión, cuando volvió en si se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital, y no solo eso, estaba embarazada… ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿dónde estaba el?

 _¿Señorita Van Heusen?_

 _Sophia respingó al escuchar ese nombre, Sophia Van Heusen…_

 _¿dónde estoy?_

 _En un hospital en Francia, me da gusto que haya reaccionado, pero las cosas se ponen mal, y debemos trasladarla, ¿hay alguien a quien debamos avisar?_

 _Aunque Sophia no quería admitirlo si estaba sola en el hospital era porque Albert no estaba a su lado, y si ella estaba embarazada, solo había un lugar a dónde podía regresar, a casa._

 _El hospital había contactado a su madre, la anciana condesa Van Heusen mandó a sus empleados de confianza para llevar a su hija a su país natal, Dinamarca, en medio de la guerra Francia no era un lugar seguro. Mientras la guerra duró Sophia vivió al lado de su madre, nació su hija, descargó su dolor en el regazo de su madre, nadie podía decirle si Albert estaba muerto o vivo. Las discordias que habían separado a la condesa y a su hija ahora no importaban, tenían una linda princesa en quien pensar. En Dinamarca vivieron alejadas de la sociedad por un tiempo, y cuando la guerra acabó dijeron que la pequeña Marie era hija de su esposo fallecido en la guerra, y hasta dónde ella lo sabía esa era la verdad. Tanto Albert como Sophia sabían que si querían llevar una vida sencilla no podían revelar su identidad, así que para Sophia, Albert era un apuesto americano en busca de aventuras, y para Albert ella era una hermosa danesa de clase sencilla, los dos trabajaron juntos para mantenerse y viajar por tres años, él pensaba llevarla con el cuándo tomara su lugar como el patriarca de los Andrey, ella pensaba que el día que él le propusiera matrimonio ella le presentaría a su madre, y le propondría ayudarla a administrar la fortuna de los Van Heusen. Pero en Italia el sin pensar saltó del tren tras de Poupee y ella no alcanzó a saltar tras de el porque la explosión la alcanzó._

Candy por fin se quedó dormida y Albert se sentó a su lado para recargarla en sus piernas, Si bien a sus 23 años había amado a Sophia, sabía que nunca como amaba a Candy, y ahora a los 30 Sophia era un recuerdo de otra vida.

El tren llegó a la Gran Estación Central, él se puso las gafas y ella escondió su cabello en una peluca castaña, ambos vestían informalmente, su estilo era como el de antes de ser un Andrey, jeans, chaqueta de cuero café, un sweater negro, ella tmb llevaba jeans, un sweater negro y un abrigo negro, sencillos y sin pretensiones se sentían más a gusto en esas ropas que en las ricas ropas que llevaban cuando representaban a la familia.

Mientras iban caminando Candy se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de una pequeña, había demasiada gente y la niña parecía perdida, se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y le sonrió. La niña era rubia, de ojos azules, no debía tener más de seis años. Albert fue detrás de ella.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Mamá…

\- ¿Perdiste a tu mamá?

\- Si, ella me dijo que no me moviera, pero…

\- Te moviste, soy Candy, ¿y tú?

\- Marie dijo la pequeña en una voz apenas audible.

\- Él es Albert, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu mamá.

Cuando la niña levantó los ojos para mirarlo Albert no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, hasta ese momento había estado embobado con Candy, se veía hermosa con la peluca castaña y lacia, y cuando se detuvo con la niña la ternura lo embargó, pero aquellos pequeños ojos llorosos lo hacían sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido.

¡Marie! ¡Marie!

Sophia miraba a todos lados, La gran estación central era una locura, estaba abarrotada de gente y no era un lugar seguro para su pequeña, encontró un guardia y pidió ayuda, mientras el guardia daba el aviso Sophia vió a lo lejos la pequeña figura conocida.

¡Marie, Hija!

¡Mami!

Sophia abrazó a su hija fuertemente sin percatarse de la pareja que la observaba, cuando alzó la mirada vio cerca de ella a la exquisita mujer de cabello castaño lacio que sonreía, era muy hermosa, menuda, de piel muy blanca y pecas, no pudo ver el color de sus ojos por los lentes, pero sí pudo notar que a pesar de sus ropas sencillas esa chica no era de una clase sencilla y en cuanto escucho su tono de voz sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Soy Candy, me da gusto que Marie haya encontrado a su madre.

Hola Candy, gracias por cuidarla, me llamo Sophia.

De nada. Pequeña no te sueltes de tu madre.

No Candy, ¿quieres ir al parque?

Sophia se sorprendió, Marie era una niña dulce pero muy seria y nunca era tan extrovertida como lo estaba siendo con esa jovencita.

Me encantaría Marie, pero estoy segura de que tu madre quiere que vayan a descansar.

Candy, si quieres decirme en donde encontrarte, y quisieras ver a Marie con gusto podemos ir por un pastel o algo, te agradezco que la hayas cuidado.

Gracias Sophia…- Candy no estaba segura en que hotel se quedarían, todo lo había arreglado Albert. ¿Dónde estaba Albert?

Sophia percibió el titubeo de la chica y recordó los tiempos que ella misma viajaba de incógnito por Europa, esa chica debía tener la edad que ella tenía en esa época.

Si no quieres decirme donde te quedarás te daré mis datos, y si gustas estaremos aquí toda la semana.

Perfecto, disculpa, pero los arreglos no los hice yo… así que no sé dónde nos quedaremos.

¿Viajas acompañada?

Sí, mi amigo Albert me acompaña, solo que no sé dónde se metió.

Sophia se estremeció al escuchar el nombre, pero ya sabía que nunca era él.

Nos quedaremos en el Plaza, Marie tiene un recital de Ballet esta semana, ¿te gustaría ir a verla?

¡claro!

Mientras Sophia le daba los datos a Candy un apuesto hombre vestido de traje apareció.

Milady, la hemos estado buscando.

¡Pierre! Que gusto verte, gracias por venir a recogerme.

El hombre sonrió, la condesa Van Heusen siempre era muy amable, y el adoraba a la chiquilla.

Ella es Candy.

Madame- dijo el mientras besaba la mano de Candy, sus ropas sencillas tampoco lo engañaron.

Sin saberlo con el paso de los años Candy reflejaba todo el porte y buen gusto de los Andrey, y los años al lado de Terry tampoco habían pasado en balde, él sensible a la belleza, al arte sin proponérselo había pulido y educado a Candy. Así que por más sencilla que su ropa fuese su porte y distinción eran inconfundibles.

Mucho gusto…

Candy, aquí está mi tarjeta, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a tu amigo?

Candy no alcanzó a responder porque un guapo hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos por un momento. Aunque al principio el momento fue un poco tenso, Todas las cosas buenas compartidas por los dos no podían borrarse en un momento, Terry se había equivocado, pero ella también podía haber hecho algo para romper el compromiso en el segundo en que se dio cuenta que no lo amaba.

Terry no podía creer que la tenía frente a él, sin fijarse quien estaba la abrazó con fuerza, la felicidad de tenerla ahí, de saber que estaba bien a pesar del infierno que había vivido por causa suya era indescriptible. Unos pasos atrás un hombre rubio de ojos azules los observaba, y no sabía que pensar.

Terry- Ella se había quedado sin aliento, el abrazo había durado unos segundos, pero no se lo esperaba.

Candy, que gusto que estés aquí, ¿dónde está Albert?

Terry, ella es Lady Sophia, Monsieur Pierre y la pequeña es Marie.

Mucho gusto, Terrence Grandchester.

Sophia había observado de cerca a los jóvenes mientras se abrazaban y por un momento pensó que él era Albert.

Mucho gusto, , su novia encontró a mi hija y …

Terry y Candy tragaron saliva, esperaban que Albert no los hubiera visto, porque si esta desconocida pensaba que eran pareja ¿Qué pensaría Albert? Al percibir la incomodidad de los jóvenes Pierre tuvo compasión y decidió rescatarlos.

Milady, debemos irnos, seguro Mademoiselle Candy esta igual de cansada que uds.

Tienes razón Pierre, Candy, Terry, fue un gusto conocerlos, Candy esperaremos tu visita.

Candy sonrió y se quedó sola con Terry por primera vez en meses, mientras Sophia caminaba de reojo vio un apuesto hombre rubio con lentes oscuros que le hizo recordar a Albert, pero Marie la distrajo y olvidó el asunto.

Candy, me da gusto que estés aquí.

Gracias Terry, ¿cómo me reconociste?

Albert me dijo.

En eso Albert se acercó a ellos, sin decir nada le dio la mano a Terry para saludarlo, Terry pudo percibir la molestia del rubio cuando le preguntó.

¿Y tu esposa Terry?

En casa, La Gran Estación Central siempre está abarrotada y por su estado preferí que se quedara en casa, pero nos espera allá para cenar.- Por lo que probablemente era la primera vez en su vida el tono de voz de Terry no tenía ni rastro de altanería. Albert lo miró a los ojos, recordándole que había una conversación pendiente entre ambos.

Perfecto, vayamos para allá.-

Albert tomó de la mano a Candy y siguieron a Terry hasta su auto, por un segundo había olvidado a Marie.

Candy, ¿Qué pasó con Marie?

Encontramos a su madre Albert, y ella nos invitó a su recital de Ballet

¿A dónde fuiste?

Con el hombre que George mandó para darnos los por menores de nuestro hospedaje, como no podemos anunciar a los 4 vientos quienes somos George nos registró bajo un nombre falso en el Plaza. Tú serás Michelle y yo seré Michael

Que original es George…

Mientras tanto, Bradley esperaba al contacto de Albert, él le dio los pormenores de la ubicación y después de que le pagó se fue.

Eliza recibió gustosa los detalles, así que William Andrey sería Michael Rosenberg, y se hospedaría con su esposa Michelle en el Plaza…

Terry, Candy y Albert llegaron a la mansión de Terry, Sarah los esperaba, Candy la vio en el umbral, se veía hermosa embarazada, fue y la abrazó, Sarah había sido su amiga, y si ella era todo lo que los titulares decían la verdad no era nadie para juzgar.

La cena fue cordial, nadie habló de la razón por la cual ellos estaban ahí hasta la hora que pasaron a la sala.

Creo que es hora de que hablemos- El tono serio de Albert no podía pasar desapercibido.

Albert, antes que nada, quiero decirte que lo siento-

¿Qué sientes Terry? ¿casi matarla de tristeza?

¡Albert! Terry no es el único culpable en todo esto.

No lo defiendas Candy.

Albert, siento todo lo que pasó, siento haber alejado a Candy de tu lado, pero no te debo más explicaciones Candy vino conmigo por voluntad propia.

¿Y eso te dio derecho de hacerla tu mujer y luego botarla!?

Terry se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, nunca había tenido intimidad con Candy, la había besado y compartido algunas caricias, pero, aunque ella era muy bella al principio estaba Susana, y después de encontrar a Sarah, la convivencia entre Candy y él había sido muy poco física.

Candy, ¿tú piensas que tú y yo fuimos amantes?

Candy se sonrojó.

La prensa ha dicho muchas cosas horribles de mí, las fotos, los estudios médicos, las pruebas de embarazo…Terry, no sé qué pensar. Vivimos tanto tiempo juntos…

Si Candy, y aunque hubo veces que ganas no me faltaron, yo le había dado mi palabra a Albert y a ti que mientras no fueras mi esposa entre tú y yo no pasaría nada.

Candy suspiró con alivio, era horrible no estar segura de nada no saber que de lo que recordaba era real o no.

¿Y todo lo demás?

Lo único cierto es que vivimos juntos siempre, que fuiste mi novia, y mi prometida, y que me encontraste con Sarah. Todo lo demás es basura.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio por un tiempo.

Candy, queremos que seas feliz, te pedimos perdón por dañarte, y si es posible queremos ser amigos con el tiempo, pero también entendemos si nunca quieres volver a vernos, lo que hicimos no tiene nombre.

Gracias Sarah.

Albert observó como el peso del mundo se iba de los hombros de Candy, ella no había sido la amante de Terry, ni había estado embarazada, ni había abortado, tampoco había matado a Susana, Albert ya sabía todo eso, pero Candy necesitaba recuperar esas memorias perdidas, la tomó de la mano mientras las lágrimas de alivio escapaban de sus ojos.

Terry, gracias por despejar las dudas de Candy, pero estamos cansados, iremos al hotel, Sarah, gracias por recibirnos en tu casa.

Se despidieron cordialmente, las cosas no podían ser como antes instantáneamente, pero al menos Candy podía estar en paz.

Candy y Albert llegaron a la recepción del hotel, era tarde, y estaban cansados, Albert pidió su llave, y se sorprendió al ver que George los había registrado como marido y mujer en una suite.

No dijo nada y tomó a Candy por la cintura para guiarla al ascensor

Candy se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la puerta de la suite y el botones metió todo su equipaje y el de Albert, pero no dijo nada.

Una vez solos en la habitación se miraron a los ojos.

¿Qué pensó George?

Que la tía abuela ya está haciéndose vieja y quiere conocer al próximo heredero de los Andrey.

Albert, yo…

Candy, estoy jugando, aún si eso fue lo que pensó no quiere decir que le haremos caso, ven acá, déjame abrazarte.

Candy se acercó a él, se recargó en su pecho y sintió su aroma. El masajeo su espalda levemente y después la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sofá.

¿qué piensas?

Estoy feliz, le creo a Terry, y soy libre de ser tu esposa si aún lo quieres así.

Albert sonrió y la besó tiernamente.

Sophia no podía sacar de su cabeza al hombre que había acompañado a Candy al hotel, cuando la vio entrar iba a acercarse a saludar, pero se detuvo cuando vio al hombre que entró detrás de ella, el ya no era un jovencito de 23 años, era un hombre, Sophia sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Durante los últimos siete años se había hecho a la idea de que él estaba muerto, pero ahí estaba en un lujoso hotel de Nueva York, vestido sencillamente como antes, acompañando a la hermosa joven que había rescatado a su hija, ¿habría visto el a la niña?

Los siguió discretamente, se sorprendió de los nombres que usaron y se sorprendió más aún cuando lo vio entrar juntos en una de las más lujosas suites del hotel, a lo lejos una mujer pelirroja observó la reacción de Sophia cuando vio a Albert, algo le decía que esa hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos grises era la respuesta a todos sus problemas.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28.**_

 _ **Punto de quiebre.**_

Llevaban una semana en Nueva York descansando, la prensa guardaba silencio, como dándoles una tregua y ellos disfrutaban de la compañía del uno y del otro, y del anonimato. Candy parecía cada día más tranquila, lo cual hacía que Albert se sintiera relajado, sin darse cuenta, había bajado la guardia, pidió a los guarda espaldas contratados en secreto que se retiraran por lo pronto, y decidió simplemente disfrutar el hecho de que por una vez los sueños se hacían realidaa.

Eliza sobornó a la empleada de confianza de Sophia y estaba prácticamente segura de que Marie era hija de Albert, y aún si no lo era, eso no importaba, solo tenía que lograr que Candy lo creyera.

Esa noche era el recital de Ballet de Marie, Candy se había encontrado con Sophia y con Marie para tomar el té, Sophia no sabía si Albert la acompañaría, pero lo vio salir del hotel, ella aún no decía nada, no sabía que decir, habían pasado 7 años, y él estaba ahí, al parecer era rico, no un sencillo muchacho americano como le había hecho creer, y esa linda joven que lo acompañaba no era su esposa, pero se quedaban juntos en el hotel con otro nombre…

Su secretaria personal entró con un montón de periódicos y revistas, ahí estaba él en las portadas, y ahí estaba ella, si lo que la prensa decía era cierto Marie no debía acercarse a Candy, pero Sophia no era tonta, sabía que la prensa no era confiable, decidió darle una oportunidad a Candy.

El té con ella había sido agradable, se fueron temprano para preparar a Marie y Candy subió a la habitación, no sabía que tenía Sophia, ni porque Marie le recordaba a alguien.

Mientras Sophia y Marie esperaban su coche en el lobby Albert entró con un gran ramo de rosas, Marie lo vio de lejos y corrió hacia él, Albert sorprendido se agacho a saludarla, la pequeña lo tomó de la mano diciendo:

-Hola Albert, hoy tomamos el té con Candy, ven a conocer a mi mami.-

Albert se dejó guiar por la pequeña, Sophia sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Mami, él es…-

\- Albert. – Dijo ella sin poder evitarlo, Albert al escuchar su voz sintió como su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo, delante de él estaba la mujer que sus investigadores habían buscado por cielo mar y tierra durante los últimos 7 años.

En su habitación Candy se arreglaba para el recital, Albert le había regalado un hermoso vestido color púrpura, hombros descubiertos, pegado al cuerpo, abriéndose abajo de sus rodillas, en corte de sirena y era verdaderamente atrevido, la estilista que contrató en el hotel le acomodó el cabello en un hermoso peinado recogido, ese día irían como William Andrey y Candice White Andrey, Albert estaba harto de todo y decidido a ponerle un alto a la prensa, se presentaría con esa hermosa mujer, los Grandchester los acompañarías, él había contratado un fotógrafo para que contara la historia la modo de los Andrey y que tomara fotos mostrando lo feliz que eran, Elroy Andrey ya estaba preparando la boda, nada se podía interponer en su camino ahora…

Candy se acercó a la hermosa caja de terciopelo que Albert le había dado, adentro estaban los diamantes Andrey, ella los había usado una vez, había sido en la fiesta de año nuevo de los Andrey, la noche que había decidido ir con Terry. Ella no sabía que ese día Albert había pensado en pedirle que fuera su esposa.

Hoy usaría las joyas como la prometida de William Albert Andrey, se puso los guantes blancos, y encima los brazaletes de diamantes, esperaría a que el llegara y le ayudara con el collar, era tarde, él ya debería estar ahí.

 **En el lobby.**

Cuando logró recuperar el aliento y el orden de sus pensamientos le dijo.

-Sophia, pensé que nunca iba a encontrarte- volteó a ver a la pequeña, y de golpe recordó los últimos tres meses al lado de ella, los malestares, y náuseas, eran tan chiquillos que no se les había ocurrido ir al doctor, Albert vio los ojos de la pequeña Marie y supo la verdad.

\- Albert, debemos irnos, el recital empezará pronto, los esperamos ahí. –

Él la tomó por la muñeca y le dijo, - tenemos que hablar. –

Lo sé, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar-

Un flashazo los sorprendió la escena parecía bastante íntima, y una rubia espectacular bajaba las escaleras.

Candy era una despistada, no se dio cuenta de nada, Albert la alcanzó y dejando ir a Sophia y a Marie, irían al recital y hablaría con Sophia después, él amaba a Candy, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que tenía una hija.

El recital estuvo increíble, la fiesta después de este también, Sophia observaba a lo lejos a la joven pareja perdida en los brazos el uno del otro, sabía que Albert ya no era suyo, eso no le importaba, pero Marie tenía derecho a conocer a su padre.

Albert bailaba con Candy mientras el perfume de ella intoxicaba sus sentidos, se veía hermosa, el vestido, las joyas, la paz que había encontrado al confirmar que lo que la prensa decía no era cierto, el doctor Stephens decía que tal vez nunca recordaría todo, o que en un momento de shock todo regresaría, pero ese momento de shock era un riesgo, porque podía dejarla perdida por siempre en los laberintos de su mente.

Albert le daba vueltas en su cabeza, como decirle a Candy lo que había descubierto, no quería que ella hiciera con él lo que había hecho con Terry después del accidente de Susana, él jamás la dejaría marcharse, si quería a su hija, quería conocerla, hablar con Sophia, descubrir cómo es que nunca se lo dijo, porque no lo buscó, aunque él sabía la respuesta a eso, ella no sabía realmente quien era él, pero de donde había sacado una chica de clase sencilla el dinero para vivir como vivía, había algo que el aún no sabía de Sophia.

Albert regresó a la realidad cuando la voz de Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Amor, ¿en qué piensas? –

\- En que soy feliz. – mintió.

\- Marie estuvo increíble, nunca pensé que alguien tan pequeña como ella pudiese bailar tan bien.

\- Si mi amor, estuvo increíble. –

-Albert, te amo. -

Él nunca se cansaría de escucharla decirle que lo amaba, la besó levemente en los labios, el fotógrafo capturo el momento.

Regresaron a su lugar junto a Sarah y Terry. Conversaron amenamente. Un mesero se acercó a él y le pasó una nota. Discretamente la revisó.

Te espero en la habitación 503 para hablar sobre Marie, por ahora ven tu sólo, nos vemos a las 3:00, sé que es tarde, pero no quiero que nadie se entere aún. Y seguramente no podré dormir por estar pensando en lo que tenemos que hablar.

Sophia.

Albert no era tonto, él había pensado que lo que tuviera que hablar con Sophia lo haría una vez que hubiese hablado con Candy, y lo harían juntos, ya demasiados malos entendidos y rumores había como para poner en riesgo su relación. La escuchó reír a su lado, ella era feliz, y él se sentía como él hombre más dichoso del universo.

Albert bebió un poco, y Candy aunque no había bebido tanto sentía que todo le daba vueltas para cuando regresaron al hotel, eran las 2:30 de la mañana cuando regresaron, Albert no podía sacarse de la cabeza la nota de Sophia, Candy apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, la llevó a la habitación, una mucama esperaba para ayudarla a desvestirse, el no había tenido tiempo de mandar una nota de disculpa para Sophia, Candy estaba dormida y eran las 3:00 el alcohol ofuscaba un poco su mente, pero sobre todo no quería que Sophia pensara que no le interesaba hablar sobre Marie, así que tomó una decisión rápida, iría a ver a Sophia, pero solo para decirle que mejor hablaran al día siguiente con Candy presente.

Albert salió de su habitación después de darle un beso a Candy en la frente, caminó por el pasillo descendió al piso correspondiente, encontró la habitación iba a tocar, pero la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, mareado por el alcohol no pensaba correctamente, abrió la puerta y entró, de pronto sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

El fotógrafo había tomado las fotos de él entrando a la habitación, ahí acababa su trabajo, ahora debía correr a la sala de redacción para insertar las últimas fotos y completar el titular del día siguiente.

Albert no se dio cuenta cuando lo desvistieron y lo pusieron en la cama, ni tampoco cuando pusieron el cuerpo de una mujer al lado suyo, se perdió en los efectos de la droga que habían puesto en su bebida, y la conmoción del golpe.

Candy despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, por la forma en que el sol entraba por los ventanales debían ser como las 9 de la mañana, se hallaba sola en la habitación, se puso de pie, había una bandeja con desayuno, una rosa, y una nota.

 **Te espero en la habitación 503, tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

Candy amaba las sorpresas, así que se arregló rápido y bajó, cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta esta se abrió un poco, ella pensando que era parte de la sorpresa entró, su vista se fijó en la cama, pensó que se había equivocado de cuarto, el hombre en la cama abrió los ojos y la vio.

Candy le sostuvo la mirada un momento, Albert aún no comprendía que estaba pasando, sintió que algo se movía a su lado, bajo la vista y vio la cabellera castaña, la blanca espalda desnuda, el brazo sobre su pecho, y su propio brazo rodeando los hombros de ella, aunque todo sucedió en fracciones de segundo para el todo estaba en cámara lenta, Candy dio la media vuelta, cuando abrió la puerta un flashazo la cegó por un momento, la película captó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y al fondo de la habitación una cama revuelta y dos personas en ella.

Ella salió corriendo, Albert supo en ese momento que todo había sido una trampa, y si alcanzaba al fotógrafo podría saber quién estaba detrás de todo, o al menos quitarle el film y darle una buena golpiza al tipo.

En las escaleras del hotel una multitud de reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ella, mil y un preguntas la paralizaron.

¿Miss Andrey, es cierto que William Andrey tiene una hija? –

¿Regresará él con la madre de su hija?

¿Ud. Sabía que la bella Sophia Van Heusen fue el primer amor de William Andrey?

La cabeza de Candy daba vueltas, alguien la tomó del brazo y volvió a meterla al hotel, ella sintió los brazos de Terry a rodeándola, y de pronto un flashazo más, Terry sabía que no podía dejarla sola, así que no fue tras el fotógrafo. La tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió al ascensor, ella no respondía, era como aquella vez que lo encontró a él con Sarah en brazos, esta vez las lágrimas no corrían, ella solo veía al vacío.

Terry abrió la puerta de la suite de Candy y Albert, entró y con cuidado la depositó en la cama, salió a la sala de la suite y marcó el número de su mansión y pidió a Sarah que no saliera de ahí, le contó lo que había pasado y luego colgó, llamó a un doctor, ¿dónde demonios estaba Albert? ¿cómo era que la había dejado salir sola? ¿sería cierto que tenía una hija?

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y un Albert medio vestido, aún con la ropa del día anterior entró, Terry vio la desesperación en sus ojos, y de pronto el alivio al ver a Terry ahí.

-Terry, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla. –

\- ¿A quién?-

\- A Candy, no pude alcanzarla, tardé demasiado en vestirme, y no podía dejar a Sophia sola en ese estado tampoco…

\- ¿Vestirte? ¿Sophia?, ¿qué hiciste Albert?

\- No hice nada, pero Candy piensa que sí, ella me encontró en la cama con Sophia en una situación comprometedora, fue una trampa… -

Ahora Terry entendía el estado de Candy, sus puños se apretaron, quería matar a William Andrey, o al menos darle la golpiza de su vida.

Una trampa, claro, uno cae todos los días en la cama de su primer amor con quien tiene una hija. –

¿Qué has dicho?

Está en todos los diarios, dijo tirando sobre la mesa los diferentes ejemplares.

 _Una noche de ensueño, William Albert Andrey y Candice White Andrey se dejaron ver en la noche en el recital de ballet de la hija de William Andrey, tal como lo leyeron, el guapo magnate tiene una hija de seis años con la que fuera su primer amor, Lady Sophia Van Heussen, los informes dicen que ellos se conocieron mientras el aún no era anunciado como cabeza de los Andrey, y que durante tres años fueron pareja, nadie sabe porque terminó la relación, pero lo cierto es que hubo frutos, la hermosa y talentosa Marie Van Heussen._

 _Muchos se preguntan si Candice White Andrey sabía a quién estaban viendo bailar, o si se percató que después de subirla a la habitación que comparten en el hotel plaza, William salió con el fin de encontrarse con Lady Sophia en otro lado alrededor de las tres de la mañana._

 _Muchos aseguran que a pesar de que se veían muy enamorados esa era su despedida, William Albert Andrey ha buscado sin parar ni escatimar gastos durante 6 años a Lady Sophia, y ahora que la ha encontrado y que sabe que tiene una hija, probablemente rehará su vida con ella._

Albert vio las fotos, Candy y el bailando y besándose en la pista, Marie en el recital, el entrando al cuarto 503.

No podía creerlo, tenía que encontrar a Candy y aclarar las cosas con ella antes de que ella leyera la nota.

Terry lo observaba, lo vio ponerse pálido, pero su corazón no se ablandó, debía proteger a Candy.

¿Qué tienes que decir? –

Sabes cómo es la prensa. –

Sí, pero como justificas la foto de ti entrando a la habitación, y el hecho que Candy te haya encontrado ahí. –

Recibí una nota… -

¿Y fuiste tan tarado como para ir a las tres de la mañana?

No estaba pensando bien, y no quería que Sofía pensara que no me interesaba Marie, pero en cuanto entré alguien me golpeó y no recuerdo nada más, hasta esta mañana que cuando abrí los ojos me topé con su mirada. –

Terry no contestó porque alguien llamó a la puerta, era el doctor, Albert lo vio con ojos interrogantes, Terry señaló la habitación al doctor, pero detuvo a Albert.

Ella está muy mal, peor que cuando nos encontró a mí y a Sarah, ni siquiera está llorando, la encontré en la entrada del hotel rodeada de reporteros. –

Terry, el que haya hecho esto me las va a pagar. –

También nos tomaron una foto mientras yo la abrazaba en el Lobby, así que ya te imaginarás lo que sigue. Dónde dejaste a Sophia. –

Ella está en su recámara descansando, también la drogaron, su asistente personal la está cuidando, en cuanto esté mejor le pediré que aclare las cosas con Candy. -

El médico salió y le pidió el número del médico que atendía regularmente a la Srita. Andrey.

¿Cómo está ella? –

No reacciona, está en shock, pero en lo que llamamos estado catatónico, es como si ella se hubiese ido y su cuerpo estuviera aquí… -

Terry no podía creerlo, la pecosa era un torbellino, cómo podía irse… Albert recordó la advertencia del doctor Stephens.

Stephens llegará esta misma tarde, mandaré a una enfermera mientras tanto, sugiero que no molesten a la señorita, le di un calmante a ver si con descanso logra reaccionar.

Albert y Terry agradecieron al médico y dijeron que ellos mismos la cuidarían. Albert se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón hundió su rostro en sus manos, no podía perderla…

Albert, ¿qué haremos?

Quiero a ese maldito reportero, y a quién esté detrás de todo esto… en cuanto a ella, Stephens nos dirá que hacer.

Debes llamar a tu tía… por lo de tu hija. –

Terry, no quiero dejarla sola, necesito arreglar algunas cosas… -

Yo me quedo con ella, llamaré a mi asistente personal para que nos ayude a hacer algunas cosas. –

Albert llamó a George, y a la tía Elroy, Annie se quedaría al lado de Elroy, Archie y George tomarían el siguiente tren a Nueva York, mandaron a la asistente de Terry a informarse sobre Sophia, ella estaba mejor y quería hablar con Albert, Albert le pidió que subiera a su habitación, sus guardaespaldas personales se encargaron de que nadie entrara ni en su piso ni en el de ella, cualquier reportero o persona extraña sería cuestionado.

Sophia entró en la habitación, se sentía apenada por toda la situación.

-Albert, no sé qué pasó, recibí tu nota y fui a buscarte, pensé que tú y Candy estarían ahí, alguien me puso un trapo en la boca al entrar y luego me desmayé.

\- ¿estás bien? –

\- Sí… -

\- Cómo está Candy, déjame hablar con ella, aclararle las cosas. –

\- Por lo pronto está sedada, pero tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- Lo sé… - volteó a ver a Terry.

\- Él es mi amigo Terrence Grandchester, necesito que esté presente como testigo. –

\- ¿Testigo?

\- Alguien quiere dañar a Candy, y si solo hablamos tú y yo, nadie podría asegurarle a Candy lo que hablamos.

\- Hablemos en su presencia-

Albert iba a explicarle la situación a Sophia, pero llamaron a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con George, Archie y el doctor Stephens.

Pasen, doctor Candy está en la habitación… -

Stephens entró en la habitación, Albert presentó a su primo y a su mano derecha a Sophia, y de pronto alguien le dio un puñetazo.

¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

Archie… no se a lo que te refieres. –

Esperaba que todo fuera una mentira más de la prensa, pero te encuentro con ella, en tu propia habitación mientras Candy está allá adentro. –

Archie, no es como lo planteas, Sophia si existe, Marie si existe y es cierto que fue mi primer amor y que la he buscado todo este tiempo, pero amo a Candy, a Sophia la busqué porque no podía soportar no saber que le había pasado cuando el tren explotó, nadie podía darme pistas porque yo no sabía más que su nombre. -

Estuviste tres años con ella y nunca te dijo como se llamaba… -

Yo tampoco se lo dije, supongo que ambos huíamos del peso de nuestros apellidos.

Tío eres un estúpido. –

¿Qué más se puede ser a los 20?

Sophia estaba callada, George y Terry observaban el duelo de miradas entre Archie y Albert, Archie estaba casado, pero eso no quitaba la promesa que él le había dado a Stear y a Anthony de cuidar de Candy.

El doctor Stephens salió, su rostro reflejaba todo el peso de su preocupación.

Parece que lo qué más temíamos ha sucedido, ella está pérdida, su mente simplemente no soportó más y se apagó. –

¿Qué podemos hacer? -

Tal vez dejar que empiece una nueva vida, lejos de aquí, enviarla a una clínica y desaparecer de su vida. –

Está Ud. Loco, eso jamás, no puedo vivir sin ella.

Mientras no sepa quién quiere dañarla y mientras sus vidas sigan siendo el torbellino dramático que son, me temo que no hay nada más que hacer. –

Nadie dijo nada cuando Albert abandonó la sala y entró en la habitación de ella.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Entre luz y sombras.**

Albert entró a la habitación, la tomó en brazos, ella estaba sentada recargada en las almohadas, viendo al vacío, ausente, perdida.

Candy, mi amor, reacciona, te amo, no puedo perderte ni dejarte ir, mi amor, escúchame, solo soy tuyo, todo lo podemos aclarar, y si necesito comprar todos los periódicos del mundo para que sólo publiquen las notas que yo quiera eso haré.

Candy no respondía, era como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos.

 **Lakewood**

Habían pasado tres semanas, estaban todos reunidos en Lakewood, Albert había contratado enfermeras de tiempo completo y todos se habían mudado allá, todos menos Archie; Archie y George eran los encargados de las empresas Andrey, a menos que algo muy grave sucediera Albert no ponía un pie en la empresa.

Sophia había aceptado pasar una temporada en Lakewood con Marie, Terry y Sarah también habían llegado, Albert dividía su tiempo entre su hija y Candy, y cuando podía pasaba el tiempo con ambas, todas las mañanas levantaban a Candy, la arreglaban y la bajaban al comedor, ahí Albert le daba de comer en la boca, ella funcionaba en general, pero no hablaba, ni miraba a nadie a los ojos, no sonreía, y si no la cambiabas de lugar o la actividad que estaba haciendo de podía quedar en el mismo lugar todo el día o haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, Marie la había invitado a colorear, puso un color en sus manos y le dio un cuaderno, Candy rayó el mismo pedazo hasta hacer un hoyo en varias hojas porque su nana llamó a Marie y ella la dejó sola, Albert la encontró en la mesa del cuarto de niños trazando la misma raya una y otra vez.

Después de dos meses los Grandchester se habían ido, y Sophia consideraba muy seriamente que no podía seguir viviendo ahí, Marie adoraba a Albert, y el a ella, pero el corazón de su pequeña se desgarraba con Candy, Marie amaba con locura a Candy, y siempre que podía estaba con ella, la tomaba de la mano para pasear por los jardines, se sentaba a su lado a leerle, Sophia veía como su pequeña y su padre giraban en torno a la hermosa rubia, y como ella seguía ausente.

Llegaron las navidades y Albert decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta por Marie, invitó solo familia y amigos cercanos, compro vestidos nuevos para Marie y para Candy.

El día de la fiesta Sophia y Elroy bajaron dando la mano a Marie, Albert bajó con Candy de su brazo, se veía hermosa, pero ella no estaba ahí, la sentó al lado de Elroy por unos momentos, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca seguido de Thomas Brown, Anthony Cornwell, y James Machintosh, los tres miembros más importantes del consejo.

Sentimos hablar contigo en la fiesta, pero te niegas a recibirnos en cualquier otro momento. –

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. –

¿Más importantes que la familia?

Candy es mi familia.

William, sentimos tu pena, y George y Archie han hecho un gran trabajo, pero, tu eres el patriarca, ni siquiera haz reconocido a la pequeña Marie como una Andrey.

Albert cayó en cuenta que eso último era cierto.

Le pediré a George que haga los trámites necesarios.

No sólo es eso y lo sabes. – dijo Machintosh.

Aún necesitamos un heredero. – dijo con pena Anthony Cornwell.

Marie es mi heredera. –

No Albert, necesitamos un heredero varón, y legítimo, la pequeña Marie tendrá su lugar en la familia, y su propia fortuna, pero ella no puede ser la heredera de los Andrey.

Candy fue la heredera de los Andrey mientras era mi hija adoptiva. –

Hijo, eso sólo lo aceptamos por no discutir, porque Elroy estaba convencida de que te casarías con ella. - dijo suavemente Thomas Brown

Pero ahora todo es diferente, un hombre debe saber cuándo darse por vencido y rectificar rumbo, si la vida se ha interpuesto tanto en su camino tal vez ella no es para ti, cásate con Sophia, es una buena mujer, es una condesa, y ya es la madre de tu hija. – Sólo Machintosh se había atrevido a expresar lo que los tres pensaban.

Albert guardó silencio, por unos momentos.

No puedo hacer eso, no es justo para Sophia, no es justo para mí, y no es justo para Candy.-

Muchacho la muñeca de trapo que sentaste a un lado de tu tía no es ni de lejos la hermosa mujer de la que te enamoraste, no sólo amabas su físico, sino su rebeldía, insolencia, ternura y ocurrencias, de eso nada queda, ni siquiera la chispa de sus ojos. -

Ella es mi prometida, y les guste o no, si no me caso con ella no me casaré con nadie, si no les parece reúnan a todo el consejo y nombren al próximo patriarca.

Te daremos seis meses más William y volveremos a discutir esto. – dijo Anthony Cornwell.

No hay nada que discutir. –

Tal vez, en unos meses cambies de opinión, y estaremos aquí con soluciones. –

Pierden su tiempo. –

Los tres hombres salieron del despacho, sabían que esa era la respuesta que iban a obtener, pero debían seguir intentado, amaban a William y a Candy, sin embargo, no podían dejarlo que echara por la borda todo lo que había logrado, ni el legado de los Andrey, nombrar a otro patriarca no era tan sencillo.

Albert volvió al salón y vio a Candy sentada justo en la posición que él la había dejado, su hermoso vestido de terciopelo rojo le sentaba de maravilla, era sencillo, solo con una cintilla negra enmarcando el escote en V, mangas largas y una falda completa, el rojo quemado del terciopelo resaltaba su blanca piel de alabastro y el dorado de sus rizos, Albert suspiró, quería tomarla en sus brazos, decirle cuanto la amaba, bailar con ella, anhelaba disfrutar de su risa, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar así. De pronto las notas del Vals preferido de ella llenaron la habitación, él pensó que tal vez si bailaban ella volvería a él, se acercó a ella, pero alguien más llegó antes que él, él observó cómo Eliza Leegan le decía algo al oído a Candy.

Te gané, eres una basura, y ahora verás cómo William es feliz con alguien más, Terry tiene a Sarah, Annie a Archie, Elizabeth y Richard también serán padres pronto, y William tiene una familia, tú sales sobrando, estás sola como siempre. –

Eliza se fue, sin darse cuenta que Albert la había visto, él la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se encontró con un hombre, los observó detenidamente y pensó qué se le hacía conocido, pero una pequeña mano jalando la pernera de su pantalón atrajo su atención.

Papi, mami dice que me lleves a bailar. –

Claro hermosa, primero vamos a ver si Candy necesita algo. –

Cuando Albert se acercó pudo ver que una solitaria lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de su amada. Candy no había llorado… ¿Sería que al fin estaba reaccionando? ¿qué le había dicho Eliza?

Albert secó su lágrima y la besó en la frente, tomó en sus brazos a Marie y la llevó a bailar. La pequeña se quedó dormida en sus brazos y Sophia se acercó a ellos para quitarle a la niña de los brazos y que la llevaran a dormir, era una escena dulce, íntima, en medio de toda la maraña que había en su mente, alguien lloraba histéricamente y una voz le decía, estas sola.

 **Londres.**

Elizabeth despertó bañada en lágrimas, Richard la abrazaba y le preguntaba que sucedía.

Escuche una voz que me decía que estoy sola… yo vagaba por un campo lleno de niebla, hacía frío y por más que caminaba no podía llegar a ningún lado…

Ya mi amor, solo fue un sueño.

No Richard, fue real, pero además, había algo más, yo no era yo, yo flotaba por encima mientas veía a la chica de cabellos rubios deambular.

Liz, ¿acaso viste a Candy?

No lo sé, tal vez me impactó mucho la noticia, dicen que está completamente perdida, así me sentí yo en mi sueño.

¿quieres ir a América?

No Richard, no estoy lista para dejarme succionar por el torbellino emocional que viven los Andrey… ¿qué dijo el investigador?

Aún no sabe de dónde sale todo el dinero, pero Albert insiste en que Eliza está detrás de todo esto, solo no quiere precipitarse y que ella se escapé. Vamos a dormir, tienes que descansar.- Richard acarició con cariño el pequeño vientre abultado de su esposa y la atrajo hacía él.

 **Nueva York.**

Terry y Sarah pasaban una noche más en vela, su pequeño tenía tres meses y el horario volteado, cuando por fin lograron que se durmiera lo pusieron en su pequeña cuna y se acostaron, Terry abrazó a Sarah por detrás, sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos y enterrando su nariz en su cuello. Eran tan felices. Pero una pequeña nube empañaba su felicidad, Candy aún no reaccionaba.

 **Lakewood, un nuevo año.**

Albert había recordado quién era el hombre que estaba con Eliza en la fiesta de Navidad y los mandó seguir, necesitaba pruebas, y si lo que sospechaba era correcto los refundiría en la cárcel.

Contrató investigadores, esperando que antes de que la nieve volviera a derretirse pudiesen descubrir algo.

Albert buscaba todo tipo de terapias que Candy pudiese tomar, intentaron cada cosa nueva que les proponían, por semanas tenían esperanza de que ese nuevo médico tuviera lo necesario, pero nada sucedía, así llegó la primavera.

Durante los últimos meses Candy no había mostrado un cambio exterior, sin embargo la completa oscuridad de su mente se había desvanecido, había días en los que rayos de luz inundaban su mundo, ahora podía ver un paisaje a ratos.

 **Lakewood, primavera**.

Estaban en el jardín, Marie estaba aprendiendo a montar, Candy estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón a la sombra de un árbol, Sophia y la tía abuela le hacían compañía, las mujeres acostumbraban hablarle como si ella formara parte de la conversación, aunque nunca obtuvieran respuesta, mientras cuchicheaban Albert había entrado a la mansión, el caballo que Marie montaba era muy dócil, y no le preocupaba.

Marie iba feliz, amaba la naturaleza y los caballos como sus padres, y era buena montando, Sophia se puso de pie y siguió a Albert dentro de la mansión, necesitaba hablar con él.

Sophia llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca, la grave voz de Albert le dijo que pasara, Sophia respiro profundo, sabía que lo que tenía que decirle no sería fácil. Albert alzó la vista para ver quien era, se sorprendió al ver a Sophia, su mirada le decía que tenían que hablar, y él sabía que era lo que ella quería, había temido este momento en los últimos meses, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Sophia estaba inquieta.

-No puedes irte, no te la puedes llevar. - el tono de voz de Albert sonaba seca y firme, pero Sophia pudo percibir la nota suplicante en el fondo.

\- Sólo será por un tiempo, entiéndeme Albert, llevamos ocho meses aquí, Marie te adora, y yo estoy feliz acompañándoles, pero también necesito hacer mi vida, no soy tu esposa, ni tu pareja, me prestas la misma atención que a cualquier mueble de esta casa, y nunca esperé que fuera diferente, pero no soy ninguna vieja, tengo 31 años y quiero vivir, quiero viajar, ser dueña de mi misma, no puedo seguir atada a Candy, y no quiero que mi hija crezca con limitaciones, tu sabes bien como nos conocimos, y lo que éramos, esta vida nunca fue suficiente. –

Albert se quedó pensativo por un momento, ella tenía razón, la vida que vivían nunca había sido el sueño de ninguno de los dos, pero por ahora esa era su vida, no podía irse de Lakewood… y tampoco podía permitirle que se llevara a Marie.

\- Sophia, puedes irte, pero Marie se quedará. –

\- Albert, no puedes hacerme esto. –

\- Legalmente ya es mi hija, y como su padre decido si viaja o no. –

Sophia maldijo internamente el día que no escuchó a Pierre y confió ciegamente en Albert Andrey.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos eran decididos, y firmes, no se amedrentaban fácilmente, y los dos amaban a Marie con todas sus fuerzas.

Afuera Marie iba y venía en su hermoso caballo, la abuela la observaba y Candy, también estaba ahí, la niña creía que de repente la seguía con la mirada o que apretaba su mano para responderle cuando le hacía alguna pregunta. Pero nadie le creía.

De pronto algo asustó al caballo, este salió a galope con la pequeña Marie luchando por sujetarse.

Candy había visto a Albert y a Sophia entrar a la mansión, muchos días ella no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, otros, era consciente de todo, sólo no podía reaccionar a su ambiente, ese era uno de esos días, Sophia estaba inquieta, ella lo percibía y Albert… su amado Albert era una sombra de lo que un día fue, de un tiempo para acá eran más los días de tenue bruma, antes todo estaba lleno de niebla y oscuridad, ahora unos rayos de luz entraban en su mundo, si tan solo pudiese encontrar el camino para regresar a sus brazos, un grito amenazó con cubrir los rayos de luz, eso pasaba, la luz entraba en su mundo, pero si algo la perturbaba todo se volvía negro, y ella se perdía. Estaba a punto de oscurecerse todo a su alrededor cuando una imagen se coló en su cerebro, el caballo de Marie dando coces.

Sin pensarlo se puso en pie, corrió hacía el caballo y trató de tranquilizarlo, el caballo la reconoció de inmediato y se calmó, ella no había emitido sonido alguno, solo se paró frente a él y extendió su mano, una vez que el caballo se calmó, se acercó a Marie y le extendió los brazos, la pequeña sollozando se lanzó a ella, las tinieblas se disipaban, la luz era más brillante, podía ver el camino, pero aún no podía regresar.

Elroy no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Albert y Sophia habían salido al escuchar los gritos, y Albert casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a la frágil mujer parada frente al semental, cuando la vio tomar a Marie en sus brazos corrió hacia ella.

Candy, Marie… - El las junto a ambas en un solo abrazo, por una fracción de segundo pudo ver el antiguo brillo de su mirada.

En cuanto Sophia se acercó su mundo se nubló, la tormenta se cernía, Sophia tenía a Marie en brazos, y él las abrazaba a las dos, Candy no se movió de su lugar hasta que Elroy la tomó de la mano para guiarla a la mansión, Albert iba delante de ellas con Marie en brazos y Sophia a su lado.

Elroy Andrey había visto el momento exacto en que la chispa en los ojos de Candy se extinguió, amaba a Marie y apreciaba a Sophia, y si por un segundo pudiese creer que William sería feliz a su lado otra cosa sería, pero sabía de sobra que la única que podía hacer feliz a su sobrino era Candy y por eso debía intervenir.

Debes dejar que se vaya. –

Tía, no puedes pedirme eso, quiere llevarse a Marie con ella. –

Sólo sería por un tiempo. –

Tía, esa niña es mi sol. –

No William, esa niña ilumina tu día, pero solo porque el sol le presta su luz. –

Tía… ¿qué pasa? –

¿No viste la chispa en sus ojos cuando la abrazaste? –

¿A Marie?

A Candy, William, en serio que no te lo puedo creer, tu que vives por ella, ¿no viste el segundo en que se extinguió la chispa?

Tía, háblame claro.

La mirada de Candy dejó de brillar en cuanto Sophia entró en escena, en ese momento la perdiste. –

Tía, -mil veces le he dicho a Candy como pasaron las cosas…

Y de nada te ha servido, no sabemos si te puede escuchar William, pero hoy por primera vez en 8 meses ella hizo algo extraordinario, y tú le quitaste a Marie de los brazos, y volteaste para entregársela a Sophia. –

Tía, Sophia estaba asustada, y es la madre de Marie. –

Sí, y Candy es tu prometida. –

Tía… -

William, es muy sencillo, Candy reaccionó por amor a ti, por eso fue por Marie, pero has olvidado que desencadenó todo… ella te encontró en la cama con Sophia… ya sé que nada pasó, pero ella no lo sabe.

Tía, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Qué convenzas a Sophia de dejarte a Marie un tiempo o que la dejes que se la lleve, pero que Sophia salga de esta casa.

Albert se quedó pensativo, amaba a Marie, pero su tía tenía razón.

Sophia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora la quería fuera de su vida, y que de paso le dejara a su hija.

Albert, no puedo irme sin Marie. –su tono era apenas contenido.

Sophia, solo un mes, veamos si la teoría de mi tía es correcta, creo que Marie saca a Candy de sus tinieblas y la acerca a nosotros, pero tú la alejas.

William, entiendo todo lo que dices, pero nunca me he separado de mi hija.

Por favor Sophia, los seis meses que me dio por el consejo se acaban, y no sé qué sucederá después, si al menos logro avance en Candy, tal vez nos concedan otros seis meses.

William, ¿no te has cansado? Siempre es una lucha vivir a su lado.

Sophia, ella es el amor de mi vida.

Es tu perdición… - Sophia suspiró resignada. - Está bien William, sólo un mes. –

Gracias Sophia. - él se inclinó a besar su mano, en ese instante Marie entraba con Candy de la mano.

El día había comenzado luminoso, el pequeño torbellino no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, cada vez que las nubes amenazaban con sumirla en la oscuridad el parloteo de la niña la hacía regresar, ella la llevaba al estudio a ver a su padre, ese día ella quería verlo también. En cuanto lo vio besar su mano las nubes asfixiaron su mundo.

Esta vez Albert pudo ver el cambio en su expresión, soltó la mano de Sophia y se acercó a Candy, en estos ocho meses el hacía muchas cosas por ella, pero no se sentía cómodo besándola o abrazándola, porque pensaba que era sin su consentimiento. Tomó su mano y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola amor mío, ¿cómo amaneciste? - Los rayos de luz penetraron su oscuridad.

La despedida de Sophia y Marie fue dura, nunca se habían separado, y por mucho tiempo el mundo de la una había girado alrededor de la otra, Sophia amaba a Albert, y aunque sabía que nunca lo tendría a su lado estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a luchar, además Lakewood la asfixiaba, nunca había permanecido el suficiente tiempo en un solo lugar como para echar raíces, pero debía reconocer que Marie necesitaba la estabilidad que un hogar le brindaba, se encargó de contratar tutores de ballet y piano para su hija, y un tutor para lo académico. Abrazó a su pequeña mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, y le prometió que pronto estaría de vuelta. Tenía negocios que atender, y también debía redescubrir quien era Sophia van Heusen, durante los últimos seis años su vida había girado alrededor de Marie, y esta era su oportunidad de ser ella misma una vez más.

 **Una semana después…**

Albert no podía creer el cambio, sólo con Marie se conectaba de esa forma, ella no hablaba, pero ahora le sonreía a la niña, y corría de tras de ella. También se negaba a hacer cosas si no quería hacerlas, hasta ese momento todo lo que querían darle ella comía, pero esa mañana William había intentado alimentarla y ella se había rehusado a abrir la boca hasta que el calló en cuenta que el huevo tenía cebolla, Candy odiaba la cebolla.

El médico estaba asombrado del avance, y habló con Albert.

William, debes dejar de tratarla como niña, vamos a forzarla a salir de su caparazón. –

¿Qué quieres decir John? -

Hasta ahora todos se han encargado de cada una de sus necesidades, porque ella no podía, pero si se está negando a comer y si se conecta con Marie, quiere decir que está más cerca de reaccionar, así que vamos a forzarla un poco, no más darle de comer en la boca, puedes asegurarte que su carne este cortada, pero ella debe hacer el proceso de comer, y si salen de la habitación y ella no los sigue no vuelvas de inmediato por ella, pero sobre todo William, comienza a tratarla como mujer nuevamente, acércate a ella, hazla saber cuánto la necesitas, has estado a su lado, pero, desde ese día que estábamos en Nueva York no he visto tu pasión por ella, la tratas con el mismo amor y ternura que dedicas a Marie.

Lo sé John, pero es difícil ser apasionado cuando ella no está ahí.

Está ahí, un poco perdida, pero cada vez se conecta más con el mundo, así que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

Candy se veía cada vez más cerca del final del laberinto, su mundo ya no estaba sumido en tinieblas, él la buscaba, le llevaba rosas, incluso había rosado suavemente sus labios ese día en la mañana cuando la saludó.

Candy, mi amor, debes comer por ti misma. –

Ella no reaccionaba… el luchaba entre obedecer al médico y el temor de que ella no comiera. Después de media hora pidió a la mucama que retirara el plato.

Si no tienes apetito está bien, lo intentaremos de nuevo al rato, ven, acompáñame a caminar por el jardín. -

Él no la tomó de la mano primero, sino que se dirigió a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que ella pasara. Ella se puso en pie para seguirlo.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30**_

 _ **Con el rostro de frente a la tormenta.**_

Neal y Eliza se encontraban reunidos en un discreto café.

-Y bien Eliza, ¿cómo justificas tanto dinero gastado y tan pocos resultados?

\- Neal, no puedes quejarte, la huérfana está mas pérdida que nunca, además la enfermera se encarga todos los días de recordarle su lugar, estamos limpios, no pueden acusarnos de nada, ni siquiera visitamos la mansión desde Navidad.

-Mi querida Eliza, con cuan poco te conformas, ella sigue viviendo cómodamente al lado de nuestro querido tío, es más, ni siquiera parece que al consejo le preocupe.

\- Lo que ella tiene no puede llamarse vida hermanito, está pérdida, no es más que un cascarón vacío.

\- ¡Un cascarón vacío! Pues ese cascarón vacío tiene mejor posición social que tú, ese cascarón vacío tiene cautivado a William Andrey, ese cascarón vacío está mejorando, ¿acaso no te lo dijo tu enfermera?

Eliza palideció, había estado tan confiada en que era cuestión de tiempo para que Albert se hartara y la mandara a un asilo, que había dejado de reunirse con la enfermera.

¿A qué te refieres con que está mejorando?

Eliza, ese era tu trabajo, yo te doy el dinero para hacer tu sueño de destruir a la huérfana realidad y tú te encargas del trabajo…pero en lugar de encargarte del trabajo te has dedicado a revolcarte con el reportero, quien por cierto ya no nos sirve, y por lo tanto debería ser desechado.

Neal, no pretendas que no te importa, tú también la quieres ver destruida, tu vanidad de hombre no te permite perdonarle sus muchos rechazos.

Neal apretó los puños, su hermana sabía dar en el blanco, pero ella ya no lo controlaba, ahora él tenía el control.

Mi querida Eliza, te lo diré en términos que entiendas, no verás un solo centavo mío si no haces tu trabajo, no creo que quieras que ahora sean tus trapos sucios los que sean expuestos por la prensa.

¡No te atreverías!

Eliza, ya no somos niños, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no tienes pruebas de nada, en cambio, yo sé todo sobre ti. Nadie te creerá ahora que soy un respetable hombre de negocios, por si no lo has escuchado, trabajo en las empresas Andrey, soy útil para Archie y para George, visito a la tía abuela y muestro mi arrepentimiento a William. Mientras tú te dedicas a ir de una cama a otra, no te paras en Lakewood, y cuando lo haces no haces nada por encubrir tu desprecio hacia Candy.

Una vez más te lo diré mi querida hermana, cumple con tu trabajo, y deshazte de Bradley Milton… o lo haré yo.

Aún puede sernos útil.

Eliza, Eliza, el gato juega con los ratones querida, pero al final se los come, tal vez deberías aprender algo.

 **Lakewood.**

El día era hermoso y soleado, los jardines resplandecían, las rosas comenzaban a abrirse, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sophia dejara Lakewood, y Albert no podía creer la transformación de Candy, aún no hablaba, pero ya se alimentaba sola, jugaba con Marie en silencio, y lo acompañaba a él, sin embargo aún se ponía tensa cada vez que él buscaba el contacto físico, parecía que una barrera invisible se había levantado entre ellos.

Annie estaba de visita con el pequeño Alistair, el bebé tenía tres meses, y era hermoso, Candy parecía no poder desprenderse de él, y escuchaba atenta todo lo que Annie le decía, aunque aún no respondía. Sarah y Terry también estaban pasando una temporada en Lakewood, su pequeña Eleanor tenía 6 meses, y era una hermosa copia pelirroja de su madre con los hermosos ojos azul oscuro de Terry. Candy amaba pasar sus días en el cuarto de los bebés y Marie la acompañaba. Annie y Sarah pasaban el tiempo con ella y los niños, hablándole y animándola a cargarlos, y aunque las dos mujeres estaban contentas con la mejoría no podían dejar de recordar a la Candy que ellas habían conocido antes.

Terry se encontraba con Albert en la biblioteca, para Albert tener alguien con quien conversar era un descanso bien merecido, casi 10 meses en Lakewood estaban pasando su cuenta, Albert nunca hubiese creído que podía extrañar la oficina, pero estaba comenzando a suceder.

¿Quieres decir que pretendes regresar al trabajo?

Terry, no me mires con esa cara, la amo, ¿pero qué sentirías tú si por 10 meses hubieses dejado de actuar?

Albert, pero parece estar más cerca.

Lo sé, pero se pone tensa cada vez que la toco, es como si sintiera que la voy a lastimar.

¿Y no te has puesto a averiguar porqué?

No hay a quién preguntarle, ni modo que le pregunte a ella.

Albert, si la dejas pensará que la abandonaste, además no puedes alejarla de Marie, esa niña es la que la mantiene conectada al mundo.

¿Crees que no he pensado todo eso?

Demuéstrale que no la vas a lastimar.

¿Cómo se hace eso? Toda mi vida ha sido una constante para ella, estar a su lado, amarla, si estas alturas ella aún puede creer que la puedo lastimar, tal vez no hay esperanza para nosotros.

Amigo, estás cansado, necesitas tiempo para ti, lo entiendo, pero recuerda que Candy es testaruda, ¿sabes lo que me tomó que volviese a montar?

¿A qué te refieres? Candy ama los caballos.

No después de que murió Anthony. Cuando ella llegó al San Pablo tenía flashbacks cada vez que me veía montar, y en las vacaciones de Escocia me di cuenta que ella no toleraba acercarse a los caballos, así qué, la invité a montar.- Dijo Terry como si no hubiese sido nada extraordinario llevarla a montar tantos años atrás en Escocia, como si Candy se hubiese subido voluntariamente al caballo después de su invitación.

Albert pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos y le dijo.

Dudo mucho que te hayas limitado solo a invitarla.

Jajajajajajaja esta bien, lo admito, la subí al caballo a la fuerza, la hice enfrentar su miedo, su dolor, su pérdida, y funcionó. Es más, al final de ese día nos besamos.

Eso no es lo que me gusta escuchar sobre mi prometida, Grandchester.

Jajaja no lo tomes a mal, eso fue hace toda una vida.

Además, ¿qué insinúas? No la besaré ni la abrazaré a la fuerza.

Albert, Candy es una testaruda, y debe enfrentarse a todo lo que está pasando, oblígala a escucharte.

Terry, no es tan sencillo.

Entonces llévala a montar, tal vez estará tan enojada al final por haberla obligado a estar cerca de ti que podrás robarle un beso, aunque debo advertirte que debes cuidarte de las bofetadas. - Le dijo sarcásticamente el joven actor.

Albert no pudo evitar reírse, tal vez Terry tenía razón, y aunque no la tuviera, el moría por tener a Candy cerca de él.

Candy estaba en su habitación. La enfermera entró a darle su medicina. Candy se encogió un poco pretendiendo dormir, tal vez así evitaría lo que estaba por suceder.

La mujer contratada por Eliza se acercó a la cama, no le importaba si estaba dormida, aun así destilaría su veneno.

Recuerda que sólo eres una recogida, no deberías ser feliz cargando bebés que, si tienen padres, y menos convivir con la hija del Sr. William, ella no sólo es una Andrey, sino la hija de una condesa, ella si se merece ser la heredera. Tu lugar es en los establos. Y que tampoco se te olvide que William Andrey no es para ti, él te desprecia porque te fuiste con Grandchester, recuerda que lo mejor es alejarte de él.

Cada oportunidad que tenía la mujer le decía cosas a Candy, día tras día durante los últimos 9 meses ella se encargaba de envenenar su mente, de sembrar oscuridad, de recordarle cuál era su lugar, y no sólo por lo que Eliza Leegan le pagaba, sino porque disfrutaba que por una vez en la vida a esa niña que todo parecía salirle bien el destino la hubiese puesto en sus manos.

 **Londres**

Elizabeth despertó de golpe al escuchar las palabras susurradas, Richard la sintió, y de inmediato la abrazó, aún medio dormido le preguntó que sucedía.

Es esa voz de nuevo, me dice cosas, me insulta, pero hay cosas que no tienen que ver conmigo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Me dijo que William estaba enojado conmigo por irme con Terry.

¿Osea que la voz le está hablando a Candy?

Richard, ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loca?

Sabes que no mi amor, pero sí creo que tal vez es tiempo de ir a ver a tu hermana.

Richard, no estamos seguros que Candy sea mi hermana.

Liz, creo que no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo, no hemos investigado porque no has querido, pero no encuentro otra razón para que estés conectada con ella, y ella contigo. Mañana mismo le llamaré a William, y si él está de acuerdo haremos los arreglos para ir a Lakewood.

Elizabeth se acurrucó al lado de su esposo, no quería viajar, y menos en su condición, pero Richard tenía razón, no podía ignorar los hechos, su corazón le decía que Candy era su hermana, y que estaba en peligro. ¡Chiquilla tonta! ¡cómo podía creerle a esa mujer! ¿Qué acaso no veía los ojos de William? Bastaba con que abriera la boca y correrían a esa mujer, ¡oh si tan solo de una vez por todas Candy decidiera ser fuerte! Elizabeth repitió en su mente las palabras que le había dicho a Candy al despedirse de ella, esperando que el dichoso vínculo funcionara de regreso y Candy la escuchara.

 **Lakewood.**

 _-Deja de sentirlo Candy, gran parte de lo que has sufrido es porque has decidido ser más que noble, a veces rayas en lo tonta, toma lo que es tuyo, ten dignidad, eres una Andrey, olvida que fuiste adoptada y rechazada por los Leegan, si no nunca serás feliz por completo, no te sentirás a gusto en el mundo de los poderosos en el que se mueve Albert, lo tienes todo para ser la Señora Andrey, la sucesora de Madame Elroy, la matrona de los Andrey, una excelente dama de sociedad, mejor que todas las que tienen el linaje para serlo, porque conoces la bondad, pero no debes permitir que nadie te haga menos o te pisotee.. sé que no es fácil, no lo fue para mí, pero mamá me enseñó, me dijo: "No importa quien eras antes, ahora eres Elizabeth Lancaster, nuestra hija y heredera, y eso nadie te lo podrá quitar nunca a menos que tú se los permitas." y lo mismo te digo, eres Candice White Andrey, la heredera de la fortuna Andrey, la futura esposa de William Albert Andrey, y no importa nada más, condúcete con dignidad, te van a juzgar, y dirán cosas de ti, pero todo lo sabe Albert, todo Candy…y él te ama, así que no importa donde estuviste estos años, él es feliz con tenerte de vuelta.-_

Candy se despertó esta vez la voz era diferente, era una voz lejana, pero le traía paz, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas, y una pequeña figura vestida en un camisón rosado caminó hasta su cama.

Ven Candy, despierta, vístete, papá te tiene una sorpresa.-

Candy lo dudó por un momento, pero recordó la voz que la había despertado, y vio los ojos de la pequeña Marie, tan parecidos a los de Albert, seguro Albert no mandaría a su hija para hacerle daño.

Marie ya estaba en el armario, su padre la había dicho que buscar y en dónde, lo encontró y se lo dio a Candy, ella se le quedó mirando por un momento, la ropa abrigadora, los pantalones blancos, la chaqueta roja… Candy no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había subido a un caballo, pero se dio prisa. Marie la condujo escaleras abajo hacia una de las puertas laterales, ahí estaba Albert, vestido igual que ella con el hábito de montar, se acercó a la niña y la besó en la frente.

Gracias Marie, ahora ve a la cama, te prometo que cuidaré bien de Candy.-

Annie salió de entre las sombras y tomó la mano de la niña para llevarla de regreso a su cuarto, pero antes se acercó a Candy, la miró a los ojos y muy seriamente le dijo.

Debes ser valiente, confía en él.

Candy levantó la vista, y por primera vez desde aquella terrible mañana en Nueva York permitió que sus ojos se encontraran, lo que vio en su mirada la hizo tomar la decisión, tomó la mano de Albert y se dejó guiar.

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta los establos, ahí los esperaba un hermoso caballo negro, pero ¿por qué solo uno?

Albert la tomó de la cintura para ayudarle a montar, de inmediato pudo sentir como ella se tensaba, pero él le habló suavemente.

-No temas pequeña, solo te ayudaré a montar.-

Ella puso el pie en el estribo y el la impulsó hacia arriba, la acomodó de lado, el caballo era un hermoso semental negro, el favorito de Albert, de un brinco el montó detrás de ella al tomar las riendas quedaban peligrosamente cerca, pero el actúo como si nada.

Ella sentía como el aroma de su loción la inundaba, comenzaron a pasear por los bosques, primero en silencio y despacio, Albert decidió romper el silencio.

-Candy, gracias por venir conmigo, lamento que tenga que ser en un solo caballo, pero no sabía si podrías montar tu sola. -

El sonido de su voz varonil, su perfume y cercanía la hacían sentir más cerca de la realidad que nunca. En su mundo las sombras se disipaban.

Al ver que Candy no decía nada, Albert continuó.

-Mi amor, necesitas regresar, te amo, lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero nunca me diste la oportunidad de explicarte…

Su voz, ¡esa voz enloquecedoramente sensual! que ella había ignorado durante los últimos meses. El calor de su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón, Candy corría como loca buscando el camino, la salida del laberinto.

Candy, te amo, y te quiero a mi lado, pero si tu no me quieres contigo durante este tiempo, te entenderé, te doy tu espacio, me regreso a Chicago, tú te quedarás aquí, la tía Elroy, Annie, Sarah y Terry te acompañaran un tiempo.

Candy debía encontrar la salida, él hablaba de irse, no podía quedarse sin él una vez más.

Albert había comenzado a acelerar el paso del caballo, ella se abrazó de él mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

El sintió que la electricidad recorría su cuerpo cuando ella se recargó en su pecho, y se abrazó de si cintura, comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas mojaban su camisa, los sollozos escapaban de sus labios, aceleró el paso aún más.

-Mi amor, me duele dejarte, pero debo hacerme cargo de los negocios, buscar una escuela para Marie…-

Candy logró ver la salida al laberinto, la luz cegó su vista, pero ella siguió corriendo en esa dirección, el viento hacía volar sus cabellos, los brazos de Albert la sostenían, el caballo iba imposiblemente rápido, y de pronto recordó, recordó esa horrible mañana en esos mismos bosques cuando el caballo de Anthony pisó la trampa de zorro y él salió disparado por los aires, recordó cómo la sangre que brotaba de su cabeza tiño de rojo sus ropas, recordó cuanto tuvo que esperar a que los encontraran, la mirada de Elroy Andrey y de todos los presentes sobre ella, y la voz que le decía en su cabeza que era su culpa. Pero esta vez levantó la vista y lo que vio en los ojos de Elroy no fue acusación, en la mirada de Elroy solo había dolor por perder a su sobrino. Recordó otra cabalgata, en brazos de otro joven, el dolor y el miedo la embargaban, pero las palabras de él resonaban en su mente, debía dejarlo ir.

De pronto estaba en la estación del tren, a punto de partir, Stear frente a ella, pero esta vez no se subió al tren sin antes volver, verlo a los ojos y decirle cuanto lo quería, lo abrazó, se despidió de él.

Se vio a si misma descendiendo las escaleras, vio a Terry correr tras de ella, abrazarla por la cintura, sintió el calor de sus lágrimas mojando su cuello y cabellos, pero esta vez no se fue corriendo y llorando, giró y ahí mismo hizo lo que por tantos años deseo haber hecho, lo besó, lo besó con el alma, lo miró a los ojos y dijo adiós.

Ahora estaba en la colina de Pony, un joven en traje escocés descendía tocando la gaita, ella no esperó más, se lanzó en sus brazos, y se deshizo de las ambigüedades con un beso.

Se encontró en la biblioteca de Lakewood y cuando él estaba a punto de decirle lo que Terry le proponía ella calló sus palabras con un beso.

Se despedía para irse con Terry, pero en vez de sólo decir adiós no escondió su rostro cuando él la buscó para besarla, no se hizo la tonta, enfrentó sus emociones y se fundió en un beso.

La marcha nupcial sonaba, ella veía a la novia caminar por el pasillo, pero en vez de pretender felicidad por los novios habló cuando el ministro preguntó por un impedimento y dijo -Él no está enamorado de la novia.- Esta vez no sólo dejó que las voces se lo gritaran en su cabeza, lo dijo en voz alta y corrió a sus brazos.

Estaba en la mansión de Terry en Nueva York y ella vio el brillo de los ojos de Terry al contemplar a Sarah, no lo guardó en un compartimiento de su memoria, sino que le dijo, -La amas, ve con ella. - No fue egoísta, no pensó en que por culpa de Terry había perdido a Albert, porque al final había sido su decisión ir con él.

Llegó a la mansión de Terry en Nueva York, encontró a Sarah en brazos de Terry, y en vez de irse llorando, les dijo lo que pensaba de ellos, hizo sus maletas y regresó a Chicago.

Estaba en la fiesta del recital de Marie, y en vez de tomar otro sorbo dejó de beber porque la bebida le supo extraña.

En el hotel Plaza, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró a Albert, en vez de salir corriendo cerró la puerta, y aunque le dolía decidió enfrentar la verdad.

Candy había llegado al final del laberinto, cada uno de los momentos en los cuales su vida había cambiado habían sido confrontados, no más temor al dolor, ella era Candice White Andrey, prometida de William Albert Andrey, y estaba lista para enfrentar al mundo.

 **Nota:**

 **Chicas, hasta aquí tengo escrito, hay otro capítulo en proceso, y creo que estoy cerca del final, gracias a todas las que han aguantado cada una de mis locuras en esto, sé que ha sido bastante accidentado, y ha habido mucho drama, pero prometo que a partir de aquí comenzaré a cerrar la historia.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

 **Preparando la estrategia.**

Albert seguía cabalgando podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella temblaba pegado al suyo, los sollozos subieron y bajaron, pero luego comenzó a calmarse y una voz ronca lo hizo detener de pronto el caballo.

-Albert, te amo, no me dejes sola-

El bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, no había más confusión ni oscuridad, ella estaba ahí, en sus ojos solo había decisión.

Albert bajó de un salto, y le extendió los brazos, ella le sonrió y dejo que la cargara para bajarla del caballo, él no la soltó, la atrajo a sí mismo y la abrazo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras con su otra mano tomaba su barbilla para levantar su rostro y besarla. El beso comenzó tierno, pero los meses de dolor y ansiedad se hicieron presentes, el hambre de tenerla así entre sus brazos, de sentir sus manos subiendo y bajando por su cuello, sus dedos enredándose en sus cabellos, sus besos se hicieron más urgentes y hambrientos, él la levantó, y apoyó su espalda contra un árbol, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Las manos de él subían y bajaban por sus muslos, ella comenzó a besar su cuello, y cuando Albert pensó que no resistiría más y cometería una locura, su caballo relinchó dando el saludo a otro caballo que se acercaba. Maldijo internamente a quién se atrevía a cabalgar por sus bosques e interrumpirlos, pero la abrazó fuertemente una vez más y le dijo casi sin aliento.

-Debemos parar.-

-No- Fue más un gemido que una palabra.

-Alguién se acerca.-

-No importa.-ella seguía luchando con la chaqueta de él y besándolo.

-Candy-

Una risa grave y desvergonzada los interrumpió.

\- jajajajajajaja y yo que estaba preocupado de que la pecosa te hubiese dejado inconsciente de una bofetada.

Candy se puso de todos colores mientras Albert la bajaba y ambos volteaban al guapo caballero inglés que cabalgaba en un corcel blanco. Él los miró con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

-Creo que me merezco al menos un gracias Terry, eres el mejor y tus ideas son lo máximo. -

-Gracias Terry, eres el mejor y tus ideas son lo máximo. Ahora puedes dejarnos solos. -

\- Y permitirte que le faltes el respeto a la dama, no sería caballeroso de mi parte. –

Albert no podía creer que este mozo altanero le saliera con eso cuando él le había faltado el respeto a Sarah Oxenford mucho antes de la boda. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Candy le ganó.

¡Terry! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

¡Pecosa!

Él había desmontado y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta.-

-No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos?! Tú no tendrías a la hermosa Eleanor si alguien se hubiese preocupado porque no estabas siendo un caballero.

\- jajajajajajaja touché. Pero debo decirles que han pasado más de tres horas desde que salieron en su paseíto y Madame Elroy estaba preocupada por ti, así que mandó mozos de cuadra, y a Archie y a mí a buscarlos, en mi opinión deben agradecer que haya sido yo quien los encontró, les prometo que no me escandalizo tan fácil.

Ambos rubios se resignaron a hablar en otro momento, montaron y siguieron a Terry. De pronto se toparon con Archie quién los vio con una mirada de alivio, Candy se veía bien, si acaso un poco sonrojada, y Albert sonreía, parecía que el tiempo juntos había sido bueno, mandó un mozo a buscar a los demás hombres que habían salido y cabalgo con ellos a la mansión.

Al llegar a los establos Archie se sorprendió cuando Candy extendió los brazos para que Albert la ayudará a bajar, y cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que la observaba le regaló una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió a él para abrazarlo.

-Gatita, eres tú de nuevo. –

-Shhh, no digas nada por favor, queremos decírselo personalmente a todos.-

Los tres caminaron hacia la mansión en silencio, había una chispa en los ojos de los tres jóvenes que no pudo pasar desapercibida por Elroy Andrey mientras los veía atravesar el jardín, la visión le recordó a otros tiempos más felices, cuando Stear, Archie y Anthony estaban bajo su custodia, y Candy había llegado a poner esa chispa en los ojos de los tres muchachos. Hoy el jardín era cruzado por tres apuestos hombres, de los tres muchachos sólo quedaba uno, pero el viejo corazón de Elroy se alegró de que su casa estuviese llena de jóvenes y niños, y debía admitir que todo era gracias a ella, a la niña que ella había despreciado en un principio y que sin darse cuenta después de años había sucumbido a su encanto, si tan sólo Candy pudiese ser ella misma una vez más.

Los cuatro ascendieron la escalera y se toparon con Elroy.

-William, nos tenían preocupados, por favor vayan a cambiarse y bajen a desayunar, los estamos esperando. –

La anciana se sorprendió cuando Albert le sonrió y depositó un beso en su ajada mejilla, y sin decir nada como era su costumbre tomó a Candy de la mano para dirigirla a su habitación. Terry y Archie también se dirigieron a cambiarse.

Candy entró en su recamara sin decir palabra, la enfermera la esperaba para ayudarla, mientras la ayudaba la mujer a quien Candy reconoció como una antigua compañera de cuando estudiaba la carrera le dijo.

-Y bien huérfana, ¿qué harás hoy? Deberías cansarte de dar lástima y huir, sabes, el bosque puede ser un buen lugar, así dejas que el señor William sea feliz.-

Candy no dijo nada recordando las palabras de Elizabeth tantos meses atrás, si quería llegar al final de todo debía saber quién le pagaba a esa mujer, dejo que le ayudara a vestirse y mientras lo hacía la mujer destilaba su veneno.

Al salir de la habitación se topó con Albert, el notó que ella tenía una mirada extraña, y sin decir nada la tomó de la mano para conducirla a su biblioteca personal.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Albert, todos los días desde que estamos en Lakewood escuché una voz que me decía cosas horribles…

-Tal vez fue un sueño, amor. -

-No, hoy descubrí a quien pertenece la voz, pero no quiero decir nada, no creo que esté actuando sola, cuando Elizabeth se fue me dijo que estaba segura de qué había gente que quería dañarme, que tenía que tener cuidado, quiero descubrir quién es esa gente Albert.

-Pequeña, yo me haré cargo, me desharé de quién sea.

-No Albert, hay cosas que tengo que enfrentar, debo dejar de sufrir, de permitir que me pisoteen, debo poner a las personas en su lugar, tomar mi dignidad y mi lugar.

Albert se sorprendió ante la fuerza de la mujer que tenía frente a él, ella no estaba llorando, estaba firmemente reclamando su lugar y su honor.

Candy, yo sé quién ha querido dañarte, mis investigadores lo han descubierto…-

¿quién es?

Eliza.

¿Eliza? ¿Pero qué esa mujer no tiene mejores cosas que hacer?

Al parecer no, mis investigadores reportan que ella ha estado detrás de todo, de las mentiras en la prensa, de la escena desagradable en Nueva York, y bueno, probablemente detrás de esta persona que te ha estado atormentando.

Albert, no digas nada aún, quiero ser yo la que la enfrente, quiero ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta que sin importar todo lo que ha hecho no ha podido destruirme… solo hay una cosa Albert, ¿es la única culpable?

Pues hasta ahora eso es lo que arrojan las investigaciones, ¿por qué?

¿De dónde sacó tanto dinero?

¿A qué te refieres?

Albert, pagarle a la prensa por meses de contar mentiras no es barato, y no creo que Eliza tenga tantos recursos.

¿Crees que hay alguien más detrás?

Podría ser…

¿Qué propones?

Hagamos una fiesta.

¿Candy?

Sí, hagamos una fiesta familiar, quiero a todos aquí, solo familia, no prensa, si Eliza Leegan es la única culpable quiero ser yo la que vea en sus ojos la verdad.

Se hará como tú digas mi amor.

Desayunemos todos juntos y después hablaremos con todos en la biblioteca, ¿te parece?

Candy, te amo…

Yo también… y quisiera dejar todo esto en paz, pero he pasado por tantas cosas, y he comprendido tanto en este tiempo, qué estoy segura de que no quiero a Eliza Leegan cerca de mi familia, no quiero temer por mis hijos, quiero estar en paz.

¿tendremos hijos?

¡Albert!

Shhh- él la besó, y una vez más fueron interrumpidos, alguien llamaba a la puerta para decirles que les esperaban en el comedor.

Definitivamente te voy a raptar y a llevar a una isla desierta…

Te prometo que en cuanto todo este claro, y tú y yo estemos casados, me puedes llevar a dónde quieras.

¿y quién dijo que yo quería esperar hasta casarnos?

¡Albert!

Él sonrió, la besó una vez más y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al comedor. Desayunaron normalmente, pero las mujeres no pudieron dejar de notar que había una chispa diferente en los ojos de los hombres, y ni Annie ni Sarah podían esperar para acorralar a sus respectivos maridos y sacarles la información, pero Albert les hizo saber que tendrían que esperar cuando pidió que se reunieran en privado en la biblioteca después de desayunar.

Todos esperaban sentados en la biblioteca, Candy y Albert entraron, él la llevaba de la mano.

-Familia, amigos, tengo algo que comunicarles… Lakewood se vestirá de fiesta nuevamente.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué dices William? ¿cómo puedes pensar en fiestas?

Albert sonrió enigmáticamente, y a Elroy casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando escuchó una voz cristalina que decía.

-Marie no ha sido presentada oficialmente ante la familia Andrey, tía.-

Annie y Sarah se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a la joven, los ojos de Elroy Andrey se inundaron de lágrimas al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrino.

 **2 semanas después.**

Lakewood estaba siendo preparado para la gran fiesta de presentación ante la familia de Marie Andrey van Heussen. En apariencia todo seguía igual, la recuperación de Candy había sido mantenida en el más estricto silencio, hacerlo no había sido nada fácil, había demasiada gente trabajando en Lakewood, pero montaron una pantalla, pretendieron mandar a Candy a una clínica, aunque en realidad solo se mudó al pabellón de caza, pasaba sola un buen rato ya que Albert no podía desaparecer tanto como le gustaría, para todo el mundo Albert se había cansado de Candy, y algunos pensaban que empezaría una vida con Sophia, quien había regresado a Lakewood para la presentación de su hija.

El tiempo a solas le sirvió para pensar y tomar fuerzas, por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta de que tenía todo para ser la protagonista de la historia, era hermosa, rica, el hombre que amaba la amaba de regreso, y era poderoso, muy poderoso, y está vez ella no iba a detener a Albert para que alguien más no sufriera, esta vez, esperaba que la persona que no había tentado su corazón para hacerle la vida imposible durante el último año pagara la consecuencia de sus hechos. Ya no eran unos niños, ella tenía 24 años, así que Eliza Leegan debía tener unos 25, y si aún lograba superar que hacía una vida el chico del que ella había estado enamorada se hubiese enamorado de Candy, entonces Candy necesitaba ayudarla a madurar, además, lo que Eliza había hecho era ilegal, y descabellado, seguro podría presentarle a un buen terapista.

El ruido de un caballo la sacó de sus pensamientos, era la hora en que Albert iba a verla, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Lo encontró en la entrada, el la besó dulce y detenidamente. Ella lo abrazó, lo había esperado todo el día.

-¿Cómo está Marie?

\- Encantada de que su madre esté de vuelta.-

\- ¿Y porque escucho tristeza en tu voz?-

-No hablemos de eso ahora mi amor…-

-Albert, por años hemos postergado hablar de lo que es importante, y eso sólo nos ha traído dolores de cabeza, por favor, no me trates como una niña, no necesito ser feliz todo el tiempo, quiero ser tu igual, quiero compartir tus alegrías y tus tristezas…-

-¿Acabas de decir nuestros votos?-

\- No pretendas distraerme Albert, ¿qué pasa con Marie?

Albert suspiró, le encantaba esta Candy, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

Lo que pasa con Marie, es que tiene padres que no son un matrimonio…

-¿Quieres casarte con Sophia?-

¡claro que no!, pero ahora que Sophia esta de vuelta y que tu estás bien, seguramente Marie ira a vivir con su mamá.-

Oh, Albert, lo siento tanto… tal vez podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo con Sophia… vivir en la misma ciudad…-

Sophia es un espíritu libre, no puedo pedirle que se quede en un solo lugar.-

Amor, Sophia no es una niña, y debe pensar en su hija, no creo que no sepa que su vida va a cambiar ahora que te ha encontrado, de alguna forma lo arreglaremos.-

¿Dime quién eres y que has hecho con mi niña?

Algún día tenía que crecer… ¿no te has cansado del drama?-

Sólo quiero que el resto de nuestras vidas comience ya .

La besó nuevamente.

 **En una cafetería en Chicago.**

Hermanita, parece que lo lograste.-

Así es, la huérfana está en un asilo.-

Si, pero el tío William está demasiado calmado.-

¿Qué importa Neal? Nos deshicimos de ella, tu venganza está completada, ahora necesito lo que me prometiste.-

Eliza, no te daré más dinero.-

Neal, tú lo prometiste.-

Sí, pero , no puedo sacar más dinero por ahora…-

¿Neal, de dónde salió todo ese dinero?

Te lo diré, pero no puedes decir nada… de las empresas Andrey.-

¿Quieres decir que Albert ha estado financiando todo esto en contra de Candy sin saberlo? Esto es simplemente poético…-

Sí, pero por ahora no puedo sacar más dinero, habrá una auditoria pronto y debo limpiar mis huellas.

Está bien, seré paciente…pero recuerda que aún debemos pagar a la enfermera… y puedes deshacerte de Bradley.-

Veré que se hagan cargo, no te preocupes, en cuanto a la enfermera… no sería conveniente también hacerse cargo de ella.-

No dirá nada… digamos que ella también está saldando una muy vieja deuda.-

Nota: Muy bien chicas, al publicar este capítulo, puede decirles que oficialmente no hay más capítulos preparados, espero en esta semana completar este proyecto…un beso, y gracias por aguantar en medio de tanta locura.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

 **Una romántica sorpresa.**

Candy esperaba con impaciencia, Albert le había prometido una sorpresa, sabía que sería algo elegante ya que él había mandado con George un hermoso vestido color Champagne, y con George venía Annie, ella le ayudó a arreglarse, Candy sabía que Annie sabía en qué consistía la sorpresa, pero también sabía que no diría nada.

Annie ayudó a Candy a ponerse el hermoso vestido de seda cruda y corte de sirena, el vestido era sencillo y hermoso, con un hermoso escote en V y delgados tirantes sujetando el material. Era tan sencillo y hermoso a la vez. El peinado que Annie hizo también era espectacular, trenzo sus risos en una de esas trenzas que te hacen recordar la época de las doncellas y los caballeros andantes, tejió orquídeas blancas entre sus cabellos, después puso en el cuello de Candy el hermoso collar que Albert le regalara tantos años atrás antes de que ella partiera con Terry, un fino hilo de oro, tan delgado que solo si la luz le daba correctamente podías percibir que estaba ahí, y al centro, como flotando el diamante en forma de corazón y rosa, en sus orejas unos delicados aretes de diamante en forma de lágrima, y en su mano izquierda el impresionante anillo de los Andrey, nada era ostentoso, pero todo era elegante y lujoso, al terminar lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Annie.

Te ves hermosa-

¿Y por eso lloras?-

Ya sabes que soy una llorona…-

Annie, te extrañé.-

Yo también hermanita, pero George ya está aquí, así que debes irte.-

Pensé que Albert vendría por mi…-

No, Albert te espera, pero primero cierra los ojos, no debes ver nada hasta que llegues al lugar, no será muy lejos.

Annie cubrió los ojos de Candy con una fina pañoleta de seda, y la ayudó a subir al auto, regresó a la cabaña a cambiarse rápidamente, Archie llegó por ella y tomó un camino más corto que el que George había tomado.

Candy sintió como el auto se detuvo, todo era silencio, solo se escuchaba el movimiento del agua, y los grillos, así que debían encontrarse a orillas del lago.

George la ayudó a descender, y Albert se acercó.

-Albert, ¡estamos en el lago!

-Si, pero aún no sabes que estamos haciendo en el lago, quítate la venda.

Candy se quitó la venda y se encontró con Albert con una rodilla en el suelo, vestido con el kilt reservado solo a ocasiones especiales, se veía increíblemente guapo, él tomó su mano y le dijo.

-Mi amor, ya te lo había pedido antes, pero han pasado tantas cosas que siento que debo pedírtelo de nuevo, Candy… ¿te casarías conmigo…hoy?

-Mi amor…espera, cómo que hoy.-

Él se puso de pie y la hizo girar en la dirección correcta.

En una arboleda junto al lago se encontraba un hermoso lugar lleno de velas y lámparas, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del lago, había sillas, y rosas por todos lados, y un camino de pétalos que llevaban hasta un hermoso arco hecho de hojas y flores.

A su señal violines comenzaron a tocar una hermosa melodía, y acompañando los violines una solitaria gaita, Archie arrancaba magistralmente hermosas notas del antiguo instrumento, creando un ambiente mágico, luciérnagas llenaban el lugar, parecía un momento sacado de algún cuento de hadas celta, aún no había nadie más que los músicos.

-Candy…-la voz ronca del hombre que tenía a sus pies la sacó de su ensoñación -aún no me has respondido princesa. -

-Albert, esto es hermoso, claro que sí, sí me caso contigo hoy. –

Cuando Albert se puso de pie los pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, de entre los árboles comenzaron a salir los más allegados miembros de la familia y amigos, todos iban vestidos en colores claros, rosas, grises, azules, si alguien lo hubiese visto de lejos seguro hubiese pensado que eran elfos de otra era recorriendo los bosques que alguna vez habían sido solo suyos.

Todos estaban ahí, sus dos madres, con hermosos vestidos gris claro, regalo de Albert, los pequeños del hogar también vestidos de fiesta, Madame Elroy, Terry y Sarah, el increíblemente guapo portando un frac, y ella hermosa con un vestido palo de rosa, Annie llevaba un delicado vestido de gasa azul cielo. Tom, con su rudo porte también se veía muy apuesto, y junto con ellos los miembros del consejo Andrey, todos portando los kilts tradicionales, los padres de Archie también se habían hecho presentes para la ocasión, y por supuesto Elizabeth y Richard, ella muy próxima a dar a luz, pero por nada del mundo se hubiese perdido de la boda de su hermana. Vestía un vestido color lila, también de gasa, que contrastaba hermosamente con su blanca piel y sus cabellos oscuros.

Candy no podía creerlo, era perfecto, solo los más cercanos a ellos estaban ahí, ni una sola persona a quien saludar por compromiso, nadie que pudiese desearles mal o que por dentro estuviesen rabiando por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

La pequeña Marie vestida de rosa claro y con una corona de flores en sus cabellos rubios se acercó a ellos con una canasta llena de pétalos blancos, Candy se agachó para abrazarla, la niña no había sido partícipe del secreto por ser tan pequeña, pero cuando vio a Candy se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

-Marie, te ves hermosa.-

-Gracias Candy, tú también… y mi papá es un príncipe.- dijo la pequeña con una voz cargada de ensoñación y romanticismo. Candy sonrió.

\- Tienes toda la razón Marie, tu papá es un príncipe.-

A lo lejos Sophia observaba a los tres rubios, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, es extraño ver al hombre que alguna vez fue tuyo y quién es el padre de tu hija sonriendo con amor a otra mujer, tampoco es fácil ver a tu hija ser abrazada por esa otra mujer, pero daba gracias al cielo que esa otra mujer fuera una mujer como Candy, también sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, si bien hasta hacia un año ella había podido seguir con su vida errante, en parte porque en lo profundo de su ser esperaba que alguno de sus andares la llevara con Albert algún día, lo cierto era que ahora que Marie tenía un padre no era justo alejarla por tanto tiempo de él, tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo entre Albert, Candy y ella, y también era hora de mirar hacia el futuro, hasta ese momento su vida había sido dedicada a Marie, pero la niña ya tenía 7 años, un padre y una familia aparte de ella, así que era tiempo de que ella también le diese una oportunidad al amor, el fantasma del vagabundo apuesto del que ella se había enamorado a los 20 no podía seguir acechándola, él estaba a punto de ser definitivamente de otra, aunque tal vez nunca había sido de Sophia.

Todos los invitados estaban sentados, en sus lugares, Albert condujo a Candy del brazo hasta el inicio del pasillo, ahí la esperaba Archie, el sería quién la entregaría. Albert se dirigió a su lugar bajo el hermoso arco, y las notas de la sublime marcha nupcial comenzaron a sonar, todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia, La pequeña Marie caminaba unos pasos delante de Candy y Archie, y cumplía cabalmente con su encomienda de tirar pétalos frente al camino de la novia. Candy no podía despegar su mirada de Albert, al llegar al frente Archie la abrazó y besó su mejilla mientras le decía al oído.

-Se feliz gatita, te lo mereces.-

Candy le devolvió el abrazo y el beso, y tomó su lugar junto a Albert, lista para mirar de frente a su futuro.

El ministro dio su mensaje, en el cual hablaba de como el amor lo conquista todo, y en el caso de estos dos, ciertamente el amor estaba conquistando todo.

Después llegó el turno de los votos, con voz ronca de la emoción, Albert dijo:

-Candice White Andrey, te tomo a ti por esposa, prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte, prometo que nunca tendrás que enfrentar las adversidades sola, que compartiré contigo lo bueno y lo no tan bueno, que seré el hombre de tu vida, y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Pero sobre todo prometo que serás mi igual en este camino que recorreremos juntos, todo lo que es mío es tuyo, y yo soy tuyo.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, pero luchó contra ellas para poder decir sus votos.

-William Albert Andrey, te tomo a ti como esposo, prometo ser la mujer que necesitas a tu lado para recorrer el camino, tu compañera, tu amiga, tu amada, nunca estarás solo, ni tendrás que esconder quién eres, caminaremos juntos tomados de la mano. Prometo amarte, respetarte y corresponder el amor y la confianza que me has dado.

Más de una mujer en la audiencia suspiró al escuchar las palabras de la pareja, era una pareja hermosa, no solo físicamente, todos los ahí presentes conocían el dolor y las adversidades que habían tenido que pasar, y hoy estaban conquistando su futuro, sin importar el pasado.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.-

Albert no esperó a que se lo volvieran a pedir, tomó a Candy suavemente en sus brazos y dulce y delicadamente depositó un beso en sus labios, la pasión y la electricidad entre ambos era obvia, sin embargo deshicieron el abrazo para sonreír a sus invitados.

Recorrieron el camino al final del pasillo, y Albert condujo a Candy por una corta vereda, los invitados también los acompañaban, en un claro del bosque todo estaba preparado para la fiesta, mesas cubiertas de fina mantelería, cubiertos de plata, copas de finísimo cristal cortado, todos los lujos que el dinero de los Andrey podía pagar, una vez más velas y lámparas alumbraban el lugar, y las mesas estaban adornadas con hermosas rosas blancas.

Los invitados tomaron su lugar y los novios bailaron su primer vals como marido y mujer, todo parecía un sueño, Candy se sentía flotar en los brazos de Albert.

La cena y los postres estuvieron exquisitos, el buen vino corrió y los invitados festejaron con los novios hasta que la luna estaba muy alta en el cielo.

Albert había contratado un discreto fotógrafo, y lo había hecho firmar contratos de confidencialidad, a él y a cada una de las personas contratadas para atender el evento, el elemento sorpresa aún era importante, ya que dentro de dos días se llevaría a cabo la fiesta en Lakewood para presentar a Marie, y además en esa fiesta presentaría a su esposa, el comunicado de prensa contando sobre su boda no saldría sino hasta después de la fiesta en Lakewood.

Los invitados se fueron retirando, ni Candy ni Albert habían querido irse en medio de la celebración, cada una de las personas ahí presentes eran importantes para ellos, y los habían apoyado, así que querían festejar y agradecer.

Al despedirse Elizabeth abrazó a Candy, una corriente eléctrica las asaltó a las dos, miraron una en los ojos de la otra, era casi como verse en un espejo.

-Candy… me da gusto que estés bien.-

-Fue tu voz la que escuché una noche antes de que todo regresara…-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Escuche tu voz diciéndome las palabras que habías dicho al despedirte…-

\- Yo escuché la voz de esa mujer llenándote de veneno, y después te repetí esas palabras.-

Candy abrazó a Elizabeth con una emoción infinita, tenía amigos y familia, pero nunca se había topado con alguien que llevase su propia sangre.

Albert y Richard las observaban.

-¿ Has investigado algo?- le preguntó el rubio a Richard.

\- No, Liz no ha querido, no quiero hacer nada a sus espaldas, pero ella está convencida de que Candy y ella son hermanas, no podría ser de otra forma, ¿cómo más te explicas los recuerdos compartidos, y la conexión especial que tienen?-

-Tienes razón, ¿me pregunto si vale la pena saber de donde vienen?-

\- Eso no cambiaría sus vidas William, ellas han llegado hasta aquí por la fuerza que tienen, y están dispuestas a ser felices, no sé si sea conveniente abrir esa caja de Pandora, Candy al menos sabe como fue abandonada porque la Srita. Pony y la hermana María son cuidadosas con todo eso, pero Elizabeth ni siquiera tuvo eso, el orfanato donde ella creció es muy diferente al hogar de Pony, además hay algo que me molesta, ¿por qué las separaron? ¿quién se toma la molestia de abandonar a dos gemelas en orfanatos diferentes?

\- Alguien que no quiere que se encuentren, por alguna razón.-

-Hoy no vale la pena pensar en eso, si después de que nazca nuestro bebé Liz quiere saber algo, la ayudaré a investigar.

\- Tienes razón, hoy tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. -

El brillo en los ojos de Albert no pasó desapercibido para Richard, pero como caballero simplemente lo pasó por alto, sin embargo, si se dirigió a su esposa para recordarle que era momento de dejar a los novios solos.

 **Nota:**

 **Chicas, este capítulo no debía terminar aquí, pero me he quedado preocupada por la situación con Yagui o Jane, así que lo subiré en este punto y dejaré para otro capitulo lo demás que había pensado.**

 **Yagui o Jane, hermosa, jamás me sentí ofendida con tus comentarios ni pretendí que alguien más te ofendiese, solo te expliqué un poco sobre como concibo al Albert de mi historia, me he divertido tanto con tus reviews, lamentablemente como eres anónima no puedo contestarte directamente como le he hecho con otras chicas y por eso escribí en el capítulo, tampoco puedo contestarle a la chica que te agredió, por la misma razón, pero su mensaje ha sido borrado, en ningún momento estoy de acuerdo con que se le falte el respeto a alguien que solo está expresando su emoción. Aún no entiendo bien esta plataforma, por lo cual me tomó tiempo ver que estaba pasando, de todo corazón te pido una disculpa por no haber borrado antes, y te prometo que estaré más al pendiente, espero disfrutes de este capítulo.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Advertencia: El contenido de este capítulo no es apto para todas las audiencias, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por transmitir el amor y la sensualidad que una pareja de enamorados experimentan. A pesar de no ser totalmente gráfica si recomiendo discreción.**_

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Paraíso.**

Candy y Albert se quedaron solos al partir Elizabeth y Richard. Candy observó a Albert, quien había caminado hasta el auto de Richard y Elizabeth para darle un apoyo extra a Elizabeth, quien estaba definitivamente cansada y para quien el tiempo de dar a luz se acercaba.

Candy no podía creer que ese hombre que caminaba hacia ella, con porte de Dios griego le pertenecía, era su esposo. Pero no pudo evitar notar que Albert venía un poco pensativo, ¿qué sería aquello que atribulaba su mente?

Él se acercó a ella los rayos de luna bañaban su figura y le daban un brillo etéreo, al verla no pudo evitar qué su corazón se acelerará, observar esa exquisita figura, su piel de alabastro que él sabía enrojecería al contacto con sus labios, su cabello igual de brillante y pesado que hilos de oro viejo, por fin era su esposa, por fin podría deshacerse de esa tortura que había padecido durante años, al saberla tan hermosa, pero ajena.

Ambos se encontraron el medio del claro inundado por la luna, la visión para quién la contemplara parecería sacada de la mitología, el gallardo príncipe o semi-dios a quien los hados del destino en apariencia le han otorgado todo, porte, distinción, poder, belleza física, pero que a cambio le han negado el amor, sus madre le había sido arrebatada nada más nacer, como sí el fuego de su espíritu hubiese consumido la vida de ella, su padre no había vivido para verlo alcanzar su adolescencia, su hermana lo había dejado poco tiempo después, al igual que sus sobrinos, parecía que lo que la vida le había dado a manos llenas, también se lo había cobrado con lo más preciado, por años el dolor de no tenerla a ella había sido aún más real y prolongado que la pérdida de cualquiera de aquellos a los que había amado, ya que ella había estado tan cerca e inalcanzable a la vez.

Ella la delicada y núbil ninfa con quien las diosas se habían ensañado tan solo por envidia a su belleza, igual de maldita que Medusa, cuyo único pecado había sido ser forzada por el esposo de otra. Por años la vida parecía estar en su contra, no sabía quiénes eran sus padres, y hasta hace poco tampoco sabía que tenía una hermana gemela, la felicidad solo había llegado a ella por medio de largos y tortuosos caminos, y había sido fugaz. Pero por más lágrimas que le hiciesen derramar con la intención de quebrarla y robarle su belleza, ella sólo se volvía más hermosa.

Pero ahora el amor había vencido, había luchado a favor de los jóvenes amantes, y había arrancado sus destinos de las manos de los dioses, para ponerlos como una ofrenda a sus pies.

Ambos caminaron el uno hacia el otro, contemplándose, disfrutándose, como si el hilo invisible que siempre los había unido se encogiera con el propósito de hacerlos uno solo.

Sus cuerpos y sus bocas se encontraron y por algunos momentos el tiempo pareció detenerse, hasta que Albert recordó que debían salir de ahí antes de que llegaran los trabajadores a limpiar el lugar.

-Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella suspiró.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Ya verás-

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el otro lado del bosque, dónde su corcel negro los esperaba. Montar un caballo enfundada en un vestido corte de sirena era imposible, pero él la alzó en brazos y la sentó al frente de la silla, después subió él y al tomar las riendas la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Por algunos momentos cabalgaron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, en la delicia de su compañía y en la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir.

Llegaron al refugio de caza, pero no parecía el mismo lugar, había sido inundado de flores y velas, el camino hasta la habitación estaba regado con pétalos de rosas, el aroma a sándalo y canela de las velas era deliciosamente intoxicante.

-Espera un segundo mientras llevo a Madoc al establo.-

Cuando Albert regresó, la tomó en brazos para cruzar el umbral de la pequeña cabaña, no era la primera vez que la cargaba, pero si era la primera vez que la tomaba en brazos con la intención de hacerla su mujer.

-Albert, todo ha sido hermoso, no entiendo como lo hiciste. -

-Si te revelara todos mis secretos se perdería el encanto… mañana te lo contaré, por hoy dejemos que la magia perdure. -

El la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, al cual habían introducido una hermosa y antigua tina de bronce bruñido, suficientemente grande para los dos, por un momento Candy se preguntó cuántos hombres se habrían necesitado para meter esa monstruosidad en el baño. Pero tampoco habían pasado desapercibidos los muebles de la recamara, entre ellos una hermosa cama de 4 postes con cortinas de gasa blancas.

La tina humeaba y despedía un agradable aroma a aceites del oriente, tan sólo olerlos te transportaban a otro tiempo, otra vida, dónde el ritual de toda mujer antes de visitar al rey era sumergirse por días en ellos hasta que cada fibra de su ser despidiese el agradable aroma.

Él la depositó en el suelo.

-Pensé que estarías cansada y que un baño te vendría bien.-

-Qué conveniente señor Andrey.-

Ella lo miro a los ojos, seductora, como si en verdad supiera que estaba por suceder, como sí en vez de una virgen fuese una cortesana, a él el alma se le escapó del cuerpo y regreso en espacio de medio minuto.

Tomó sus labios y la besó hasta que el hambre de ella despertó, después la hizo girar hasta que su espalda quedo frente a él, sin dejar de besar su cuello y hombros le ayudó a deshacerse de la trenza, sus rizos se liberaron en una cascada de oro, y las flores cayeron a su alrededor, el hizo su cabello a un lado y se dedicó a besar el contorno de su cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo, el besó su nuca y su espalda, el escote del vestido descendía hasta la mitad de ella, y él se encargó de cubrir cada centímetro de su piel desnuda con sus besos, mientras lo hacía desabotonaba cada uno de los diminutos botones que bajaban hasta su espalda baja, sin dejar de besarla una vez que terminó sus manos recorrieron sus hombros hasta toparse con los delgados tirantes que aún mantenían la tela en su lugar, y delicadamente los deslizó por sus brazos haciendo que la prenda cayera de golpe al piso, y justo cuando pensó que no podría tener más dificultad para respirar, se dio cuenta de lo que Candy llevaba debajo del vestido.

Candy gimió casi de dolor cuando sintió que el detuvo sus besos y sus caricias, al detenerse la había bajado de un golpe a la tierra. Ella volteó para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Candy se dio cuenta que Albert no lograba articular palabra mientras recorría con sus ojos su figura, y entonces entendió porque Annie había insistido en que usara la hermosa lencería de encaje francés.

El momento en que una mujer descubre el poder que su cuerpo encierra, sin importar si es virgen o cortesana no puede dejar de probar sus límites, con una voz que ninguno de ellos dos sabía que ella poseía, y con una determinación seductora se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y apenas apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo murmuró a su oído.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- ella remató su pregunta con un osado mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja… la poca sangre que circulaba hacia el cerebro de Albert se fue definitivamente a otra parte.

Ella sonrió al percibir su reacción, y sin quitar la vista de sus ojos desabotono los botones de su chaqueta, y la dejó caer al piso. Después se dio a la tarea de deshacerse de su camisa, y ante sí quedó un torso de líneas firmes y bronceadas, ahora a la qué le tocó quedarse sin habla fue a ella, suavemente recorrió con sus blancas manos las líneas de su abdomen.

¡Oh Dios! esto era una deliciosa tortura, si por él hubiese sido la hubiese tomado en brazos en ese momento para llevarla a la cama, arrancar las pocas prendas que les quedaban y entrar en ella, pero sabía que, aunque lo miraba con los ojos de una mujer experimentada, ella aún era inocente, así que debía tomarlo con calma, respiró profundamente para controlarse, la atrajo a él, amoldando la suavidad de su figura a la dureza del suyo.

Candy perdió el aliento y el sentido de la realidad entre sus besos, él la desnudo y se desnudó por completo para levantarla y seguirla besando, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y juntos se sumergieron en la tina, el agua hubiese escaldado a cualquiera, pero el calor que recorría sus cuerpos hacía parecer que apenas estaba tibia.

Candy y Albert disfrutaron el uno del otro durante toda la noche, él la siguió besando, maravillado de su instinto y poder seductor, y cuando sintió que ella estaba lista para recibirlo la tomó, el momento de sorpresa fue pronto reemplazado por otras sensaciones, y cuando al fin su hambre fue saciada se quedaron dormidos el uno en brazos del otro, enredados entre las sábanas y perdidos en su mundo de sueños particular mientras los primeros rayos del alba penetraban por sus ventanas.

 **Nota: Espero les haya gustado chicas, y que no se molesten por dos capítulos de paz después de tanto drama. Gracias por sus comentarios. Las leo.**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Fiesta en casa de los Andrey

Candy despertó enredada en los brazos de Albert, el sol que entraba por su ventana le decía que debía ser más de medio día, de pronto sintió como su estómago protestó, ahora si estaba segura que era más de medio día, trató de zafarse del abrazo de Albert para no despertarlo, pero en cuanto el sintió que ella se movía la apretó con más fuerzas y enterró su rostro en su nuca.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo, pero solo logró moverse hasta quedar frente a él, y entonces con sus suaves manos recorrió las líneas de su rostro, ese rostro tan amado y familiar. No pudo resistirse más y depositó un beso en sus labios. Albert correspondió aún entre sueños a su cálido beso, y poco a poco volvió a la realidad.

No había sido un sueño, ella estaba ahí, a su lado, completamente desnuda, era su esposa, y nada los separaría esta vez.

Ella le sonrió con esa confianza íntima que se tiene después de saber que el hombre que se tiene frente a uno es esclavo de sus besos y su piel.

-Buenos días Sr. Andrey-

-Buenos días Sra Andrey-

\- ¿Durmió Ud. bien? -

\- Mmm como que mi brazo está un poco adormecido por cargar el peso de alguien durante la noche…-

\- ¡Esa afirmación no es nada caballerosa!- dijo ella mostrándole la lengua.

-Jajajajaja, estoy jugando mi amor. - debo decir que dormí mejor que nunca en mi vida.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Con que por eso me despertaste. –

\- Estoy preocupada por tu bienestar…-

\- ¡Si claro!

\- Cómo tu abnegada esposa que soy pretendo levantarme y hacerte de almorzar. -

\- jajajajajajajaja, no mi amor, prefiero ser tu abnegado esposo y cocinar yo…-

\- ¡Eres un grosero! -

Él calló sus protestas con un beso antes de ponerse en pie, ella admiró sin pena alguna el magnífico cuerpo de su esposo mientras se vestía.

Él no pudo dejar de sentirse observado, y cuando ella le pidió que le alcanzase su bata la tomó y la sostuvo justo fuera de su alcance obligándola a salir de la cama, y con el mismo descaro con el que ella lo había contemplado antes la contempló.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con la sencilla mesa hermosamente arreglada y preparada, con fina mantelería y cubiertos, había panecillos, jugo, leche, fruta, etc. Y un hermoso y enorme ramo de Dulce Candies acomodadas en un fino jarrón de cristal cortado.

Candy se quedó sorprendida.

-Albert, ¿en qué momento…?-

-Mi amor, te dije que no podía revelarte todos mis secretos.-le contestó el jugando.

-Es que alguien estuvo aquí mientras dormíamos, eso no estaba aquí anoche y no tienen tanto tiempo aquí…se supone que aún mantendremos el secreto hasta la fiesta. -

\- No te preocupes, George trajo a Dorothy para prepararlo.-

\- Pero y si hubiesen entrado, y nosotros…-

\- Con que eso es lo que te preocupa… pues somos marido y mujer, no tiene nada de malo, y por otro lado la realidad es que siempre habrá gente alrededor nuestro, haré todo lo posible porque sea gente de confianza, y cualquiera que no te inspire confianza… pues es tu casa, eres mi esposa, y si tenemos que cambiar personal, encontrarles otro lugar de trabajo, no sé lo que tu decidas, pues yo te apoyaré, hasta ahora la tía Elroy ha manejado las propiedades y los empleados, pero creo que deberías ir aprendiendo de ella y hacerte cargo de eso…-

-Albert… nunca me había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón, puedo ser una ayuda para la tía y para ti.-

-No tienes que tomarlo todo de inmediato, y tendremos que conseguir una asistente, organizar tu personal de confianza, pero primero iremos de luna de miel, pasado mañana que pase la fiesta seremos libres para irnos. -

-Albert, ¿Por qué organizaste todo para que nos casáramos tan pronto?-

-¿No te gustó la sorpresa?-

-Me encantó mi amor, pero no esperaba que pasara tan pronto… -

-Bueno, en verdad me conoces, mi amor, aparte de que me volvía loco por tus encantos cada vez que venía a visitarte, pensé que lo más inteligente antes de enfrentar a Eliza y a quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto era protegerte lo más posible, Candy, como mi esposa eres intocable mi amor, todo el peso del consejo caerá sobre Eliza, sin miramientos. Por ser Eliza parte de la familia, el consejo podría pedir que no se hiciera público, sino que se arreglara entre familia, pero como mi esposa, no hay deber más grande que tenga el consejo que resguardar nuestro honor.-

Candy lo miró sorprendida. -Así que le estamos torciendo la mano al consejo…-

-Pues digamos que no quiero correr riesgos. -

\- Te amo…-

\- Yo también hermosa, ¿hay algo más que quisieras saber?-

-Sí, ¿qué te dijo Richard?

-Vaya, vaya mi amor, veo que tienes muchas preguntas, y yo qué pensé que nuestro maravilloso encuentro las había robado.-

-No te salgas por la tangente.-

-Pues, me dijo que no ha puesto a sus hombres a buscar información sobre ti y Elizabeth porque ella no está lista, pero tiene dudas…-

-¿qué tipo de dudas?

-Se pregunta porque las separaron al nacer, y francamente me pregunto lo mismo, pero al igual que Richard, no haré nada si tú no quieres.-

Candy lo meditó por un rato. -No sé Albert, creo que una parte de mí solo quiere quedarse con lo bueno, saber que estoy contigo, conocer a mi hermana, disfrutar… pero hay otra parte de mí que me hace pensar que tal vez alguien nos está buscando.

-No puedo garantizarte que alguien las esté buscando, y no quiero que sufras por lo que encontremos, pero si necesitas saber la verdad, haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrarla. -

-Creo que no por ahora, esperare a que Elizabeth también esté lista, tal vez después de que nazca el bebé.-

-Cómo Ud. quiera señora Andrey, y ahora que hemos comido, creo que necesitamos comer postre.-

Candý pasó por alto la mirada significativa de Albert y contestó

-Pues nos trajeron chocolates, y fresas, pero tal vez entre esta montaña haya algún pastel…-

Albert acercó una fresa a su boca, pero antes de que ella la tomara la besó, la alzó en brazos y la llevó al sofá, él la sentó en sus piernas y se perdieron en el beso del momento y en todas las maravillosas sensaciones que estar juntos provocaban.

 **Chicago, Mansión Leegan.**

A ver Beatrice, explícame como es que no has podido saber a dónde mandaron a la recogida esa. -

No hay ningún registro señorita Eliza, pero tal vez en el despacho del señor Andrey se pueda encontrar algo…-El tono de voz era deferente, y para Eliza, una mujer llena de orgullo, era lo normal, pero también si hubiese sido observadora, podría haberse dado cuenta de que la mujer que tenía enfrente no era fea, sus facciones si bien duras aún conservaban la belleza de antaño, su tono de voz no era vulgar, al contrario la cuidadosa modulación y el ronco tono de su voz dejaban ver que la mujer había sido educada con los más altos estándares sociales. Su ropa a simple vista sencilla era de la mejor calidad, el porte y los ademanes dejaban ver un rastro de altanera elegancia. Pero todo esto tenía a Eliza Leegan sin cuidado, para ella Beatrice era alguien que el destino había puesto convenientemente en su camino, una pobre enfermera, a quién al igual que ella alguien más le había robado el amor de su vida.

Beatrice, tu sabes lo que siento cada vez que la veo, tu sabes lo que me ha hecho sufrir, tú también sufriste, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla.-

No se preocupe señorita Eliza, le ayudaré a acabar con Candice… después de todo mi venganza no estará completa mientras ella no esté acabada, de la otra no hay ni siquiera rastros al parecer.-

Tu historia no me importa Beatrice, mientras tu y yo tengamos el mismo objetivo seremos aliadas.

Eliza no percibió el brillo en los ojos de Beatrice, nunca se había preguntado porque Beatrice odiaba tanto a Candy. Eliza era una mujer vanidosa, nada inquisitiva, y para quien el mundo no tenía dobleces, era dominada por sus sentimientos y pasiones, y no podía ver más allá de lo que ella había decidido era verdad.

Beatrice se despidió tranquilamente y caminó hasta la esquina, dónde un lujoso auto esperaba por ella, el chofer al verla le abrió la puerta, y ella entró en la parte de atrás.

-Johnson, llévame a la boutique de Madame Lacroix, debo recoger mi vestido para la fiesta de los Andrey.

En seguida señora.

 **Lakewood.**

La mansión Andrey estaba hermosamente engalanada, y los diferentes miembros de la familia Andrey habían comenzado a llegar, algunos no estaban muy felices de la noticia sobre la hija ilegítima de William, pero no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que habría un bastardo entre los miembros de la familia, solo era cuestión de manejarlo convenientemente, y por supuesto, también era cuestión de que William Andrey dejase de esquivar sus responsabilidades, se casara y trajera un heredero legítimo a la familia.

Aunque la reunión era estrictamente para la familia Andrey, la realidad era que la familia Andrey era muy grande, no todos los miembros residían en Chicago, sino que había residentes en diferentes lugares del mundo. Y para una ocasión como la presentación de la hija del patriarca cada uno de los miembros de la familia habían sido formalmente invitados, pero no solo eso, la invitación era una cortesía, pero la realidad es que se esperaba que sin excusa todos los miembros de la familia se encontraran presentes. Muy pocas veces en la vida el patriarca requería la presencia de todos.

La boda del patriarca era una de esas ocasiones, y por su puesto la presentación del primogénito, eso en los casos en los que como Albert el patriarca era joven, en los casos en que los patriarcas ocupaban el puesto ya casados y con hijos, la boda del primogénito y la presentación del siguiente sucesor.

La familia Andrey era una compleja maraña de alianzas empresariales y antiguos lazos filiales, tal cual el apellido Andrey ya no era llevado en primer grado más que por Albert, los demás cómo Archie eran Andrey por parte de sus madres, o bien eran Andrey porque en algún momento un abuelo lo había sido, el árbol genealógico actual incluía los nombres de familias como los Cornwell, Brown, Machintosh, Adams, Leegans, etc… además de la familia política, las esposas de lejanos miembros de los Andrey, los hijos de estas en el caso de ser viudas, y así por el estilo.

Los tres miembros más importantes del consejo y sus esposas eran más cercanos a la familia Andrey original, uno de ellos era el padre de Archie, Anthony Cornwell, su esposa era prima hermana de Pauna la hermana de Albert, por supuesto el padre de Anthony, Thomas Brown, y James Machintosh, primo hermano de la señora Elroy, ellos habían sido designados por el padre de Albert como los guardianes de la fortuna y legado Andrey, cualquiera de los tres hubiese dado su vida por William, además de que si algo le hubiese pasado a William, la sucesión estaba asegurada, antes de morir Anthony él era el siguiente en la línea, y antes de la muerte de Alistear, Archie había sido el tercero en la línea de sucesión.

Ciertamente hacia no muchos años había habido cuatro varones que asegurarían la continuación del apellido Andrey, porque además dentro de los estatutos del clan se encontraba la contingencia de que en caso de morir el patriarca y no tener descendientes directos, el siguiente en línea debía cambiar su apellido a Andrey para poder ocupar el puesto.

Hoy solo quedaban Archie y Albert, por ello era importante para la familia que ambos tuviesen hijos. Archie ya tenía al pequeño Alistear, y aunque Albert tenía a Marie, si querían preservar el apellido Andrey era necesario tener al menos un hijo varón.

Por la compleja naturaleza de las relaciones familiares, la realidad era que Albert no los conocía a todos en persona, sin embargo, entendía la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y por eso había aplicado el estricto código Andrey mandando la convocatoria del patriarca junto con la invitación. William Andrey no estaba dispuesto a negociar la pena de Eliza, ni la de Neal, los contadores habían descubierto los malos manejos de Neal en la empresa, y Albert y Archie estaban seguros de dónde había ido a parar todo ese dinero.

William Albert Andrey estaba listo para ver cabezas rodar, y quería la expulsión definitiva de los Leegan del clan, así como la anulación de todos los lazos comerciales y el embargo de la mayoría de las propiedades, cómo pago al desfalco que Neal había hecho, el dinero no le preocupaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar recursos al alcance de esos dos. Y también quería el derecho de proceder legalmente en su contra. El clan era muy estricto en ese sentido con tal de preservar el honor familiar, pero haría valer su autoridad como patriarca y accionista mayoritario de las empresas Andrey.

Eliza entró al salón del brazo de Neal, al ser una reunión estrictamente familiar no podían llevar acompañantes que no fuesen de la familia, y como ninguno de los dos estaban comprometidos con nadie llegaron juntos. La belleza altanera de Eliza resaltaba en el hermoso vestido azul cobalto que portaba, y Neal se veía elegante y distinguido con su frac. Para eventos como el de ese día la etiqueta era rigurosa, las mujeres debían vestir elegante y formalmente, luciendo las mejores joyas, así como bandas de honor y tiaras correspondientes a los diferentes títulos que pudiesen tener. Los hombres tenían que usar Frack, y en el caso de aquellos cuyo linaje aún conservaba lazos escoses, debían vestir el tartán familiar y la chaqueta de gala. Neal no podía vestir el tartán ya que su padre era americano, y su madre en realidad era una Andrey en tercer grado, toda la influencia de los Leegan y posición habían estado ligados al cariño que Elroy Andrey tenía por Sarah, ya que su madre había sido una querida amiga de Elroy. Pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo, desde la vez en que Sarah le había pedido que comprometiera a Neal a espaldas de William, las relaciones no eran las mismas. El día que William interrumpió la fiesta de compromiso de Neal y Candy le dejó muy claro a su tía en términos nada ambiguos que tenía que escoger entre él y los Leegan. Elroy amaba a William por ser hijo de su hermano, y lo consideraba el hijo que nunca tuvo, así que la decisión no fue difícil.

Sin embargo la ruptura nunca se dio formalmente, y a los Leegan se les permitió seguir su vida.

Elroy sabía que por deferencia a ella William no había roto relaciones con los Leegan, y ahora s preguntaba si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero era algo en lo que no valía la pena perder el tiempo en ero, ahora lo que necesitaba hacer era conseguir los votos que William necesitaba para expulsar a los Leegan, aparte de Cornwell, Machintosh y Brown, quienes eran el consejo permanente, existían 15 miembros más en el consejo, hombres y mujeres ejemplares, que estaban ahí para impedir que se cometiesen arbitrariedades o abuso de poder, para poder expulsar a una familia debía haber mayoría de los 15 miembros, más el acuerdo de los tres principales, voto a favor de la matrona de los Andrey, y del patriarca, así como el acuerdo del asesor financiero de los Andrey, George Johnson.

En teoría, la mitad de la guerra estaba ganada, los tres miembros del consejo estaban enterados y a favor, y por supuesto ella, William y George también estaban a favor, sin embargo, sin la mayoría de los 15 miembros no podían hacer nada. Muy discretamente los interesados habían empezado a preguntar y sondear la postura de los demás miembros, hacía años que el consejo entero no se reunía, la última vez había sido cuando Candy se fue con Terry, y había costado toda la influencia de Elroy y de los miembros permanentes juntos asegurarse de que no fuera expulsada, lamentablemente para lograrlo habían tenido que sacar algunos trapos sucios al sol, y varios miembros del consejo se habían sentido presionados, por lo cual su reacción era impredecible esta vez, no se trataba de si había sido ilegal lo que Neil y Eliza habían hecho, eso lo iban a reconocer, sin embargo estaba en juego la sanción que impondrían.

George, Elroy, Anthony Cornwell, Thomas Brown y James Machintosh se mezclaron con los invitados, su labor era desenterrar viejas lealtades, y hacer olvidar a la gente que ya una vez en términos nada ambiguos habían presionado e incluso para algunos chantajeado a la gente para cumplir lo que para muchos había sido un capricho.

Después del tiempo apropiado Elroy Andrey se pusó de pie en los primeros escalones de la escalera principal, y sonando su copa llamó la atención de todos.

-Querida familia, agradezco que nos acompañen en esta importante ocasión, es para nosotros un honor recibirlos a cada uno de ustedes, y sin más por el momento, quiero que demos la bienvenida al patriarca de nuestra familia, William Albert Andrey.-

Todos aplaudieron y dirigieron su mirada a lo alto de las escaleras, dónde William Albert Andrey se erigía imponentemente guapo, con el kilt tradicional.

Con calma descendió las escaleras hasta la tía Elroy, y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Familia, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia al esperar y quiero asegurarles qué esta es una ocasión muy especial para mí, el día de hoy quiero hacer oficialmente la presentación de dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida. -

Definitivamente se levantó un murmullo entre los presentes, todos habían escuchado que Candy se había vuelto loca y que estaba internada en alguna clínica, así que pensaron que Albert estaba por presentar a Sophia como su prometida.

Albert esperó a que el murmullo disminuyera.

Agradezco su emoción, y sin más preámbulos, les presento a mi hija, Marie Andrey van Heussen.-

Todos aplaudieron cuando la pequeña figura de Marie vestida de blanco apareció en lo alto de la escalera, Marie bajó con cuidado hasta llegar al lado de su padre, quién depositó un tierno beso en su mano, y la colocó frente a él y la tía Elroy para posar para el fotógrafo de la familia.

Después de la foto Albert volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Sé que ninguno ha olvidado que prometí presentar a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, tampoco es un secreto que muchos piensan que debo casarme, y traer al mundo al heredero que preservará nuestro legado…

Todos rieron cordialmente, por fin, William haría lo sensato, y se olvidaría de la recogida, fue ciertamente el pensamiento de aquellos de los Andrey que se habían sentido presionados y traicionados en la última reunión del consejo.

Con gran alegría en mi corazón debo hacerlos partícipes de una gran felicidad en mi vida, hace dos días, frente a mi familia y amigos más cercano, incluyendo los miembros permanentes del consejo, contraje matrimonio, sé que algunos se preguntarán porque no lo hice frente a todos ustedes, y debo decir que la primera razón es porque no podía esperar más para ser feliz, y deseo compartir esa felicidad con todos ustedes. Pero también debo confesar que deseaba darle su lugar a la mujer que hoy es mi esposa, su lugar como mi esposa, matriarca, y Princesa de Andrey…-

Otro murmullo, el título de Príncipes que los Andrey tenían era utilizado rara vez, ya que se remontaba a la época en que Escocia aún tenía un monarca reinante, y con el cambio de los tiempos había caído en desuso, sin embargo, hoy William Andrey no dudaba en recordarles que los Andrey originales habían sido herederos del trono escocés, pero sobre todo, les dejaba muy en claro que su esposa, estaba por encima de todos los presentes.

Familia, con ustedes, mi esposa…

En lo alto de la escalera, por tercera vez en esa noche, aparecía una figura, la mayoría esperaba ver a la hermosa Sophia van Heusen, y en su lugar encontraron la arrebatadora belleza de una mujer rubia, enfundada en un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, con el tartán de los Andrey préndido de su hombro como era tradición, y la ancestral tiara de esmeraldas y diamantes de los Andrey sobre su orgullosa cabeza.

Eliza Leegan perdió el conocimiento, y Lady Beatrice Adams perdió el aliento por un segundo, pero pensándolo mejor, sonrió, después de todo, el juego aún no acababa. Y la venganza era ciertamente un plato que se disfrutaba mejor frío.

Nota:

Chicas hermosas, les dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

El Consejo Andrey

Aprovechando el silencio que se apoderó del salón Albert terminó su discurso.

-Agradezco, el apoyo, y bienvenida que dan a mi esposa, Candice White Andrey.

El silencio duró unos segundos más, y de pronto la elegante Beatrice Adams comenzó a aplaudir, los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Albert subió las escaleras, y ofreciéndole su brazo a Candy la ayudó a bajar, el fotógrafo se encargó de capturar el momento. Al llegar al pie de la escalera posaron con Marie, y con la tía abuela.

Albert abrazó a Candy brevemente para darle confianza, y acercándose a su oído le susurró. -Ha llegado el momento mi amor. -

Candy le sonrió confiadamente, y apretó su mano en señal de que estaba lista. Albert la condujo hacia el centro de la pista para abrir el baile.

Te ves hermosa. -

Tú te ves guapo, más que guapo, ¿crees que podríamos escaparnos de la fiesta por un rato? -

Jajajajaja, no mi amor, no podemos escaparnos, tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche… y mañana en la mañana en la reunión del consejo.

Albert… -

No, ni lo digas, no daremos marcha atrás, no quiero que vivamos nuestra vida viendo por sobre el hombro, debemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Está bien, tienes razón…-

No tienes que temer. -

No tengo miedo, solo que quisiera no gastar mis energías en todo esto ni por un momento más y concentrarme sólo en ti. - el tono seductor de su voz hizo que recorriera una descarga eléctrica por la espalda de Albert, pero para su mala suerte el vals terminó en ese momento y era hora de comenzar a actuar.

Candy y Albert se dirigieron a saludar a cada uno de los miembros de clan Andrey.

Empleados de confianza se habían encargado de llevar a Eliza al estudio, el cual discretamente era resguardado por guardias de seguridad.

George seguía de cerca a William y a Candy con la intención de decirle a William los nombres de cada uno de los miembros de la familia y de prestar apoyo de ser necesario. Pero su ayuda hasta el momento había sido innecesaria. William Andrey estaba completamente preparado para la ocasión, sabía todos los nombres, y Candy estaba perfecta, llena de gracia y dulzura conquistaba a cada uno de los miembros de la familia con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a dónde estaban los Leegan Candy tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para sonreír, sin embargo, lo logró.

-Sr. Leegan, Sarah, Neal, agradecemos su presencia, esperemos estén disfrutando.

Sarah no supo que responder de inmediato, no podía creer que la recogida se había salido con la suya, Neal y el señor Leegan la salvaron de la situación besando amablemente la mano de Candy, y saludando cordialmente.

-Sarah, ¿Cómo está Eliza? - Esta vez Sarah tenía que contestar a la pregunta directa de Albert.

\- Ella, necesita descansar, el médico le administró un sedante suave, y la tía Elroy nos ofreció quedarnos hoy en la mansión, claro si tú estás de acuerdo. -

\- Pues como mi esposa, Candy es la que decide sobre la mansión, deberías preguntárselo a ella. -

Sarah tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

-Candy, ¿podríamos quedarnos esta noche en la mansión?

Candy sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro que sí Sarah, veré con la tía abuela que habitaciones están disponible, porque como bien sabes tenemos muchos invitados. -

Sarah sudó frío tan solo de pensar que Candy podía usar la excusa de los invitados y negarles el hospedaje, no le importaba mover a Eliza, más bien le podía en su orgullo tener que pedir la opinión de ella.

-Gracias Candy. - dijo el Sr. Leegan cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa no diría nada.

Casi al final del salón se encontraron con una mujer elegantemente vestida de negro, era hermosa, cabellos castaño claro con algunas hebras plata en él.

-Lady Beatrice Adams. -

La mujer volteó a ver a Albert y él se quedó hipnotizado por unos segundos al contemplar sus hermosos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Candy y Elizabeth. El recordaba vagamente a Beatrice como la esposa de un primo lejano de su padre, siempre había sido fría y reservada, y las malas lenguas de la familia decían que ella nunca amó a Víctor Adams.

-William, Candice. - Su voz sonaba elegante y cultivada.

Candy pensó que su tono le recordaba a alguien, pero no lograba conectar a quien. Albert seguía impresionado con los enormes ojos verdes de la mujer.

-Buenas noches mi lady, es un placer verla aquí. Y agradezco que a pesar de su luto nos haya acompañado. -

\- No tienes nada que agradecer William, no me hubiese perdido esto por nada del mundo, además Víctor no me hubiese perdonado que dejara en mal a la familia Adams, ha pasado más de año y medio desde su muerte. -

\- Tiene razón Lady Beatrice, aun así, agradecemos su presencia. -

-Candy, querida, te ves hermosa, realmente entiendo por qué Eliza perdió el sentido cuando te vio. -

-Gracias Lady Beatrice, en cuanto a Eliza…-

\- No tienes que decir nada, es un secreto a voces que no eres su persona favorita, sin embargo me temo que esta vez ha perdido, por cierto, ¿dónde está Eliza? -

Candy no supo que contestar, aunque las palabras hacían parecer que Beatrice Adams estaba de su lado, el tono de voz la incomodaba, el llamado para la cena la salvó de tener que contestar.

La familia Andrey se dirigió al comedor, el lugar había sido hermosamente arreglado, había orquídeas, los candelabros estaban hermosamente iluminados, la mantelería era del lino más fino, la vajilla con bordes dorados y los cubiertos de plata. Era un salón especial con capacidad para muchas personas que sólo se utilizaba en ocasiones como esa.

La cena se desarrolló sin contratiempos, y justo antes de terminar Anthony Cornwell tomó la palabra.

Familia, además de celebrar la presentación de Marie, y el matrimonio de William y Candy, queremos tener una junta de consejo el día de mañana por algunos asuntos urgentes que surgieron, así esperamos a los miembros del consejo mañana a las 8:00, en este mismo salón, agradecemos su presencia y esperamos que sigan disfrutando de la noche. -

La fiesta siguió, pero sin duda tanto los miembros del consejo como el resto de la familia se preguntaba de que se trataba la reunión, sin embargo, estaban conscientes de que nadie se los diría hasta el momento exacto.

Candy y Albert se retiraron temprano, con la intención de descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente, era la primera noche que pasaban en Lakewood como marido y mujer, Candy se había arreglado en su habitación para la fiesta, pero esa noche Albert la guio a su habitación. Hacía muchos años que Candy no entraba ahí, el aroma a cuero de los sillones se mezclaba con el perfume de Albert, la habitación era enorme y masculina, pero Candy no tuvo mucho tiempo de mirar a su alrededor porque Albert la distrajo besando su cuello, y deshaciéndose de su vestido la llevó a la enorme cama de madera oscura que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Y se dedicó amarla con dulzura.

Eran las seis de la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por los ventanales, Candy dormía apaciblemente, Albert la contempló envuelta en las sabanas de satín azul marino, se veía aún más blanca, etérea, lamentaba tener que despertarla…besó levemente su hombro, ella se pegó a su cuerpo, inhalando su aroma.

Cinco minutos más…-

Eres irremediable Candy, pero no puedes tener más de cinco minutos, debemos prepararnos para la junta de consejo.-

Las palabras de Albert la volvieron a la realidad.

Está bien, acabemos con esto.-

Candy se movió para ponerse de pie, pero al contemplarla sentada al borde de la cama con su espalda desnuda vuelta hacia él, cambió de opinión, la tomó por el brazo, y le dijo descaradamente.

-Tal vez podemos quedarnos unos veinte minutos más. - Ella solo sonrió y se perdió en sus besos.

Cuando por fin salieron de la cama sólo tenían unos momentos para arreglarse, Dorothy llegó a la habitación con el vestido para Candy. Un hermoso vestido azul marino a la moda de los veinte, con cuello y puños de fino encaje blanco. Dorothy recogió su cabello en un elegante rodete, y completó su atuendo con un collar largo de perlas y aretes a juego.

Albert salió del vestidor con un distinguido traje gris claro de tres piezas, Candy no pudo evitar contemplar a su esposo, era una sensación nueva, saber que ese hombre le pertenecía, que caería rendido a sus besos y caricias en el momento en que ella quisiera.

Él le sonrió cuando notó que lo observaba, pero su mente estaba concentrada en lo que estaba por venir.

En el salón todo estaba preparado, George, Anthony Cornwell, James Machintosh y Thomas Brown estaban esperando, Elroy Andrey también llegó temprano, Candy y Albert entrarían una vez que todos estuviesen presentes.

Uno a uno los 15 miembros llegaron y tomaron sus lugares, Candy y Albert entraron al salón. Tomaron asiento en una de las dobles cabeceras de la larga mesa, mientras al otro lado se sentaba Elroy Andrey y James Machintosh, George y Thomas Brown estaban a los lados de Candy y Albert, y Anthony Cornwell se sentó a la derecha de Elroy.

William comenzó la reunión.

-Buenos días, agradecemos que todos estén aquí presentes…-

\- Y bien William, ¿de qué se trata esta vez? Es obvio que no necesitas obtener nuestro permiso para casarte con Candy, no porque los estatutos no lo digan, sino porque al parecer piensas que las reglas no aplican a ustedes. - La elegante voz de Beatrice lo interrumpió.

Candy seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza tratando de recordar porque esa voz le recordaba a alguien y también porque la hacía sentir furiosa cada vez que la escuchaba.

-Lady Adams, no es que crea que las reglas no apliquen a nosotros, más bien los estatutos dicen que si el consejo permanente acepta el matrimonio del patriarca y fungen como testigos la boda puede llevarse a cabo, así que como ellos estuvieron presentes en mi boda y su acuerdo fue obtenido con anticipación no hay ningún problema, en cuanto a que quiero, pues bien, miembros del consejo, frente a ustedes en sus carpetas tienen la información correspondiente, agradeceré que se tomen unos minutos para leerla antes de que discutamos los pormenores.- El tono de voz de Albert fue serio y contenido, sin embargo se había sentido sorprendido ante la ofensiva de Beatrice.

Cada quién abrió su folder, después de un rato la voz de Sir Rob Mason se escuchó.

Dinos que quieren hacer…-

Quiero expulsar a los Leegan permanentemente, y asegurarme que no cuenten con los recursos de hacer una cosa como esta nunca más. -

Una vez más estas dispuesto a romper esta familia, por no hablar de nuestras alianzas comerciales por esta mujer. - Lilian Rosenberg le contestó fríamente, ella era una de las que se habían sentido amenazadas en la última junta de consejo ya que sutilmente le habían hecho saber que sus affaires podían hacerse públicos si no votaba en contra de la expulsión de Candy.

No es eso Lilian, no sólo se atentó contra la integridad y honor de mi esposa, sino contra el mío. Sabes bien que las acciones sufrieron pérdidas, además el desfalco de Neal no puede ser pasado por alto. - Albert le contestó firmemente a la mujer pelirroja que tenía frente a él.

Te molesta que hayan usado tu propio dinero para desprestigiarlos, eso lo entendemos, pero también debes admitir que parte de todo esto es responsabilidad de tu esposa, y tuya. - Una vez más Lilian contratacaba, los demás escuchaban en silencio, estaban sopesando la situación detenidamente.

Inesperadamente Candy tomó la palabra.

Honorables miembros del consejo, entiendo que todo esto resulte un poco incómodo, y sé perfectamente que en el pasado mis decisiones no fueron las correctas en algunos casos, y en otros simplemente fueron mal entendidas, pero el día de hoy lo que pedimos es seguridad para nuestra familia, sé que ustedes esperan un heredero, y William y yo estamos conscientes de que debemos cumplir con la familia en ese sentido, sin embargo, no estamos dispuestos a criar una familia temiendo siempre ser atacados. Los desacuerdos con los Leegan no tienen fundamento, y lo que ambos hicieron no solo atentó contra nosotros, sino que es ilegal, y debe hacerse justicia. -

Beatrice no dejaba de observar el porte de la joven mujer que tenía en frente, le recordaba tanto a ella, a la mujer que con una sola sonrisa había trastocado su destino robándole el amor de su vida.

Querida Candice, debes cuidar tus palabras, después de todo los Leegan siguen siendo familia. -

Esa voz…

-Lo sé Lady Beatrice, y sin embargo nunca se han tocado el corazón para dañarme a mí, y tampoco se preocuparon de enlodar el nombre de Albert. -

Beatrice estaba sorprendida, la Candy que ella había conocido era una mujer frágil, e ingenua, tal como su madre lo había sido, sin saberlo durante años Candy había sido la copia exacta de su madre, pero la mujer que tenía frente a ella tenía carácter, su porte y su voz le recordaban a ella misma más de 25 años atrás, antes de conocer a Víctor Adams, cuando aún era feliz, y estaba enamorada, no cabía duda que la sangre era traicionera.

Lo que Candy dice es cierto, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto, pero no queremos un escándalo más. - dijo cautelosamente Rob Mason.

Rob, mi postura es muy firme, no voy a negociar la paz ni la seguridad de mi familia, quiero la expulsión, el embargo de las propiedades y proceder legalmente en su contra, no me pueden decir que no quieren otro escándalo, cuando ya la prensa ha tenido su fiesta con mentira tras mentira, quiero aclarar públicamente que todo esto fue difamación. -

William, lo que nos pides debe ser cuidadosamente considerado, George debe evaluar los posibles daños y decirnos si en su opinión es posible tomar el riesgo de romper las alianzas comerciales…-

Si me lo permite señor Mason, ya he evaluado el daño a petición de William, y la realidad es que hace algún tiempo que los negocios con los Leegan no son rentables, el señor Leegan contrajo deudas para mantener el nivel de vida de su familia, y muchas de las propiedades están hipotecadas, a decir verdad si no fuera por el apoyo de los Andrey y por el dinero que Neal robó de la empresa, la familia Leegan estaría en bancarrota. -

El silencio reinó en el salón por unos minutos.

Damas y caballeros, creo que lo más conveniente es desligarnos de la familia Leegan, y pedirles que se retiren a sus propiedades en Florida a cambio de no proceder legalmente en su contra. - dijo prudentemente el señor Mason.

No es suficiente, mandarlos a sus propiedades de Florida es solo una reprimenda, no quiero una reprimenda, quiero un castigo ejemplar. -

Sí William y yo quisiera no tener que tratar de esa forma a miembros de la familia, pero no podemos tenerlo todo, así que creo que lo que te propongo es un punto medio. - le respondió Mason.

William, necesitas que los miembros permanentes estén de acuerdo, más la mayoría, de nosotros, sé que George está de acuerdo contigo, pero me gustaría conocer la postura de la postura de la Sra. Elroy, así como la de Brown, Cornwell y Machintosh. Sin su apoyo no tienes oportunidad, y si perderemos toda la mañana aquí al menos quiero saber que no será en vano. - una vez más Beatrice lo retaba.

James Machintosh tomó la palabra, y aseguró a todos los presentes que los miembros del consejo permanente, así como Elroy y George apoyaban la petición de William.

Eso aclaraba el panorama para los demás miembros del consejo, aunque sabían que ni Beatrice ni Lilian estaban de acuerdo, la realidad era que, si los Leegan estaban en la quiebra, lo mejor era desligarse de ellos, por otro lado, el desfalco de Neal suponía pérdidas para todos, así que si merecía un castigo. Pero la realidad más grande era que un William Andrey casado y con el apoyo del consejo permanente además del de George y Elroy era un hombre demasiado poderoso como para enemistarse con él.

Ron Mason tomó la palabra.

Quiénes estén a favor de la expulsión de los Leegan, por favor alcen la mano.

Por decisión unánime la familia queda expulsada.-

Quienes estén a favor del embargo de las propiedades equivalentes al monto del dinero robado por Neal alcen la mano por favor. -

Candy, George y Elroy no votaron a favor.

-Pensé que estaban todos de acuerdo William. - le dijo sarcásticamente Lilian.

\- ¿Candy? -

\- Si la situación de los Leegan es desesperada no me parece que obremos bien en arruinarlos, si como George dice sin nuestra intervención irán por ellos mismos a la quiebra, lo mejor sería que permitamos que el destino siga su curso, o bien si se procederá al embargo, creo que lo adecuado sería ofrecerles una residencia modesta y una pensión condicionada a que no vuelvan a molestarnos. -

Albert estaba orgulloso de ella, él le había prometido el castigo de los que la habían dañado, pero también le pesaba ser un desalmado con miembros de su familia por más lejanos y desgraciados que fueran.

Me parece que Candy tiene razón, sujetarlos a una pensión condicionada puede ser la mejor solución. - La tía Elroy se sentía un poco culpable de la situación, después de todo si ella no los hubiese solapado por tantos años tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

¿William? - James Machintosh lo miraba interrogante, aunque conocía el buen corazón de Albert, y sabía que no le llevaría la contra a su esposa, el acuerdo dependía de él.

Está bien, se hará como Candy y mi tía quieren, sin embargo, debo advertirles a ambas que la pensión será muy modesta, al igual que la casa, los obligará a trabajar, y esforzarse si quieren algo más, incluso estoy dispuesto a revisar la situación dentro de 5 años si ellos se comportan. -

Rob Mason pidió la votación y la propuesta fue aprobada por unanimidad, también el lugar a dónde se les mandaría, la hacienda en México. A Albert le pareció justicia poética.

En cuanto a proceder legalmente en su contra, creo que podemos firmar dentro de los acuerdos que si se atreven a hacer una mínima jugarreta de inmediato iniciaremos el proceso legal en su contra. - fue la propuesta de Mason.

A William esa propuesta no le gustaba, pero también sabía que las acciones sufrirían si iniciaban el proceso legal, todo dependía de Candy, si ella estaba de acuerdo, él no se opondría.

¿Candy?

Si, Eliza y Neal aceptan hablar conmigo sobre sus motivos, y están de acuerdo en recibir ayuda psicológica, entonces estoy de acuerdo. -

¿De que te sirve lo que tengan que decir? - le preguntó Lilian extrañada.

Es muy sencillo Lilian, para mi es evidente que están enfermos si fueron capaces de hacer tanto daño tan solo porque hace más de 10 años Anthony Brown se fijó en mí, en vez de en Eliza. O bien si sólo me odiaron por ser adoptada, eso es aún más retorcido.

Candy, mi amor, no creo que sea prudente que hables con ellos…-

Albert, no tienes nada que temer, sé quién soy, y te prometí que seré fuerte, nada de lo que digan podrá dañarme de nuevo. -

Sin saberlo Candy ganaba la admiración y el respeto de los miembros del consejo, después de todo, una mujer compasiva del lado del patriarca era una bendición, y el poder estar seguros de que no estaban sirviendo como peones a una venganza también era tranquilizador.

Beatrice la observó detenidamente, es joven mujer era única, y a pesar de que la odiaba con todo su ser, no podía evitar sentires orgullosa de que esa chiquilla que estaba emparentada con ella por lazos de sangre tuviera el aplomo de echarse a la bolsa al consejo Andrey.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba para sentimentalismos, por años había pensado que su venganza inicial había sido suficiente, hasta que se dio cuenta que la vida le había regresado a manos llenas a Candy lo que ella había pretendido quitarle.

Aún recordaba como si fuese ayer. Arrebatar a las niñas de los brazos de su madre moribunda, susurrarle al oído lo que pasaría con las gemelas, ver en sus ojos el horror de haber confiado en la persona equivocada.

El llanto de la pequeña abandonada en medio de la nevada la había perseguido durante 24 años, y sin embargo nunca se había arrepentido.

Tampoco podía olvidar el viaje en barco, llevando a la otra pequeña al otro lado del océano. ¿Qué había sido de la otra pequeña? Eso no lo sabía.

Siempre lo había justificado como un acto de bondad el separar a las gemelas. Al no crecer con una hermana, nunca podrían sentir en carne propia la traición de la mejor amiga, de la hermana que les robó al amor de su vida.

Tampoco morirían de dolor e impotencia al saber que la hermana en la que creyeron podían confiar para hacerse cargo de sus hijas iba a separarlas y abandonarlas en un orfanatorio, sin siquiera darles un nombre.

La reunión finalizó, se acordó el monto de la pensión y se redactaron los papeles legales correspondientes, al día siguiente se hablaría con los Leegan, el consejo se dispersó jurando mantener silencio hasta el momento de hablar con los Leegan.

Ese día aún había actividades en Lakewood, toda una sería de picnics, competencias deportivas, paseos a caballo, etc. Habían sido preparados para entretener al clan.

Candy y Albert pasearon por las tierras de Lakewood haciendo de anfitriones, todos estaban presentes, incluso los Leegan, pero ni Candy no Albert se acercaron a ellos, querían disfrutar el uno del otro.

Sarah, Terry, Elizabeth y Richard se encontraban entre los presentes, también había llegado Paty con su prometido, un guapo banquero suizo.

Después de hacer las rondas obligatorias Candy y Albert se dirigieron al pequeño grupo de amigos, Archie y Annie ya se encontraban ahí, debido a los bebés y al estado de Elizabeth habían decidido mantenerse en calma sentados en un hermoso desayunador de hierro forjado a la sombra de enormes cedros, la plática era animada, de alguno forma sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, habían compartido un pasado, y esperaban forjar un futuro. Incluso Steve el prometido de Paty era amigo de Archie de la universidad.

El clan Andrey no podía dejar de observar con agrado al grupo de jóvenes, ellos eran el futuro de la familia, no eran los únicos jóvenes pertenecientes a la familia, pero el peso de preservar el apellido caía sobre Albert y Candy, y en segundo grado sobre Archie y Annie.

Marie corría de un lado a otro, se dividía entre su padre y su madre, Sophia estaba en un grupo aparte con Pierre y otros conocidos, aunque mantenía una relación cordial con Candy y Albert, no estaba lista para volverse la mejor amiga.

Beatrice Adams entró al jardín, y buscó con la mirada a Candy, no podía evitarlo, aunque su razón le decía que entre más cerca estuviera de ella más posible era que la reconociera, se debatía entre la razón y la fascinación que Candy le causaba, la chica era increíble, no solo había conquistado el corazón de los Andrey, sino que si los rumores que corrían eran ciertos, mantenía amistad con los Grandchester y con la ex esposa de Albert.

Eso era algo que iba más allá de la comprensión de Beatrice, ella nunca había visto a Elizabeth en persona, por la época en que ellos estuvieron casados ella había deambulado de sanatorio en sanatorio en Europa con la esperanza de encontrar la cura para su esposo, Víctor.

No podía entender como Candy soportaba tener a Elizabeth cerca. Sabía que Candy era celosa, bastaba haber visto como se le nublaba la mirada cuando veía a Sophia, Beatrice había alimentado los sentimientos negativos hacia Sophia más de una vez, pero aún antes de que ella hiciese su trabajo, Candy le había revelado cual era su lado débil.

Observó con detenimiento al grupo de jóvenes, sin duda la providencia había repartido en ellos a manos llenas, riqueza, gracia y belleza, eran un grupo atractivo de contemplar, identificó de inmediato a Sarah y a Terry, pero tenía curiosidad por Eliza, primero pensó que Patty era Elizabeth, pero recordó que estaba embarazada, así que debía ser la mujer sentada al lado de Candy, no podía ver su rostro, ya que estaban dándole la espalda, en eso Candy se puso de pie y ayudó a Elizabeth a hacer lo mismo, cuando ambas mujeres voltearon con la intención de entrar a la casa Beatrice se quedó sin aliento.

El destino le había jugado sucio, ella había pensado durante todo ese tiempo que la otra niña vivía en la miseria, o que había muerto a causa de las muchas enfermedades que el lugar insalubre dónde la dejó propiciaba. Pero al igual que Candy, su gemela había sobrevivido a lo peor, y no solo eso, la vida le había dado a manos llenas también lo que ella había pretendido quitarle.

Candy y Elizabeth caminaban juntas, y reían entre ellas con la camaradería de hermanas, tal como Beatrice y Violet lo habían hecho tantos años atrás, mucho antes de conocer al amor de sus vidas. De no ser por el cabello, serían tan idénticas como dos gotas de agua, así como ella y Violet lo habían sido.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Nuevos Comienzos.

Beatrice Adams apretó su copa en su mano hasta que esta se quebró y un hilillo de sangre manchó los blancos puños de encaje de su vestido negro.

Candy y Elizabeth pasaban a su lado cuando esto pasó, y Candy escuchó la expresión de sorpresa y dolor lanzada por Beatrice cuando el vidrio cortó su mano, dijo algo al oído a Elizabeth mientras hacía señas a Dorothy que se encontraba cerca para que ayudara a Elizabeth a subir los escalones, y ella se dirigió a Beatrice.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Lady Beatrice?-

-No te preocupes Candy, una tontería de mi parte…-

-Veo que se cortó, si me lo permite le ayudaré a curar esa mano.-

Beatrice siguió a Candy al interior de la mansión, sabía que su aspecto era diferente al de la enfermera, ya que había usado una peluca todo el tiempo que estuvo en Lakewood, así como el breve tiempo que estuvo en el Hospital Santa Juana trabajando al lado de Candy.

Esa primera vez no había podido hacer nada en contra de Candy ya que ella había sido expulsada del hospital por vivir con Albert., poco tiempo después Víctor Adams se había enfermado, y ella había tenido que dejar de lado sus planes.

Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca, y con la certeza de quien ha vivido muchos años en la casa se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes y sacó un pequeño botiquín. Se dirigió a Beatrice quien se encontraba sentada y con cuidado y en silencio sacó el trozo de vidrio enterrado, aplicó antiséptico y vendó la herida.

-Eres muy eficiente Candy, te lo agradezco.-

-Supongo que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, tenía años de no hacer una curación. –

.- Cierto, olvidé que estudiaste para enfermera.-

Esa mujer la ponía nerviosa, sentía que sus ojos la seguían, y aunque nunca había sido abiertamente ofensiva, la verdad era que Beatrice la ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno si me disculpa, debo volver con mis invitados. -

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Supongo que si. -

\- ¿Cómo soportas tener enfrente a la ex esposa de William, y a los Grandchester?

A Candy le sorprendió la pregunta.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

\- ¿No te mueres de celos, o de coraje? Después de todo tu prometido te fue infiel, y William se casó con Elizabeth cuando tú te fuiste.-

\- No estoy segura de porque pregunta eso…-

-Simple curiosidad querida, curiosidad que más de uno tiene en ese jardín, solo que a mí nunca me ha gustado quedarme con las dudas.-

Candy sonrió un poco, esa mujer era poco convencional.

-Digamos que he decidido que el pasado no importa, solo importa el presente, y en el presente estoy con Albert.-

-Sí, pero ¿No deseaste destruirlos?

\- ¿A Terry y a Sarah? No, ahora que lo pienso me sentí liberada. Y Elizabeth, a ella no puedo odiarla.

-¿Aunque haya sido la mujer de William?- El tono de voz era apenas el correcto.

\- Me temo Lady Beatrice que esto se está volviendo demasiado personal…-

-No quise ofenderte, solo quiero entender… como lo haces.-

-¿Candy?- La voz de Elizabeth se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

-Aquí estamos Elizabeth.-

-Perdona, Albert te busca… disculpen la interrupción.-

Al contemplarla de cerca Lady Beatrice supo que no estaba equivocada, Elizabeth era sin lugar a dudas la gemela de Candy.

-Elizabeth, ella es Lady Beatrice Adams.-

-Mucho gusto Lady Adams, soy Elizabeth Lancaster marquesa de Oxenford.

\- El gusto es mío, pero caramba, ahora entiendo porque William se casó contigo, tú y Candy son idénticas.- Beatrice quería ver la reacción de ambas, saber si estaban al tanto de su parentesco, pero si Candy era fuerte ahora, Elizabeth era impenetrable.

-Gracias por el cumplido mi lady.-

-¿Cumplido?

-Claro, si me parezco tanto a Candy, entonces soy hermosa,y bueno viceversa para Candy. Y en cuanto a Albert, pues no podemos dudar de su excelente gusto.-

\- Es un enfoque interesante Lady Oxenford, muy interesante, veremos si su amistad pasa la prueba del tiempo.- El tono de voz esta vez fue casi completamente venenoso, y Elizabeth tuvo un flashback inmediato.

Una noche hace no mucho tiempo, esa voz la había despertado de golpe con sus palabras:

 _Recuerda que sólo eres una recogida, no deberías ser feliz cargando bebés que, si tienen padres, y menos convivir con la hija del Sr. William, ella no sólo es una Andrey, sino la hija de una condesa, ella si se merece ser la heredera. Tu lugar es en los establos. Y que tampoco se te olvide que William Andrey no es para ti, él te desprecia porque te fuiste con Grandchester, recuerda que lo mejor es alejarte de él._

-Pero, quien era la mujer que le había dicho esas palabras a Candy, y si era Lady Adams, porque Candy estaba ahí con ella sola. Debía hablar con Candy a solas lo más pronto posible.

-Mi lady, tal vez lo mejor sea que descanse, definitivamente no parece estar en su mejor momento. - le dijo cáusticamente Elizabeth.

Candy se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Elizabeth, pero sonrió discretamente a Lady Adams, y se dirigió a la puerta con Elizabeth.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, al verlas Albert se acercó a ellas.

-¿Todo bien? Me preocupe por un rato al no verlas.-

-Pero Elizabeth dijo que…-

-Dije que me mandó a buscarte porque te sentí acorralada, no sé qué te dijo esa mujer, pero sentía tu incomodidad. –

\- ¿Qué mujer? ¿Eliza se atrevió a acercarse a ti?-

-No, estaba ayudando a Lady Adams con una herida, y la conversación se volvió un poco extraña, pero te lo cuento después, Elizabeth, buscaremos un tiempo para hablar, tal vez cuando decidas descansar un poco.-

-Eso es un chantaje, sabes bien que no quiero descansar.-

-Sí, pero con las fechas tan cerca tal vez deberías tomarte las cosas con calma.-

-Y levantar la taza de té es tan cansado…-

-Jajajajajaja, Candy definitivamente Elizabeth es igual de testaruda que tú, vengan, vayamos con los demás.-

-Albert.- Sophia lo llamó, Candy iba alejarse, pero él la retuvo.

-Sophia.-

-Quería hablar contigo…-

-Claro, dinos en que podemos servirte.-

Después de un breve silencio incómodo Sophia contestó.

-Está bien, tienes razón, supongo que ahora somos tres, así que Candy, Albert, quería ver con ustedes si Marie puede quedarse, yo quiero irme con Pierre. -

-Claro que puede quedarse, no te preocupes. -

-Candy, lo pregunto porque quiero saber si en verdad puedo confiar en que cuiden de ella mientras yo no esté, ya que parece que el mundo ahora gira en torno a ustedes dos, no quisiera que mi hija fuera descuidada. -

\- Marie es mi hija, siempre es bienvenida, y no creo que sea justo que dudes de si la cuidaremos. -

-Tienes razón, solo debo acostumbrarme a compartirla, no es nada personal Candy, pero por mucho tiempo solo fuimos ella y yo. -

\- Esta bien Sophia, tampoco soporto saber que tienes una hija con Albert, y sin embargo, trabajaré en hacerme a la idea.-

Albert no cabía en admiración, la situación era incomoda, pero ver a Candy encarar a Sophia era excitante. Sin embargo, por el bien de la relación con su hija debía ayudarlas a encontrar un punto medio.

-Sophia, Candy es mi esposa, y ella ama a Marie, lo sabes, y también sabes que Marie la ama a ella, así que puedes irte sin preocupaciones, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Dsicúlpame Candy, no volverá a suceder.-

\- No te preocupes Sophia, disfruta de tu tiempo con Pierre.- dijo Candy sonriendo pícaramente.

Sophia no pudo evitar sonreírle, y se dirigió a despedirse de Marie.

La mañana pasó agradablemente, y en la tarde, después de la comida todos se dirigieron a descansar, en la noche habría otra cena y baile, así que mientras el sol estuviese alto había que descansar.

 **En el salón de la mansión Leegan en Lakewood.**

-¡Dije que no iré!-

-Eliza, no es una pregunta, te estoy diciendo que tienes que ir –

-¿Mamá?-

Eliza volteó a ver a Sarah buscando su ayuda.

-Eliza, te entiendo, pero tu padre tiene sus razones.-

-Pero, no puedo, ¿la viste? ¿Viste su vestido? ¿Escuchaste al tío William usar el título de realeza de Escocia?- Los ojos de Eliza estaban llenos de lágrimas, lloraba como una pequeña de 6 años que piensa que con solo derramar lágrimas puede obtenerlo todo, pero Eliza ya no era una niña de 6 años, ahora su llanto era exasperante y patético.

-Eliza, te lo diré en términos claros y sencillos, vas a ir a la fiesta, nuestra supervivencia como familia depende de nuestra relación con los Andrey, y si tú, tu madre o tu hermano se hubiesen preocupado un poco más por tratar bien a Candy no tendría de que preocuparme, ahora, ella es la esposa de William, y si ella quisiera podría destruirnos, ahora bien, Candy es la mujer más buena que conozco, pero ya no es una niña tonta, así que tú y tu madre tienen mucho trabajo por hacer. -

-Papá…-

-No hay pero Eliza, estamos prácticamente arruinados por los malos manejos de tu hermano, y los despilfarros de tu madre y tuyos, el dinero de los Andrey es lo que nos mantiene a flote. -

-Ahora resulta que es nuestra culpa, ¿qué hay de tus malas decisiones? -

-Querida Sarah, mis malas decisiones las he pagado con creces, empezando por haberme casado contigo, así que ahora vayan a arreglarse las dos, o no verán un solo centavo más de mi parte. -

Leegan salió del salón dando un portazo. Se dirigió a la biblioteca dónde encontró a Neal bebiendo. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida? ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Estaban prácticamente arruinados, él siempre se había escudado en que sus hijos eran responsabilidad de Sarah, ya que él se hacía cargo del dinero. Pero la realidad es qué Sarah tenía razón, le había fallado a su familia.

-Neal. -

-Padre. -

-Estamos arruinados. -

-Lo sé, lo que tú no sabes, es que cometí un desfalco en las empresas Andrey, y mi departamento está siendo auditado. -

-¡Neal! Devuelve el dinero. -

-No lo tengo. -

\- ¿Qué hiciste con él? -

-No quieres saberlo. – Neal se hallaba en la puerta, volteó a ver a su padre significativamente, y salió de la habitación.

-Neal…-

El mundo se derrumbaba alrededor de Leegan.

Elizabeth y Candy estaban en el pequeño salón de visitas a un lado de la habitación de Candy, años atrás Albert había mandado a decorar ese salón para ella, sin embargo, nunca lo había usado, ahora, lo veía y se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuanto la amaba Albert. El lugar era hermoso, y cada detalle en él demostraba la devoción de Albert hacia ella.

Y bien Elizabeth, que es lo que pasa por tu mente. -

Hace algunas semanas me desperté porque escuché la voz de alguien diciéndome que no valía nada, que William me odiaba, no sé muchas cosas…pero sabes, creo que no me lo decían a mí, sino a ti, te lo dije hace unos días.–

Sí, lo había olvidado, con todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Desde cuándo sientes lo que me pasa?. -

Comenzó cuando tú te perdiste, o al menos eso es lo que he llegado a deducir. –

Yo también escuché tu voz en la madrugada, diciéndome lo que me dijiste cuando te despediste de mí en la cabaña de caza. -

¿En la madrugada? -

Sí, la noche antes de que lograra salir de mis tinieblas. -

Las dije… después de que escuché las palabras que te decían quise contrarrestarlo… Candy, ¿quién era la que te hablaba? -

Una de las enfermeras…-

¿Porqué? ¿dónde está ella? -

No sé, desapareció el día que me mudé a la cabaña de caza, Albert la ha buscado, porque le dije lo que sucedió, pero no lo ha logrado, creemos que es una pobre mujer que Eliza contrató. -

O una mujer muy rica que ahora tienes de invitada en tu casa. -

¿Elizabeth? -

¿Hay alguien que te inquiete? ¿O te haga sentir furiosa? Hoy lo sentí, por eso fui a buscarte a la biblioteca, escuché su voz cuando nos dijo que habría que ver si nuestra amistad podía sobrevivir, y no tengo muchas dudas de que ella y la enfermera son la misma persona. –

Entonces no estoy loca…-

No, creo que no, o si no ambas lo estamos, lo que necesitamos es pensar como la descubriremos…debemos hablar con Richard y con Albert. -

Elizabeth, esto cambia muchas cosas, mientras era una pobre mujer que necesitaba dinero tenía sentido, pero Beatrice ciertamente no necesita el dinero, entonces, ¿por qué?

No lo sé Candy, pero te aseguro que ni Richard ni Albert pararán hasta descubrirlo. –

¿Descubrir qué? - Richard había entrado en ese momento buscando a Elizabeth, y alcanzó a escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Candy y Elizabeth le contaron lo que sospechaban, y ambas pudieron ver como Richard se tensaba, y sus ojos se llenaban de enojo.

No deben acercarse a ella. -

Richard, necesitamos saber…-

Sí, y les aseguro que Albert y yo nos haremos cargo. -

Richard, no puedo solo esquivarla, quiero saber porque me odia, esto no fue por dinero, hay algo más. -

Candy, te entiendo, y por eso te pido que seas prudente. –

Hablaré con Albert, y veremos qué opina él, y que tanto sabe de Beatrice, después de todo es parte de su familia. –

Está bien, Elizabeth, debes descansar, vamos.-

Elizabeth volteó a ver a Candy, no tenía dudas, ella era su hermana, y ahora quería saber porque las habían separado.

Richard, espera, Candy, si estás de acuerdo, quiero saber por qué…-

¿Porqué?

Por qué nos abandonaron, y por qué nos separaron. -

¿Estas segura? –

Sí.

Hablaré con Albert para que ponga a sus hombres a investigar. -

Yo pondré a los míos a investigar también. –

Gracias Richard. –

Richard y Elizabeth salieron de la habitación y Candy se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, y la apuesta figura de su esposo entró al salón, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Albert la observó por unos momentos, se acercó y ella seguía sin darse cuenta. Cuando puso sus manos sobre sus hombros ella se sobresaltó.

¿En qué piensas? – le susurró al oído mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Demasiadas cosas, Elizabeth quiere respuestas sobre nosotras, tenemos dudas sobre Lady Adams, y no tengo idea de que se supone que Marie debe usar para esta noche, en que te amo, y en que fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de cuanto me amabas antes..-

Y quieres explicarme como es que todo eso se conecta…-

No sé conecta, solo preguntaste que había en mi mente. -

Vamos por partes entonces, Marie, se puede poner lo que sea, la tía Elroy de seguro sabe que sucede con eso, y su mucama ya debe tener todo listo…-

Soy una mala madre…-

Jajajaja, no, solo no hiciste esos arreglos tu. -

Pondré a mis hombres a investigar acerca de ti y de Elizabeth, y no sé a qué te refieres con lo de Lady Adams.-

Candy le contó sus sospechas, y vio como al igual que Richard su quijada se tensaba y sus puños se apretaban.

-Albert… -

\- No digas nada, si lo que sospechan es cierto nos haremos cargo. –

Él se quedó pensativo. Candy lo observó y recordó que había dejado de responder a sus pensamientos.

-Te faltan dos puntos… -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- No me contestaste nada cuando te dije que te amo, y que fui una tonta al no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes. -le dijo ella mientras desabotonaba el primer botón de la camisa.

El sacó de su mente todo lo demás y se concentró en ella. Candy se deshizo de la corbata, y la usó para vendar los ojos de Albert.

Quiero que te olvides de todo…- susurró en su oído.

Desabotonó su camisa y también se deshizo de ella, comenzó a besarlo, saboreando sus labios, cambió de posición y se subió en su regazo quedando frente a frente, él puso sus manos sobre sus muslos, acariciando suavemente por encima del vestido, ella besó su cuello, el metió la mano debajo del vestido para seguir acariciando su piel. Todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron, y en la habitación solo estaban ellos dos.

Se quedaron dormidos en la suave alfombra, uno en brazos del otro, Albert despertó porque sintió que ella se estremecía con el fresco del anochecer, alcanzó una suave manta de cachemira que estaba en el sofá y la cubrió, mientras ella apretaba su piel desnuda al cuerpo de él.

La penumbra inundaba la habitación, alguien abrió la puerta.

¿Candy? ¿Albert? – la grave voz con acento británico llenó la habitación y antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionara encendió la luz, y sintió un poco en carne propia lo que Candy había sentido cuando lo encontró a él con Sarah. Terry amaba a su esposa, pero ver a la pecosa con alguien más no era agradable. ¿por qué siempre los encontraba en esas situaciones?

¿Terry? - Albert y Candy lo veían fijamente.

Lo siento, una vez más su tía me mandó en su búsqueda porque están retrasados. -

Debo decirle a la tía que encuentre otro mandadero. –

Eso parece, los dejo.-

Candy y Albert rompieron a reír una vez que Terry salió. -Deberíamos pedirle a la tía que lo mande más seguido a buscarlo, su cara vale la pena. –

¡Albert! –

Debes admitir que verlo titubear y quedarse sin palabras es algo que no ves todos los días.

Candy le sonrió mientras se envolvía en la manta y se dirigía a su habitación por la puerta interior para que Dorothy la arreglara.

La fiesta había comenzado, Albert le mandó a decir a la tía que comenzará sin ellos, que estaban trabajando en pro de la familia para tener un heredero. Elroy Andrey sonrió. Lo cual llamó la atención de James Machintosh.

-Elroy, querida, la sonrisa te sienta bien. –

\- Gracias James, no te acostumbres a ella. –

\- Puedo adivinar que ahora que Candy y William están juntos veremos más de ellas. ¿Cuál fue la excusa para no presentarse a tiempo? ¿encontraron una ardilla en necesidad? –

\- Están trabajando para conseguir un heredero. –

\- Jajajajaja, sólo William es capaz de mandarte decir eso… aaahhh ser joven de nuevo y estar enamorado. –

\- James, la gente nos voltea a ver. -

\- Debe ser porque se han acostumbrado a vernos con rostros avinagrados, pero estoy seguro que si les explicamos entenderán. –

\- Eres incorregible James, no sé cómo te aguanta tu esposa. –

\- Está enamorada de mí, querida prima, pero no solo me acerqué para reír de las ocurrencias de William, estás lista para enfrentar lo que está por venir. –

-Sí, no será fácil, pero apoyaré a William y a Candy. –

\- Muy bien, sabes, William me pidió que le ayude a investigar sobre Candy y Elizabeth, y sobre Beatrice Adams. –

\- Mantenme informada. –

\- Cómo siempre querida prima, pero ahora debo volver con mi esposa, porque le prometí bailar. –

Candy y Albert se integraron a la fiesta por un rato, bailaron un poco, y después Candy se encargó de llevar a Marie a la cama. Sin querer se quedó dormida en la recamara de la pequeña mientras la acompañaba, ahí la encontró Albert, aún vestida de gala abrazando a la pequeña. Se llenó de ternura al contemplarla y se preguntó que sentiría al verla con un bebé en brazos. Suavemente la despertó y llamó a la nana de Marie para que se quedara al pendiente.

La habitación de Candy estaba más cerca que la de Albert, así que se dirigieron allí, ambos estaban muy cansados, Dorothy había dejado piyamas para ambos en la habitación, lo mismo había hecho en la habitación de Albert. Ambos se desvistieron, y Albert recibió a Candy en sus brazos, ella se arrulló escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

La reunión con los Leegan estaba planeada para las 10 de la mañana, nadie en la familia Leegan había logrado descansar realmente desde que el Sr. Leegan les dijo a todos que el consejo quería verlos.

El consejo permanente, Geroge, Elroy, William y Candy estaban reunidos en el salón, los Leegan entraron. William les dio la bienvenida.

Por favor tomen asiento. –

Gracias William. ¿Puedes decirme de que se trata esto? –

Pues verás, es sencillo, tus hijos y tu mujer hicieron de todo para destruir a Candy, los escándalos de prensa fueron pagados por Eliza con dinero que Neal robó de la empresa, y tú estás prácticamente quebrado. Lamentablemente no hay mucho que podamos hacer, el consejo ha votado por expulsarlos del clan, con la posibilidad de revisarlo en cinco años si tu familia se comporta. Los negocios y propiedades que aún te quedan serán administradas por las empresas Andrey como pago de lo que tu hijo nos desfalcó. –

William… ¿no te parece que estas yendo demasiado lejos? Tía Elroy…-

Ni siquiera me mires Sarah, tus hijos son los que fueron demasiado lejos esta vez. –

¿De qué vamos a vivir? –

Si me permiten terminar, les explico, les daremos una pensión modesta y hay una propiedad donde pueden residir, no los dejaremos morir de hambre definitivamente, pero tampoco dejaré recursos a su alcance para que puedan hacernos otra jugarreta como estas, mi esposa y yo queremos vivir en paz, si ustedes aceptan las condiciones y cumplen con su parte del trato no levantaremos cargos judiciales. –

Neal estaba demasiado borracho como para enterarse de lo que pasaba, y Eliza gemía como una niña pequeña. Albert iba a mencionar la condición que Candy había impuesto, pero ella tomó su brazo y con la mirada le dijo que no era necesario. El señor Leegan miró a Albert derrotado.

¿A dónde debemos mudarnos? –

A México, mañana mismo, y te recuerdo que si quieres la pensión debes controlar a tus hijos. –

Por un momento pasó por la cabeza de Sarah rogarle a Candy, pero eso era demasiado para su orgullo, así que solo se puso de pie y siguió a su esposo. Los empleados tuvieron que ayudar a subir a Neal y a Eliza al carro ya que él primero se caía de borracho, y Eliza se había desmayado en cuanto escuchó la palabra México.

La atmósfera en la habitación era pesada.

-Mi esposa y yo agradecemos su apoyo. –

\- No tienes que agradecer William, le daremos seguimiento a la situación. –

\- Hay algo más que quisiéramos platicar con ustedes… como saben estamos seguros de que Elizabeth y Candy son hermanas, y queremos investigar más sobre ellas. Pero también queremos su apoyo para saber quién es exactamente Beatrice Adams. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

Albert y Candy les contaron sus sospechas. Todos los presentes se quedaron pensativos hasta que Elroy tomó la palabra.

Está bien William, Candy, nos haremos cargo, a cambio de algo… -

¿Tía?

Váyanse de luna de miel, al menos dos semanas, William, aún hay tanto por delante que francamente creo que lo mejor será que se tomen un tiempo si no nunca lo harán. Cuando regresen les diremos que hemos encontrado, elaboraremos los acuerdos legales con Sophia en cuanto a la custodia de Marie. Tu y yo pasaremos tiempo juntas para enseñarte cómo funcionan las mansiones y todo eso Candy y escogeremos las caridades que más te gusten para apoyarlas, redecoraremos la mansión de Chicago a su gusto, buscaremos las niñeras adecuadas para el futuro heredero… -

Albert y Candy se sonrojaron.

-Está bien tía, ya entendimos, nos iremos cuanto la familia se haya ido. –

\- William, también debes saber que después de tu luna de miel esperamos que vuelvas a las empresas. –

\- Está bien James, estoy de acuerdo, nos mudaremos a Chicago. –

\- Entonces está decidido vayan a preparar sus planes. –

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Cómo es que a pesar de que eres el patriarca, somos mayores, y estamos casados fuimos mandados de luna de miel tal como se manda a un niño pequeño a la cama?-

-Jajajaja, te presento al consejo permanente de los Andrey querida mía, pero ven, vayamos a mi estudio a planear nuestra huida, ¿a dónde quieres ir?


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **Luna de Miel y Recuerdos del Pasado.**

Candy se encontraba en su cuarto preparando maletas, el problema era que no sabía a dónde irían, así que no tenía idea alguna de que empacar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante. -

-Candy, ¿puedo pasar?

-Tía abuela, claro. -

-Sólo tía, Candy. -

-Tía, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Las dos mujeres en la habitación se sentían un poco nerviosas, hacía demasiados años que no tenían un tête-à-tête. Candy percibía que algo había cambiado en la tía, aún desde antes de Nueva York, y Marie, pero desde que Candy había recuperado sus recuerdos y vuelto a ser ella, la realidad era que no habían pasado tiempo a solas.

Verás Candy, no hemos hablado en muchos años, y creo que es tiempo de que lo hagamos, sé que muchas veces fui dura contigo, injusta, y muchas otras horribles cosas, pero a lo largo de estos años me he dado cuenta de que tienes el poder de hacer feliz a los hombres Andrey…-

¡Tía!

Calma, querida, no estoy insinuando nada malo, pero la realidad es que de alguna forma la vida de mis sobrinos fue mejor desde que te conocieron, Candy, la vida que los chicos llevaron, lejos de sus padres, formándose para continuar con el legado Andrey, la rigidez, la falta de afecto, no fue la vida ideal, y sin embargo sé que antes de morir Anthony fue feliz a tu lado, le regresaste la sonrisa fácil que tenía antes de perder a su madre. Y Stear, él quería hacer algo con su vida, esto nunca fue suficiente, y creo que él aprendió a ser fuerte de ti, aprendió a enfrentar la vida y luchar por lo que es correcto…- la voz de Elroy Andrey se quebró.

Tía, no tienes que decir nada. -

Quiero decirlo Candy, el legado Andrey está en tus manos, el tiempo que me quede de vida estaré a tu lado. -

Haré lo mejor posible. -

No es eso lo que me preocupa, Candy, William es un gran hombre, y durante los últimos 10 años, lo he visto amarte, en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo vi consumirse de dolor y de culpa por lo que te pasó, lo vi odiarse a sí mismo por haberse casado con Elizabeth, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo veo completamente feliz y en paz. Candy, él te ama, más que a su vida, y sé que tú lo amas, pero la vida no es fácil, y como tú lo sabes, mil cosas se interponen al amor, sólo quiero pedirte que luches por él con todas tus fuerzas, que seas feliz, confía en tu instinto, en esa nueva fortaleza que has encontrado, y recuerda que eres una Andrey, mantén siempre la frente en alto. –

Gracias tía, y te prometo que siempre lucharé por Albert, por nuestra familia.

Muy bien Candy, eso es lo que quería escuchar, disfruten de este tiempo juntos, porque una vez que vuelvan las cosas serán más complicadas, Albert viajará, veremos cómo enfrentar a Beatrice, etc… lo que estoy diciendo es que recargues pilas, que aprovechen este tiempo para fortalecer su relación más allá de lo físico.-

Candy se puso roja.

No quiero entrometerme Candy, solo quise decirte lo que le hubiese dicho a mi hija de haberla tenido. William, Anthony, Stear y Archie fueron los hijos que nunca tuve, y ahora si tú me lo permites, quiero que seas la hija que nunca tuve. -

Candy abrazó a la anciana, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, porque después de diez años por fin escuchaba las palabras que había esperado escuchar cuando llegó a ser parte de los Andrey.

Así las encontró Albert, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, hacía tiempo que sabía que su tía tenía afecto por Candy, pero Elroy Andrey era una mujer que no creía en las demostraciones físicas de afecto, la mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos a Candy, era la misma que no había hecho más que poner una mano sobre su hombro cuando su padre murió, ni siquiera había permitido que George lo levantara en brazos, lo mismo había sido con Pauna, Anthony y Stear, Elroy Andrey había aguantado estoicamente, pero ahora se encontraba con Candy en brazos y se podía ver que estaba emocionada.

¿Tía, Candy, todo bien? -

Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Albert.

-Albert, la tía me dio la bienvenida a la familia…-

Albert sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba para Candy, así que se acercó y besó a su tía, susurrando gracias en su oído.

-¿Dónde estabas William? Te busqué para que me acompañaras a hablar con Candy…-

-Y así hubiese sido yo el que la abrazara, ¿cierto? –

\- Bueno sabes lo que pienso de las demostraciones de afecto… pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta. –

\- Fui a despedir a los Leegan. –

-Albert, podría haberte acompañado. – le dijo Candy

\- Sí, y si los hubieses visto partir, me hubieras pedido que diéramos marcha atrás, y es algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, porque creo que en verdad necesitan la lección. –

\- ¿Tan mal estaban? – el tono de voz de Elroy era preocupado.

\- No les voy a mentir, el único en sus cabales era Leegan, Sarah y Eliza estaban apenas funcionales con tanto sedante que tomaron, Neal estaba ahogado. Fue muy lamentable. Sin embargo, vi determinación en Leegan, espero que puedan recapacitar. -

\- Esperemos que sí, hijo, pero bueno los dejo solos para que empaquen, por cierto, creo que si no quieres cargar con 20 maletas debes decirle a Candy a dónde piensas llevarla. -

Albert se fijó en la cama de Candy, llena de ropa y maletas y sonrió, no cabía duda que a su tía no se le pasaba nada…

-Tía, una cosa más…-

-Dime. -

-Podrías mandar a la servidumbre a buscarnos y no a Terry…-

\- ¿Ya le quedó claro a lord Grandchester que ustedes dos se aman y pertenecen juntos? –

\- ¡Tía! – Albert y Candy la miraron escandalizados.

\- No me vean así, no digo que ahora mismo esté pensando en ti Candy, solo creo que si pretenden ser amigos toda la vida hay cosas que deben quedar completamente claras ahora. Además, no me van a decir que no es divertida su incomodidad cuando los encuentra en situaciones comprometedoras. -

\- Tía esto es…-

\- ¿Indecente? Indecente es que ese muchachito se atreviera a llevarse a Candy lejos de su familia para hacerla de enfermera de su novia disque moribunda, indecente es que después de haber comprometido su honor no se apresuró a casarse, y aún más indecente que de pronto decidió que estaba enamorado de su amor de juventud, y en vez de romper con el compromiso, decidió revolcarse con su ahora honorable esposa y concebir un bastardo, pero lo más indecente de todo, es que fue descuidado y permitió que Candy los encontrara. Eso es indecente mi querido sobrino. -

-Tía, pero todo eso lo hemos dejado atrás. -

\- Lo sé Candy, porque ustedes dos son imposiblemente generosos y buenos, y no me quejaré de que decidan ser sus amigos, y siempre seré cordial, pero también me saldré de mi camino para recordarle a Lord Grandchester que eres una Andrey, y que fue un tonto al dejarte ir. No porque quiera que desee tenerte de regreso, sino porque es bueno para su orgullo un poco de realidad. Y ahora si me disculpan, debo atender invitados y ver que puedo sacarle a Beatrice, o al resto de la familia sobre Beatrice. -

Albert y Candy no respondieron, solo voltearon a verse.

¿qué se siente tener a mi tía de tu lado?

Es completamente fascinante.

Lo sé, sabes, a veces creo que, si mi madre no hubiese muerto, ella seguiría vagando por el mundo. -

¿a qué te refieres?

Candy, mi tía volvió a la familia porque mi madre murió y mi padre se lo pidió, antes de ser la respetable matrona de los Andrey, Elroy Andrey era una vagabunda más.

¿quieres decir que tenía aventuras? –

Así es, por más descabellado que eso suene, se supone que yo no lo sé, pero James Machintosh me lo contó alguna vez, y George lo corroboró.

¿Crees que alguna vez estuvo enamorada?

Muy seguramente, pero el honor de los Andrey debió haberse encargado de ello.

Es tan triste, tal vez si investigamos…. –

Deja a mi tía en paz, y ahora, debo decirte que me gustaría llevarte conmigo a alguna isla exótica, o que fueras de Safari conmigo a África, o mínimo vagar por Europa, sin embargo, no creo que quieras alejarte mucho en caso de que Elizabeth tenga a su bebé, y porque no podemos irnos por un año, así que pensé que podríamos ir a Nantucket, o a Martha´s Vineyard.

¿Nantucket?

Hay una propiedad que me gustaría comprar, bueno dos, creo que cualquiera de las dos sería perfectas para nuestra familia. -

Así que me llevaras de luna de miel en un viaje de negocios. -

No, te llevaré a escoger tu regalo de bodas en nuestra luna de miel. -

Muy conveniente el enfoque, está bien, ahora sé para qué debo empacar, y debo ir a buscar a Marie, le prometí que la llevaría a montar. –

¿Quieres que las acompañe?

No, quisiera pasar tiempo con Marie a solas, trabajar en nuestra relación, ya no puedo ser solo su compañera de juegos como hasta hace unas semanas, debo ser también una figura adulta y de confianza para ella…-

Eres increíble mi amor, ve disfruta de tu paseo, le diré a Dorothy que empaque tus cosas para el viaje.

Gracias.

Candy besó a Albert en los labios y salió de la habitación para buscar a Marie.

En el solárium de los Andrey las matronas de la familia bombardeaban a Elroy con preguntas sobre los Leegan, las mujeres ahí presentes eran de la misma edad, o mayores que Elroy Andrey, y al igual que a ella, los convencionalismos las tenían sin cuidado, además se sentían con derecho a saberlo todo. Estas mujeres en teoría no tenían más poder que el ser madres, esposas o abuelas de hombres poderosos, sin embargo, sabían que algunas palabras dichas en el lugar y momento apropiados a sus hombres, podían significar una diferencia.

Y dime Elroy, ¿es cierto que William los mandó a México? - preguntó una de las señoras

Querida, en realidad tu sabes que William no toma esas decisiones por sí solo. –

Muy bien, entonces, la pregunta es, ¿es cierto que los Leegan fueron enviados a México?

Pues, si, aunque si esperas que te cuente los detalles, sabes bien que no sucederá, deberán esperar a que el consejo de su reporte oficial.

No te molestes querida, pero es más divertido enterarnos por este medio, a esperar la carta oficial del consejo. - Elroy no respondió.

Dicen que Sarah y Eliza estaban completamente devastadas, tener que irse sólo porque Candy no las soporta, definitivamente no es agradable. –

Además, Neal no ha parado de beber desde el día de la supuesta presentación de Marie.

¿A que te refieres con supuesta? – preguntó fríamente Elroy.

Pues a que todos sabemos que en realidad lo que William quería hacer era restregarles en la cara su matrimonio con Candy a los Leegan, no presentar a su pequeña bastarda. – La voz de la mujer era provocadora.

Elroy Andrey sabía que había que ponerles un alto, no podía permitir que hablaran así de su familia, y menos de William, apenas iba a hablar cuando la voz de Candy la sorprendió.

Señoras, buenas tardes, si no me equivoco las buenas costumbres dictan que no está bien hablar a espaldas de la gente. - Candy dijo esto con una sonrisa y un dulce, pero firme tono de voz.

Las matronas guardaron silencio, nunca se esperaron que Candy les llamara la atención de esa forma.

La misma mujer que había hablado antes sobre el propósito de la fiesta le comentó.

También indican que debes llamar antes de entrar, que uno debe ser virgen al casarse, y que debes respetar a tus mayores.

Cierto, solo le recuerdo que esta es mi casa, y puedo entrar y salir de sus habitaciones, y precisamente venía a ver si no se les ofrecía nada. En cuanto a respetar a mis mayores, no fui grosera, solo honesta. Y en referencia al otro comentario, no sabía que en esta época aún fuera necesario colgar la sábana manchada de sangre, pero sí usted gusta, la mando pedir para que pueda satisfacer su curiosidad. – todo lo anterior fue dicho con calma y cordialidad.

Elroy observaba a Candy con aprecio y admiración. Las demás guardaron silencio.

Ahora bien, como mi tía ya se los hizo saber el consejo rendirá su informe, y explicara la situación de los Leegan, pero si apreciaría que no se dedicaran a levantarnos falsos. Si deben saberlo, esa es precisamente la razón por la que los Leegan partieron a México esta mañana; los pormenores, yo misma pediré al consejo que se los haga saber lo más pronto posible. Ahora, si no hay algo en lo que pueda servirles me retiro, espero disfruten su tarde. -

No dijiste nada acerca de la pequeña bastarda, ¿acaso no sabes que será competencia para tus hijos? –

Candy apenas podía contenerse, sin embargo, respiró profundo, sabía que no sería la última vez que se enfrentaría a situaciones así, esta era su casa, y las mujeres ahí presentes estaban emparentadas con ella, sin embargo, había muchos otros salones en Chicago, con mujeres que no eran de la familia que seguramente pensaban lo mismo. Cautelosamente, Candy les contestó.

Marie, es legalmente la hija de Albert, si no la reconoció antes, fue porque no sabía de su existencia… -

Muy conveniente.

Sí, así como ha sido muy conveniente para los hombres de más de alguna de ustedes, solo pasar una pensión y no reconocer a los hijos cuando se enfrentan a una situación como esta, en muchos casos pensé que sólo era decisión de los hombres, pero, escuchándolas a ustedes me doy cuenta que también es decisión de sus mujeres hacerse de la vista gorda.

Candy sin duda pisó más de un callo con esa afirmación.

En cuanto a que Marie será competencia para los hijos, que aún no tengo, pues, no tiene por qué competir, legalmente es la hija de Albert, tiene su propia fortuna por ser una Andrey, y otra fortuna por ser la heredera de los Van Heusen. Con respecto al afecto, Marie es bien recibida en mi casa, y si ella me lo permite puede tener en mi a una segunda madre, y en mis hijos, hermanos… aunque seguramente eso no es lo que les preocupa.

Muy bien querida, me queda claro que tienes una respuesta para todo, me disculpo por mi impertinencia, que sin embargo es una prerrogativa de mi edad y posición. Pero también te aplaudo, ahora sé que William no se casó con la chiquilla llorona y frágil de hace algunos años, sino con una mujer fuerte y capaz de pelear por su familia, y eso es lo que hace a una Andrey una gran señora, así que de mi parte agradezco tu hospitalidad y te ruego nos acompañes a tomar el té, y nos digas en que podemos apoyarte. –

Candy estaba sorprendida, al parecer había pasado la prueba. Tomó asiento y platicó con las señoras, sabía que tenerlas de su lado era importante, escucho de buen grado los consejos sobre las caridades a apoyar, y el manejo de la casa y los sirvientes, después de todo estas mujeres llevaban años haciéndolo.

Elroy Andrey solo sonrió y se mantuvo al margen, Candy debía aprender a manejar a estas señoras, ya que cada una de ellas era miembro de los diferentes comités de caridad en los que se esperaba que Candy formara parte.

Por cierto, Margaret, quería preguntarte qué opinas de que invitemos a Beatrice Adams a formar parte del comité que ayuda al hospital. – preguntó casualmente Elroy a la mujer que finalmente le había dado la bienvenida a Candy.

No lo sé Elroy, para empezar ella solo está aquí porque es la viuda de Víctor, y forma parte del consejo por la misma razón, sin embargo, tu sabes que su historia es complicada. –

Me temo que tendrás que refrescar mi memoria, yo no me encontraba cerca cuando todo aquello sucedió. –

Es cierto, había olvidado que por aquella época tú eras la hija rebelde de los Andrey, la que vagaba por los lugares más exóticos del mundo…-

¡Margaret! ¡Que va a pensar Candy!

Que eres mucho más interesante de lo que se ve a simple vista. –

Los ojos de Candy brillaron ante la mención de las aventuras de la tía Elroy.

Margaret, quiero conocer la complicación de la historia de Beatrice, no de la mía, esa la conozco de sobra. -

Hace ya tantos años que tal vez no lo recuerdo bien… pues bien si mi memoria no me falla, ella no estaba enamorada de Víctor, de hecho dicen que por eso nunca le dio hijos.

Por Dios Margaret, hace veinte años pocos se casaban por amor.

Tienes razón, por eso era mejor no casarse, verdad Elroy, y así conservar la independencia.

Ya Margaret, por Dios ve al punto.- intervino Ariadne Machintosh, la esposa de James.

Está bien, el problema no era que ella no estuviese enamorada de Víctor, sino que dicen que estaba enamorada del esposo de su hermana gemela y que tuvo que ver con la muerte de él.

Eso es escandaloso, no creo que sea verdad.

-Elroy, todo nuestro mundo es escandaloso, solo pretendemos que en realidad somos las personas más morales. No tengo que ir muy lejos, y sin afán de ofender a ninguna de las presentes, pero piénsalo, hace más de 30 años era escandaloso que en vez de casarte decidieras vagar por el mundo, algunos aseguraron que lo hiciste porque el hombre del que estabas enamorada estaba prohibido. También era escandaloso que yo amara a mi marido y fuese descaradamente feliz llamándolo por su nombre de pila. O que tal Ariadne, se casó con James a pesar de que el consejo Andrey no estaba de acuerdo con la unión. Y así cada una de las aquí presentes hasta llegar a Candy, quién es adoptada, desposada por su padre adoptivo, y ahora pretende formar una familia feliz con él y su hija bastarda, claro, después de haber vivido durante 5 años bajo el mismo techo que Terrence Grandchester, con quién ahora todos somos amables, y al parecer hasta mejores amigos.

Margaret… -

Tía Margaret, Candy, y no te alteres, solo quería ilustrar mi punto. Pues bien, como les decía Beatrice y su hermana eran las únicas hijas de los Douglas, eran gemelas, su madre murió en el parto. Ciertamente eran muy hermosas, Beatrice no se ni la sombre de lo que solía ser. La familia estaba compuesta por ricos hacendados y plantadores del sur, sus ancestros vienen de la realeza irlandesa.

Beatrice y Violet eran inseparables, hasta que llegó a vivir con ellos un muy lejano primo francés. Jacques Beaumont, Jacques era encantador, con todo ese carisma y sensualidad francesa, recuerdo haberlo conocido cuando recién llegó a la plantación en Georgia. Al poco tiempo comenzó el estira y afloja, Beatrice estaba inequívocamente enamorada de Jacques, y por un tiempo pareció que ella se quedaría con él, pero entonces algo cambió y él se decidió por Violet.

Yo creo que fue por el temperamento, Violet siempre fue más dulce y complaciente, además de bondadosa. El caso es que se casaron, y por un tiempo parecieron felices, Beatrice los acompañó a su casa en Chicago, al poco tiempo Violet se embarazó, pero murió en el parto junto con el bebé. Dicen que Beatrice intentó conquistar a Jacques, pero él estaba sumido en su pérdida, hay quienes dicen que ella lo mató por despecho, otros que se suicidó, y otros más que murió de amor. A los pocos meses su padre la llevó de regreso al sur, y la prometió con Víctor, recuerdo el día de su boda, ella no mostraba emoción alguna, pero Víctor estaba feliz.

¿Entonces Víctor si la amo?

No es un cuento de hadas Candy. -Ariadne Machintosh intervino. -Creo que, si la amaba, pero Víctor no era un santo, y sin embargo debía convenirles a ambos el matrimonio, ya que nunca se separaron. Y en honor a la verdad, cuando el enfermó ella se dedicó a cuidar de él.

¿Entonces no la podemos incluir en el comité porque hace mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada del esposo de su hermana? – preguntó Candy incrédula.

Jajajajaja, no, hace mucho que no contaba su historia, eso es todo, yo creo que no podemos admitirla básicamente porque no me cae bien. - Fue la franca respuesta de Margaret

Margaret… -

Está bien Elroy, inclúyela, estoy segura que tienes una buena razón para querer tenerla cerca, aunque si me lo preguntas esa mujer es demasiado oscura.

Candy se quedó pensando un rato.

-Tía Margaret, ¿Qué pasó con los Beaumont y los Douglas?

\- Pues los Douglas eran los últimos de su familia, el apellido estaba destinado a perderse. Las plantaciones fueron vendidas a la muerte de ellos, Beatrice es una mujer extremadamente rica en realidad.

Los Beaumont, los padres de Jacques nunca quisieron volver a América después de la muerte de su único hijo, sin embargo, lo último que escuché es que el anciano aún vive en el Valle de Loira, tienen grandes viñedos y producen excelentes vinos. Pero no hay herederos. Aunque cada año surgen nuevos impostores. –

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues tiene años que corren los rumores de que en realidad el bebé no murió con Violet, sino que Beatrice lo desapareció, y cada tanto tiempo le salen supuestos nietos a Monsieur Beaumont. –

La conversación vagó por trivialidades, y al poco tiempo las mujeres se despidieron, dejando a Candy y a Elroy a solas.

¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Margartet, tía?

Hay que investigar más con estas mujeres nunca puedes estar 100 por ciento segura de que parte de lo que dicen es cierta.

Tía, pero Beatrice tenía una gemela…

Candy, yo no vivía acá por ese tiempo, así que no estoy segura, es mejor decirle a George que averigüe, por el momento no digas nada. –

Está bien tía, voy a cambiarme para la cena. –

Candy salió de la habitación dejando a Elroy Andrey sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _Hacía toda una vida desde que las riendas de los Andrey por fin la habían atrapado. Un poco más de 30 años atrás había recibido la llamada de su hermano, William estaba devastado, su querida esposa Rosemary había muerto en el parto del ansiado heredero de los Andrey._

 _¿Elroy?_

 _William, ¿cómo estás?_

 _Mi querida hermana… lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero debes volver._

 _William, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, mi vida no es entre matronas de sociedad, aprecio los privilegios que el dinero de los Andrey me da, pero no pienso volver._

 _Elroy, te necesito, Rosemary …. – la voz de William se quebró._

 _William, ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Rosemary murió en el parto…_

 _Saldré en el próximo barco, pero tomará tiempo._

 _Está bien Elroy. Gracias._

 _Elroy Andrey nunca había podido decir que no a su hermano mayor, William era 18 años mayor que ella, y había sido su adoración cuando era pequeña. A los 20 Elroy Andrey había decidido que la vida de la alta sociedad de Chicago no era suficiente, habiendo rechazado una propuesta matrimonial más había recurrido a su hermano y con lágrimas en los ojos le había dicho que quería irse. Su hermano le había dado dinero y había instruido a los abogados para que pusieran en sus manos todos los recursos que pudiese necesitar, por los siguientes diez años Elroy Andrey había vagabundeado por el mundo, sin restricciones, había montado camellos y elefantes en África. Conocido los palacios islámicos de Turquía. Vivido en la India entre tigres y plantaciones de té. Incluso había posado para Renoir._

 _Siempre se mantuvo en contacto con William, la realidad es que también amaba a su cuñada Rosemary, y a su única hija Pauna. Había habido varios embarazos entre Pauna y William Albert, pero ninguno se había logrado, y ella pensaba que Rosemay y William Sr. se habían dado por vencidos, pero por lo que parecía un maravilloso milagro a los 40 Rosemary se había embarazado de nuevo, y esa vez había llevado su embarazo a término. William era 18 años menor que su hermana. Y ahora Rosemary estaba muerta. Elroy sabía que el tiempo de ser ella misma se había acabado, debía regresar a la realidad, su familia la reclamaba y ella haría lo que fuera por su familia._

 _Por lo que parecía una última vez contempló desde el balcón de su apartamento el barrio bohemio de Paris. Un hombre llegó, y la abrazó por detrás mientras besaba su hombro._

 _Ce que mon cher?_

 _Je dois partir._

 _Él la había obligado a verlo, era un hombre muy guapo, con ese encanto francés. Un artista de la Belle Époque. Elroy lo había visto a los ojos y le había dejado saber que esa sería su última noche juntos. Esa noche no durmieron, a la mañana siguiente él la había llevado a la estación, tomaría el tren hasta Calais y de ahí el barco a Dover, y finalmente de Southampton a Nueva York, quince días después se encontró con un avejentado William que aparentaba mucho más de sus 48 años._

 _A partir de ahí la vida de Elroy había cambiado, ella había sido educada para ser una gran señora, así que el manejo de las mansiones y el personal nunca fue un problema, en poco tiempo también se había involucrado en los negocios. Al principio había tenido la esperanza de que su hermano se recuperaría, que reharía su vida. Y entonces ella sería libre de nuevo para volver a su vida errante. Sin embargo, seis años después William había muerto, y con él la última esperanza de ser libre de nuevo, desde ese momento, a la edad de 36 años Elroy Andrey sería la matrona de los Andrey, y su palabra debía ser ley ante el consejo y los demás miembros de la familia. Toda esperanza de una vida amorosa era imposible, no podía comprometer los intereses de los Andrey. Se dedicó a cuidar de William, y cuando Pauna murió algunos años después también cuidó de Anthony. Los Cornwell le pidieron que también acogiera a Stear y Archie ya que el consejo no les permitiría exponer a los chicos a los peligros de la India. Y a partir de ahí el resto fue historia._

Elroy Andrey se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse para la cena. Tenía más de 60 años y nunca había dejado de luchar por su familia, ahora no se detendría, quería ver a Candy y a William seguros y felices, y entonces tal vez sería libre para volver a Paris, o a Bombay, a cualquier lugar dónde pudiese ser libre.

Para cuando la semana terminó y los invitados se fueron, en Lakewood solo quedaron Elizabeth, Annie, Sarah y Elroy.

Archie, Richard y Terry habían partido a Chicago. Terry debía volver a Nueva York para escoger el nuevo proyecto de teatro, y Archie y Richard debían atender los negocios.

Las mujeres se quedarían a esperar el momento en que Elizabeth diera a luz.

Albert y Candy también partieron a Chicago, y de ahí hacia la costa.

 **Dos semanas después.**

Albert había perdido la palidez que los años lejos de las aventuras le habían regalado, ahora su piel estaba deliciosamente bronceada, las líneas de su torso desnudo se dibujaban seductoramente.

Candy lo contemplaba tumbada sobre la arena cerca de la orilla del mar. Ella llevaba un atrevido traje de baño a rayas blanco con azul marino, su piel estaba hermosamente dorada, su cabello se había aclarado aún más por la sal y el sol.

Albert llegó a su lado chorreando agua, y se dejó caer a un lado de ella, giró para ponerse sobre ella, pero sin recargar su peso, manteniendo una aposición elevada con sus fuertes brazos, Candy enredó su mano en sus cabellos mojados y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Y bien señora Andrey, ¿qué propiedad le parece más bella?

Creo que… la de Martha´s Vineyard, la casa es increíblemente hermosa, y las playas son más apropiadas para los pequeños. -

¿pequeños? - preguntó el esperanzado

Aún no Albert, pero los habrá.

Dígame cuando necesite ayuda en ese sentido.

Ella sonrió y lo besó, esas semanas juntos habían sido maravillosas, una parte de ella deseaba no tener que volver, habían caminado a la orilla de la playa a la luz de la luna. Enfrentado el mar embravecido al amanecer. Comido langosta en algunos de los pintorescos restaurantes de la zona. Y hecho el amor más veces de lo que podía recordar. La conexión entre ellos era más que maravillosa, simplemente profunda.

Dime, que haremos al regresar…-

Pues, debo empezar a ir a la oficina de Chicago. –

Lo sé, ¿nos quedaremos en la mansión?

Mmm, estaba pensando que como el bebé de Elizabeth está por nacer, tal vez te gustaría ir a Lakewood, yo me quedaré en la semana en Chicago y el fin de semana viajaré con Archie y Richard a Lakewood.

Pensé que me querías a tu lado. – le dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Claro que te quiero a mi lado, pero también sé que quieres estar con Elizabeth, y que le prometiste a la tía que aprenderías de ella… si no estás de acuerdo podemos cerrar Lakewood y pedirles a las chicas y a la tía que vayan a Chicago. –

Intentemos tu plan por un tiempo, si siento que te extraño demasiado puedo escaparme a Chicago durante la semana. –

¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

Albert, si seguí a Terry a través del océano a los 15 años, te aseguro que por seguirte a ti iría al fin del mundo, y no hay nada que pueda detenerme. Además, soy la señora Andrey, solo necesito decirle al chofer que me lleve, o bien que me enseñe a manejar y asunto arreglado.

Con que esas tenemos, está bien amor, pero te enseñaré a manejar yo, y te pediré que hasta que no crea que es seguro no viajes sola, aunque tu manejes lleva a Stewart contigo.

¡¿es en serio Albert!? Pensé que me dirías que no.

No tengo porque hacerlo, sabes que también amo tu independencia, y sabiendo que pasarás tiempo sola creo que debes ser capaz de valerte por ti misma igual que siempre. También he dispuesto que la mitad de la fortuna Andrey se ponga a tu nombre y que George te enseñe a manejarla, no sabemos las vueltas que da la vida, y es mejor que tu tengas tus propios recursos, manejados más discretamente y con menos riesgos que con los que muchas veces se maneja el capital de los Andrey.

Albert, ¿Por qué dices que a veces estaré sola?

Porque es la realidad amor, mi puesto implica viajes, en algunos podrás acompañarme, pero tal vez cuando tengamos hijos no querrás ir siempre, a menos que como los padres de Archie busquemos una persona de confianza que sea su tutor o tutora.

¡Nunca! – Candy estaba asombrada ante esa propuesta.

Bueno, también podemos buscar un internado, ¿sabes?

¡Albert! –

Estoy jugando amor, sabía que no estarías de acuerdo con ninguna de las dos propuestas, yo mismo no estoy de acuerdo… bueno al menos no mientras no sean adolescentes, creo que tal vez sería bueno para ellos pasar un tiempo en el Real Colegio San Pablo cuando ya tengan 14, pero en su momento lo discutiremos.

¿Crees que el consejo nos dirá que hacer al igual que lo hicieron con los padres de Archie y Stear? – había una leve nota de preocupación en la voz de Candy.

Candy, no te voy a mentir, si hay cosas que tenemos que seguir con el fin de preservar el apellido Andrey, sin embargo, te prometo que dentro de esa lista no estará que nuestros hijos crezcan lejos de nosotros. –

Gracias amor, y bien que te parece si vamos a la casa, aún hay mucho que empacar.

Está bien, vamos.

Él se puso de pie y luego le ayudó a levantarse, recogieron sus cosas, y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la hermosa casa de playa.

 **Chicago.**

En la estación del tren Archie esperaba a Albert y a Candy. Por fin los divisó, caminaban como siempre sin prisa y envueltos en una burbuja personal. Archie contempló por un momento a Candy, se veía radiante, y el corazón de Archie se alegró, parecía que por fin vería el sueño de Stear y Anthony cumplido, ver feliz a Candy, poco sabían cuando adolescentes que ninguno de los tres estaban predestinados a hacerla feliz. También observó a Albert, hacía muchos años que no veía en el esa chispa, esperaba con todo su corazón que nada pudiese apagarla.

¡Tío Albert, tía Candy!

La pareja volteó a ver a Archie con mirada de molestia.

¿De cuando acá soy tan vieja como para ser tu tía?

Jajajajaja sabía que te pondrías furiosa. – Archie abrazó a Candy dulcemente, también le dio la mano a Albert seguido de un abrazo de esos que dan los hombres, golpeando la espalda del otro para disimular la muestra de afecto.

¿Archie, porque no mandaste a alguien a buscarnos?

Porque tenía tiempo de venir yo mismo, además Annie me bombardeará con preguntas sobre su bienestar en cuanto llame en la tarde, y más me vale tener noticias. –

Te tienen bien controladito ¿verdad sobrino?

No es control cuando uno lo hace voluntariamente, ¿o me dirás que el hecho de que el más mínimo deseo de Candy sea cumplido por ti es porque te controla?

Touché mi querido Archie, ya encargamos que las maletas sean llevadas a la mansión, mañana en la mañana partimos para Lakewood y el lunes en la mañana estaré de regreso, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Claro, Annie y Stear me esperan, solo debo pasar por nuestra casa para ver que todo esté en orden, la verdad es que he pasado estos días en la oficina y el fin de semana en Lakewood.

¿Cómo que en la oficina? -Candy lo miró de arriba abajo sorprendida, su elegante atuendo e impecable aspecto no hablaban de noches dormidas en un sofá.

Lo que Archie quiere decir es que pasó sus noches en mi pent-house en el corporativo Andrey. Aunque con el afán de hacerse más interesante dijo en la oficina. –

¿Hay un pent-house en el corporativo Andrey?

Pues sí, lo mandé construir cuando me casé con Elizabeth, había mucho trabajo y…-

Preferías no pasar las noches en la mansión. –

Así es.

¿Y ahora que estás casado conmigo también pasaras tus noches en el pent-house?

Sólo si amenazas con preparar tú la cena. –

Jajajajajaja, mi querido tío, aún tienes mucho por aprender, entonces ¿los veo en la mansión o en el pent-house?

¿Candy?

Me temo que a Albert en el pent-house, con eso de que insulta mi comida. – dijo ella haciendo un puchero y sacándole la lengua a Albert.

Perdón linda, prometo comer todo lo que hagas, ahora dime que prefieres, si la mansión o el pent-house.

Las cosas las llevaron a la mansión, vayamos para allá, aunque tal vez la próxima vez que venga será mejor que nos quedemos en el pent-house si solo somos los dos.

Bueno entonces vamos, los llevaré a la mansión.

Al día siguiente partieron a Lakewood, al llegar los esperaba una pequeña recepción. Candy se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a sus madres, Tom y los niños del hogar junto con los padres de Archie, James y Ariadne Machintosh, y Beatrice Adams.

Queridos, que bueno que llegaron, los extrañábamos.

Gracias tía, y gracias por traer a mis madres y a los niños…-

No tienes que agradecer, recuerda que es tú casa, y sabía que te gustaría verles.

Candy y Albert saludaron a los presentes, incluyendo a Beatrice quién los observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

Candy, Albert, seguro les sorprende encontrarme aquí todavía, pero Elroy fue tan amable al invitarme a pasar un tiempo con ella que no pude negarme. –

Descuide Beatrice, está es su casa. – dijo Albert formalmente.

Candy percibió que Elizabeth los observaba y después de saludar se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí…-

\- Pero hay algo que te inquieta. –

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo dijiste con los ojos. –

\- Ven te acompañare a tu recamara para que te refresques y te lo contaré. –

Candy se disculpó y tomó a Elizabeth del brazo, juntas se dirigieron al interior de la antigua mansión. Beatrice siguió sus pasos sin apartar la mirada ni por un momento.

En eso alguien más se integró a la reunión, un hombre alto, y apuesto, de edad mediana acompañaba a George. El corazón de Beatrice se detuvo… no podía ser, él estaba muerto, y sin embargo Jacques Beaumont caminaba junto a George en dirección a William para presentarle sus respetos.

 **Nota:**

Agradezco sus reviews que sin duda me dan nuevas ideas y en especial agradezco a **anmoncer1708** quién me dio la idea de que Elroy mandaba a Terry a propósito.

Chicas a las que no les gusta la historia, con todo respeto no es necesario que la lean, escribo porque me apasiona y estoy enganchada con esta historia que me sorprende con nuevos giros cada vez que me siento a escribir, así qué si no la disfrutan, seguro hay muchas otras que les pueden gustar. Gracias.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **Fantasmas del pasado**

Jacques Beaumont reconoció de inmediato a Beatrice, y se quedó sin aliento, sin duda los años habían pasado, y ya no tenía la fresca belleza de antaño, pero aún era altaneramente hermosa, tal vez si alguien conociera su historia diría que se encontraba encantado con encontrarse con la imagen de su amada difunta esposa. Pero no, Beatrice y Violet siempre habían sido completamente diferentes para él. No importaba que la gente dijera que eran tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua, él había podido distinguir en sus almas desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

No había esperado verla nunca más en su vida, después de cerca de 25 años volvía a América, y no era una casualidad, por años le había carcomido la duda y la culpa.

La culpa de haber sido un mocoso imprudente en vez de un caballero cuando conoció a Beatrice y a Violet.

La duda de no haber estado seguro de si en realidad Violet había muerto sin dar a luz, él recordaba que entre toda la confusión había escuchado el llanto del bebé, pero esa noche él se encontraba delirante en fiebre.

Había salido de caza y una bala pérdida lo había alcanzado dos días atrás, la herida se había infectado, y cuando Violet dio a luz él no se encontraba a su lado. Cuando le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Violet el perdió el conocimiento, de hecho, el doctor le había dicho a Beatrice que él había muerto, y ella había desaparecido esa misma noche.

Aun delirando en fiebre el médico, amigo de su padre lo había sacado de la mansión, gente de su confianza había liquidado los bienes y negocios, y para cuando el recuperó la conciencia estaba a medio camino a Francia. Su padre le había revelado que sus investigadores estaban seguros que su herida no había sido accidental y el médico le dijo que la bala estaba envenenada.

Jacques recordaba a Beatrice acercándose a su cama, y diciéndole sin rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos que Violet había muerto y con ella su hijo. El médico había observado la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer cuando le dio la noticia y en cuanto ella salió puso manos a la obra. Nunca se le ocurrió dudar de la muerte del bebé.

Durante años sus investigadores habían buscado a su hijo, pero nunca dieron con una sola pista. Hacía dos semanas un hombre se había contactado con él, diciéndole que un tal William Albert Andrey lo había contratado para investigar sobre él y Violet, y sobre Beatrice. Él hombre le había dicho que si quería respuestas debía acompañarlo.

Durante el viaje, el hombre de confianza de los Andrey, quien no era otro que George le había dicho que aún no podía revelarle lo que sospechaban, y que por eso le pedían que asumiera otra identidad. Su nombre era Jean Paul Daviau.

George era un hombre impenetrable, sólo le había prometido que en cuanto se encontrara con William Andrey él le explicaría todo. Sin embargo, no le había advertido de la presencia de Beatrice.

William, que gusto tenerte de regreso, te presento a Monsieur Jean Paul Daviau, él nos asesorará con la compra de terrenos vinícolas en California. –

Mucho gusto Monsieur Daviau.

El gusto es mío señor Andrey, sin embargo, si no le importa preferiría que nos deshiciéramos de los formalismos.

Muy bien Jean Paul, permítame presentarle a mi familia y amigos.

Albert lo llevó a presentar, y la última persona a la que se dirigió fue a Beatrice.

Jean Paul, te presento a una invitada de mi tía, y parienta política de la familia Andrey, Beatrice Adams.

Jacques observó los ojos de la mujer que tenía frente a él, ella estaba sin duda impresionada, pero recobró su compostura y saludó formalmente.

Monsieur…-

Daviau, Madame Adams.

Un placer. –

Jacques besó galantemente su mano como le había hecho con las otras mujeres, sin embargo, el pulso de ninguna otra mujer se había acelerado de igual manera. De pronto a espaldas de ella dos hermosas jóvenes descendieron las escaleras, Jacques Beaumont se quedó sin aliento, era como ver a Violet de nuevo. Una era Rubia y la otra tenía el cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo. Pudo sentir como la mano que aún sostenía se tensaba.

Jean Paul, te presento a mi esposa y a una amiga de la familia… -

Pensé que me presentarías a tu esposa ya tu cuñada…-

Albert ignoró el comentario y llamó a Candy y a Elizabeth. Ellas se acercaron. Jacques aún no sabía cuál de las dos era la esposa de Albert, y por un momento pensó al ver a Elizabeth embarazada que sería ella. Así que sin esperar a la presentación saludó.

Sra. Andrey, un placer conocerla. Jean Paul Daviau a su servicio. – dijo mientras se inclinaba a besar su mano.

Elizabeth sonrió, hacía mucho que había olvidado que alguna vez en efecto había sido la señora Andrey, al menos de nombre.

Disculpe, pero está usted equivocado, soy Lady Elizabeth Lancaster Oxenford, mi amiga aquí presente es la señora Andrey. –

Jacques la miró sorprendido, pero sin perder su aplomo se volvió a Candy.

Espero pueda perdonarme Madame Andrey. –

No tiene que disculparse, Albert no nos presentó. Mucho gusto en conocerle Monsieur Daviau, espero se sienta agusto entre nosotros.

Candy no tenía ni idea de quién era el hombre que tenía frente a ella, solo sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio y por lo que pudo percibir a Elizabeth le pasó lo mismo. Jacques era sin duda un hombre muy apuesto, a pesar de que seguramente tenía unos 50 años.

En cuanto tuviera oportunidad le preguntaría a Albert, quién era Jean Paul, y también le contaría lo que había hablado con Elizabeth. Beatrice se acercó a Elizabeth, y Candy pudo percibir como la mujer embarazada se tensaba cuando Beatrice puso su mano en el brazo de ella con el pretexto de ayudarla a buscar un asiento.

Yo acompañaré a Elizabeth Lady Beatrice, no se preocupe. – dentro de ella sentía la necesidad de proteger a Elizabeth.

Como tú digas Candy, es bueno tenerte de vuelta y dime ¿podemos felicitarte a ti o a William porque pronto tendremos un heredero de los Andrey? ¿O será que William debería reconsiderar su elección de esposa y volver a la anterior? –

Beatrice, no te permito que te dirijas a mi esposa de esa forma. –

Calma William, es solo un inocente comentario. –

La voz de Beatrice era está vez idéntica a la de la enfermera que había atormentado los días de Candy. Ni Elizabeth ni Candy sabían a qué se debía tan descarado ataque, sin embargo, Albert, George y Jacques pudieron percibir que Lady Beatrice Adams se sentía acorralada, y sabía perfectamente quién era Jean Paul Daviau.

Debían hablar con Candy lo más pronto posible. En realidad, no había suficientes pruebas materiales para incriminarla de nada, pero al ver a las tres mujeres juntas era imposible pasar por alto su parecido físico. Y a Albert tampoco le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Jacques cuando vio a Candy y a Elizabeth.

Marie llegó corriendo a abrazar a Albert y a Candy, un poco atrás Sophia caminaba de la mano de Pierre.

¡Papá! Mamá dijo que podré tener un caballo propio en la casa de Chicago, y el tío Pierre me llevó al zoo. –

¡Con qué si! ¿Y acaso no me extrañaste?

Jean Paul observó la escena un poco confundido, la pequeña sin duda era hija de William, pero él había entendido que esté era recién casado.

Jean Paul, te presento a mi hija Marie Andrey van Heussen, a su madre, Lady Sophia van Heussen… - volteó a ver a Sophia para saber cómo presentar a Pierre.

Y a mi prometido, Pierre Géroux. –

Albert sonrió para sus adentros, pero también sintió un escalofrío sin duda debía reunirse con Sophia y con sus abogados para llegar a un acuerdo sobre la custodia de Marie.

Jean Paul saludó amablemente, era una tarde extraña, ver de nuevo a Beatrice, Candy y Elizabeth que además de parecerse a Violet y entre ellas, no eran hermanas. Y ahora si había entendido bien la mujer que le presentaban era la madre de la hija de Albert, pero estaba comprometida con otro, esto parecía una escena sacada de una novela rosa francesa, no la vida de la alta sociedad americana que se decía mucho más conservadora que la europea.

La tarde pasó sin contratiempos, al final de la velada uno a uno se fueron retirando a dormir, sólo quedaban George, Albert, Candy, Jacques y Beatrice. Esta última había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, los hombres conversaban de negocios y Candy estaba ahí, tratando de aprender y al pendiente de que estuviesen bien atendidos, ya que ese era su papel como anfitriona, ella no se retiraría hasta que Beatrice se despidiese. Viendo que Candy se moría de sueño Albert decidió mover la reunión a la biblioteca, no lo había hecho antes porque quería ver si Beatrice decía algo, pero para su sorpresa la mujer se quedó cayada, parecía perturbada, pero Albert se dio cuenta que lo único que lograría esa noche con ella sería desvelar a Candy, además debía hablar a solas con Jacques Beaumont.

Candy, Beatrice, creo que las hemos detenido suficiente por esta noche, agradecemos su compañía, pero seguiremos con esta conversación en la biblioteca. –

Seguro, mi amor, yo le haré compañía a Lady Beatrice. –

Albert sonrió ante su determinación, y viendo que Beatrice no planeaba irse estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando Jacques le ganó la palabra.

Albert, si me disculpas me gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines, tal vez Lady Beatrice quiera acompañarme. – Dijo galantemente Jacques, con un tono de voz que sin duda le recordó a Beatrice al hombre del que había estado enamorada.

Claro Jacques, si gustas, podemos hablar mañana… -

No, definitivamente me gustaría hablar hoy, pero me parece que tu esposa está cansada, porque no la acompañas a su habitación mientras Lady Beatrice y yo damos un paseo. –

Albert sonrió comprensivo, y con una inclinación de cabeza agradeció a Jacques la oportunidad de desaparecer por un rato con Candy.

Te veo en 40 minutos en la biblioteca. –

Claro. Lady Beatrice. -le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Beatrice volteó a verlo, frente a ella no estaba un hombre de 50 años con los cabellos salpicados de gris, sino el apuesto joven con cabellos negros como el ala de cuervo, que le sonreía con complicidad para que se escapara con él a algún lugar prohibido. Debía dejar de pensar, Jacques Beaumont estaba muerto, su mente solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ella extendió la mano con dignidad, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y caballerosamente puso su mano en su brazo. Debía ser muy cuidadoso si no quería que lo descubriera, sabía que Beatrice era peligrosa, pero también pesaba en su conciencia que él la había hecho así.

Jacques in Beatrice se perdieron entre las sombras del jardín, mientras Candy y Albert subían las escaleras.

Y bien, ¿tu cuarto o el mío? Preguntó Candy un poco cansada, sin duda debía hacerse cargo de mudar todo a una sola habitación.

Pues en realidad te tengo una sorpresa. Ven, vamos. –

Albert guio a Candy hasta el tercer piso se la mansión, ese que tantos años atrás la había aterrorizado.

-Albert, ¿qué hacemos acá? Este piso está lleno de… –

\- ¿Antigüedades? Retratos, hay una razón para eso… sus dueños murieron… -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- El tercer piso de esta mansión son las habitaciones privadas del patriarca y su familia, cuando lo conociste años atrás, estaba abandonado porque mi madre murió, después de eso papá lo clausuró, aunque nunca conocí a mi madre, me gustaba escabullirme acá, ver los vestigios de los que hubiese sido nuestra vida como familia. Por favor cierra los ojos. –

Candy obedeció, y el la guio el último tramo de las escaleras.

Lista, abre los ojos. –

Candy no podía creer que estaba en el tercer piso de la mansión, todo se veía completamente diferente, iluminado y hermosamente decorado, era como una mini mansión, con bellas alfombras, un comedor, recibidor, etc. Albert la guio al fondo de un largo pasillo frente a dos elegantes puertas de madera maciza.

-Albert, todo está hermoso… -

-Abre la puerta. –

Al abrir las puertas Candy se encontró con una hermosa recámara, decorada en tonos color beige con finos muebles de palo de rosa, la alfombra era del color del vino tinto, y el sobre cama un fino brocado color dorado, era suntuosa, y perfecta.

¡Albert ¡ ¿Cómo lo lograste? –

Pues…comencé la remodelación mucho antes de que nos casáramos, en cuanto te recuperaste y te fuiste a la cabaña, quería que todo estuviera perfecto, lamentablemente no lo terminaron para inmediatamente después de nuestra boda, por eso no había podido enseñártela, tus cosas y mis cosas ya las trajeron acá, y por supuesto que cualquier cambio o mejora que quieras hacer eres libre de hacerla. –

Candy se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Descansa preciosa, debo ver a Jean Paul. –

Gracias, no tardes mucho. –

Lo intentaré. –

La besó una vez más y la dejó sola para que explorara su nuevo hogar. Albert sabía cuánto amaba Candy la villa de Lakewood, y aunque no podía ser la mansión principal de los Andrey debido a los negocios, Albert había dispuesto que dentro de los bienes que se pusieron a nombre de Candy fuese incluido Lakewood.

En los jardines Jacques y Beatrice caminaron en silencio por un largo rato. Jacques quería saber si Beatrice sabía qué había pasado el día que su esposa murió, sin embargo, no podía preguntárselo directamente, había dado su palabra de que no descubriría su identidad hasta no hablar con Albert.

Y bien madame, ¿Por qué no me cuenta cómo es que está usted relacionada con los Andrey? –

Mi difunto esposo pertenecía a la familia, primo en tercer grado de William.

¿La esposa de William, o Elizabeth son sus hijas?

No Monsieur, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Porque el parecido con usted es increíble, sobre todo en los ojos. –

Candy y Elizabeth no son hermanas, supongo que los Andrey tienen gustos parecidos…

¿tuvo hijos madame?

No, Víctor y yo no tuvimos hijos. ¿qué hay de usted?

Mi familia ha estado metida en el negocio vinícola por generaciones, y ahora los Andrey me contrataron como consultor para sus negocios.

¿Y su esposa no deseó acompañarlo?

No estoy casado, los negocios absorben todo mi tiempo.

Ya veo, sí no le importa, me retiraré a dormir, además aún tiene que reunirse con William en la biblioteca. –

Sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más Beatrice caminó hacia las escaleras. Jacques la observó, por un momento la figura de la solitaria mujer pareció duplicarse, a su lado caminaba otra figura vestida de blanco, el rubio cabello flotaba en el aire y los rayos de luna hacían que el blanco de su vestido refulgiera. El corazón de Jacques se aceleró, durante los últimos 25 años el fantasma de Violet había vivido con él, pero nunca tan real y vívido como ese día.

La silueta atravesó el umbral y desapareció en la luz. Jacques caminó lentamente, entró en la casa y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Cuando entró George y Albert ya lo esperaban ahí.

Muy bien William dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.

Candy, creció en un orfanatorio hasta los 12 cuando fue llevada a vivir con una familia que en realidad no la quería, después mis sobrinos me pidieron que la adoptara, y sabiendo que no era feliz lo hice con la intención de darle una mejor vida…

¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Cómo es que te casaste con ella si era tu hija adoptiva?

Quiero que entiendas que significa tu ayuda para nosotros. Muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros, nuestra relación nunca fue la de padre e hija. Aunque no lo creas hasta hace tres meses Candy no era ella misma, tal vez en otra ocasión te cuente más al respecto, el caso es que mientras Candy estuvo enferma una mujer se dedicó a aprovecharse de su debilidad y tratar de mantenerla en su estado de confusión diciéndole cosas horribles, Elizabeth y Candy…tienen un vínculo muy fuerte…tan solo por el parecido físico uno podría estar casi seguro de que son…

¿gemelas?

Sí, aún no sabemos porque, ni como, pero su conexión es muy fuerte, ninguna de las dos estaba segura de querer saber porque no crecieron juntas, ni quienes eran sus padres, sin embargo, si querían encontrar a la mujer que Candy recordaba, y yo le prometí a Candy que los responsables por todas las cosas horribles que tuvo que pasar enfrentarían sus responsabilidades, resultó ser que Beatrice es la dueña de esa voz que la atormentaba, pero entender sus motivos no era posible, no se trataba de dinero…

Se trataba de venganza.

Pues es lo que pensamos, pero no tenemos pruebas, solo ella sabe los motivos, o al menos eso pensamos hasta que alguien recordó los rumores de su pasado, un pasado que al parecer tú y ella comparten. Tal vez puedas explicarnos el porqué, y mejor aún, ayudarnos a que ella confiese.

William, crees que Candy y Elizabeth…

¿son tus hijas? Eso es lo que sospechamos, sin embargo, no tenemos pruebas, y por supuesto ninguna de las dos sabe aún.

Son idénticas a Violet, ¿crecieron juntas?

No, Candy creció relativamente cerca de aquí en un buen hogar, las mujeres que la criaron son sus madres. Elizabeth…creció en un orfanato en Inglaterra, por lo que he investigado es un milagro que sobreviviera los primeros años, ahí la encontraron en su adolescencia los Lancaster, y la adoptaron porque se parecía a su hija fallecida. En su forma, creo que las dos son felices.

Jacques guardó silencio por un largo rato, por años había buscado un hijo o una hija, jamás se le ocurrió que podía tener dos hermosas hijas tan parecidas a Violet.

Jacques, ¿Por qué las odia?

¿Beatrice?

Sí.

Éramos muy jóvenes, Beatrice era francamente seductora y Violet era tímida, pensé que estaba enamorado de ella, siendo un imprudente no dudé en hacerle ver que la prefería, sin embargo, la novedad acabó, y la dulzura y apacibilidad de Violet me conquistaron en el día a día, cuando llegó el momento de decidir a quién quería de compañera el resto de mi vida… tuve que ser honesto conmigo mismo. Me casé con Violet.

¿Crees que esa fue razón suficiente para traicionar a su hermana?

Beatrice es pasional, orgullosa, y rencorosa, no dudo que así haya sido. Aunque me culpo por haber roto su relación con Violet, la realidad es que Violet siempre la amó, para ella Beatrice era su otra mitad.

¿Nos ayudaras?

Sí, si ustedes tienen razón quiero conocer a mis hijas, y a mis nietos o nietas. ¿tienen un plan?

Pues no quisiera que Candy o Elizabeth tuviesen que enfrentarla, quisiera que ella misma confesara… ¿crees que te reconoció?

Creo que no está segura, definitivamente recuerda a Jacques, pero por 25 años he estado muerto para ella.

Bueno, durmamos y veremos que se nos ocurre, tal vez la cercanía sea suficiente para hacerla tambalear.

Albert se dirigió al tercer piso. Esperaba que Candy estuviese dormida, y estaba en lo correcto, sólo que en vez de en su cama se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones del recibidor principal, Albert se acercó a ella y la observó dormir, envuelta en una bata de encaje y satín negro. El negro del satín contrastaba con su piel de alabastro, sus rizos dorados estaban desparramados por uno de los cojines, se veía hermosa y en paz. Él sabía que debía hablar con ella sobre Jacques, pero no esa noche, esa noche la tomaría en sus brazos y se quedaría dormido con el olor de su fragancia. Con cuidado de no despertarla Albert la tomó en sus brazos, ella se acurrucó en su pecho, era tan pequeña, y en apariencia frágil, y sin embargo él sabía que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse. La llevó en brazos hasta su recamara y con cuidado movió el cubrecama y la metió entre las sábanas. Se deshizo de su ropa y se puso solo un pantalón de pijama, dolorosamente consciente de que en dos noches más debería dejarla sola para volver a Chicago. Se acurrucó junto a ella, su pecho pegado a su espalda, intoxicado con el aroma de su cabello soñó que se encontraba en la playa de Martha's Vineyard, tirado en la arena, la luna iluminándolos suavemente, y las olas golpeando contra la orilla.

El día siguiente parecía ser un día normal, lo pasaron sin contratiempos, sin embargo, al anochecer Candy se percató de que algo le pasaba a Elizabeth, de pronto una aguda punzada la hizo doblarse de dolor y quedarse sin aliento, al verla Albert se acercó preocupado. Candy respiraba profundo y veía a Elizabeth quién también estaba pálida.

¿Candy? –

Ven, debemos ir al despacho, por favor ayuda a Elizabeth, en lo que voy a buscar a Richard. –

De ninguna manera, vamos los tres al despacho, ahora mismo le pido a George que busque a Richard, te doblaste de dolor hace unos segundos, no te voy a dejar que vagues por ahí. –

Candy sólo asintió y se acercó para ayudar a Elizabeth a ponerse de pie.

Una vez en el despacho Albert las miró a las dos preocupado.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Albert.

¿Tienes dolores de parto no es así Elizabeth? – Candy ignoró la pregunta de Albert y volteó a ver a su hermana.

Sí… no la quiero a ella cerca. –

Albert las miró confundido por un momento-

Elizabeth ha estado soñando con Beatrice, pero no es como otro sueño, es como cuando yo veía sus recuerdos mezclados con los míos.

¿Qué viste? –

La vi a ella llevándose a dos bebés a escondidas… No la quiero cerca, no sé si vi el pasado o el futuro. -

Richard entró en ese momento preocupado y observó a su esposa por unos momentos.

Elizabeth, por el momento no puedo pedirle que se vaya de la mansión, tengo mis motivos, que con gusto te explicaré en cuanto hayas dado a luz y estés recuperada, lo que si te puedo prometer es que por ningún motivo le pasará nada a tu bebé, hay hombres cuidando la mansión, y vigilándola a ella, cualquier paso en falso y será su ruina. –

¿Albert? ¿Haz descubierto porque me odia? -Candy lo miró preocupada.

Albert guardó silencio por un momento, sabía perfectamente que si bien Elizabeth y Candy habían hecho cierta conexión mental acerca de Beatrice ninguna había asimilado por completo las implicaciones. Esa mujer era su tía, y también la responsable de que hubiesen crecido separadas y abandonadas en un orfanato… no quería ni pensar como añadir a Jacques Beaumont a esa mezcla.

Aún no te lo puedo decir, hasta que no esté seguro. –

Richard por fin habló. Aunque aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Albert, sus hombres le habían informado la línea de investigación que seguían los Andrey, y tampoco creía que era el momento prudente para revelar las sospechas.

Querida, ¿qué tan cerca están las contracciones? –

Apenas empiezan. –

Entonces lo mejor es que sigamos como si nada, te hará bien caminar, y además tal vez logremos que Lady Beatrice no se dé cuenta por lo pronto. Así no le damos tiempo de planear. –

¿Qué dices Elizabeth? – le preguntó tiernamente Richard.

Está bien, Candy tiene razón. –

Entonces volvamos al jardín. –

La mesa había sido dispuesta para la cena en el jardín, la noche era agradablemente fresca.

Beatrice había pasado la noche anterior sin dormir, y el día huyendo de sus fantasmas, cada vez que Candy se acercaba por un momento creía ver a Violet, hermosa, ingenua, frágil y fuerte a la vez…Violet lo había soportado todo, saber que su hermana amaba a su esposo, que su esposo había estado enamorado de otra antes, e incluso que le había sido infiel, el día que Violet dio a luz su mundo se derrumbaba, su esposo estaba gravemente herido, ella no sabía que por un accidente de casa, Beatrice le había hecho creer que por un duelo de honor por haber tomado como amante a la hija de un hombre de sociedad. No era de extrañar que después de dar a luz se hubiese dado por vencida.

Ahora Elizabeth estaba cerca de su alumbramiento, Beatrice estaba segura que la mejor forma de arruinarle la vida al menos a una de las gemelas era repetir la historia, tal vez esta vez el destino estaría a su favor y la criatura jamás sería feliz.

En cuanto a Candy, ya una vez había matado al príncipe azul de alguien, ella mejor que nadie sabía cuánto significaba Albert para Candy.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en un chaise lounge, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas, Richard había mandado a llamar discretamente al médico, y Candy había mandado preparar su habitación para el parto. Pero Beatrice la inquietaba, no le quitaba la vista de encima, y precisamente se dirigía hacia ella, con una melosa sonrisa que francamente era mucho más aterradora que la usual reserva de la mujer.

Beatrice se acercó a Elizabeth y tomó asiento en el mismo chaise lounge, le sonrió y puso su mano en su abdomen.

Elizabeth, querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

Beatrice, agradecería que quitaras tu mano de mi abdomen.

Parece que tus contracciones están seguidas, no crees que deberías ir a tu cuarto, si gustas te acompaño.

Beatrice, te aseguro que lo que menos deseo es tú compañía en este momento.

Querida mía, no te alteres, es malo para tus bebés.

Elizabeth, ¿está todo bien chèrie?- Jacques se había dado cuenta que Elizabeth estaba incómoda, y vio la mirada en Beatrice, era la misma mirada que había visto el día que le dijo que se casaría con Violet.

Sí Monsieur Daviau, pero si no le importa, me gustaría saber dónde está mi esposo.

Yo iré querida. – Beatrice se puso de pie, no sin antes inclinarse al oído de Jacques. -Disfrútalo mientras puedas querido, te aseguro que muy pronto desearas haberte quedado muerto.-

Jacques tragó en seco, debía hablar con Albert.

Elizabeth, ¿te molesta quedarte sola? Iré a buscar a Richard.-

Está bien, ya se fue –

Richard llegó unos minutos después de que Jacques se fué.

Elizabeth, ¿cómo vas?

Creo que ya pronto será tiempo, ¿está todo listo?

Sí, vamos. –

Beatrice caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión tratando de encontrar la habitación dónde dormiría el bebé.

\- ¿qué buscas?

\- ¡Jacques!

\- Beatrice… -Él la tomó de la mano y la metió en la biblioteca.

\- Así que no estaba equivocada, después de todo sobreviviste. Dime ¿querido? ¿Qué se siente saber que le fallaste a la mujer que decías amar? –

\- Yo le fui fiel a Violet. –

\- Eso ya no importa, no es lo que ella creyó al final. –

\- Beatrice, ¿no te has cansado de odiar?

\- En realidad lo he disfrutado, no sabes lo que fue ver el horror en sus ojos cuando supo que tú y yo habíamos tenido que ver, que antes que la escogieras a ella, me escogiste a mí, qué te batiste en duelo con un hombre por seducir a su hija. ¿Pero sabes que fue lo que más le dolió?

\- Tu traición, ella te amaba Beatrice. –

\- En parte, pero saber que sus hijas estarían perdidas, separadas, sin oportunidad, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. –

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? – Jacques no podía creer tanta maldad.

\- Se lo dije cuando me suplicó que cuidara de sus hijas. -

\- Tú las separaste. –

\- Sí, yo las separé, yo se las quité de los brazos, y luego las llevé lejos, sabes que a Candy la abandoné en medio de una nevada, y a Elizabeth en el hospicio más insalubre que pude encontrar. Sabes, por años pude estar en paz pensando que había logrado mi venganza, casi fui feliz con Víctor.

\- ¿y luego? Conocí a Candy, y supe que había fracasado. Ella era feliz.

\- Beatrice, no te voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a ninguna.

\- Querido Jacques no pudiste impedir que te separara de Violet… hay solo una forma en que puedes asegúrate que las deje en paz.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿cuánto quieres?

\- Te quiero a ti, siempre te he querido a ti.

-¡Estás loca! Casi me matas, te robaste a mis hijas, probablemente mataste a mi esposa de dolor, Beatrice, no te quiero a mi lado, quiero asegurarme de que pagues todo lo que has hecho.

\- No podrás hacer nada, viví un año bajo las narices de William Andrey atormentando a la mujer por la que daría todo, y él nunca se dio cuenta…

La silla del escritorio giró lentamente, el leve chirrido hizo que ambos voltearán, de pronto se escuchó un grito, seguido de un llanto.

Beatrice sonrió malévola. – parece que tenemos un pequeño en casa, al menos por un tiempo.

 **Notas:**

 **Chicas, mil gracias por sus reviews, son él combustible de mis noches de desvelo. Quiero decirles que aprecio todos sus comentarios, los positivos, los desesperados, los enojados por alguna de mis locuras, gracias por compartir mi pasión por esta historia, espero les guste este capítulo.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **La vida sigue.**

El hombre en la silla la miró con fuego azul en su mirada, y con un tono de hielo le dijo.

No te voy a permitir que le pongas una mano encima a ese bebé.

¿qué vas a hacer William? Soy miembro del consejo, no puedes inculparme legalmente de nada sin ir primero con ellos. Y tú y yo sabemos que la expulsión de los Leegan los puso a la defensiva.

Beatrice, esto es muy sencillo, no me importa, le prometí a Candy que pagarías lo que hiciste. Y eso es precisamente lo que va a suceder. Ahora si me disculpas voy con mi esposa, debe estar muy emocionada. – cuando Albert abrió la puerta dos guardias de seguridad entraron.

Por cierto, Beatrice, ellos son John y Daniel, te harán compañía hasta que resolvamos este asunto, no te preocupes, sé que tu recámara es cómoda, y alguien se encargará de llevarte alimentos. - el tono de voz de Albert era frío, este no era el hombre amable y civilizado, era el despiadado hombre de negocios, que no dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara a su familia.

Jacques Beaumont dio una mirada a Beatrice, y se dio cuenta que la mujer sabía que esta vez había perdido, William Andrey no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar, si tan sólo él hubiese sido así más de 25 años atrás.

Albert y Jacques llegaron a dónde Richard estaba esperando, él estaba sentado con un pequeño bulto blanco en los brazos. En sus ojos había lágrimas y estaba completamente embelesado. En eso se abrió la puerta y Candy apareció con otro pequeño bulto.

Albert la contempló, se veía hermosa con un bebé entre los brazos.

Candy se acercó y puso a la otra bebé en los brazos de Richard, que la vio sin comprender por un segundo.

Jacques observaba la escena deseando haber sido él con Candy y Elizabeth en sus brazos.

Candy se acercó a Albert con lágrimas en los ojos, él la recibió en sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo está Elizabeth?

\- Perfecta, en un rato podrá pasar Richard a verla.

\- Candy, creo que Richard necesita ayuda.

Candy vio como Richard después de la emoción no quería ni moverse, ella se acercó.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Sí, temo que alguno se me caiga. –

-jajajajaja son niñas Richard.

-Tengo dos hijas…-

Candy tomó a una de las bebes en sus brazos y regreso al lado de Albert, el contemplo con ternura a su mujer con la pequeña en brazos.

Albert vio que Jacques los observaba desde el dintel de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, iba a invitarlo, pero él le hizo una seña para decirle que no y se retiró.

\- ¿Amor, que vamos a hacer con los bebes para mantenerlos lejos de Beatrice?

\- ya me hice cargo de ello Candy, no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- ¿qué quieres decir?

\- Disfruta el momento, te prometo que mañana hablaremos, por ahora tal vez debamos dejar a la nueva familia solos.

Candy entregó a la bebé a la nana, se despidió de Richard y de Elizabeth y salió tomada de la mano de Albert. Al pasar por la puerta de Beatrice se dio cuenta de que había no uno, sino dos guardias de seguridad, volteó a ver a Albert interrogante.

-Mañana Candy.

Ella no dijo nada y caminaron tomados de la mano rumbo a la escalera que los conduciría al tercer piso.

Había sido un día largo, y eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, Candy había mandado mensaje a las mucamas que no la esperaran, aún traía el delantal de enfermera que había usado para ayudar al doctor en el alumbramiento, estaba cansada, pero la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo aún era mucha. Albert se dirigió al baño y dejó correr el agua para llenar la tina.

Ven, para ayudarte a desvestirte. –

Albert, soy perfectamente capaz de desvestirme sola, recuerda que sobreviví sin mucamas por muchos años. –

Lo sé, pero considero el ayudarte un privilegio. Vamos, preparé la tina, ya puse las sales, sé que estás cansada, pero también sé que hay demasiada adrenalina en tu cuerpo, así que debemos relajarte…Y si el baño caliente no funciona tengo algunas otras ideas.

Albert, son casi las tres de la mañana. –

Por eso mismo un baño te vendrá bien. –

Candy caminó hacia Albert, y le dio la espalda para que le ayudase a desabrochar el vestido, él lo hizo con cuidado, disfrutando de su aroma, después de ayudarla con el vestido también le ayudó a deshacer el peinado, y una vez que la hubo desnudado por completo la tomó en sus brazos y la metió con cuidado en la tina.

¿No vas a acompañarme?

Sí. – y sin quitarle la mirada de encima Albert comenzó a desvestirse, ella disfrutó de cada segundo, verlo desabrochar cada botón, deshacerse de la camisa, el cinto, en fin, cada una de sus prendas, y él reaccionó a su escrutinio, su mirada, la lengua sobre sus labios, hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera, y Candy pudo admirar la prueba evidente de su excitación.

Candy se movió hacia el frente para que el entrara en la tina detrás de ella, los dos se sumergieron en el agua humeante disfrutando del olor a canela de las sales de baño, él tomó jabón y una esponja, y con cuidado comenzó a lavar su espalda, masajeó con cuidado sus hombros, Candy comenzó a sentir como se relajaba, apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Albert mientras el enjabonaba su pecho y abdomen, la realidad era que estaba tan cansada que lejos de excitarse ante su toque comenzó a relajarse. Estaba casi medio dormida. Pero para Albert el tenerla así de cerca, mientras acariciaba su piel con la esponja era una tortura, suavemente dejó a un lado la esponja y usó solamente las yemas de sus dedos, deslizándolas suavemente por sus clavículas y su cuello, lo que deseaba hacer era bajar sus manos y deslizarlas suavemente hasta su pechos, y hacer que en vez que su respiración disminuyera se acelerara, pero sabía que el día siguiente no sería fácil, así que lo mejor era tomarlo con calma, la ayudó a enjuagarse y salió de la tina primero, envolvió su cintura con una blanca y gruesa toalla del más fino algodón. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y la envolvió con otra toalla.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde sus ropas de dormir estaban dispuestas sobre la cama, se vistieron dándose la espalda el uno al otro, de pronto Albert volteó a verla de reojo, y no pudo evitar admirarla, justo en ese momento se ponía la parte de arriba de la pijama de él, había descartado el camisón de encaje y satín y en su lugar había tomado la camisa de su pijama qué él nunca utilizaba, por supuesto que le quedaba enorme, pero el color vino del satín contrastaba hermosamente con sus cabellos dorados y su blanca piel, sus piernas torneadas se asomaban seductoramente debajo de la camisa, y todas su buenas intenciones de dejarla dormir se esfumaron.

Caminó hasta ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras la obligaba a voltear hacia él, la besó hasta que la dejó sin aliento, ella aspiró el aroma varonil de su piel y de pronto el cansancio se esfumó, el volvió a reclamar sus labios, y ella deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón, acariciando apenas por debajo del elástico, el metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su espalda desnuda, besó su cuello, y tomándola por los muslos la cargó, ella se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas mientras él se dirigía hacia la cama, con cuidado la depositó sobre ella y siguió besándola mientras con la mano desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, ella acarició su espalda, y con desesperación comenzó a deshacerse del pantalón justo cuando su boca se cerraba sobre uno de sus pezones, después de ello sólo hubo placer, y cuando terminaron ella se durmió sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Albert se quedó despierto algo más de tiempo, pensando en lo que le depararía el día de mañana. Tenía las pruebas que necesitaba contra Beatrice, y debía hablar con Candy al respecto, también debía decirle a Elizabeth y a Candy que el hombre que ellas conocían como Monsieur Daviau era en realidad Jacques Beaumont, su padre.

Los rayos del sol entraban por los ventanales de la habitación, Albert se movió con cuidado de no despertar a Candy y salió de la cama, quería dejarla dormir lo más que pudiera, encontró su bata y se la puso, en silencio se dirigió a la puerta para dar instrucciones, retrasaría su salida a Chicago una semana más, para poder cerrar los asuntos en Lakewood. Entró en su vestidor por la otra puerta y se vistió, dio instrucciones a Dorothy de qué no permitiera que nadie molestara a Candy.

Bajó al estudio e hizo unas llamadas, solicitó que los miembros permanentes del consejo se presentarán en Lakewood lo más pronto posible. Después pidió que se mandara llamar a Richard, Jacques, y Archie.

Los cuatro hombres pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en la biblioteca, en el transcurso se añadieron James Machintosh, Anthony Cornwell y Thomas Brown.

-William, entendemos todo lo que dices, y estamos tanto o más horrorizados que tú, sin embargo, no creo que la acción jurídica sea lo que más nos convenga…

\- Pero esa mujer es un monstruo. –

\- Tiene usted razón Monsieur Beaumont, sin embargo, debe entender que el código de los Andrey tiene una razón de ser.

\- James, dime que podemos hacer…-

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y la señora Elroy entró.

¿Qué puedes hacer con respecto a Beatrice?

Sí tía, hemos...

No necesitas decirme nada, sé perfectamente a dónde te ha llevado tu investigación, y porqué Beatrice se encuentra en arresto domiciliario. No pongas cara de sorprendido, esta vieja aún tiene sus influencias.

Y bien Elroy, ¿qué propones?

Simple, un discreto sanatorio en algún lugar perdido con la conveniente vigilancia.

¡Tía!

William, ¿acaso crees que la cárcel será mejor para ella? Además, con todo lo que la mujer ha confesado no habrá problema en que los médicos la declaren incapacitada.

Elroy tiene razón, es lo más conveniente, tal vez deberíamos indagar si es posible usar el mismo que hemos usado para ayudar a Eliza Leegan.

¿De qué hablas James?

Ah lo siento, no habíamos querido decirte porque estabas de luna de miel, Eliza Leegan se desmoronó tan pronto llegó a México, Leegan se contactó con nosotros e hicimos los arreglos con una clínica privada en Nebraska, y ahora reside apaciblemente ahí.

Albert no lo podía creer, Eliza Leegan en un sanatorio, y él considerando seriamente la propuesta de su tía, quien, por supuesto tenía razón, Beatrice era una mujer enferma, y un sanatorio cómo ese que acababan de mencionar era lo mejor para ella.

¿Creen que el consejo esté de acuerdo?

Para ser honestos como no estamos emprendiendo una acción legal no necesitamos el permiso del consejo, nosotros tres, tu tía y yo somos suficientes para avalar tu decisión.

Está bien…-

Hay algo más que debemos discutir. –

Dime Thomas. –

Bueno, sabiendo quién es el señor Beaumont, quisiéramos saber si su intención es darles a sus hijas su nombre. –

Jacques se sorprendió por un momento, tener que discutir algo tan privado y personal con completos desconocidos no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero al parecer estos tres hombres y Elroy Andrey se creían en la prerrogativa de preguntar lo que les viniese en gana y decidir por las vidas de los demás, ¿pero en que se había metido?

Bueno señores, es algo que no puedo contestar aún, no sé si mis hijas querrán conocerme o no, o si estarán interesadas en mi nombre… ¿porqué es algo que debo discutir con ustedes?

Es muy sencillo Monsieur Beaumont, como sabrá Candy es esposa de William, y hasta el momento muchos reparos se han puesto a esto, si bien la familia los respalda, aún falta hacer la presentación ante la alta sociedad de Chicago, así como la de Nueva York, Edinburgh, Londres, en fin todos los lugares importantes dónde los Andrey tienen negocios, y hemos pensado que es muy afortunado que al fin sepamos de dónde proviene la señora Candy, y que ciertamente el apellido Beaumont es un apellido ilustre y de abolengo, si bien hoy en día no cuentan con un título nobiliario, esto sólo se debe a que la familia renunció a él en la época de Napoleón, pero sin duda se podrían tomar los pasos correspondientes para restaurarles el principado.

En pocas palabras es conveniente para la familia Andrey que yo reconozca legalmente a mi hija. –

Así es Monsieur.

Señores, creo que se están adelantando, ni siquiera hemos hablado con Candy, o Elizabeth, la decisión es de ellas. - Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Si me lo permiten, con todo respeto, creo que la respuesta de Elizabeth será no en cuanto a lo del apellido, porque eso complicaría la vida de los Lancaster, y ella los ama. - dijo Richard.

Y Candy los mandará al diablo a todos si sabe que la única razón por la cual se busca el apellido es por las apariencias sociales. –

Está bien muchachos, no se alteren, sabemos que tienen razón, y estamos sólo planteando las cosas, pueden tomar un poco de tiempo, en el caso de Elizabeth no podemos opinar, no nos corresponde, pero Candy… bueno seamos honestos Candy Beaumont Andrey no suena nada mal.

Albert puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debes disculpar a mi familia Jacques, tienen las mejores intenciones, pero como te explico que no conocen la prudencia a veces.

\- Está bien William, entiendo, en cuanto a Candy y Elizabeth...-

-Si me lo permites quisiera hablar con Candy yo mismo, y después darles oportunidad de que se conozcan, además no sé si querrá hablar con Beatrice.

\- Te pido lo mismo con respecto a Elizabeth, creo que las decisiones dependen de cada una, ahora si me disculpan he estado mucho tiempo alejado de mis hijas y mi esposa, así que con permiso.

Richard salió y se dirigió a su habitación, encontró a su esposa plácidamente dormida con las dos pequeñas en su cama, llamó a las nanas, y ellas se llevaron a las bebes, él se introdujo en la cama junto a su esposa y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- En la biblioteca, con el consejo Andrey, Albert, la señora ELroy…

\- Oh Dios, todo el aquelarre completo…

-jajajajaja sabes que ahora es tu cuñado verdad.

\- Sí, esta vida es demasiado rara, gracias a Dios que él y yo nunca tuvimos que ver, si no esto sería un caos completo.

-Tienes razón.

\- ¿De que hablaron?

\- ¿No quieres seguir durmiendo?

\- Sí hasta que me evadiste, dime que sucede.

\- Pues Albert y Jacques lograron que Beatrice confesara y el consejo Andrey ha votado por declararla mentalmente incapacitada.

\- ¿Cómo!?

\- Lo que oyes, la tienen grabada… confesó que ella fue quién las separo y abandonó, y que ciertamente estuvo atormentando a Candy, incluso dejó entrever que planeaba hacerle algo a nuestras hijas.

\- ¿Dónde están las niñas?

\- Con las nanas, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, Albert puso a Beatrice bajo custodia, no puede salir de su cuarto, y los médicos para asesorarla ya vienen en camino.

\- Entonces, ella, es… nuestra tía.

\- Sí, y Jacques…

\- ¿Quién es Jacques?

\- Monsieur Daviau, en realidad, su nombre es Jacques Beaumont, y él es…tu padre, tuyo y de Candy. –

Elizabeth se quedó callada… no sabía que decir, todo lo que había escuchado en ese momento no la había preparado para esa información.

-Cariño, no será fácil, pero puedes conocerlo, y tener algún tipo de relación con él.

\- David Lancaster es mi padre…

\- Lo sé, sin embargo, todo este tiempo estuvo buscando a su hijo o hija, no se ha vuelto a casar, y aunque el tipo no se ve paternal, tal vez puedas tener en él un amigo.

Elizabeth suspiró, y se imaginó a Candy, seguro ella estaba saltando de felicidad, Dios, eran tan opuestas.

Albert había llegado a buscar a Candy, y se dio cuenta que todavía se hallaba dormida, sin embargo, eran las 12:00 y debía hablar con ella, con delicadeza acarició su rostro y la llamó suavemente por su nombre. Ella le sonrió y lo haló de la camisa para que entrara a la cama con ella, sin previo aviso se subió sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

-¿Candy?

-Estaba soñando con todas las cosas que quiero hacerte, así que, ya que estás aquí, no puedo dejar pasar mi oportunidad. –

Albert solo sonrió, él no iba a negarse a hacer los sueños de Candy realidad. Una vez que ella hubo hecho con él todo lo que se le antojó, se dejó caer exhausta a su lado.

Bien, ahora sí explícamelo todo.

Beatrice confesó… por así decirlo, y hemos acordado enviarla a un sanatorio.

¿qué confesó exactamente?

Que ella fue quien las separó y las abandonó y que ciertamente se dedicó a atormentarte por venganza…pero también creemos que intentó matar a Jacques, y que pretendía hacerle algo a las bebés de Elizabeth.

¿Jacques Beaumont está vivo?

Sí Candy…

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

Quiero verlo… ¿puedes localizarlo?

Cariño, Monsieur Daviau es en realidad Jacques Beaumont.

Candy salió de un brinco de la cama para darse una ducha, vestirse e ir en la búsqueda de su padre. Albert se maravilló de su entusiasmo.

El encuentro con su padre fue emotivo, ciertamente para algunos hubiese sido muy difícil, pero Candy estaba tan dispuesta a amar, y tenía un espíritu tan parecido al de su madre, que sin saberlo de inmediato conectó con Jacques.

A Elizabeth le costó un poco más de trabajo, pero dos meses después cuando fue tiempo de que regresaran a Inglaterra, Elizabeth le pidió a Jacques que viajara con ellos.

El trámite para reconocer a Candy se llevó a cabo, ella aceptó por amor a Albert, sabía que, aunque para ellos no era importante, sus hijos merecían tener su origen claro. Elizabeth decidió no cambiar su apellido.

 **Seis meses después…**

La mansión de Chicago estaba finamente decorada para recibir a los invitados, era la primera fiesta que Candy organizaba por sí sola y estaba algo nerviosa, la tía Elroy la observó orgullosa, había hecho todo a la perfección. Ese día, sería la primera vez que sería anfitriona de una fiesta en la mansión Andrey, pero también sería el día que la presentarían como Candice Beaumont Andrey.

Mientras Candy supervisaba el acomodo de las flores en el vestíbulo la puerta principal se abrió, y Albert entró seguido por Jacques.

Candy estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que ni siquiera volteó a ver esperando que fuera alguno de los proveedores, Albert se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le tapó los ojos. Jacques sonrió ante la escena, estaba tan agradecido con la vida de que sus hijas estuviesen casadas con hombres que harían lo que fuera por protegerlas, que las amaban y sobre todo, eran sus cómplices.

¡Albert! -su voz sonaba llena de deleite.

¿Cómo me reconoces tan rápido, podría haber sido Archie, o Annie o…-

Tu perfume mi amor.

Bueno, pues tengo otra sorpresa para ti. – Dijo Albert mientras la volteaba en dirección de Jacques.

Jacques.- Llamarlo papá era un poco extraño, Jacques era un hombre muy joven aún, y Candy siempre se había imaginado a alguien mayor, sin embargo lo amaba sin reservas.

Ella corrió a sus brazos, y el la abrazó.

Candy, te extrañé. Debo decirte que la mansión se ve magnífica.

Gracias, todo lo que sé me lo ha enseñado la tía Elroy.

No lo dudo Candy, pero debo decirte que creo que también heredaste el buen gusto de tu madre, sabes, su gusto era simplemente exquisito.

Candy, le sonrió, amaba saber esas pequeñas cosas de la madre que no había conocido, y Jacques estaba lleno de anécdotas, Candy podía ver como su mirada se iluminaba cuando hablaba de ella.

Jacques, Candy, debo dejarlos, ya que tengo asuntos que atender, regresaré en un rato.

Pero, ni siquiera has comido…

Lo sé mi amor, sin embargo, hay algunos asuntos que tengo que atender en la oficina. Y si quieres que nos escapemos a Martha´s Vineyard una semana necesito resolver lo más posible. - Albert agradeció que Candy no le prestara atención a su tono de voz, estaba preocupado porque los médicos de la clínica dónde se encontraban Beatrice y Eliza querían verlo.

Bueno mi amor, supongo que comerás en la oficina, por favor llega a tiempo para arreglarte, y recibir a los invitados.

Albert sonrió y luego la besó, ni en un millón de años hubiese soñado que Candy le diría eso. Candy pidió que llevasen a Jacques a su habitación y dio las últimas instrucciones sobre la decoración. Después se dirigió al comedor, para cerciorarse que todo estuviese preparado para la comida, estando en el comedor George se acercó a ella y le pidió hablar en el despacho.

Y bien George, ¿qué sucede?

Nada señora Candy, solo necesito que me firme unos documentos.-

Y ¿se puede saber que estoy firmando George?

Los títulos de propiedad de la casa de Lakewood, y de Martha´s Vineyard, los fondos de inversión y fideicomisos de la mitad de la fortuna Andrey, así como los que le corresponden por ser una de las herederas de Violet Douglas, y la fortuna personal que le corresponde por parte de los Beaumont.

Candy se le quedó viendo a George…

George…-

Si señora Andrey, es usted una mujer extremadamente rica. –

Pero ¿por qué Lakewood y la mitad de la fortuna de los Andrey?

Bueno, son las instrucciones del señor William.

Sí, pero, ¿por qué George?, ¿qué le preocupa?

Gran parte de lo que pertenece a los Andrey se está manejando de forma muy agresiva en inversiones de la bolsa, el señor William quiere asegurar su futuro y el de sus hijos en caso de que algo suceda, la fortuna personal de William está asegurada también, pero al traspasarle lo que le correspondería de herencia a Rosemary logra preservar una buena parte del capital Andrey, lo que está a su nombre se usará en inversiones mucho más seguras, y el hecho que la dos propiedades estén a su nombre las pone fuera de los bienes que se pueden usar como colaterales en caso de banca rota. –

Geroge…

No tiene de que preocuparse señora Candy, William solo está siendo previsor.

Está bien George, te firmo lo que me pides, pero quiero pedirte que te reúnas conmigo unas tres veces a la semana y me enseñes a manejar esto, si William quiere protegerme, debo saber cómo hacerlo yo misma en caso de que sea necesario, también quisiera ver un resumen de lo que se gana mes con mes para poder asignar una mensualidad al Hogar de Pony, y tal vez ver qué otras cosas se pueden hacer. Por ayudar a las personas de Chicago.

Por supuesto que sí señora Candy, ahora, debo decirle que también he recibido instrucciones de pasar a su nombre parte de la fortuna personal de la señora Elroy en cuanto nazca su primer hijo, y se está viendo que parte de los bienes de Lady Beatrice le corresponderán.

George, es demasiado…

Imagine cuanto bien puede hacer…

-Está bien George, te parece vernos tres veces a la semana….

Claro que sí señora.

Y George, llámame Candy, por Dios me has dicho señora veinte veces en los últimos 10 minutos.

Muy bien Candy, pero sólo en privado.

Eres parte de la familia.

George sólo le sonrió, besó levemente su mano y salió de la habitación. Se quedó pensativa por un rato, y ahí la encontró Jacques.

Mon Chêrie, en que piensas…

En qué puedo hacer con todo el dinero para ayudar a los niños huérfanos.

¿Cuál dinero?

George habló conmigo, y me parece ridículo.

El mundo no es justo, y nada está asegurado, así que me parece prudente la decisión de tu esposo, si lo piensas no está sólo asegurando tu futuro y el de tus hijos, sino el de los Andrey.

Tienes razón, y esa fortuna puedo no tocarla, pero la de los Douglas…

Mi niña, nadie te va a impedir que te involucres en tanta obra de caridad se te antoje, para tu buena suerte, es lo que se espera de una señora de la alta sociedad.

Candy sonrió, Jacques tenía razón, él se puso de pie, y galantemente le ofreció el brazo para guiarla hacía el comedor.

 **Coorporativo Andrey.**

Señor William, lo esperan en su oficina.

Gracias Holly, voy para allá.

Entró a la habitación y se topó no con uno, sino con tres médicos.

¿Señores?

Señor Andrey, agradecemos que nos reciba, el motivo de nuestra visita es para hablar con usted acerca de posibles tratamientos para sus parientas que están internadas con nosotros.

¿Y para eso era necesario que vinieran tres médicos?

Verá señor Andrey, hay algunos métodos interesantes que nos gustaría probar con ellas, hasta ahora nuestra clínica había sido sólo un lugar de descanso, pero las nuevas investigaciones sugieren que terapias de malaria son favorables para casos como los de sus parientes, o bien, podríamos probar con hidroterapia.

Señores, me suena a que están pidiendo mi permiso de experimentar con mi prima y mi tía política.

Bueno Señor Andrey, sólo le estamos presentando opciones.

En el caso de mi prima, yo no decido legalmente, y en el caso de mi tía política, me temo que mi esposa sería la que tendría que decidir, así que necesitan darme todos los hechos, y yo los pasaré más adelante, sin embargo, debo advertirles que mi esposa, conoce de medicina, así que la información debe estar completa, y nos tardaremos tiempo en dar una respuesta.

Lo entendemos Señor Andrey, pero queríamos hablarlo con usted, sobre todo por el caso de su tía, su trastorno es diferente… por lo demás, en lo que cabe están bien, estables, la señorita Leegan sigue sin hablar, pero bien podría atribuírsele a los fuertes sedantes, y la señora Beatrice se encuentra en calma también.

¿Será posible visitarlas?

Su familia no me dio a entender que eso fuera algo que quisieran.

Mi esposa, es una mujer compasiva, y está totalmente convencida de que no podemos sólo abandonarlas ahí.

Una clínica psiquiátrica no es lugar para una señora…

Me temo doctor, qué eso es algo que mi esposa y yo decidiremos…

Si usted me avisa con tiempo, podemos tramitar los permisos necesarios.

Se lo aviso doctor, queremos visitar a nuestras parientes en dos meses.

Muy bien señor Andrey, todo estará preparado, mandaremos los informes y datos para que los analice, gracias por su tiempo.

De nada señores.

Albert se quedó pensativo rebuscando en su memoria sobre lo qué había leído acerca de las terapias mencionadas, definitivamente debía investigar a profundidad antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

George llamó a la puerta, entró y habló con Albert sobre la conversación que había tenido con Candy y la petición de esta de enseñarle acerca de los negocios. Albert sonrió.

Era justo lo que esperaba George… quiero que aprenda, si un día me pasa algo, ella debe ser quién quede en control a favor de nuestros hijos, nadie más.

William, nada te pasará.

Eso quiero pensar viejo amigo, sin embargo, como bien sabemos la vida no la tenemos comprada, y debo asegurar a Candy ya nuestros posibles hijos, tu mejor que nadie conoces a mi familia.

Lo sé William, me haré cargo, tal vez si contratamos tutores, aparte del de francés…

Me parece buena idea, lo discutiré con Candy.

Pero ahora debemos irnos o Candy se molestará si llegamos tarde. George, necesito que averigües sobre hidroterapias y terapias de malaria.

¿William?

Los médicos quieren usarlas con Eliza y Beatrice.

No suena agradable.

Lo sé, pero necesito tener la información completa para dársela a Candy y a Leegan.

Muy bien William, la conseguiré lo más pronto posible.

Albert llegó justo a tiempo para cambiarse, entró al ala que les correspondía y caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo, al igual que en Lakewood todo un piso había sido acondicionado para ellos, así que tenían privacidad. Entró a la suite y se topó con Candy sentada frente al espejo, llevaba un hermoso vestido color negro con bordado con pedrería negra, el vestido era de gasa que flotaba de una forma hermosa, el corte hasta la cadera, la espalda baja, su cabello había sido recogido en un elegante rodete manteniendo sus rizos en pequeñas ondas, un tocado de plumas negras acomodado discretamente. Largos guantes de satín negro subían hasta cubrir casi todo el largo de sus brazos, sin embargo, sus hombros quedaban al descubierto, así como un generoso escote, con delgados tirantes que sostenían el vestido.

Candy estaba tratando de decidir que joyas usar, la realidad era que no iban con el estilo moderno de su vestido, pero Albert le acercó un hermoso estuche de cuero negro.

Creo que esto irá mucho mejor con tu vestido. – le dijo sonriente.

Candy abrió el estuche y se encontró con un exquisito y delgado collar de diminutos diamantes engarzados en oro blanco, varios lazos largos según la moda de la época, discretos aretes de diamantes. Y un par de peinetas de diamantes para completar su tocado.

Albert, es hermoso…pero no debiste, tengo joyas más que suficientes-

Lo sé mi amor, pero ninguna irá con este vestido como las demás, simplemente son de un estilo diferente, además Señora Candice Beaumont Andrey, ahora que es la cabeza de los Andrey, su labor es sentar los precedentes en cuanto a la moda. Ese vestido es un buen paso.

¿Crees que la tía se escandalice? –

No mi amor, eres una mujer casada, y con un exquisito gusto, así que no te preocupes, te ves hermosa, ahora iré a cambiarme.

Albert entró en el vestidor, su kilt ceremonial con chaleco, chaqueta y corbata estaba preparado, junto con la fina camisa blanca, mientras se vestía Candy entró en el vestidor.

¿necesitas ayuda? – se acercó a él con la intención de acomodarle la camisa, y comenzó a anudar la corbata que Albert apenas había puesto en su cuello, él se sorprendió alzando una ceja-

No sabía que anudar corbatas era una de tus habilidades. – le dijo sonriente.

Pues al parecer hay muchas cosas que una dama de sociedad debe saber y entre ellas está el asegurarse que su esposo se vea presentable, así que le pedí a Archie que me enseñara a hacerlo. –

¿Por qué a Archie?

Porque no puedes negar que la ropa y él se llevan muy bien, y quería sorprenderte, de hecho, no tienes idea de todo lo que me dijo que se puede hacer con una corbata. –

Jajajaja mi querido sobrino. ¿Te dio algún otro consejo?

Se ofreció a llevarte con su sastre y su peluquero.

Por supuesto que no aceptaste.

No hasta el cambio de temporada, ya revisé y tu guardarropa está completo por ahora, pero la siguiente temporada podemos tomarle la palabra, e incluso creo que podríamos tomar un tiempo los cuatro para viajar a Paris…tal vez participar en algunas pasarelas -

Jajajajaja ¿estás jugando conmigo verdad?

¿en qué momento fui demasiado lejos?

En la pasarela, aunque aún eso podría ser creíble para Archie, pero no te imagino queriendo ser modelo, ni tu ni Annie. –

Candy le ayudó a ponerse el saco y el chaleco, la verdad era que por la diferencia de alturas hubiese sido más rápido si Albert lo hubiese hecho sólo, pero por nada del mundo se atrevería a confesarlo, estaba seguro de que la tía Elroy le había dicho que era una tarea esencial, y además pasar tiempo con ella después de semanas muy ocupadas era un privilegio.

Y dígame señora Andrey, ¿cómo pasó su día?

Ocupada, pero todo quedó perfecto.

Estoy orgulloso de ti mi amor, pero estaré igual de orgulloso si decides no hacer esto parte de tu vida.

Bueno, no es todo lo que quiero hacer, pero necesito hacer una buena impresión primero, y una vez que todos sean felices con la hermosa, inocente y convencional Sra. Andrey, entonces comenzamos a hacerlos entrar en shock con el sin fin de caridades que les presentaré para que participen. Quizá podamos subastar sus joyas ancestrales para construir un nuevo hospital.

¡Candy!

Estoy jugando sabes que valoro cada una de las joyas que me han sido encomendadas, después de todo no son mías, solo me tocará lucirlas por un tiempo.

Mi amor…

Es la verdad, algún día serán de nuestro hijo o nuestra hija.

Dentro de muchos, muchos, años mi amor.

Albert, ¿cómo puedes quejarte de que hable sobre el futuro? Tú me mandaste a George para firmar todo lo necesario en caso de que tu no estés.

Así que estás molesta, solo intentaba protegerte, a ti y a nuestros hijos.

Lo entiendo, pero me hubiese gustado que lo hablaras tu conmigo primero.

Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado.

Está bien amor, sólo intentemos comunicarnos más. – Le dijo ella mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios tratando de no arruinar el maquillaje.

Tenemos que hablar, Candy, pero después de la fiesta, es sobre Beatrice, algunos tratamientos que los médicos proponen.

Candy se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

Legalmente tu eres quien puede decidir, es tu tía, y no tiene otros familiares.

Elizabeth…

Legalmente Elizabeth es una Lancaster.

Está bien, hablaremos mañana, por ahora debemos bajar, no tardaran en llegar los invitados.

Albert le ofreció el brazo galantemente y bajaron las escaleras, aún no llegaba nadie, pero como anfitriones debían estar abajo. La tía Elroy no bajaría hasta más tarde. Los primeros en llegar fueron Archie y Annie.

Albert, veo que tienes muy bien anudada la corbata. – le dijo Archie dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Candy.

Gracias Archie, por enseñarle a mi esposa como anudar una corbata.

¿Y cuándo nos vamos a Paris? – preguntó Annie inocentemente.

Jajajajajaja, y yo qué pensé que era una broma. - Justo en ese momento entró James Machintosh y su esposa.

¡William! Tu risa se oye hasta afuera. – Lo reprendió Lady Machintosh.

William sólo sonrió y besó la mano de la anciana galantemente, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara.

Así que esa es la forma que logras salirte con la tuya siempre. – le dijo James Machintosh

Todos sonrieron, ante el comentario, y Candy los invitó graciosamente a pasar.

La fiesta fue exquisita, todo era refinado, había flores por todos lados, pero no solo rosas, sino muchas otras, todas en colores pastel, los tonos de la mantelería eran claros, la mansión de Chicago brillaba con una frescura nueva, y había un suave glamour que no se veía desde que la madre de Albert murió.

La fiesta fue un éxito total, al día siguiente los periódicos hablaban de ella, y del maravilloso estilo de la señora Andrey, además de lo feliz que se veía el matrimonio Andrey, aunque por su puesto hubo quienes se preguntaron porque después de casi un año de casados aún no se veía que el heredero viniese en camino.

Al día siguiente Albert se quedó en casa con la intención de desayunar con Candy y platicar algunos pendientes. En vez de bajar al comedor principal Albert pidió que no los molestaran y el mismo se hizo cargo del desayuno, Candy lo ayudó a poner la mesa y hacer el café, era como antes, cuando vivían en los departamentos Magnolia.

Y bien, Albert, dime, a que acuerdo llegaste con Sophia.

Bueno, creo que por fin estamos cerrando los asuntos de la custodia. Logré que aceptara la mayoría de los términos, incluido el que estipula que si algo me pasa a mí tu tendrás derechos de visita.

¿qué hay del lugar de residencia?

Por lo pronto aceptó hacer su base en Chicago, con la opción de viajar por supuesto, pero nos coordinaremos para compartir vacaciones, etc…

Me da gusto Albert, es bueno para Marie tener algún tipo de rutina.

Mañana se firman los acuerdos, y debes acompañarme.

Está bien, me avisas la hora por favor. ¿Qué hay de Beatrice?

Mmmm aún no tengo los datos completos, pero los médicos quieren tratarla con terapia de malaria o bien una hidroterapia.

¡Albert! No…

¿Es tan terrible como suena?

Me temo que sí, por lo que vi cuando hice prácticas en el área de psiquiatría es horrible.

¿Y no hay esperanza de que mejore?

En lo personal creo que no, Albert, Beatrice está enferma de odio, mientras ella no perdone y pida perdón no habrá cambios. Tal vez debamos revisar la posibilidad de cambiarla a otro lugar.

Espero que podamos hacer una visita en un mes y veamos el lugar en persona, tu sabes que yo no fui quien aprobó la clínica, pero confié en que las investigaciones pertinentes se hicieron.

Esperemos que estén bien.

Bueno, y ¿qué hay de tus planes?

Candy siguió contándole sobre los proyectos de beneficencia que ansiaba desarrollar.

 **Nebraska.**

¿Y bien doctor Smith, obtuvo los permisos?

Aún no, sin embargo, creo que podemos seguir adelante con las sesiones mientras no haya un no rotundo firmado.

¿Y con quien empezaremos hoy?

Traiga a la señorita Leegan.

El equipo estaba preparado, los enfermeros entraron con una aterrada Eliza, de la belleza altanera de antaño no quedaba nada, su antes sedoso cabello estaba enmarañado y desaliñado, Eliza ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar, sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, así que antes de que todo empezara se fugó de sí misma para ver flotando desde el aire como la sumergían en un baño de agua muy cliente y a los pocos minutos la cambiaban a un de agua helada, y al poco tiempo la joven mujer entró en shock.

 **Chicago. Un mes después.**

-¿Lista para irnos mi amor?

\- Sí, ya el equipaje está en la estación, sólo falta la tía Elroy, Albert, tal vez no deba venir, deberíamos primero ver en qué condiciones se encuentra Eliza, no me gustaría que la tía la pasara mal.

-Bien sabes lo testaruda que es, nos acompañara y punto. Mira ahí viene junto con George, sube al auto.

El chofer le abrió la puerta y Candy entró. Viajaron en silencio a la estación de trenes, dónde los dos vagones de los Andrey ya se encontraban enganchados

.El recorrido fue agradable, a pesar del tiempo que duró. Cuando por fin llegaron y se instalaron en el hotel Albert y Candy fueron a conocer la clínica sin la tía Elroy, Albert no había puesto sobre aviso a los médicos.

Mientras entraban a lo que parecía ser una lujosa mansión Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, el lugar se veía demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

 **Notas:**

 **Hola Chicas, mil gracias por la paciencia, no quería publicar sin revisarlo primero, pero aquí está, honestamente creo que no me queda mucho por hacer con esta historia, tal vez unos dos o tres capítulos más, pero quien sabe, la verdad es que nunca pensé que todo lo que está pasando pasaría en mi historia, pero bueno, espero que les guste.**

 **Un abrazo a cada una, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, y por el ánimo.**

 **Dios les bendiga.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Nota: Se recomienda discreción, hay escenas con contenido adulto.**

 **Capítulo 40 El matrimonio Andrey.**

Candy y Albert llegaron a la recepción de la clínica, una mujer impecable, severamente vestida de negro los recibió.

Buenos días, ¿En qué podemos servirles?

Soy William Albert Andrey, y ella es mi esposa, Candice Beaumont Andrey, estamos aquí para visitar a dos de nuestras parientes, lady Beatrice Adams, y Eliza Leegan.

Señor Andrey, disculpe usted, pero las visitas en este lugar no se pueden hacer inesperadamente…

Señorita, creo que no me está entendiendo, venimos a visitar y ver las instalaciones del lugar, a menos claro, que ustedes prefieran que nuestros abogados les visiten primero. – dijo Albert seriamente viendo a los ojos a la mujer.

Permítame Sr. Andrey, iré por el doctor Jameson.

Gracias.

Candy guardaba silencio mientras miraba a su alrededor, el pulcro espacio y el silencio sepulcral, no parecía que nadie habitara ese lugar, por el pasillo resonaron los pasos de la recepcionista, quién al poco tiempo regresó y los guio a la lujosa oficina del doctor Jameson.

Albert tomó a Candy de la mano tratando de darle seguridad, sabía que no le gustaba ese lugar, pero que además estaba nerviosa de ver a Beatrice y a Eliza.

 _El día que Candy se enteró que Eliza estaba en una clínica fue el mismo día que los médicos llegaron para llevarse a Beatrice, Albert no había encontrado el momento para decírselo con todo lo que estaba pasando._

 _Candy había intentado hablar con Beatrice antes de que la llevaran a la clínica. Pero la experiencia había sido devastadora, Beatrice no mostraba nada de arrepentimiento, y le dijo cuanto deseaba que ella y Elizabeth al igual que su madre hubiesen muerto._

 _Candy había tenido la esperanza de que los años hubiesen hecho reflexionar a Beatrice, pero la amargura en el corazón de la mujer era demasiada. En medio del escándalo los enfermeros tuvieron que forcejear con ella y sedarla, mientras la bajaban cargada el médico se había acercado a Candy y le había dicho que cuidarían de su tía, así como estaban cuidando de su prima Eliza._

 _Candy solo palideció, pero no le dejó saber al doctor que había cometido una imprudencia, Albert la había visto a los ojos suplicando una disculpa y había ordenado que acompañaran al médico abajo, mientras llevaba a Candy a sus habitaciones y le explicaba todo._

Candy y Albert entraron en la oficina, el doctor Jameson los recibió.

-Señor y señora Andrey, es un placer recibirles.

\- Doctor Jameson, no parecía así cuando su recepcionista les atendió- le contestó secamente Albert.

\- Lo siento, es un malentendido, ciertamente no solemos recibir visitas sin avisar, porque eso interfiere con nuestros pacientes, sin embargo, no podríamos negarles la entrada a ustedes.

\- Muy bien doctor. ¿Y ahora podemos ver a mi tía y a mi prima?

\- Verá señor Andrey, la señorita Leegan y lady Adams han estado un poco indispuestas, tal vez sería mejor que recorramos las instalaciones…

\- Doctor Jameson, no nos iremos sin verlas.

\- Señor Andrey, con gusto lo llevaré, pero tal vez su esposa se sentiría más cómoda esperando aquí.

\- Doctor, mi esposa es una enfermera calificada, le aseguro que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Cuando el doctor se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra salida asintió con la cabeza y los guio por el pasillo, después de subir unas cuantas escaleras y pasar por varias puertas llegaron a una zona diferente, a Candy le recordó la zona de la habitación cero donde habían hospitalizado a Albert tantos años atrás. Todo era austero y un poco tétrico, le parecía que no era lo que la familia Andrey había entendido por cómodo retiro.

Sr. Y Sra Andrey, Lady Elizabeth está pasando por una infección, así que tal vez no estará muy lúcida…

Candy no esperó más y entró en la habitación. Lo que vio ahí la dejó sin aliento. La mujer postrada en la cama se veía muchísimo mayor, su cabello antes castaño oscuro, con pequeños rastros de gris, ahora era prácticamente gris, su piel se veía amarillenta, y se quejaba de dolor mientras sudaba y se retorcía en la cama, sin embargo, estaba amarrada de muñecas y tobillos.

La mujer abrió los ojos, pero no los veía ellos, veía más allá, y de pronto comenzó a hablar.

¡Violet! Lo siento Violet, perdóname… yo debí cuidarlas.

Candy sentía la boca seca, conocía los síntomas y sabía con certeza lo que estaba pasando, Beatrice tenía claros síntomas de Malaria. Pero ellos no habían dado permiso de que se procediera con ese tratamiento.

Con cuidado camino hasta la cama, y tomando un paño limpio suavemente la cara de Beatrice, le acercó un poco de agua a los labios, pero por la posición no podía beber, así que tomó un algodón y lo uso para humedecer sus labios. La tomó de la mano y le dijo sin pensarlo.

-Vas a estar bien, yo te cuidare. – Candy comenzó a desatar sus muñecas.

El doctor Jameson iba a tratar de detenerla, pero Albert se le atravesó y le dijo en voz baja.

Doctor Jameson, usted y yo debemos hablar, pero primero quiero que traiga acá una enfermera para que se quede con Beatrice y nos lleve a mi esposa y a mí a ver a Eliza.

Al igual que todos aquellos que osaban con meterse con su familia el doctor Jameson pudo detectar algo amenazante y peligroso en la mirada de Albert. Así que se dirigió a pedir una enfermera, y esperó pacientemente a que el matrimonio Andrey lo encontrara en el pasillo.

Los condujo al cuarto de Eliza, Candy entró y se topó con una escena igual de devastadora, que la anterior, Eliza se encontraba sentada en su cama con una bata de hospital, abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía, su cabello rojo y brillante hacía algunos meses había sido cortado, y lucía opaco y enmarañado, sus muñecas evidenciaban que había estado atada por largo tiempo, su piel tenía moretones por todos lados.

Al escuchar que la puerta se abrió levantó la mirada y vio la silueta de una hermosa rubia enfundada en un abrigo color verde esmeralda con cuello de piel color negro, y guantes del mismo color su cabello rubio hermosamente recogido, y en su rostro había huellas de lágrimas.

Eliza sabía que frente a ella estaba su salvación, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se movió por voluntad propia, se puso de pie y avanzó temblorosa hacia Candy, pero cuando vio la figura del doctor Jameson se dejó caer al piso hecha un ovillo y comenzó a sollozar llena de terror.

Albert y Candy se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de la razón, y Candy se acercó a ella, sin importarle nada se sentó en el piso a su lado, y la abrazó.

Eliza, no te pasará nada, Albert y yo vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Candy…júrame que así será y te prometo que no volveré a meterme en tu camino, iré a México con mi familia a trabajar, y no volverás a saber de mí.

Eliza…- Candy solo la abrazó.

Albert pidió una enfermera para que ayudara a Eliza a asearse y a vestirse, y junto con Candy se dirigió a la oficina del doctor Jameson.

Albert pidió privacidad para hacer una llamada, y llamó a la habitación de George en el hotel, le dijo que no debía llevar a la tía Elroy a la clínica y que pidiera que los abogados se reunieran con él en la clínica, quería partirle la cara a Jameson.

Candy lo tomó de la mano.

Albert, ¿me dejas manejarlo?

Mi amor… -

Te prometo que si no estás de acuerdo con lo que le diré puedes dar marcha atrás.

Está bien, confío en ti.

El doctor Jameson entró.

-Sr. Andrey…-

Candy lo interrumpió.

Doctor Jameson, nuestros abogados están en camino, pactarán con usted la venta de esta clínica, y usted estará de acuerdo con el precio que demos si no quiere que en vez de comprársela lo demandemos y lo dejemos en la calle.

Sra. Andrey, creo que su marido es quien…-

Doctor, mi esposa está en toda la libertad de proponerle lo que guste, así que dele su respuesta.

Esta clínica es mi inversión de muchísimos años.

No seremos injustos con el precio, pero tampoco le daremos los recursos para que pueda volver a hacer algo como esto.

Señora Andrey, con todo respeto, ¿qué piensa hacer son los 40 pacientes que hay en este lugar? Por más enfermera que sea, no podrá con esto. - Le dijo burlón Jameson.

Muy bien doctor, entonces supongo que está esperando nuestra acción legal, no se preocupe nuestros abogados y la policía llegaran en cualquier momento, ya ellos se encargaron de interponer la denuncia. –

Albert estaba maravillado con ella, no se estaba dejando acorralar. Jameson le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, no podía creer que esa pequeña mujer lo viese de esa manera. Y al igual que con Albert reconoció que no podría contra ella.

Firmaré lo que quiera Sra. Andrey.

George y tres abogados llegaron, Candy les pidió que hicieran la compra a través del fideicomiso que había establecido para obras de beneficencia, y le pidió a George que se contactara con el equipo de médicos y psiquiatras que había armado previamente por sí era necesario.

Albert la observaba sin decir palabra, no tenía ni idea de que ella hubiese investigado tanto, ni de que hubiese preparado una propuesta económica con George, y menos que tuviese un staff listo para dirigir la clínica.

Jameson firmó, el staff llegó, ya que George había hecho los arreglos para que estuvieran en la ciudad y el doctor Martin se hizo cargo, no era psiquiatra, pero era un buen médico que había vencido sus propios demonios internos, y que ahora tantos años después Candy encontraba la forma de recompensarlo por lo bueno que había sido con ella.

Después Candy pidió que cambiaran a Beatrice a una habitación más cómoda y una bondadosa enfermera se hizo cargo de ella, Candy había querido hacerlo ella misma, pero Albert se había negado firmemente, le dijo que la podía visitar, pero que no creía prudente que estuviera con ella todo el tiempo.

Después se dirigieron a hablar con Eliza, quien los esperaba en uno de los salones. La mujer que encontraron se veía un poco mejor, había tomado un baño y la enfermera le había ayudado a ponerse un vestido de manga larga que cubría sus moretones.

Cuando Candy y Albert entraron ella estaba sentada frente a una ventana viendo hacia el jardín. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sin voltear a verlos dijo:

Perdón, perdóname por tantos años de hacerte sufrir, por haberte levantado falsos, por planear todo para que encontraras a Albert con Sophia, por haber pagado a esa enfermera…por cada humillación…perdón, me merezco todo lo que me ha pasado, pero…te suplico que me saques de aquí, seré tu sirvienta... -

Eliza… -

Antes de que Candy pudiese hablar Eliza se tiró de rodillas frente a ella y abrazo sus piernas, Candy de inmediato intentó levantarla. Pero Eliza levanto la mirada y le dijo:

No hasta que me perdones. –

Eliza, te perdono…-

Albert ayudó a Candy a poner a Eliza de pie.

Eliza escúchame con cuidado, la clínica ahora pertenece a una organización benéfica, Candy trajo un equipo de confianza, y creo que lo mejor para ti sería descansar por un mes, tal vez recuperar fuerzas, y después de que los médicos te den de alta hablaremos.

¿Me dejarán aquí? – La mirada de Eliza era aterrada.

Eliza, creo que lo que Albert dice es sensato, pero te prometo que nadie volverá a lastimarte… la tía abuela quiere verte, pero pienso que será mejor que te recuperes un poco primero, no quisiera causarle una impresión demasiado fuerte…

¿Vendrán a verme?

Estaremos una semana aquí, para que Candy pueda trabajar con el staff de la clínica, y por Beatrice…

Está bien, gracias.

Albert y Candy estuvieron durante dos semanas en Nebraska hasta que Candy logró organizar todo, Beatrice se recuperó de la fiebre, pero estaba muy debilitada, y se negaba a ver a Candy, ella no insistió, todo el proceso había sido desgastante, cada uno de los pacientes estaban en malas condiciones, los abogados tuvieron que contactarse con las familias, explicarles la situación, y ayudarles a interponer una demanda si así lo querían, al final Jameson no se iba librar de la justicia. El juicio sería largo. Pero los Andrey quedarían fuera de él.

Candy sentía que el círculo estaba cerrado, Eliza se estaba recuperando bastante bien, e incluso ayudaba un poco a los demás internos. Beatrice…Beatrice parecía no tener remedio, pero mientras hubiese vida había esperanza, y al menos la estaban tratando con dignidad.

En su aniversario de bodas Albert había arreglado todo para irse durante un año a Europa, Archie y George se harían cargo de los negocios en América, y Albert vería algunas cuantas cosas en Europa, pero en su mayoría se dedicaría a Candy.

El año transcurrido había sido complicado, y Candy merecía un descanso, su doctor estaba satisfecho con el progreso de ella después de su enfermedad, pero le había pedido a Albert que cuidara de que no se embarazara aún, debían cuidar de que estuviese estable por lo menos dos años, ya que los cambios hormonales y físicos del embarazo podrían disparar su inestabilidad mental.

Albert quería que ese año fuese hermoso y relajado, sabía que Candy anhelaba un bebé, pero no se iba arriesgar a perderla de nuevo entre las sombras.

 **Un año después, 1926, París, Francia.**

Candy observaba desde su balcón la hermosa ciudad, no podía creer que su año juntos en Europa llegaba a su fin, París era su última ciudad, pero ya habían pasado por muchas otras, admirando antiguos castillos, habían pasado una temporada con Jacques en los viñedos de la familia Beaumont en el valle de Loira, y otra con Elizabeth y Richard en Londres, al día siguiente regresarían a Inglaterra, para tomar un barco con rumbo a Nueva York.

Albert se desperezó, y la buscó con el brazo en la cama, pero no la encontró, entonces se incorporó y la vio en el balcón, sus hermosos rizos descendiendo por la espalda, enfundada en una ligera bata de seda color crema, que a contraluz se volvía transparente, ella sintió su mirada y se dio la vuelta, camino hacia él, y él recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada, sus senos se veían más abundantes, sus caderas un poco más anchas y su vientre redondeado lo hacían suspirar de felicidad, Candy tenía seis meses de embarazo, ella se había salido con la suya y no había querido esperar más, su argumento es que ya tenía 27 años, y se volvía vieja para tener hijos, esto era una exageración, aunque ciertamente las mujeres de su edad a veces tenían tres hijos para ese momento, Annie los tenía, al igual que Sarah y Elizabeth.

 _Albert sonrió al recordar la noche que ella se había salido con la suya, a él se le habían pasado un poco las copas, y ella simplemente lo volvió loco, él siempre era muy cuidadoso, de no venirse dentro de ella, o de usar un condón, pero esa noche Candy le había quitado la cordura, y el embriagado de amor y alcohol no había reaccionado, le había hecho el amor esa noche no una, sino tres veces. Albert culpaba a su atuendo, antes de ir al Valle de Loira habían hecho una pequeña parada en Paris, y habían ido al Moulin Rouge, Candy había quedado fascinada con el espectáculo, y de alguna manera se había hecho de uno de los seductores atuendos que las bailarinas usaban, una creación de seda, encaje y transparencias rojas con negro._

 _Después de la cena ella se había disculpado para ir al tocador, y coquetamente le había dicho que no espiara, él la había esperado sentado en un sofá con un whisky revisando unos papeles de trabajo. Escuchó que Candy despidió a la mucama, y siguió leyendo, ella entró en la habitación, pero él no levantó la vista, si voltear a verla le dijo:_

 _Buenas noches amor, que descanses._

 _Ella no respondió, sino que caminó hacia él, y él que estaba concentrado solo levantó la vista cuando una pierna enfundada en medias de seda color negro con liguero de encaje se posó sobre el borde del sofá, a un lado de él, entonces la vio, enfundada en un corsé rojo, con un escote muy bajo, sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un poco de encaje, una pantaleta de encaje negro, tacones muy muy altos del mismo color, ella sin quitarle la vista bajó la pierna y pasó la otra pierna al otro lado, de tal manera que él quedó en medio, y entonces lentamente se agachó para besarlo hasta quitarle el aliento, él la tomó por la cadera y la sentó frente a él en su regazo con las piernas separadas, haciendo que ella sintiera su excitación._

 _Después de ahí lo demás era borroso, sabía que le había hecho el amor en el sillón sin siquiera desvestirse o desvestirla, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la seda y el satín, había sido rápido, ambos estaban demasiado excitados, cuando acabaron él la llevó a la cama en brazos, se quedaron dormidos por un rato, hasta que la idea de lo incómodo que debía ser el atuendo de Candy lo despertó, y con ese pretexto procedió a comenzar a desvestirla, se deshizo primero e las medias, recorriendo sus piernas suave y lentamente con sus cálidas manos, por supuesto que ella se despertó y con voz ronca le dijo._

 _Espera…-_

 _Lo sentó en la cama, y sin despegarle los ojos comenzó a deshacer las cintas del corsé parada frente a él, el observó su torso desnudo y se percató de que una vez más estaba excitado, la tomó por las caderas, para atraerla hacía el y comenzó a besarla, el sentado al pie de la cama y ella de pie entre sus piernas, con manos expertas se deshizo de su última prenda recorriendo su cuerpo. Quiso volver a tomarla sin siquiera desvestirse, pero ella no se lo permitió, lentamente le deshizo el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó su camisa, después lo obligó a ponerse en pie, se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a deshacerse del cinto, desabrochar su pantalón, cuando el pantalón calló y junto con él su ropa interior, Albert cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de su mujer sobre sus partes íntimas. Después de ahí él simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando ella sintió que estaba listo, lo empujó a la cama y se subió sobre de él, sobra decir que definitivamente él ni del condón se había acordado, mucho menos de abandonar la calidez del cuerpo de ella._

 _La tercera vez había sido dulce y reposada, entre sueños, al sentir su aroma y su desnudez él se había excitado, ella había respondido a sus besos y caricias y pausada y metódicamente ambos tocaron el cielo._

 _Un mes y medio después mientras estaban en Praga, ella había sufrido un desmayo al pasear por los jardines de uno de los hermosos palacios. Albert había mandado llamar un médico, el cual categóricamente le había dicho que era normal que su esposa sufriera pequeños desmayos, así como mareos y nauseas debido a su estado. Candy había sonreído y el después de despedir al médico se había acostado a su lado en la cama._

 _¿Fue premeditado verdad?_

 _¿De qué hablas Albert?_

 _Pequeña hechicera, como si no supieras que ese atuendo de cortesana me iba a volver loco._

 _Así que fue el atuendo…_

 _Fuiste tú vestida en ese atuendo._

 _¿No estás feliz?_

 _Sabes que sí, pero también preocupado… te amo, y no quiero volver a perderte._

 _No me perderás, Albert, he aprendido a ser fuerte, y en verdad deseo tener hijos, me cuidaré, te lo prometo._

 _Está bien, te amo, gracias por embaucarme…sólo, ¿cómo estabas segura?_

 _No lo estaba, sabía que era un día fértil, y que podría funcionar._

 _¿Y si no hubiese funcionado?_

 _Tengo un baúl lleno de lencería francesa mi amor…_

 _Jajajajajajaja jamás pensé que habiendo sido educada entre monjas te atrevieras…_

 _Tú despertaste toda esa sensualidad en mi con tus besos._

 _Él la había besado, y le había hecho el amor con cariño, y mucho cuidado, porque en su mente temía lastimar al bebé, aunque Candy le había dicho que era absurdo._

No habían compartido con nadie la noticia, la mantuvieron en secreto para ellos durante seis meses, ahora que regresaran a América su pequeño secreto se haría público.

Albert atrajo a su mujer a su lado, y la sentó sobre él, su pequeño vientre lo intimidaba un poco, temía aplastarla, así que había decidido que mientras ella no diera a luz, iría sobre él, la acarició y la beso dulcemente, despertando con sus manos sensaciones que estaban a flor de piel ya que las hormonas del embarazo corrían por su cuerpo, ella se dejó llevar y al poco tiempo la respiración entrecortaba y los gemidos de placer llenaron la habitación.

 **Nueva York, unas semanas después.**

Candy descendía graciosamente la rampa del barco, iba tomada del brazo de Albert, vestía un ligero vestido color verde, el corte suelto de esos años la favorecía, para muchos no parecía embarazada, solo aquellos que la conocieran podrían darse cuenta.

Y precisamente hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules los esperaba en el muelle junto a una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

Ella está…- Sarah no terminó la frase.

Embarazada…-

No es ….-

Peligroso. – dijo secamente Terry.

Terry…

Es la verdad Sarah, el médico se lo advirtió, Albert mismo me lo dijo, debían dejar pasar al menos dos años y mira lo que ha hecho… - la voz de Terry sonaba molesta.

Terry, no te corresponde decir nada. – le dijo ella un poco molesta

Sarah, es por su bienestar, nunca pensé que Albert se atreviera a arriesgarla de esa forma.

Se ve radiante.

Sí, tienes razón, creo que hasta más hermosa.

El moreno suspiró, y Sarah ni siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario, había aprendido algún tiempo atrás que Candy tenía ese efecto en los hombres, su aparente fragilidad y su belleza hacía que siempre pareciera una damisela en apuros, a pesar de sus 27 años, y de estar casada con Albert. Terry, Archie y Richard siempre parecerían caballeros andantes dispuestos a salir a la guerra si es que la pequeña rubia lo necesitaba. Y ella al igual que Annie y Elizabeth aceptaban eso como un hecho de la vida. Las tres estaban seguras del amor de sus esposos hacia ellas. Pero tal vez una vez que fuiste hechizado por ella era difícil librarte.

¡Sarah, Terry! -la voz cantarina y vibrante de Candy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Y con diversión vio como la rubia soltaba el brazo de su marido y corría el resto de la rampa hacia ellos para abrazarlos, sin importarle su evidente embarazo, se veía igual de ágil que siempre. Terry rogó al cielo que al menos por los próximos meses no se le ocurriera que podía trepar árboles.

Albert llegó un poco después con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba acostumbrado a su mujer y sus locuras.

Candy, ¡Felicidades!

¿por qué?

Por tu embarazo. – le dijo Sarah un poco extrañada.

¿Embarazo? Oh, Dios, en verdad debí de hacerte caso y no comer tantos pasteles. Dijo Candy seriamente viendo a Albert.

El rubio hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza como diciendo no cambias. Los cuatro rieron.

Es tan bueno verles, se fueron por mucho tiempo, dime como están Richard y Elizabeth.

Divinamente, y el nuevo bebé es un sueño.

¿Y bien pecosa, que dice el doctor acerca de tu embarazo? – preguntó Terry

Candy lo miró sorprendida y Albert le regresó una mirada algo sombría. Sabía perfectamente porqué lo preguntaba Terry.

Pues…no hemos tenido tiempo…vamos llegando. -contestó ella.

Terry, mañana mismo iremos a la clínica, créeme que puedo cuidar de mi esposa.- contestó clavando sus ojos color cielo en los zafiros oscuros del inglés.

Bueno, vayamos a almorzar. – dijo Sarah rompiendo un poco la tensión.

Tomó a Terry del brazo y los invitó a caminar hacia el carro, el equipaje sería entregado una parte en casa de los Grandchester y la mayoría sería enviado a la mansión de Chicago, pero Albert quería que Candy descansara al menos una semana de la travesía en barco antes de emprender el viaje por tren hasta Chicago.

Almorzaron sin incidentes en un restaurante de moda de Nueva York, después Terry se fue a su ensayo en el teatro, Albert a las oficinas de los Andrey, y Sarah llevó a Candy a descansar a la mansión Grandchester.

Esa noche en el estudio después de la cena, Terry y Albert hablaban.

No puedo creer que no la cuidaras.

Terry, no eres quien para pedirme explicaciones.

Lo sé, pero tú mismo me dijiste lo que el médico te advirtió, y estabas convencido…

Ella me sedujo…

¡Albert!

¿De qué te escandalizas?

No me escandalizo, recuerda que gracias a tu tía tengo imágenes de ustedes que no debería tener en mi cerebro, y bueno nunca esperé que te abstuvieras, pero hay formas de…

¿Así como las que usaste con Susana? Y, sí las conoces tan bien, no entiendo porque Sarah quedó embarazada antes de que te casaras con ella

Eso es un golpe bajo.

Sí, pero me sacas de mis casillas, te juro que ella está bien.

Está bien, disculpa, supongo que ya hiciste la cita para mañana.

Sí, ya hablé con el doctor Stephens, George se hizo cargo de que viniera para acá, solo ustedes saben del embarazo, pero le dije que como hacía tanto tiempo que Candy no se checaba quería que el la revisara.

Muy bien, espero que tu debilidad no la haya metido en problemas.

No creo que más de lo que tu debilidad por cierta pelirroja le hizo hace algunos años. - le dijo secamente Albert.

Está bien, cambiemos de tema, cuéntame cómo está el viejo mundo.

Los dos grandes amigos se quedaron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando por fin fueron a dormir pasaba de la media noche.

Al día siguiente el doctor Stephens revisó a Candy, si bien el verla embarazada lo había inquietado un poco, la realidad es que Candy parecía estable y feliz.

Físicamente, se encuentra bien Sra. Andrey.

Lo sé doctor, ¿pero…?

Pues no tengo ningún pero Candy, solo te pido que te cuides, que no te estreses demás, sigue el último trimestre, y aunque sé que regresaran a la rutina, y que seguramente querrás involucrarte en las obras de caridad, negocios, etc. Te pido que lo tomes con calma.

¿Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos? – preguntó Albert con cautela.

Nada aparente, sin embargo, si prefiero que descanse una semana como tú lo habías comentado antes de emprender el viaje a Chicago.

¿Reposo absoluto? – preguntó Candy con cara de preocupación.

No, sólo que lo tomes con calma y mantengas el ambiente relajado y libre de estrés que has tenido durante este año. William, será importante tu apoyo, así que creo que si ya pasaron un año fuera sin que te involucraras tanto en los negocios, tres meses más no deben hacer la diferencia.

Pues si hay muchos pendientes doctor, pero puedo dejar los viajes a George y a Archie y yo manejar lo de la oficina de Chicago. Candy quería ir a Nebraska a ver la clínica…

De preferencia no, habla con los médicos por teléfono, o pide que vayan a Chicago.

Quiero ver a Beatrice y a Eliza.

Eliza Leegan está bien, sigue residiendo en la clínica, pero se ha convertido en un apoyo para el staff. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, en cuanto a Lady Adams, prefiero que no la veas por ahora, físicamente también se encuentra bien, pero según me ha dicho el doctor Martin su postura con respecto a ti y a Elizabeth no ha cambiado, así que no veo el caso a que te estreses innecesariamente. – Le respondió sin rodeos el doctor, quien había estado al tanto de la salud de Beatrice y Eliza como médico de cabecera de los Andrey.

Está bien doctor, se hará como nos ha pedido, gracias.

Candy apenas pudo contenerse hasta estar en el carro, quería gritar y brincar de felicidad como lo hubiese hecho tiempo atrás, pero había aprendido a controlarse, al menos en público. Sin embargo, una vez en el carro no dudó en dar rienda suelta a su emoción, Albert solo pudo sonreír.

\- ¡Seremos padres! – Gritó Candy con toda la emoción a flor de piel.

\- Mi amor, eso ya lo sabías. – le dijo Albert divertido.

\- Sí, pero saber que todo estará bien me pone así…pero dime, que haremos una semana en Nueva York.

\- Irnos al hotel Plaza, o al Waldorf, o si quieres pido que nos preparen el Penthouse, o la mansión.

\- Pensé que la habías pasado bien con Terry.

\- Sí, pero, quiero que tu estés cómoda, no tenemos que quedarnos con ellos si no quieres.

\- Albert, lo que tú quieras hacer está bien, pero si quieres irte creo que prefiero irnos al penthouse que a cualquier hotel. Pensándolo bien hagamos eso, pero sin servidumbre Albert, solo tú y yo.

\- Está bien pequeña, haré la llamada para que tengan todo listo para mañana en la mañana.

\- Albert, solo que lo limpien, vayamos nosotros de compras.

\- No quieres regresar a la gran vida de los Andrey. – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

\- No es eso mi amor, pero este año tu y yo solos fue maravilloso, si bien es cierto que viajamos a todo lujo, pudimos ser independientes, llevar una vida normal.

\- Lo sé y también estoy consciente de que regresando a Chicago nuestras vidas van a perder un poco de esa independencia… ¿hay algo que quieras hacer al respecto?

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

\- Pues, podríamos buscar un departamento en Chicago, y cerrar la mansión, o convertirla en otra cosa… -

\- No Albert, mientras la tía Elroy esté viva no me atrevo a hacerle eso… -

\- Está bien, pero piénsalo, tal vez a ella no le disguste tanto. –

\- ¿Y que haremos mantener staff completo para la mansión, aunque nadie la habite?

\- No lo sé mi amor, los tiempos cambian, y honestamente la economía se está desacelerando un poco, tal vez sea un movimiento inteligente no derrochar tanto. –

\- ¿Te preocupa eso verdad?

\- Digamos que no quiero que nos tomen por sorpresa, tu viste la situación económica de muchos países europeos, las cicatrices de la Gran Guerra aún no se borran por completo, Europa está endeudada con Estados Unidos, y temo que muy pronto no tendrán con que pagar, Alemania no puede pagar las reparaciones de guerra que se le impusieron, en fin, no quiero preocuparte, pero aparte de disfrutar de ti este año, el panorama europeo me abrió los ojos a nuevas ideas. -

-Trabajemos sobre ellas mi amor, pero por ahora vayamos a comer que muero de hambre.-

\- Está bien.

Albert y Candy pasaron esa semana placentera y sencillamente en Nueva York. Y se decidieron a tomar ciertas medidas preventivas hacia el posible panorama económico, pusieron en venta la enorme mansión de los Andrey en Nueva York, y dejaron solamente el departamento sobre la quinta avenida. Albert habló con sus asesores financieros y buscó posibles empresas en las cuales invertir, para expandir el alcance del corporativo Andrey. El exceso de personal fue dispersado en las nuevas empresas, ni Albert ni Candy querían despedir a nadie, sabían que para poder asegurar el futuro de cada uno de los empleados debían asegurarse que fueran lo más productivos posible.

A su regreso a Chicago Candy reasumió sus tareas en los diferentes comités de caridad, pero sí fue enfática con la tía en lo concerniente al derroche en las fiestas, Elroy Andrey era una mujer sumamente inteligente, y estaba de acuerdo con las medidas que Candy y Albert estaban tomando, si bien la alta sociedad de Chicago cuchicheó sobre los posibles problemas económicos de los Andrey, no se dio marcha atrás en ninguna de las medidas propuestas.

Los tres meses de su embarazo pasaron volando, el momento de dar a luz se acercaba, y Candy decidió retirarse a Lakewood, la tía Elroy y Annie la acompañaron, Albert pasaba unos días en Chicago y otros en Lakewood.

 **Noviembre 1926**

Albert iba llegando a Lakewood, había estado anhelando ver a Candy toda la mañana, la verdad es que había asuntos que debían haberlo retenido en Chicago al menos hasta el viernes, pero a medio día no pudo más y le dijo a George que se hiciera cargo de sus compromisos, que él se iba para Lakewood.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, la mansión ofrecía una vista espectacular, si bien los jardines ya no estaban en flor el hermoso panorama otoñal quitaba el aliento.

Albert entró a la mansión, y sin preguntárselo a nadie se dirigió a la habitación favorita de su mujer, el solárium dónde años atrás ella había descubierto su verdadera identidad.

Albert entró en silencio, y la observó recostada en un sofá, con un libro sobre su regazo y l avista puesta en el atardecer, la suave brisa de otoño movía las ligeras cortinas de gasa, aunque alrededor de la mansión las ventanas habían sido revestidas con los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo para el invierno, Candy no había permitido que hiciesen lo mismo con el solárium.

Parecía feliz, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras inconscientemente acariciaba su vientre distendido por la nueva vida que llevaba en su interior. Albert se acercó sin hacer ruido y le dijo suavemente al oído.

¿cuánto por tus pensamientos?

Amor, justo te estaba llamando con mis pensamientos.

Todo el día ¿no es así?

Sí, desde que me levanté esta mañana deseé que estuvieras a mi lado, aunque sabía que no vendrías hasta el viernes o el sábado. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

Todo el día te he sentido, y a medio día no pude resistirme más. ¿estás bien?

Sí, pero sentí necesidad de ti. Espero que no hayas dejado nada importante.

Mi amor, no hay nada más importante que tú, los negocios los puede manejar George. Y dime como está nuestro pequeño o pequeña.

Pequeño, lo soñé, se parece a ti, tiene tus ojos, algo de pecas, y el cabello negro azulado de los Beaumont.

Así que tendremos un heredero.

Sí, William Anthony Andrey Beaumont.

Los ojos de Albert brillaron, sabía que si era hombre por tradición debía llamarse William, pero nunca se lo había planteado a Candy, estaba decidido a dejarla elegir, y una vez más su maravillosa mujer hacía la elección perfecta.

¿Y sí es niña?

No lo será Albert, lo siento, estoy segura.

Albert le sonrió y se acercó al sofá para recostarse con ella, la envolvió con sus brazos y acarició su vientre por encima del suave vestido de terciopelo azul marino que ella llevaba.

Te extrañé.

Yo también mi amor, pero que bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿cuándo tienes que irte de nuevo?

Decidí que no hasta que nazca nuestro hijo.

Albert…

Quiero estar contigo.

La tía abuela se escandalizará.

Creo que a estas alturas de la vida pocas cosas la escandalizan.

Pero un hombre acompañando a su mujer en el parto…

Candy, ella ya está acostumbrada a nosotros, hace mucho que claudicó su campaña de cambiarnos y hacernos entrar en razón.

Jajajaja lo sé.

Candy se acurrucó en el pecho de Albert, y se quedó dormida, el simplemente disfrutó de estar así con su mujer y su hijo, al poco tiempo el sueño también lo venció a él. La tía abuela entró a ver si no se le ofrecía nada a Candy y los encontró dormitando, tomó una manta de fina cachemira que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas y los cubrió, en una hora más iría a avisarles que la cena estaba servida. Elroy Andrey sentía que la misión de su vida había sido cumplida, su amado sobrino, era feliz. Por fin la vida le había devuelto el amor y la paz que le había arrebatado tantas veces.

Esa misma noche Candy comenzó con el trabajo de parto, una aguda punzada la levantó, Albert la sintió y de inmediato le preguntó que sucedía.

Creo que ya viene nuestro bebé, pero aún puede tomar tiempo.

¿Quieres que te prepare la tina para que te relajes?

Sí, se me antoja el agua caliente.

Albert llenó la tina y cuando estuvo lista ayudó a Candy a sumergirse en ella, el agua caliente aliviaba sus dolores, y la hacía sentirse relajada, así que por el momento no llamaron a nadie, él se dedicó a masajearle la nuca y la espalda, después de un tiempo cuando el agua se hubo enfriado llamaron a la partera. Candy caminaba de un lado a otro de la enorme habitación, sentía que no podía estar acostada, la partera llegó y la revisó, estaba cerca, así que pidió a Albert que saliera, pero él se negó. Así que no le quedó de otra más que ceder. Cuando los primeros rayos del alba entraron en la habitación, un grito de dolor y el llanto fuerte de un bebé desgarraron el aire.

Albert puso al pequeño en los brazos de Candy. Era un hermoso bebé, aún se veía rojo, pero tal como Candy le había dicho su cabello era negro, y sus ojos se adivinaban azules.

Una vez que la partera y Dorothy hubieron limpiado a Candy y al pequeño la tía Elroy hizo traer una nana y una nodriza, pero se topó con la sorpresa de que Candy no permitiría que nadie amamantara a su bebé, ni que este fuera alejado de su lado al menos por el momento. Elroy sonrió, nunca había sido madre, sin embargo, sabía que de haberlo sido probablemente hubiese sido igual de poco convencional que Candy.

Es hermoso Candy, ¿cómo se llamará?

William Anthony Andrey.

Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de gratitud.

-Es perfecto.-


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41 Toda una vida a tu lado.**

Albert se acomodó a un lado de su esposa y su pequeño, Candy estaba durmiendo pacíficamente con su bebé, estaba acostada de lado y el pequeño succionaba levemente su pecho desnudo, aunque Albert estaba cansado, no quería dejar de contemplar esa hermosa imagen, su corazón rebosaba de felicidad, y estaba en paz, aprovechando ese tiempo de tranquilidad en el crepúsculo Albert dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran por los últimos más de , 15 años al lado de su esposa, ciertamente su vida había dado muchas vueltas en esos años.

No podía creer que hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo, el mundo estaba dando tantas vueltas, precisamente ese año 1942 el mundo estaba de cabeza, otra gran guerra se libraba en Europa, los mercados internacionales se convulsionaban, pero en ese momento William Albert Andrey era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, no eran unos chiquillos, Candy tenía 43 años, y el 50, era muy probable que este pequeño sería su último bebé, no lo habían esperado, hacía siete años que habían creído que su familia estaba completa, y la vida los había sorprendido…

 _Finales 1926-1927_

 _Después de que William Anthony nació su vida había cambiado, cuando Candy decidió alimentar ella misma al pequeño, nunca pensó en todo lo que eso implicaba, una de esas cosas, era que nunca podía estar lejos del pequeño Anthony por más de tres horas durante los primeros seis meses. Fueron los meses más hermosos y desgastantes a la vez, por seis meses su vida giró en torno al pequeño Anthony, no hubo reunión social a la que Candy se presentara, ni tampoco tiempo a solas como esposos, hasta que un día…_

 _Las portadas de los periódicos de Chicago tenían una foto en la portada de las secciones de sociales, un muy guapo William Albert Andrey sonriendo a una atractiva mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, mientras ella le susurraba algo al oído, dentro del periódico había otras fotos de él bailando con ella, y escoltándola a la cena._

 _\- ¿cómo pudiste? - la voz de Candy estaba cargada de lágrimas, sin embargo, no era más alta que un susurro ya que tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Anthony._

 _\- ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cenar? ¿ser amable? ¿acompañar a la mujer que me designaron como compañera en la reunión a la que tu decidiste no ir?_

 _\- ¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa!_

 _\- Candy, no es tu culpa, pero no tiene sentido que estemos discutiendo por algo que no podemos cambiar, mi vida, mi trabajo consiste en relaciones, tú lo sabes, y sabes lo importante que es que asista a este tipo de reuniones, odio ir sin ti, pero tampoco puedo dejar de ir, o mandar siempre a Archie o a George, la señorita con la que aparezco en la foto es la hija del anfitrión, está comprometida, ayuda a su padre en la empresa, te aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver, solo nos mantuvimos lejos de aquellos que podrían usar la oportunidad de que su prometido o mi esposa no estuvieran…_

 _\- Ni siquiera tú te crees eso…! -Esta vez Candy alzó la voz y Anthony se despertó. El bebé lloraba a todo pulmón, y la puerta de la sala se abrió un poco._

 _\- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero creo que la nana debe llevarse a Anthony, y ustedes dos me van a escuchar. –_

 _-Tía, no te metas en esto. –_

 _\- No le hables así Albert. Ella es la que está aquí conmigo todo el tiempo cuando tu estas de viaje._

 _Elroy tomó al pequeño de los brazos de Candy y se lo entregó a Dorothy, quién lo llevó con ella._

 _Puede que tengas razón Albert, no debería meterme, pero les pido que me escuchen._

 _Está bien tía, no nos queda de otra supongo._

 _Pues no William, no te queda de otra. Primero que nada William, es una estupidez de tu parte que no hayas sido más discreto, como es posible que tu excusa sea que fue la mujer que se te asignó como compañera, no me importa si está comprometida, tienes una esposa, y él escándalo que tenemos el día de hoy definitivamente no puede volver a suceder._

 _Candy miraba a Albert con una chispa de seguridad en su rostro. Que se extinguió en el momento que la tía Elroy volteó a verla._

 _Candy, tienes seis meses atada a Anthony, y aunque me parece loable, también creo que estás agotada, descuidas a tu marido y sobre todo hija, te descuidas a ti misma, hace cuanto que no te haces cargo de las obras de caridad, tampoco has ido de compras con Annie, Paty. Y William, tú no estás aquí te refugias en tu trabajo, te quedas en el Penthouse. Tienes una esposa y un hijo, quién definitivamente no llegó solo a este mundo. Así que, aunque sé que son mayores, he tomado una decisión… se irán el fin de semana a Lakewood sólo ustedes dos, George sugirió que al pabellón de caza._

 _Pero tía… Anthony…_

 _Anthony se quedará aquí, yo me haré cargo, y a partir del lunes, Candy irás al coorporativo Andrey unas horas por la mañana, George te preparó una oficina, verás las fundaciones de caridad y algunos asuntos de la familia. Albert escogerás dos eventos por semana a los que asistirán juntos. Y saldrán a divertirse juntos al menos una noche cada dos semanas. Albert ayudarás a Candy, y no te puedes quedar en el Penthouse más de dos veces al mes, a menos que Candy quiera hacer de ese su hogar y cerrar la mansión de Chicago._

 _Los dos rubios miraban a Elroy Andrey como si se hubiese vuelto loca, Albert estaba más que indignado que a sus 34 su tía le dijera que hacer, y Candy daba vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que la tía le había dicho, sobre todo a él hecho de que se estaba descuidando a sí misma._

 _Elroy viendo duda en los ojos de Candy supo que tenía la mitad de la partida ganada, o más bien casi toda, su sobrino estaba loco por su esposa, ciertamente se sentía abandonado pero si ella accedía él no se iba a negar._

 _Tía, ¿está segura que podrás con Anthony?_

 _Candy, claro que puedo con Anthony, además, Dorothy es de tu entera confianza, ella me ayudará, o más bien ella se hará cargo y yo supervisaré…_

 _Albert vio lágrimas de alivio en los ojos de Candy, pero también vio dolor, y él era el causante de ese dolor, todo lo que la tía había dicho era cierto._

 _Candy, mi amor, si estás de acuerdo con todo lo que la tía ha dicho…_

 _Debemos intentarlo… te extraño._

 _Elroy sonrió y salió discretamente del salón dejándolos solos para que hablaran._

 _Perdóname mi amor, intentemos lo que la tía propuso, vámonos a Lakewood._

 _Está bien, pediré qué…_

 _¿qué preparen todo? Conociendo a mi tía todo debe estar ya en nuestro auto._

 _Ellos habían partido ese mismo día, y definitivamente no había sido fácil, ni para Candy, ni para Anthony, y menos para la tía Elroy y Dorothy, el pequeño estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su madre, pero ambas aguantaron e hicieron lo posible para ayudar al pequeño a pasar bien esos días sin su madre._

 _Esa misma noche Albert y Candy llegaron a Lakewood, ella estaba agotada, emocional y adolorida, darle de comer a un bebé cada tres horas daba como resultado un abundante flujo de leche, y sin un bebé que alimentar sus pechos se cargaron, al llegar al pabellón de caza, todo estaba preparado, y Candy hizo el intento de cenar con Albert, pero a la mitad de la cena Albert se dio cuenta de que ella no le prestaba atención._

 _-Amor, ¿estás bien?_

 _-Mmm, sí, pero…- Candy enrojeció, esos seis meses habían perdido un poco de la intimidad que les caracterizaba, y no sabía cómo decirle que tenía que meterse en la tina y ayudar a que sus inflamados pechos se descongestionaran._

 _\- Candy, mi amor, puedes decírmelo todo, lo sabes._

 _\- Está bien – dijo ella y dio un fuerte suspiro. – Necesito un baño con agua caliente…-_

 _-Prepararé la tina, y si me permites te puedo acompañar. ella volvió a enrojecer el pensando que tal vez le daba pena que la viera desnuda, ya que sus encuentros sexuales después del parto no habían sido muchos, se acercó a ella y levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos._

 _\- Eres hermosa, y te amo, si hay algo que ha cambiado créeme que solo te amo más porque me diste a Anthony…- Albert vio su cara de confusión y se detuvo. Ella se soltó a reír_

 _\- está bien, te lo diré, ni siquiera sé porque me apena, necesito el agua caliente para deshacerme de la leche, ese fue el pequeño inconveniente en el que no pensé, pero ya pasaron como cuatro horas, y en verdad necesito hacer algo al respecto, porque comienza a dolerme._

 _Ahora Albert fue el que presentó cara de confusión, había estado presente cuando Candy alimentaba a Anthony, pero había sido tan poco su contacto en esos seis meses que el problema que Candy le planteaba era algo que él jamás hubiera imaginado, pero finalmente como el hombre práctico que era se dirigió al baño y dejo correr el agua caliente, cuando la bañera estuvo lista con sales y aceites fue por Candy que se encontraba recogiendo los platos de la cena._

 _Listo, deja ahí, ven, te voy a ayudar.7_

 _¿Estás seguro?_

 _Bueno, no sé qué debo hacer, pero, sé que es una oportunidad de contemplarte como hace mucho que no lo hago así que…- el brillo seductor en la mirada de él no le pasó desapercibido, y lo siguió al baño._

 _Sin más preámbulos él le ayudó a desvestirse, quería acariciarla, su cuerpo desnudo frente a él era una tentación, pero se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba, así que la ayudo a sumergirse en la bañera, y le dio un beso en la frente._

 _Espera acá, relájate, terminaré de recoger la mesa, y traeré algo._

 _Ella le regaló una sonrisa y dejó que el agua caliente le aliviara, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del primer baño de tina en seis meses._

 _Cuando Albert regresó traía en sus manos una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, sirvió un poco y le extendió la copa a Candy._

 _Te ves feliz._

 _¿Sabes cuánto tenía de no darme un baño de tina?_

 _Mi amor, déjanos ayudarte, no tienes que hacerlo todo sola, encontremos maneras._

 _Quiero ser una buena madre Albert._

 _¿crees que Annie, Sarah, Elizabeth o Paty son buenas madres?_

 _Sí._

 _Sabes que ellas tienen una vida aparte de sus hijos, mi amor, los primeros 2 meses es razonable, pero Anthony tiene seis meses, y si queremos que tenga hermanitos no puedes estar exhausta todo el tiempo._

 _Albert, es una tontería, no me ocupo de nada más que de él… hay mujeres que limpian la casa, y tienen otros tres pequeños._

 _Lo sé mi amor, pero esas mujeres no traen al bebé cargado todo el tiempo… no sé, piénsalo, habla con tus hermanas, decide que quieres. Yo haré lo que tú me digas, y estaré más presente, pero definitivamente creo que sí me dejas ayudarte todo será más fácil._

 _Gracias mi amor,¿ puedes acercarte un poco por favor?_

 _El dejó la copa a un lado y se acercó, aún vestía saco y corbata al agacharse su corbata quedó al alcance de Candy y ella la jaló, Albert fue a dar a la tina con todo y traje._

 _Eres una traviesa, ¿tienes idea de lo que costó este traje?_

 _No, y tú tampoco, Archie es quien se encarga de que su sastre te mantenga bien vestido para representar a los Andrey._

 _El no respondió y simplemente la besó. Ese fin de semana hablaron y se reconectaron, hicieron el amor muchas veces, y el domingo regresaron a la mansión de Chicago renovados, a partir de ese momento Candy se reintegró a la vida social y a los negocios, para cuando el pequeño Anthony cumplió un año y medio, Candy estaba embarazada de nuevo._

Albert volvió a la realidad un momento, el pequeño había dejado de comer y estaba dormido, con cuidado de no despertar a Candy lo tomó en brazos y lo puso en la pequeña cesta a un lado de su cama, regresó al lecho, y antes de abrazar a Candy la contempló, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, de no ser por las finas arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos por tanto reír Candy aún parecía una joven de 30. Al ver su esbelta figura pocos creerían que tenía seis hijos contando al pequeño.

 _1928-1929_

 _Candy había dado a luz a otro hermoso varoncito, David Alexander Andrey Beaumont llegó al mundo una fría noche de otoño, era hermoso, fuerte, rubio como su padre y con los ojos verdes de su madre._

 _Había sido concebido en una exótica isla asiática mientras ellos vacacionaban por un mes, la suntuosidad del lugar, aunado a las altas temperaturas y la escasa ropa nativa que Candy utilizaba habían sido los culpables. A las pocas semanas de su regreso Candy comenzó con los síntomas, y a finales de ese año, un varón más se unía a la familia Andrey._

 _La tía Elroy no cabía de felicidad, se hizo una gran reunión familiar para bautizar a ambos pequeños en Lakewood en la primavera de 1929. Todos asistieron, incluida Eliza con su prometido un doctor que trabajaba en la clínica en Nebraska, ella ya no era la belleza altanera de antaño, ahora una capa de humildad la cubría, y su sonrisa suavizaba sus facciones. Sus padres y Neal también habían llegado para la ocasión, junto con la esposa de Neal, una hermosa joven mexicana. Albert le había dicho a los Leegan que si querían regresar eran bienvenidos, pero ellos solo decidieron ir a Florida, esos años habían sido buenos para ellos como familia, y ahora no querían regresar a las viejas costumbres._

 _Elizabeth y Richard habían llegado también, ellos tenían 4 hijos, y eran extremadamente felices, sus hijas, hermosas pelirrojas con los ojos verdes de su madre, los hijos uno rubio de ojos grises, y otro una copia exacta de Jacques Beaumont. Elizabeth y Candy pasaban temporadas juntas a lo largo del año, y convivían con su padre, habían intentado visitar a Beatrice nuevamente, pero ella ni siquiera las había reconocido, su mente estaba perdida, la mantenían cómodamente en la clínica._

 _Annie y Archie eran una elegante pareja, tenían dos hermosas niñas aparte del pequeño Alistear, quien ya tenía seis años, y sin saberlo era la viva copia del tío por el cuál le habían dado su nombre, las pequeñas tenía años. No habría más hijos, Annie había sufrido mucho en el último parto y el doctor le había dicho que no le sería posible embarazarse de nuevo._

 _Paty y su esposo también habían viajado para la ocasión, sus tres hijos varones eran un torbellino, y Paty se veía dichosa en medio de ellos, el recuerdo de Stear se había suavizado hacía ya varios años, y amaba a su esposo con devoción, pero en un pequeño rincón de su mente aún se preguntaba cuando le quedaba algo de tiempo que hubiese sido de su vida se Stear Cornwell no hubiera muerto._

 _Terry y Sarah Grandchester también tenían cuatro hijos, el humor cínico de antaño se había suavizado un poco, amaba a sus hijos varones con locura, pero su hija mayor era su adoración, la pequeña de seis años hacía con él lo que ninguna otra mujer en el mundo hubiese podido hacer. El seguía siendo un exitoso actor de Broadway, tenía una mejor relación con sus padres, a quienes les llevaba a sus nietos sin falta. Y seguía amando a su esposa, ella era la que calmaba las tempestades de su violento temperamento._

 _Fue una de las últimas grandes fiestas que Lakewood vio por varios años, en otoño las bolsas colapsaron y la gran depresión se hizo presente en el país, muchas familias lo perdieron todo, los Andrey perdieron las inversiones más arriesgadas, pero las decisiones que Albert y Candy habían tomado años antes les permitieron mantener su fortuna, y brindarles seguridad a sus empleados. Las grandes mansiones se cerraron por un tiempo, y la familia se trasladó al Penthouse del corporativo Andrey, se habían construido otros dos departamentos similares, uno para la tía Elroy y el otro para Archie y Annie. Albert creía que no era justo desplegar ostentosidad cuando la mitad del país se encontraba sumido en la pobreza. Candy dirigió sus esfuerzos de caridad a ayudar a los más necesitados, amplió el hogar de Pony aún más, e incluso abrió un área especial para madres solas, dándoles la opción de trabajar en el hogar antes que abandonar a sus bebés._

Albert se acercó a su esposa pensando que debía dormir un poco, recordar los años de la gran depresión siempre era difícil, había perdido amigos y conocidos ese fatídico martes negro, al saberse en la ruina muchos se habían quitado la vida, y el daba gracias a Dios que le había permitido ser previsor. Los años que les habían tocado vivir ciertamente no eran fáciles, pero el gran amor que se tenían les permitía superar las pruebas que la vida les ponía en frente.

Albert pensó en que el apellido Andrey parecía haber vuelto a la vida después de estar casi al borde de la extinción, ellos tenían 4 hijos varones que continuarían con el apellido.

 _1932_

 _Su tercer hijo había nacido en Escocia, él, más que sus dos hermanos mayores era la copia exacta de Albert, tan era así que su madre se había empeñado en llamarlo como su padre, William Albert Andrey Beaumont era un apuesto rubio de ojos azules, la familia Andrey había decidido pasar un año en Escocia, Albert quería dejar los negocios europeos listos y organizados, el escenario en Europa le preocupaba, por un lado la guerra civil española, y el auge del partido Nazi alemán, y las medidas xenófobas de su líder y ahora canciller del país no le dejaban duda de que había cosas graves por suceder, así que aprovechó que el tiempo aún era propicio para establecer a su familia en el antiguo país, y ahí en medio de la magia y tradiciones celtas una noche de luna llena había sido concebido su tercer hijo._

 _El parto había sido un poco difícil, pero al final Candy había dado a luz al guapo varoncito, al contemplar sus ojos azules Candy no había dudado que su hijo sería una copia fiel de su amado esposo y decidió que tendrían otro Willam._

 _Ese año en Escocia había sido mágico, Albert había enseñado a sus dos pequeños los principios de las gaitas, y sobre las tradiciones de su familia, ellos se sentían transportados a un mágico mundo antiguo cada vez que Albert les contaba las viejas leyendas, y aprendieron a amar el legado de sus antepasados._

Albert suspiró, por más que quería conciliar el sueño, Morfeo parecía querer evadirlo, y no le quedaba de otra más que recordar, además de sus tres hijos, quienes ahora eran unos jovencitos (Anthony tenía 16, David 14, Albert 10), Candy y Albert tenían dos hermosas hijas, gemelas, tal como su madre y su tía Elizabeth, las niñas eran hermosas, con grandes ojos verdes, una rubia y la otra morena.

 _1935_

 _Mientras Candy jugaba en el jardín con sus hijos sintió que el piso se movía, pensó que tal vez era el clima que estaba inusualmente cálido. Pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad. Anthony salió corriendo en busca de su padre quien se encontraba en los establos, habían decidido pasar una temporada en Lakewood, si bien la mansión había estado prácticamente cerrada por algunos años tanto Candy como Albert amaban ese lugar, y habían logrado mantenerlo impecable con el mínimo personal, y ese verano ocupaban como hacía muchos años la tercera planta, al día siguiente los cercanos a la familia llegaría ara festejar el cumpleaños de Candy, sería algo sencillo._

 _Albert revisaba que todos los caballos estuviesen listos para el día siguiente, Tom se había hecho cargo de ellos durante ese tiempo, si bien ya no había los montones de pura sangre, se habían conservado los suficientes caballos para que pudiesen montar, y mantenerlos en el rancho era más barato. Albert pensaba en la posibilidad de invertir en un nuevo negocio cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Anthony._

 _-Papá-_

 _-¿qué pasa hijo?- preguntó el apuesto rubio mientras observaba a su primogénito entrar a los establos sin aliento. Su hijo mayor seria casi idéntico a él de no ser por el cabello negro de los Beaumont, pero la combinación de los ojos azul cielo y los cabellos oscuros eran ciertamente una combinación que llamaba la atención._

 _\- Mamá se desmayó en el jardín.-_

 _Albert no perdió tiempo y siguió a su hijo tratando de aplacar sus temores, había notado a Candy cansada, e inapetente, y ahora se había desmayado._

 _Llegó junto a la rubia que ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el césped, tratando de tranquilizar y consolar a sus dos hijos que se habían asustado sin duda._

 _Mi amor, ¿estás bien?_

 _Sí, creo que solo fue el calor._

 _Entonces creo que debes entrar y descansar un poco._

 _Tienes razón…pero los chicos._

 _Yo me hago cargo, muchachos esperen aquí, acompañaré a su madre a descansar, ahora regreso.- sin poner atención a las protestas de su esposa Albert tomó en brazos a Candy y la llevó hasta su habitación._

 _Albert, soy perfectamente capaz de caminar._

 _Tal vez sí, pero cualquier excusa para tenerte entre mis brazos es buena._

 _¡Albert!_

 _Mi amor con tres hijos es difícil lograr un poco de tu atención, así que debo aprovechar…- de pronto una idea clara entró en la cabeza de Albert. – además si mi intuición no me falla seguramente pronto seremos 6 en vez de 5.-_

 _¿qué quieres…? - de pronto Candy clavó la mirada en su esposo, se ruborizó y brincó de alegría._

 _Estoy en lo correcto ¿verdad?_

 _Creo que sí, ¿crees que tengamos una hija esta vez? -_

 _Tendremos dos. - Sin pensar Albert le contestó_

 _¿Gemelas?_

 _Eso creo…_

 _Albert besó a su esposa apasionadamente, y decidió olvidarse de sus hijos que retozaban en el jardín, después de todo ¿qué mejor edad para ensuciarse y explorar los bosques que cuando eres un niño?_

 _Las gemelas nacieron en Lakewood, una hermosa mañana cuando el olor de las rosas inundaba los jardines. Violet Lissette y Rosemary Elroy cautivaban el corazón de quién pusiera sus ojos sobre ellas desde el primer momento, a diferencia de sus hermanos las pequeñas eran apacibles y dulces, y los tres jovenzuelos Andrey se proclamaron sus protectores desde el momento en que Albert se las presentó._

 _Los varones Andrey, Cornwell, Grandchester y Oxenford eran atraídos por las bellas gemelas, quienes tenían la misma chispa traviesa de su madre. Y durante siete años reinaron en el corazón de los integrantes de la familia, sus tías siempre se ofrecían a cuidarlas, y sus tíos cumplían cada capricho de las Violet y Rosemary. La tía Elroy estaba prendada de ellas, y se desvivía por enseñarles a ser unas damitas y a asegurarse de que siempre estuviesen vestidas a la última moda._

Candy y Albert pensaron que su familia estaba completa, y dedicaron esos años a educar y formar a sus hijos, ambos creían en la libertad, la importancia de la naturaleza, la compasión y la sencillez, con los años habían encontrado el equilibrio entre las obligaciones, el honor, y sus almas rebeldes y anhelantes de aventura, si bien para muchos eran una familia poco convencional, debían reconocer que los niños Andrey tenían modales exquisitos, eran excelentes jinetes, y sabían comportarse a la altura de cualquier evento social, sin embargo, también eran capaces de trepar alto en los árboles, amaban a los animales y eran compasivos y amables.

Desde pequeños habían convivido con los niños del hogar, y a partir de los seis años Candy y Albert les habían presentado proyectos de ayuda social en los que podían colaborar activamente, les enseñaron a destinar parte de su dinero a ayudar a otros, y a trabajar en pequeñas tareas, Candy quería que sus hijos fuesen capaces de vivir a través de cualquier situación, porque nunca se sabe que vueltas puede dar la vida, y Albert quería enseñarles que no por tener dinero eran intocables.

Albert observó un poco más a su mujer, y sonrió al recordar el día en que supieron que esperaban a Jacques Elliot Andrey.

 **9 meses atrás**

 _Lakewood estaba en todo su esplendor, Candy había decidido organizar una gala en beneficio a la fundación Allistear Cornwell, ella creía firmemente en la importancia de apoyar a los países en guerra, y quería regresar un poco de lo mucho que se estaba ganando a costa del dolor de otros._

 _La economía estaba en auge, si bien los Andrey se habían negado a participar en el sector armamentista, sus empresas de aeronáutica, petróleos y medicina estaban rindiendo más dividendos que nunca, y ella sabía que lo mismo sucedía con las familias de su círculo social, y que muchos no darían ni un centavo a las grandes organizaciones de beneficencia, a menos claro que hubiese quien los viera hacerlo, así que desde que la guerra empezó ella se dedicó a organizar fiestas, se había vuelto experta, y el tener una buena causa la motivaba._

 _Los Andrey habían creado la fundación Allistear Cornwell para ayudar a los soldados en el frente y a sus familias, se dedicaban a proveer servicios médicos en el frente, a ayudar a mantener el contacto entre familias, y se aseguraban que las viudas y los huérfanos de los soldados atendidos por ellos no sufrieran carencias, era una labor titánica, y aunque por un momento corrió por su cabeza la loca idea de mudarse a Inglaterra y coordinarlo todo desde allá, la sensatez y el sentido común habían podido más, así que se dedicó en alma y cuerpo a recaudar fondos, cada mes hacia una gran gala, en diferentes lugares del país, dedicaba una gran sonrisa y derrochaba encanto._

 _A sus 42 años Candice Beaumont Andrey era un pilar de la sociedad, era hermosa, las jovencitas admiraban su sentido del estilo y habilidad de verse hermosa con el vestido más sencillo, los jóvenes amigos de sus hijos y sobrinos estaban secretamente enamorados de ella, las mujeres de su edad la envidiaban cuando la conocían por primera vez, pero después de tratarla olvidaban todos sus atributos y terminaban siendo sus amigas. Los hombres definitivamente envidiaban a William Andrey por su hermosa esposa, y no faltaba el osado que había intentado robalre un suspiro a la señora Andrey, sin embargo pronto se daban cuenta que para ella solo existía su esposo, el resto de los hombres no tenían efecto alguno en ella._

 _La pareja aún encabezaba las páginas de sociales cada vez que aparecían en público, su historia de amor se había vuelto leyenda aún con sus partes oscuras, cada tanto tiempo algún tabloide osaba publicar alguna foto de Candy al lado de Terry o de Archie alegando que los caballeros descuidaban a sus esposas por ella, pero ni Sarah ni Annie prestaban la más mínima atención a esas ridiculeces._

 _A través de los años esos mismos tabloides le habían colgado a William Albert Andrey un sin número de amantes y conquistas, pero ninguno se atrevería a publicar que el matrimonio Andrey se separaría, eso nadie se los iba a creer._

 _La noche de la fiesta en Lakewood Candy se estaba arreglando, llevaba un dramático vestido strappless color vino tinto, una falda de vuelo completo en shantung de seda que llegaba a media pantorrilla, el único adorno del vestido era una enorme flor negra sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus cabellos dorados habían sido recogidos a la moda de esos años, sus zapatillas de fino tacón negro eran muy altas, y ella buscaba en la caja fuerte de su recamara el juego de diamantes de los Andrey, el mismo que Albert le había regalado tantos años atrás antes de que ella partiera con Terry._

 _Albert entró a su cuarto y vio a su mujer sacando estuche tras estuche de joyas y ponerlo en el peinador, ella estaba ajena a su presencia y hablaba consigo misma._

 _Ay Candice, lo único que falta es que hayas perdido esos diamantes…¿dónde fue que los dejaste la última vez?_

 _Albert contuvo la risa y siguió escuchándola._

 _Pero todo es culpa de Albert, no es posible que con tanta caja de joyas uno sepa que tiene, pero claro los Andrey deben regalar joyas cada vez que se les ocurre, ni que me pudiese colgar todo de una vez, me vería ridícula..._

 _Así que todo es mi culpa. – Candy pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar la profunda voz de su marido._

 _¡Albert!_

 _Ahora resulta que mis regalos no te gustan._

 _No es eso amor, lo siento, estoy estresada porque debo ir a ver a Violet y a Rosemary, y aún no encuentro lo que busco._

 _¿y se puede saber que buscas?_

 _Los diamantes de los Andrey._

 _Tus diamantes._

 _Bueno por ahora, pero algún día serán de la esposa de Anthony…_

 _Nuestro hijo tiene 15 años Candy, creo que no es tiempo de pensar en eso._

 _Está bien, mis diamantes, pero entre tanto estuche ya no sé qué hacer._

 _Olvida los diamantes y ven acá._

 _¡No! Tú los escondiste porque me compraste otra cosa…Albert…_

 _Ya sé que te parecen inútiles, pero no puedo evitar regalártelas. ¿Me dejas enseñarte lo que te compre?_

 _Es extravagante ¿verdad?_

 _Es de buen gusto, y hermoso._

 _Y podría competir con las joyas que usa Wallis Simpson._

 _Pues, si, pero tú eres más hermosa que ella, y si hubiese tenido un reino al cual abdicar por ti también lo hubiese hecho._

 _Candy quedó desarmada ante esa confesión de su esposo y se acercó a él, Albert sacó un estuche de terciopelo tinto y se lo extendió, en la tapa, grabado en dorado se encontraba el inconfundible sello del famoso artista y joyero Harry Winston. Candy suspiró pensando en que la extravagancia de su esposo podría dar de comer a muchos huérfanos y viudas, pero no dijo nada, abrió el estuche y se encontró con exquisitos aretes largos de diamantes, que terminaban en una gota de rubí de un rojo profundo, un grueso brazalete de diamantes y rubíes, y un anillo a juego, extravagante, enorme, y sin embargo de gusto exquisito, todo montado en platino._

 _¿Te gusta?_

 _Es perfecto para el vestido, pero no debiste._

 _Mi amor, es uno de mis placeres, nada es suficiente para ti, además pronto será nuestro aniversario…_

 _¿Prometes que no compraste nada más para el aniversario?_

 _Déjame te lo pongo._

 _Candy iba a replicar algo, pero la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y dos hermosas niñas vestidas de vestidos del mismo color al de su madre entraron, estaban emocionadas, era la primera vez que les permitirían asistir a una gala, detrás de ellas venía una hermosa joven de 21 años._

 _Mamá, Marie dice que estamos listas, pero olvidó sus aretes, ¿le prestas unos?_

 _Candy sonrió y se acercó a inspeccionar a sus hijas rápidamente y luego volteó a ver a Marie._

 _Llegaste a tiempo, escoge lo que gustes Marie. - le dijo haciendo un ademán a los estuches apilados sobre su tocador._

 _Gracias Candy, ¿alguna sugerencia?_

 _Pregúntale a tu padre querida… creo que hay algunos estuches que solo la matriarca de los Andrey puede usar, pero no se cuáles…_

 _Jajajajaja para eso sirvieron las horas de explicaciones de la tía Elroy- le dijo Albert divertido._

 _Francamente Albert, es tú culpa, son demasiados estuches como para saberlo._

 _Ven Marie, creo que este será perfecto. – dijo el rubio extendiéndole a su hija un estuche de cuero negro. La joven lo abrió y descubrió un delicado juego de zafiros que iban perfectos con su vestido del mismo tono._

 _Gracias papá, Candy te prometo que los cuidaré._

 _Lo sé Marie, no te preocupes, dime ¿vino tu madre.?_

 _No, mamá y Pierre no lograron llegar a tiempo, pero me mandaron con el cheque._

 _Debes bajar con nosotros hija._

 _Albert, tal vez quiera encontrarse con alguien más, y no tener a su padre sobre ella._

 _Candy, no le pasa nada si baja con su familia. Además, es importante que los jóvenes presentes sepan que ella es mi hija._

 _Claro, para que se asusten con tu mirada y no la inviten a bailar._

 _No seas absurda, nunca los miro._

 _Jajajajajaja, ambas mujeres rieron abiertamente, los celos de Albert eran legendarios, pero Candy temía que pronto tendría que hacerlos a un lado para dar la bienvenida al esposo de su hija, después de todo Marie tenía 21 años._

 _Sus hijos habían entrado y la familia había bajado junta. El gran salón y los jardines de Lakewood estaban espectaculares, y la fiesta había sido un éxito._

 _Albert y Candy se encontraban en su recámara, él la ayudaba a desvestirse, y de pronto ella corrió al baño, Albert la escuchó vomitar._

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _Sí, últimamente me pasa, en las mañanas, pensé que era el estrés de los preparativos…_

 _Debes ir con el doctor._

 _Sí…_

 _¿Candy?_

 _Albert…_

 _Él se acercó a la puerta del baño, y vio la cara de incredulidad de su esposa._

 _¿Qué pasa?_

 _No estoy segura, pero… ¿recuerdas como celebramos la última gala?_

 _Cómo olvidarlo mi amor, hacía tanto que no hacíamos el amor así._

 _Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado… porque si no me equivoco dentro de unos meses disfrutaremos de las desveladas._

 _Bueno, siempre nos desvelamos con las galas..._

 _Albert, creo que estoy embrazada, llevó dos semanas vomitando cada mañana, el escote de mis vestidos se ve más lleno… ayer lloré porqué Anthony ya no es un bebé._

 _Albert la vio - pero Candy…tienes 42 y yo casi 50… -_

 _¿quieres decir que soy demasiado vieja para tener hijos?_

 _Amor, ¿estás segura?_

 _He pasado por esto cinco veces…creo que se reconocer los síntomas._

 _El rostro de Albert se iluminó y tomó a su esposa en brazos para hacerla girar. Habría un nuevo bebé en la familia, y él estaba encantado._

El sueño por fin había encontrado a Albert y se quedó dormido junto a su esposa, con una sonrisa en los labios, agradecido con la vida por todo lo que le había dado. El futuro parecía incierto, pero eso no importaba, él era feliz.

 **Epílogo.**

Candice Andrey observaba el retrato de sus abuelos, su historia de amor siempre la había cautivado, y ese día tendría la dicha de casarse en la amada mansión de Lakewood.

Alguién llamó a la puerta.

-¿estás lista pequeña?

Candy volteó a ver al anciano de 80 años que aún se erguía gallardo, si bien hacía mucho que sus cabellos no eran dorados, el aplomo de William Albert Andrey era el mismo, y ese día cumpliría con la promesa hecha a su amado hijo, el entregaría a su niña en el altar. Ella era la única hija de Anthony, y Candy y él habían cuidado de ella cuando sus padres partieron en ese fatídico viaje que les arrebató la vida cuando la pequeña tenía diez años, en ese entonces, Anthony le había dicho a su padre que si algo le pasaba, se hiciera cargo de Candy. Desde entonces su nieta había vivido con ellos en Lakewood, sin importar lo avanzado de su edad ellos habían hecho por ella lo que habían hecho por sus hijos, y hoy ella cumpliría su sueño de casarse con el hombre que amaba.

Vamos pequeña, tu novio te espera, y la paciencia no es algo que se le da a esa familia. Dijo el con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

¡Abuelo!

El jardín estaba hermoso, pero la novia era lo más hermoso de ese lugar, los que conocían a Candy decían que ella era la copia exacta de su abuela, y los tabloides se habían dado vuelo con los titulares, contando la historia de cómo dos generaciones después los Andrey y los Grandchester por fin estarían unidos en matrimonio.

Candy sonrió y fijó la mirada en su amado, él era muy guapo, alto, con cabello oscuro y ojos del azul de un mar en tempestad. Terry Grandchester III se había enamorado perdidamente de Candice Andrey en el Real Colegio San Pablo cuando adolescentes, y después le había pedido matrimonio en Escocia cuando ella cumplió 21. Cuando su abuelo se enteró, solo rio con buen humor y le dijo. – No la dejes ir, el amor está antes que el honor, recuérdalo. Y por favor permíteme estar ahí cuando se lo digan a Albert. –

Candy observó a su hermosa nieta caminar del brazo de Albert, recordando su propia boda hacía tantos años, a su lado Terry le susurró -No llores, se te notarán más las pecas. - Ella se abstuvo de decirle nada, y fijó su mirada en su amado esposo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más sus corazones latirían juntos, pero sabía que él era tan suyo ahora como hacia tantos años atrás en la colina de Pony cuando él se prendó de la pequeña rubia que lloraba.

Albert entregó a su nieta y ocupó su lugar junto a Candy, vio sus ojos llorosos y después de darle un tierno beso en la frente le susurró.

Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – Candy sonrió entre lágrimas y se concentró en la ceremonia mientras tomaba la mano del príncipe de la colina.

 _Notas de la Autora:_

 _Chicas, mil gracias por acompañarme en este mágico recorrido, sé que es un poco largo, pero no podía dejarlo, el amor y la vida no se acaban con el beso de la boda, ni con el primer hijo, hay toda una vida que recorrer de la mano._

 _Espero encontrar el tiempo y la inspiración para hacer otra historia, pero tengo miedo, esta se ha escrito sola, y no sé si lograré otra faceta. Tengo una idea en la cabeza, pero aún no me siento a darle forma._

 _Que tengan buenas noches._


End file.
